THE BASTERDS
by Sarah27
Summary: En arrivant à l'âge adulte, nous devons faire des choix, sans savoir qu'ils auront des conséquences. On passe notre enfance à apprendre un tas de choses, mais quand arrive le moment, on est jamais prêt, alors on fait semblant, on prend des décisions. Mais peut-on vraiment changer son destin ? Où, est-ce que peu importe nos choix, ils nous conduisent tous au même endroit ? "OOC"
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon, j'ai modifié le prologue, j'espère que celui là est un peu mieux, mais franchement je ne suis pas douée pour les prologues.**

**Alors s'il vous plait, un peu d'indulgence et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bise **

**Sarah**

* * *

**Prologue**

.

– Jazz ! Je lève les yeux et rencontre son regard. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer mon amour, me dit-il avec ce foutu sourire, celui auquel je ne peux résister.

Il y a 20 000 personnes qui hurlent notre nom et j'ai une trouille bleue. Je me demande ce que je fous là.

Je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, mais un groupe de rock sans batteur ce n'est pas terrible. Mais quand je le regarde, je n'ai plus aucun doute.

.

Flash-back

Je descends de ma bécane et me dirige vers eux, pour me présenter. Le chanteur vient vers moi, il est plus grand que moi dans les 1m85, cheveux châtains en bataille et une barbe naissante. Il a la mâchoire assez carrée, il a l'air musclé, l'allure un peu «rebelle négliger» avec un air à la James Dean.

– Edward, mais tout le monde m'appelle Eddy, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

– Jasper, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jazz, lançais-je en l'imitant, avec un sourire moqueur.

Fin du flash-back

.

Même s'il m'a fallu longtemps pour le comprendre et l'accepter, je savais que c'était lui. C'est lui depuis le début et je sais pourquoi je suis là !

* * *

**Alors ?**


	2. Chapter 1 : Quatre ans plus tôt

**Voilà le premier chapitre "après réécriture". Dans le fond, l'histoire est la même, c'est surtout la forme qui a changer.**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les torturés!**

**Kalilah1:** Oui, apparemment tu arrive pile-poil, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas de recommencer du début :p

**Fanny:** Ton enthousiaste fait vraiment plaisir! Moi aussi je suis contente de voir que certaine ne m'ont pas oublié ;-) et dis-moi si tu as reçu mon invitation sur msn (je crois que je me suis tromper dans l'adresse lol)

**Slakware:** Tu as raison, mais j'ai besoin de savoir se que les gens en pense. Je ne vous donne pas de rythme de publication (pour l'instant je préfère pas) mais il n'y aura plus de longue absence, j'irais jusqu'au bout (lève le point en l'air, façon rocky)!

**Merci à ma beta!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous**

**Sarah**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Quatre ans plus tôt

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

– Walter m'a dit que tu m'attendais.

– Je t'en pris entre sans frapper, fait comme chez toi, me dit-il.

S'il commence par du sarcasme, je ne vais pas m'attarder. Maintenant que je suis là, dans son beau et grand bureau, tout en haut de son building, autant savoir ce qu'il me veut. Je le scrute, il est caché derrière son ordinateur qui coûte plus cher que ma moto. Chaque fois que je rentre ici, j'ai envi de vomir, ça pu le luxe. C'est tellement à son image.

– Assieds-toi, grommelle-t-il tout en poussant une enveloppe vers moi.

– C'est quoi ça ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je décide de l'ouvrir c'est demandé si gentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sens pas. Il a son air dédaigneux, celui qui me donne envie de lui en mettre une.

«L'université de Columbia est heureuse de vous compter parmi ses nouveaux génies en herbe. En espérant vous voir intégré nos rangs en septembre, nous vous ferons parvenir prochainement des plans de notre université ainsi qu'un plan détaillé de notre campus. Je vous saurais gré de vous présenter à mon secrétariat le Lundi 1 Septembr tapante pour que je vous explique, comment se passera votre intégration à notre section: Droit.

Dans l'attente de vous rencontrer veuillez recevoir mes salutations les plus sincères.

M. DOE Directeur.»

– Attends, je rêve là, il ne répond pas. Dit-moi que c'est une blague, je crois que je l'implore d'une certaine manière.

– Non, tu es accepté à Columbia, s'exclame-t-il.

– J'ai vu, merci ! Tu as fait une donation de combien pour qu'il fasse le lèche-cul, je serre les dents, je sens mes nerfs lâcher.

– Jasper arrêtes ça, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Nous avons tout prévu avec ta mère, nous t'avons trouvé un appartement près du campus. C'est parfait, tu as la chance d'aller dans une université de prestige, tout en restant à New York. Dès que tu auras obtenu ton diplôme, une place t'attend ici, en tant qu'associée. Tout est réglé depuis longtemps.

– Quand comptais-tu me demander mon avis ? Quand as-tu pris ces décisions ?

– Calme toi, ça a toujours été prévu ainsi, sais-tu combien de gens voudraient être à ta place ? Un tel poste en étant jeune diplômé, tu crois que c'est donné à tout le monde ?!

– Mais tu rêves, garde-les tes rêves, je n'irais pas à Columbia et il n'y aura pas de Withlock & Withlock !

– Alors que veux-tu ? Il commence à perdre patience, mais rien à foutre, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, pas cette fois.

– Je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais une chose est sûr, je ne veux pas devenir comme toi.

Ses yeux sont remplient d'une profonde colère et d'un grand étonnement, sûrement parce qu'il ne pensait pas que je lui tiendrais tête, mais c'est fini la dictature mon vieux ! Je lui balance sa lettre en pleine gueule et me dirige vers la sortie.

– Si tu passes cette porte, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir, j'espère que je suis assez clair !

Il a à peine fini sa phrase, que je claque la porte derrière moi. Je crois pouvoir partir tranquille, mais je vois Walter, l'assistant de mon père, qui se lève de son bureau et m'attrape le bras.

– M. Jasper ne partez pas, votre père, vous offres une opportunité…

Je ne le laisse pas finir et lui fou mon poing dans la gueule, pour qui se prend-il ?

– Voilà Walter, c'est comme ça que je t'aime ! Quand tu fermes ta gueule, lui dis-je avec humour en lui pinçant une joue.

Il faut que je prenne l'air, je monte sur ma moto, une Honda CBR noir. En écoutant le moteur chanté, j'oublie tout, pour un temps. J'atteins Brooklyn en moins de dix minutes à peine. Putain, ça fait du bien. Je me retrouve assis sur un banc, au bord du fleuve Hudson, avec une bouteille de vodka et un joint. Je regarde le pont de Brooklyn éclairé et Manhattan de l'autre coté. Cette vue est juste incroyable.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je assis là, mais je me sens un peu plus détendu. C'est bien de se battre pour ce que l'on veut, mais encore faudrait-il savoir ce que je veux ? J'ai 18 ans, un bac en poche et c'est tout, c'est pathétique. Je n'ai plus rien à boire et je suis encore trop lucide. Je pars vers le centre ville, je m'arrête devant un bar «le Crépuscule». En général il y a des groupes, pas très connu, qui se produise le week-end. De toute façon je suis là pour me saouler, jusqu'à en oublier mon putain de nom, pas pour écouter de la musique.

C'est le genre de bar où, les jeunes filles de bonne famille, ne vont pas. La déco est assez sombre et sobre pas de chichi, tout ce que j'aime. Je remarque tout de suite le comptoir à ma droite, où il y a déjà quelques ivrognes, je sens que je vais me plaire ici.

– Une pression, dis-je à la barmaid en m'asseyant sur un tabouret.

Elle revient deux minutes après, avec mon verre et me le tend accompagné d'une serviette où son numéro est inscrit. Elle est plutôt pas mal, malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas le bon soir. Je vais quand même le garder, ça peut servir.

– 5$ s'il vous plaît, me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Je lui donne la monnaie, mais ne la regarde même pas. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. J'entends de la musique, je reporte alors mon attention sur la scène, au fond du Bar, je remarque un groupe. Ils sont quatre je crois, je ne distingue pas grand-chose dans la pénombre mais la mélodie retient mon attention.

.

**This ain't a song**

_Ce n'est pas une chanson_

**For the broken hearted**

_Pour les cœurs brisés_

**No silent prayer**

_Pas de silence_

**For the faith departed**

_Pour les prières sans foi_

**Iain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

_Je ne veux pas être juste un visage dans la foule_

**You're gonna hear my voice**

_Tu vas entendre ma voix_

**When I shout it out loud**

_Quand elle se met à crier_

***refrain***  
.

**It's my life**

_C'est ma vie_

**It's now or never**

_C'est maintenant ou jamais_

**I ain't gonna live forever**

_Je ne peux pas vivre pour toujours_

**I just want to live while I'm alive**

_Je veux juste vivre pendant que je suis vivant_  
.

**It's my life**

_C'est ma vie_

**My heart is like open highway**

_Mon Coeur est comme une grande route ouverte_

**Like Frankie said**

_Comme disait Frankie_

**I did it my way**

_Je l'ai fait mon chemin_

**I just wanna live while I'm alive**

_Je veux juste vivre pendant que je suis vivant_

**.**

**It's my life**

_C'est ma vie_  
**This is for the ones**

_Ce son pour ceux_

**Who stood their ground**

_Qui sont sur leur terre_

**For Tommy and Ginna**

_Pour Tommy et Ginna_

**Who never backed down**

_Qui n'ont jamais reculé_

**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake**

_Demain peut être ne vous y trompez pas_

**Luck ain't even lucky**

_La chance n'as même pas la chance_

**Got to make your own breaks**

_D'avoir son propre repos_

***refrain***

**Better stand tall when they're calling you out**

_Soyez debout quand on vous appelle_

**Don't bend,don't break,baby,don't back down**

_Ne te tourne pas, ne fuis pas, bébé, ne redescend pas_

***refrain*(x2)**

.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les paroles ou la mélodie, mais ça me touche et ça ne me ressemble pas. Ils font chier avec leur putain de chanson, je me lève, prend la bouteille que je viens juste de terminer et leur balance.

– Vous n'avez pas autre chose, c'est quoi c'te chanson de nana, sans dec ?!

Je vois le chanteur arriver comme une balle vers moi, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, que je sens son poing s'abattre violemment sur ma mâchoire.

– C'est qui que tu traites de gonzesse ? Me chuchote-t-il en ce penchant au-dessus de moi.

Waoutch ! Je ne l'ai pas vue venir, mais je l'ai senti. C'est peut-être ce qu'il me faut. Je me relève tant bien que mal et me jette sur lui, ça dégénère vite en bagarre générale. C'est comme ça que j'aime les fins de soirée, un peu d'action bordel ! On finit par ce faire virer par les videurs, que je n'avais même pas remarqué en arrivant.

Les mecs partent vers leurs motos, et moi vers la mienne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Viens, on va boire un verre, me lance un des gars.

Je suis étonné, mais pourquoi pas, après s'être battu, on enterre la hache de guerre en buvant un coup. Je leur fais un signe de tête pour leur dire que je les suis. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtent devant un entrepôt. Je ne reconnais pas le coin. Je n'y suis jamais venu, ça ressemble à une petite zone industrielle.

Je descends de ma bécane et me dirige vers eux, pour me présenter. Le chanteur vient vers moi, il est plus grand que moi dans les 1m85, cheveux châtains en bataille et une barbe naissante. Il a la mâchoire assez carrée, il a l'air musclé, look un peu «rebelle négliger» avec un air à la James Dean.

– Edward, mais tout le monde m'appelle Eddy, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

– Jasper, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jazz, lançais-je en l'imitant, avec un sourire moqueur. Je lui serre la main en insistant plus que nécessaire, l'éternel combat de coq. Lorsque je sens une douleur me traverser la main, je vois qu'il a compris mon petit jeu. J'ai perdu, mais ne laisse rien paraître.

Un deuxième s'avance aussi grand mais plus carré. Avec un look assez relaxe.

– Emmett, me dit-il avec un grand sourire, il a un air de gamin.

– Jazz, répondis-je simplement. Je reste sur mes gardes.

– Salut, moi c'est Jacob, me dit le troisième, je lui serre également la main. Il est plus petit, il doit faire à peu près ma taille, mais est presque aussi carré qu'Emmett. Il a les cheveux noirs et le teint mate.

– Mike, me dit le dernier. Il ne m'inspire rien, à part qu'il a une tête à claques. Il est petit un peu rondouillard et un je-ne-sais-quoi de premier de la classe, c'est à se demander ce qu'il fou là !

Les présentations terminées, on rentre à l'intérieur, mais je reste en retrait pour observer. Je détaille la pièce de long en large. C'est très grand, les murs sont en pierre, un bar en bois a été construit sur la partie gauche avec des tabourets hauts, un billard est placé au fond de la pièce à côté d'une sorte de scène avec des instruments de musique, des enceintes et un ordinateur portable sûrement pour les arrangements de son. Un salon se trouve sur ma droite avec des fauteuils, des canapés, une table basse et une grande télé accrochée au mur.

Je remarque seulement maintenant, qu'il y a trois filles assises au bar. Une petite, mince, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, assez jolie. La deuxième est un peu plus grande, cheveux longs châtain foncé. Pour terminé, une blonde avec un air de pétasse collé sur le visage. Jacob se dirige vers la première et l'embrasse.

– Les filles, il se tourne dans ma direction et fait un geste théâtral de la main, je vous présente Jasper. Jasper, voici Bella ma copine, me dit-il en désignant la fille mince avec les cheveux bruns, elle me sourit amicalement, elle a l'air assez timide.

– Voici Alice, ma sœur, me dit Edward en me désignant la plus petite.

– Et accessoirement ma fiancée, me dit Emmett avec un grand sourire, en s'avançant pour l'embrasser, assez profondément.

– Et moi, c'est Jessica, salut, me dit la troisième, avant de ce jeter sur Mike. Y a pas à dire, ils vont très bien ensemble, c'est deux là. J'essaye de retenir mon rire, je ne veux pas passer pour un con, enfin pas tout de suite.

Edward est parti derrière le bar, alors je m'avance pour prendre place sur un des tabourets, tandis que les couples partent s'asseoir sur les canapés.

– Et toi, là tiennes elle est où ? demandais-je.

– Quoi ?

– Ben ta nana, je vois qu'ils sont tous casés, alors...,

– Non merci, très peu pour moi, tous ces trucs de couple, me répond-il avec un petit sourire en coin, en regardant derrière moi. Il fixe les autres avec un regard protecteur. Mais une lueur étrange passe dans ses yeux, on dirait de la tristesse ou de regret, je ne saurais le dire.

– Désolé, lui dis-je, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe, c'est la première, mais ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière, je ne sais pas fermer ma gueule.

– Pourquoi désoler ? Je suis très bien comme ça, t'inquiètes pas pour moi, il se mit à rire sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Et toi célibataire aussi ? me demande t-il.

– OUI, merci mon dieu ! J'ai le temps avant de m'emmerder avec une gonzesse. Ma déclaration a le mérite de le faire rire.

-Ben je suis content de t'amuser, sinon ça fait un peu soif chez toi quand même, lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

– Ok ! Je vais prendre une bière, tu m'accompagnes ?

– Je suis ton homme, déclarais-je assez solennellement et il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin qui me, comment dire... il me trouble.

– Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, m'explique-t-il. Je n'y prête pas attention et continue de vider mon verre.

Après plusieurs verres, je déclare forfait, je dois l'avouer ce con tient plutôt bien l'alcool. Je commence à me détendre.

– La chanson que vous avez interprétée dans le bar, c'était quoi ? Depuis quand je suis curieux, pourquoi ça m'intéresse d'un coup, la magie de l'alcool.

– Une de mes compositions, pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était une chanson de tapette, me dit-il en rigolant.

– Ouais, laisse tomber. C'est juste de la curiosité, mais...qu'est-ce qui t'inspire?

– Ma vie ! Toutes mes chansons sont une partie de ma vie, des choses qui m'entoure. Il n'y a pas meilleure inspiration, déclare-t-il. Toute trace de sourire a disparu de son visage.

Sans même connaître ses chansons, je devine, à son air, que certaines sont lourdes de sens. A cet instant, il donne l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. C'est dingue, maintenant je deviens empathique. Mais il a l'air d'avoir un passé difficile, ça se lit dans ses yeux.

Je remarque seulement maintenant qu'ils sont très clairs, d'un éclatant vert émeraude. Putain ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ? N'importe quoi, c'est de mieux en mieux. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire.

Peut-être, que si je leur demande, ils accepteront de jouer quelque chose.

– J'aimerais bien écouter une autre de vos chansons, dis-je à Edward

– Les gars, ça vous dit de jouer un morceau ? Leur demande-t-il. Ils se lèvent avec un grand sourire et partent vers les instruments.

En se plaçant, Edward se retourne vers les autres, sûrement pour s'accorder sur la chanson. Ils ont tous l'air surpris, je ne peux pas entendre d'où je suis. Emmett est à gauche à la guitare, Mike est derrière à la batterie, Jacob à droite à la basse et enfin Edward devant le micro avec une seconde guitare.

La musique commence, au bout de quelques secondes, Mike arrive avec la batterie. Tête de con peut être, mais bon musicien, je peux au moins lui reconnaître ça. Ensuite tout s'enchaîne et je peux dire qu'Edward a une belle voix, assez rauque, mais son solo de guitare, WOUAH ça me laisse stupéfait !

.

**It's bugging me, grating me And twisting me around**

_Ça me tape sur les nerfs, ça m'irrite Et ça me rend fou_

**Yeah I'm endlessly caving in And turning inside out**  
_Ouais je me soumets sans cesse Et ça me met sens dessus dessous_

**'Cause I want it now I want it now**

_Parce que je le veux maintenant Je le veux maintenant_

**Give me your heart and your soul**

_Donne moi ton coeur et ton âme_

**And I'm breaking out I'm breaking out**

_Et je m'évade Je m'évade_

**Last chance to lose control**  
_Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle_

**It's holding me, morphing me**

_Ça me retient, ça me transforme_

**And forcing me to strive**

_Et ça me force à lutter_

**To be endlessly cold within**

_Pour être sans cesse froid à l'intérieur_

**And dreaming I'm alive**  
_Et rêver que je suis vivant_

**Cause I want it now I want it now**

_Parce que je le veux maintenant Je le veux maintenant_

**Give me your heart and your soul**

_Donne moi ton cœur et ton âme_

**And I'm not breaking down I'm breaking out**

_Et je ne m'effondre pas Je m'évade_

**Last chance to lose control**

_Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle_  
**And I want you now I want you now**

_Et je te veux maintenant Je te veux maintenant_

**I'll feel my heart implode**

_Je vais sentir mon coeur imploser_

**And I'm breaking out Escaping now**

_Et je m'évade Je m'échappe maintenant_

**Feeling my faith erode**

_Je sens ma foi s'éroder_

_._

Et ça recommence, comme tout à l'heure au bar, quelque chose dans leur musique me fait ressentir des émotions et pourtant, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne ressens plus rien. Je pourrais mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, mais c'est autre chose. Et pourquoi il me fixe ? Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Je m'approche pour les féliciter et là, je vois Alice me passer devant, comme une flèche et tirer Edward par le bras pour l'emmener dehors. C'est une tornade cette fille !

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Alice m'entraîne de force dehors, elle me connaît par-cœur malheureusement pour moi.

– Vas-y Alice, pose ta question, ça te démange.

Elle me fixe sans rien dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche, mais elle me gonfle quand elle fait ça.

– Je ne vais rien te demander, je connais déjà la réponse, me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Jasper te plaît !

Je la regarde un moment, j'hésite entre l'étrangler ou la noyée, je choisis de lui parler franchement.

– Je suis toujours attiré par les hétéros, j'ai vraiment un problème.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et je souffle un bon coup. Putain, je suis vraiment trop con.

– C'est peut-être pas le cas, enfin je veux dire, il est peut-être pas cent pour cent hétéro, me dit-elle en me caressant la tête. Voilà qu'Alice délire, je sais qu'elle veut me remonter le moral. Voyant que je ne réponds pas elle continue.

– Tu lui as demandé ? Moi j'ai l'impression que tu lui plais, mais qu'il ne le sait pas encore. Tu sais que je me trompe rarement, dit-elle.

– Alice, il a trop bu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? « Tu sais, j'aime bien les blonds dans ton genre et moi, je te plais ? », Ou il m'en colle une, ou il ne se rappel de rien demain.

J'avais peut être parlé un peu trop fort. J'entends une moto derrière moi, je me retourne pour voir.

– Alors comme ça t'es une pédale, ben moi j'aime pas les pédales, me dit le type sur sa moto.

– On se connaît ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur joueur ce soir.

– Je t'ai déjà vue jouer avec ton groupe.

– OK, et ben tant mieux ! Aller, salut lui dis-je.

– C'est qu'elle s'énerverait la folle…

Je ne le laisse même pas finir sa phrase et je le fais tomber de sa bécane en lui sautant dessus. J'y vais de bon cœur, coup de savate dans les cotes et l'estomac. Je commence à lui mettre des droites dans le pif, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je ne vois plus rien d'autre que ce sale type, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Alice crier mon prénom !

– EDWARD ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, ARRETE TU VAS LE TUER.

Je me retourne vers le type, le relève d'un coup en le tirant par le col.

– Maintenant, tu vas aller dire à tes potes que tu viens de te faire défoncer par une pédale. Casse-toi, je veux plus revoir ta gueule par ici. Je le pousse vers sa moto. Il part rapidement, mais pas sans mal.

En me retournant, je me rends compte que tout le monde est là. Est-ce que Jasper a tout entendu ? Est-ce qu'il est parti ?

– Vous êtes là depuis quand ? Demandais-je plus sèchement que nécessaire.

– Depuis assez longtemps je pense, rigole Emmett, mais c'est pas cool, t'aurais pu nous attendre.

Jasper arrive en ce grattant la tête, il n'a pas l'air très frais. Je le regarde pour jauger un peu son humeur, il ne laisse rien paraître, mais il ne me regarde pas, super, tout à l'heure il ne s'intéressait pas à moi, maintenant il m'ignore. Je crois qu'à choisir, je préférais tout à l'heure. Voilà comment gâcher une histoire qui n'a même pas commencé. Là je me suis surpassé.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous êtes obligés de crier ? Y a des gens qu'on mal au crâne ?

Il vient de me sortir de mes pensées, c'est vrai qu'il en tient une bonne, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant sa tête de cadavre ? Est-ce possible qu'il n'ait rien entendu ?

* * *

***It's my life/Jon bon jovi**

***Hysteria/Muse**

**Alors ?**


	3. Chapter 2 : Le début des ennuis

CHAPITRE 2: Le début des ennuis

**Bonne année tout le monde! Avez-vous pris de bonnes résolutions pour 2013?  
**

**Moi, oui! Finir cette histoire (vous en pensez quoi? :p)  
**

** Voilà le second chapitre, j'attends vos avis.**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Bisous  
**

**Sarah  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**PDV Jasper**

**.  
**

**.  
**

J'ai la tête dans le cul. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Apparemment le soleil est déjà levé. Avec ce que j'ai bu hier soir, ça aurait été étonnant que je sois rentré chez moi.

– Et ben marmotte t'émerge enfin, j'ai bien cru que tu allais dormir toute la journée, se moque Edward. Il me regarde avec insistance et je remarque que je ne porte que mon jean. Merde, je ne me rappelle même pas mettre dessaper.

– Euh … où est mon sweat? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir enlevé, lui dis-je. Il remarque mon trouble et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

– Il est dans la machine, c'est moi qui te l'ai enlevé après que tu aies vomi, désolé.

– Oh, ben, … merci, obtempérais-je. Alors comme ça, j'ai vomi, ben magnifique comme première impression!

Je me sens un peu con.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais d'autres? le questionnais-je. Au vu de sa tête, je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir savoir.

– Pas grand-chose, après avoir vomi, je t'ai enlevé ton sweat et t'ai installé sur le canapé. Tu as un peu divagué avant de t'endormir comme une masse, énonce-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il faut absolument que je prenne une douche! Edward me prête un tee-shirt blanc, col en V. Un peu trop grand pour moi mais il me va bien. Nous mangeons un bout, en silence, je décide de profiter du faite qu'on est que tout les deux pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. J'ai quelques questions en tête.

– Hier, dans le bar, je crois avoir entendu une fille t'appelait Rob…, lui fais-je remarquer.

– Rob, c'est un pseudo, il est préférable que le groupe de personnes à savoir qui je suis reste restreint, m'avoue-t-il. Je me met à rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il me regarde comme ci j'avais péter un câble et je commence à le penser aussi.

– Désolé je suis un peu con des fois, mais pourquoi cacher ton identité? T'es pas une super star, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Pourquoi je lui sourie?

– Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Mes parents sont des gens importants, donc quand on a monté notre groupe de rock, je me suis créé un alter ego, Rob. La journée, j'étais Edward, le fils de bonne famille, qui ne fait jamais de vague et la nuit, sous ce pseudo, j'étais... celui que tu connais, rebelle, alcoolique et drogué, un emmerdeur quoi, finit-il avec un sourire crispé. Comme si derrière ses révélations, il y avait plus. Je décide de garder ça pour plus tard.

– Alice a l'air sympa! Vous avez l'air proche. Sujet bateau, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il éclate de rire.

– Plutôt oui, en faite Alice est ma jumelle, elle me connaît mieux que personne et vice-versa. Je l'adore, mais méfie-toi! Sous ses airs angéliques c'est un démon, elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, me prévient-il avec humour, mais sérieux. Je me dirige vers les instruments de musique.

– Tu sais jouer? me demande-t-il, alors que j'admire la batterie.

J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à en jouer, mais mon père avait estimé que ce n'était qu'une lubie d'adolescent et que ça ne méritait pas que l'on y accorde de l'importance.

– Non, mais j'aime la musique et j'aurais adoré apprendre.

– Je peux être ton prof, si tu veux?

– Je croyais que tu jouais de la guitare.

– En faite, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre plusieurs instruments.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et il prend place avec moi à la batterie. Il joue vraiment bien, il donne l'impression d'être ailleurs, comme coupé du monde.

Mon premier cours se passe plutôt bien. Enfin, d'après Edward, moi je trouve que je suis à chier! Mais je ne lâche pas. Il faut que j'y arrive, j'ai quelque chose à me prouver.

Un mois c'est écouler depuis ma rencontre avec le groupe. Je vois Edward quasiment tous les jours, pour mes cours de batterie, officiellement, et officieusement, j'aime passer du temps avec lui. Ouais je sais, c'est bizarre mais c'est un gars cool. J'en profite aussi pour en apprendre un peu plus sur tout le monde. Les filles sont toutes les trois à l'université de New York. Bella veut devenir prof de littérature, Alice et Jess veulent devenir styliste. Emmett bosse dans une salle de sport, Jacob dans un garage auto et Mike dans une pizzeria. Edward a pris une année 'sabbatique' comme il dit. Moi, j'appelle ça glander!

Ce soir, on a une soirée de prévu pour l'anniversaire de Bella. On est le 13 Septembre et elle fête ses 19 ans. Une soirée simple, à l'entrepôt, enfin chez Eddy quoi. Je dois y être pour 21 h. Je prends une douche et mets un jean et un tee-shirt noir, ma veste de motard en cuir, et c'est parti pour rejoindre les autres. Ils sont tous déjà là quand j'arrive. Les gars jouent un morceau et les filles dansent! Je reconnais alors, la chanson qu'Edward m'a appris à jouer (Smells Like Teen Spirit).

– Jazz, viens prendre la place de Mike, me dit Edward, avec un grand sourire. Je me sent mal! Oui, je la connais par cœur mais je n'ai encore jamais joué devant quelqu'un, à part lui.

– Aller! Vas-y! Montre-nous de quoi tu es capable, nous serons de bonne critique, m'encourage Alice en sautillant.

Je me place derrière la batterie et respire un bon coup! Ce n'est pas sorcier! Tu refais exactement comme aux répètes. Edward donne le départ...

**.  
**

**Load up ON guns, **_Chargez vers le haut des pistolets__  
_**Bring your friends, **_Amenez vos amis_  
**It's fun to lose NOT to pretend, **_C'est amusent de perdre et de ne pas feindre_  
**She's over bored self assured, **_Elle __est blasée et sûre et sur d'elle_

**"I KNOW ENOUGH" A DIRTY WORD**  
_"je connais trop" foutue expression_

**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**

_Salut, salut, salut, comment ça va pas?_  
**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**

_Salut, salut, salut, comment ça va pas?__  
_**Hello, hello, hel****lo, how low?**

_Salut, salut, salut, comment ça va pas?_  
**Hello, hello, hello.**

_Salut, salut, salut._  
**With the lights out, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS**

_Quand les lumières sont éteintes, c'est moins dangereux_

**Here we are now, entertain us**, _Nous sommes arrivés maintenant, amusons-nous_  
**I feel stupid and contagious**, _Je me sens stupide et contagieux_  
**Here we are now, entertain us**, _Maintenant nous y sommes, amusons nous_

**A mulatto**_ Une amulette_

**An Albino** _Un albinos_

**A mosquito** _Un moustique_

**My Libido** _Ma libido_

**yeah!** _Oui !_

**I'm ****WORST at what I do best**

_Je suis nul dans ce que je fais de mieux_

**And for this gift I feel blessed**, _Et pour ce cadeau je me sens béni_  
**Our little group has always been**, _Notre petit groupe a toujours été_  
**And always will until the en, **_Et sera toujours à jamai__s_

**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**

_Salut, salut, salut, comment ça va pas?_  
**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**

_Salut, salut, salut, comment ça va pas?_  
**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**

_Salut, salut, salut, comment ça va pas?_  
**Hello, hello, hello.**

_Salut, salut, salut._

**With the lights out, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS**

_Quand les lumières sont éteintes, c'est moins dangereux_

**Here we are now, entertain us**, _Nous sommes arrivés maintenant, amusons-nous_  
**I feel stupid and contagious**, _Je me sens stupide et contagieux_  
**Here we are now, entertain us**, _Maintenant nous y sommes, amusons nous_

**A mulatto** _Une amulette_

**An Albino **_Un albinos_

**A mosquito** _Un moustique_

**My Libido **_Ma libido_

**Yay x3**

*Solo*

**And I forget just why I taste, **_Et j'__oublie pourquoi je savoure_  
**Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile, **_Oh oui j'espère que ça me fera sourire_  
**I found it hard, it's hard to find, **_Je trouve ça dur, dur à trouver_  
**Oh well, whatever, nevermind, **_Oh oui, quoi encore, rien du tout_

**Hello, hello, hello, ****how low?**

_Salut, salut, salut, comment ça va pas?_  
**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**

_Salut, salut, salut, comment ça va pas?_  
**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**

_Salut, salut, salut, comment ça va pas?_  
**Hello, hello, hello.**

Salut, salut, salut.

**With the lights out, IT SUSTAINS US**

_Les lumières éteintes nous rendent plus forts_

**Here we are now, entertain us**, _Nous y voilà maintenant, amusons-nous_  
**I feel stupid and contagious**, _Je me sens stupide et contagieux_  
**Here we are now, entertain us**, _Maintenant nous y sommes, amusons-nous_

**A mulatto** _Une amulette_  
**An albino** _Un albinos_  
**A mosquito** _Un moustique_  
**My libido** _Ma libido_

**A denial (x9)**

Un refus

.

Je ne sais pas si je suis fière de moi, ou juste content d'avoir été jusqu'au bout. En tout cas, je souris comme un con! J'essaye d'évaluer les expressions de mes nouveaux amis. Quand soudain, je me retrouve entouré par plusieurs paires de bras. Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué au débordement affectif.

– Vous n'exagérez pas un peu les filles, soufflais-je, alors qu'elles m'étouffent.

– Pas du tout! En tant que critique, nous sommes neutres. Tu as été génial, me déclarent-elles. Ah oui, effectivement, elles ont l'air très objectivent.

– Nous sommes des connaisseuses, me dit Alice. En un mois, c'est extraordinaire ce que tu arrives à faire. Enfin, avec un prof comme mon frère, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Elle le regarde avec fierté, mais lui a l'air gêné, il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, pourquoi je le fixe comme ça? Putain, il faut que j'arrête de faire ça. On prend tous place sur les tabourets autour du bar. Après ce qui me paraît une éternité, et une descente en règle de plusieurs bouteilles. Edward s'éclipse dehors. Je décide de le suivre pour … pourquoi? Je ne sais pas mais j'y vais, j'arrive dehors et il est appuyé dos contre le mur, il fume.

– Pourquoi t'es sortis? Ça ne va pas? J'ai été tellement nul que tu as honte, ironisais-je.

Je le regarde sans me départir de mon sourire, après tout, si c'est le cas ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

– Non pas du tout! Les filles ont raison, t'as été génial je … je suis fière d'être ton prof, il a l'air gêné par... je ne sais quoi. Je m'installe à côté de lui et lui pique sa clope. Mon corps a besoin de sa dose de nicotine. Je tente une question

– Tu es lunatique? Non pas que ça me dérange, mais c'est juste pour savoir. Tu changes d'humeur plus vite que je descends mes verres. Je le regarde en rigolant.

J'essaye juste de détendre l'atmosphère et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sortir une de mes vannes à deux balles, on ne se refait pas hein!

– Désolé d'être désagréable je…j'ai réfléchi, nous n'avons plus besoin de passer autant de temps ensemble maintenant que tu sais jouer, on va pouvoir espacer les cours, me dit-il.

Je me place devant lui en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules. J'essaye de le regarder dans les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Mais il refuse de me regarder, étant plus grand que moi, c'est facile d'éviter mon regard, donc, je tente l'humour. Encore!

– Et moi qui te prenais pour un gros dur, là on dirait un gamin, lui lançais-je moqueur, mais quand il relève enfin la tête son regard est … triste et je ne comprends pas.

– Jazz, as-tu déjà voulu quelque chose à un tel point que ça t'obsède.

– Non! Enfin, je ne pense pas, lui répondais-je, pas certain de comprendre où il veut en venir. Mais le voir comme ça m'énerve, lui qui donne l'impression d'être fort et de n'avoir peur de rien.

– Merde, t'es un mec ou pas, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, mais bats-toi pour l'avoir! Arrête de faire ta chochotte et bouge-toi, au lieu de te lamenter, le provoquais-je. Son visage a changé d'expressions en un quart de seconde, il est passé de résigner à déterminer.

Il se redresse d'un coup et sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes. Je ressens une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses lèvres sont douces mais brutales. Avec ses mains puissantes il me rapproche de lui, de ce corps dur, il n'y a rien de comparable avec ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent.

Merde! Merde! Merde! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? En reprenant mes esprits, je le repousse et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mon poing part. Je crois que c'est un réflexe, mais comment j'aurais pu réagir autrement? Comme je le fais d'habitude, en me battant ou en fuyant. Je prends la deuxième solution et monte sur ma moto. Je pars dans un crissement de pneus. Il faut que je mette de la distance entre nous!

En faisant une pointe à 2.50, je me retrouve assis sur mon banc à contempler l'Hudson et le pont de Brooklyn, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Putain, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Il m'a embrassé et je l'ai laissé faire. Je n'y crois pas! Ce n'est pas possible. Je…J'ai... bandé. Putain d'merde, j'ai bandé. Non, non, non! C'est pas possible, je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs, je ne suis pas...une putain de tafiole. Il m'a touché et j'ai aimé ça. Tout s'embrouille, j'ai envi de vomir! Je dois avoir l'air d'un fou, mais je m'en balance.

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, j'ai un problème!

Il a raison, nous ne sommes plus obligé de passer tout notre temps ensemble. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, ni même d'eux, pour vivre. Il y a encore un mois, je ne les connaissais pas. J'avais une vie, merdique, mais c'était la mienne, alors j'ai juste à continuer. Je vais commencer par me trouver un job, avec tout ça, j'en ai presque oublié que mon père m'a coupé les vivres. Heureusement pour moi, ma mère m'a offert un appart quand j'ai eu mon bac, donc je ne suis pas à la rue.

Quand je rentre chez moi, il est 2 h du matin et je suis fatigué. Je pose mes chaussures dans l'entrée et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je remarque que mon loft est nickel et le frigo est plein. Ma mère est passée, elle m'a laissé un mot. Dans un mois et demi c'est Halloween et comme tous les ans, elle organise une soirée mondaine et elle me demande si je serais présent. J'ai toujours détesté ça, tous ces bourgeois endimanchés avec un balai dans le cul, très peu pour moi. Mon petit doigt me dit que mon père ne souhaite pas m'y voir, est-il au courant que ma mère vient de temps en temps pour ranger et remplir le frigo?

La recherche d'emploi s'avère plus compliquer que prévu. Un coup, je suis trop jeune, pas assez expérimenté, pas assez de diplôme. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça, je m'emmerde, je tourne en rond et j'ai envi de le voir. Ça me rend malade, c'est un mec putain! Je suis sur que d'ici peu de temps, tout reviendra dans l'ordre.

* * *

***Smells ****Like Teen Spirit/Nirvana**


	4. Chapter 3 : Et si on faisait comme ci

**Coucou tout le monde  
**

**Bonne année et meilleurs vœux pour 2013 !  
**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, un gros MERCI à ma bêta.  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que les torturer...euh...jouer avec. Pardon, je m'emporte ;-)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Et si on faisait comme ci...

.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis l'anniversaire de Bella, et depuis ce fameux soir, plus de nouvelle de Jazz. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Aucune idée, je dois juste être plus con que la moyenne. Le point positif c'est que maintenant, il sait qu'il me plaît. Le négatif c'est que ce n'est pas réciproque et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas revenu ! Il est peut être homophobe ? Ce ne serai pas le premier, ni le dernier.

De toute évidence ça lui pose problème, ben tant pis ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me lamenter. Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, pour passer le temps. Je continue de divaguer, quand des coups à la porte me font sortir de mes pensées.

– Qui viens me faire chier à une heure pareil, bougonnais-je. En ouvrant la porte, je vois Mike l'air un peu éméché.

– Désolé de te déranger, je peux entrer ? Je me pousse pour le laisser passer et referme la porte sans dire un mot. Il s'installe sur le canapé. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là au beau milieu de la nuit, je reste pourtant civilisé après tout nous sommes amis.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Ouais, une bière, me répond-il. Quoi que, vu sa tête, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait besoin d'alcool. Bof, après tout, il est majeur.

Il s'est sûrement, encore, engueulé avec Jess pour être dans un tel état.

En revenant, je lui tends sa bière et m'assois sur le billard.

– Vas-y, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? questionnais-je. Il reste silencieux, alors je continus. Il n'est pas venu pour rien. Laisse-moi deviner ?! Vous vous êtes pris la tête avec Jess et elle t'a mis à la porte ou c'est toi qui es parti, sur ce point, j'hésite encore, lui dis-je en plaisantant, mais il a un drôle d'air.

– Non, je… comment dire ? Je voulais savoir si tu n'aurais pas un peu de… Crystal ou autre chose…? Mon pote n'a plus rien et… enfin tu vois quoi, m'explique-t-il. Mais il se fou de ma gueule !

– Non je n'ai rien, tu le sais très bien. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter toutes ces conneries ! Merde, tu fais chier ! Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Je parle plus fort que nécessaire, mais il me pousse à bout, entre Jazz qui fait le mort, le manque de sommeil et maintenant ça.

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Je suis toujours assis sur le billard, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il se cale entre celle-ci, pose ses mains sur ma taille et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou.

– S'il te plait ! M'implore-t-il. Je le prends par les épaules pour le repousser.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu fais la pute pour te shooter ? Désolé, tu t'es trompé de personne. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, c'est Mike. Il a bu et apparemment il est en manque.

Il pose sa main sur mon sexe à travers mon boxer. Je remarque maintenant, que je suis à moitié à poils. Il pose son autre main sur mon torse et recommence à m'embrasser en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Je n'ai pas envi de lui, mais merde, je ne suis qu'un homme !

– ARRETE ! STOP ! Vociférais-je.

Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous, je ne veux pas de lui comme ça. C'est mon ami !

– J'ai envie de toi, me déclare-t-il.

– Non mais t'es barge, et Jess ? Tu déconne là, reprend toi, tu dis n'importe quoi. Une lueur de tristesse passe dans son regard. Je le vois se diriger vers la porte, mais je ne le retiens pas. Je suis encore sous le choc. Il se tourne avant de sortir.

– J'en étais sûr, je ne suis pas assez bien, je ne suis pas Jasper, me dit-il méchamment. Je crois voir des larmes, mais je reste muet tandis qu'il claque la porte.

Elles vont être chouettes les répèt'! A moins qu'il ne se souvienne de rien demain. Je retourne me coucher, mais je n'arrive pas à me rendormir tout de suite. Je dois être en plein cauchemar.

– Et merde !

Je prends une bière, une clope et part me foutre devant la télé.

J'entends des cris. Je me réveille en sursaut, je me suis endormi. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais il fait jour ou plutôt il va bientôt faire nuit.

– Aie...ma tête !

Je me traîne jusqu'à mon lit et m'écroule. Mais au moment de fermer les yeux, je repense à Mike. Je lui botterais le cul quand il sera sobre.

Mon téléphone sonne, j'ouvre les yeux, il fait nuit, je regarde mon réveil, 3 heures, super! Ils se sont donnés le mot pour me casser les couilles en pleine nuit.

– Allo...

– Eddy, c'est Jess, je te réveille ? Elle plaisante, qui dort à cette heure-ci ? Pensais-je ironiquement.

– Vu l'heure ça me paraît logique en effet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je un peu sèchement. Elle a l'air paniquer, alors je me radouci.

– C'est Mike ! Je ne sais pas où il est, j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être chez toi.

– Euh… non !

– Je commence à m'inquiéter, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier, me dit-elle. Putain, si je calcule bien, elle ne l'a pas vue depuis qu'il est venu me voir. Il a encore du bien picolé et plus si affinité.

– Il est passé me voir la nuit dernière. On a bu un verre et il est reparti, mentis-je, mais je pense faire pour le mieux, en évitant de lui parler du presque dérapage. Primo : il ne s'est rien passé, deusio : ce n'est pas le moment et tertio : Mike et moi on est grand, on réglera ça tout les deux entre amis! Je le connais depuis bien trop longtemps et ça sera comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Après avoir dit à Jess de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il reviendra la queue entre les jambes pour se faire pardonner. Je lui propose que l'on se rejoigne tous chez moi ce soir. Elle accepte et je raccroche pour finir ma nuit.

Je me réveille-pour la énième fois-vers 9 h ! Malgré avoir eu mon cota de glandouille pour au moins une semaine, je n'ai rien envie de faire. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, la journée promet d'être longue.

20 h 30 et tout le monde est là, ou presque !

– Vous ne trouvez pas que plus ça va et moins on est !

Emmet-je-met-les-pieds-dans-le-plat a encore frappé. Un ange passe. Le silence est de courte durée.

– Tiens, t'as des nouvelles de Jasper ? Et ce coup-ci, tu ne te défileras pas, ça fait un mois que tu changes de sujet dès qu'on l'évoque, poursuit Jacob.

– OK, je lève les mains en signe de reddition, le soir de l'anniversaire, je vous ai dit qu'il était fatigué. En faite ce n'est pas exactement ça, je … l'ai embrassé, leur avouais-je en chuchotant. Pas très fière de moi, mais soulagé de leur dire la vérité.

– Et après, il a réagi comment, me demande Jack, un peu trop curieux. Il ne peut pas fermer sa grande gueule, lui non plus.

– Ilmamisunedroite, grognais-je un peu trop vite. Ils me regardent avec incompréhension, mais ils attendent. Je les connais, ils ne lâcheront pas le morceau.

– IL M'A MIS UNE DROITE ! Criais-je énervé. Et là, c'est assez clair ? Leur demandais-je un peu agacé. Ils éclatent de rire en chœur. Sympas les amis.

– Tu veux dire que t'as trouvé quelqu'un qui résiste à ta gueule d'ange mon chou, déclare Emmett hilare.

– Dis-toi que nous, pauvres mecs que nous sommes, c'est quelque chose que l'on connaît bien. Mais, tu verras, la première fois, c'est dur, après on s'y fait.

– Quoi que, j'ai déjà pris des baffes, mais jamais une droite, continue Jack.

Alice et Bella les regardent avec désespoir.

– Ca peut s'arranger, bon quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer, on pourra manger. Heureusement que les filles sont là pour me défendre.

On est installé à table, les conversations vont bon train, l'humeur est joyeuse. Les gars repartent dans de vieilles anecdotes.

Après le repas, les filles insistent pour que l'on joue et franchement, même si le cœur n'y est pas, car sans Mike ce n'est pas pareil, cela nous change les idées. Il a fallu trois chansons, pour que ses dames soient contentes.

Nous avons déjà pas mal bu quand on entend frapper à la porte.

Alice part ouvrir. Ce n'est pas Mike, il n'aurait pas frappé. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit Jazz.

– Edward, c'est pour toi. Ce sont les flics, me chuchote-t-elle. Je crois qu'elle plaisante, jusqu'à ce que je voie qu'elle est suivi par deux gars, un grand brun musclé et plutôt canon et l'autre plus petit, franchement moins beau. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, mais ça m'inquiète quand même, ces gars là ne se déplacent pas pour rien.

– Mr Edward Cullen, Inspecteur Booth, me dit le plus grand.

– Eddy, tu en as encore dragué un trop jeune pour toi ou t'as encore fait un excès de vitesse avec ta moto ? Rigole Emmett, ce grand con.

– Stop les gars, un peu de sérieux s'il vous plait, leur ordonne Bella, je la remercie avec un hochement de tête.

– Excusez mes amis, ils sont un peu limités intellectuellement. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Il me regarde l'air mal à l'aise. L'inspecteur Booth se racle la gorge avant de parler. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

– Vous êtes bien la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence, pour M. Mike Newton ?

– Oui c'est bien moi, que ce passe-t-il ?

J'essaie de rester calme, mais c'est difficile, surtout en le voyant hésiter. Tout le monde se lève et se rapproche, Jess est accroché à Bella. Je vois du coin de l'œil, Alice qui commence à paniquer, je la prends dans mes bras. Tout se passe au ralentie, comme dans un mauvais film, où on voit le coup arriver, mais on y est jamais préparé.

– Nous sommes désolés, M. Newton est décédé … toutes nos condoléances, nous dit l'agent. Je ne redescends sur terre, qu'en écoutant Jess hurler. Je mets Alice dans les bras d'Emmett et invite les deux hommes à me suivre dehors.

Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

– Désoler je … j'ai du mal à réaliser. Comment ? C'est ma première question, mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Ils veulent me rendre dingue ?

– Il faudrait que vous veniez avec nous pour l'identification et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, me demande-t-il ou plutôt m'ordonne-t-il, ai-je vraiment le choix ?!

– Je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous suis.

Je rentre, les filles sont au fond sur un canapé. Alice et Bella essayent de consoler Jess et les gars sont accoudés au bar. Je me dirige vers eux.

– Je dois partir, ils ont des questions à me poser. Après il faudra que je prévienne ses parents… Je pars dans un monologue, mais Emmett m'arrête.

– Eddy, c'est bon calme toi, on va t'aider.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me montrer son soutien, mais je ne veux pas de ça. Je me dégage, prends ma veste en cuir, mon casque et mes clefs. Je monte sur ma moto pour suivre les flics.

Une fois devant la porte de la morgue, je commence à avoir des doutes sur ma capacité à faire ça, le voir allongé là, rendra tout ça réel. Je m'appuie sur le mur et Booth me fixe.

– Je suis désolé, mais c'est obligatoire. Je me doute que cela ne doit pas être simple, prenez votre temps.

Il a raison. Il faut que je le fasse. Je prends une grande inspiration, souffle un bon coup, et ouvre la porte. Je reste figé en voyant la table en inox. Dessus, repose un corps recouvert d'un drap. Je m'approche du légiste.

– Vous êtes prêt ? me demande-t-il.

Booth fait un signe au légiste.

J'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès de descendre le drap au ralentie, mais trop vite, je vois apparaître le visage de Mike, blanc comme la mort. C'est réel, trop réel ! Toujours les mêmes questions dans ma tête. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, je l'essuie d'un geste vif. Je ne veux pas craquer. Je ne peux pas.

Je fais un signe de tête, c'est tout ce dont je suis capable et l'inspecteur Booth comprend. Je le suis dans son bureau où il m'invite à m'asseoir et me propose un café.

– Je pourrais savoir ce qui s'est passé maintenant ? lui demandais-je agacé. Je n'aime pas qu'il tourne autour du pot. Je veux en finir vite et me barrer d'ici.

– Il a été retrouvé dans un appartement à Greenwich Village, nue. D'après le légiste, il n'y a aucun doute, il a fait une overdose. Est-ce qu'il a déjà eu des problèmes de drogue ?

– Oui, avouais-je ! Mais, je croyais avoir réussi à le faire décroché. Je vois à son air, qu'il y a autre chose. Arrêtez de prendre des gants, lui ordonnais-je.

– Le légiste a trouvé des traces de viol, je suis désolé.

J'ai envi de vomir. J'essaie de contenir la douleur qui me vrille l'estomac.

– Voulez-vous faire une pause ? Je déglutis péniblement pour retenir la bile qui remonte. Finissons-en !

– A-t-il de la famille ?

– Oui, ses parents. Je dois les prévenir, qu'ils aient le temps d'organiser leur venu.

– Ils ne sont pas à New York ? Me demande-t-il surpris.

– Non, ils habitent à Los Angeles. Je pense qu'ils prendront le premier avion. Vous avez d'autres questions ou je peux y aller ? Il faut que je sorte, j'étouffe la d'dans.

– Je ne vous retiens pas. Si, j'ai d'autres questions, je vous contacterai. Tenez, ma carte. Dès que ses parents sont là, dites leurs de venir me voir. Je lui serre la main et sort précipitamment.

Je sais que les autres m'attendent, mais j'ai besoin de rouler un peu, pour tout remettre en place dans ma tête. Comment dire ça à Jess et à ses parents ? Ce connard n'a vraiment pensé qu'à lui, dans quelle galère il a été se fourrer ? Et nous alors, on fait quoi maintenant. Je commence à voir flou. Je m'arrête au bord de la route. En descendant de ma moto, je pose mon casque. Je tape dans le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, je laisse ma colère m'envahir.

.

– JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ! POURQUOI ? Je hurle. Je suis au milieu de nulle part, c'est le seul endroit où je peux me laisser aller. Je tombe à genoux sous le poids de ma culpabilité. Tout est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû le retenir ce soir-là, j'ai vue que quelque chose n'allait pas et je l'ai laissé partir. Mais quel con ! Putain, je l'ai poussé dans la gueule du loup. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je n'ai rien vue, rien compris.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, je rentre chez moi. Tout le monde m'attend, ils veulent tous savoir, j'ai peur de leurs réactions. Surtout pour Jess. Elle doit voir que j'hésite parce qu'elle insiste. Oui, elle a le droit de savoir, mais est-ce qu'elle le supportera. Et comment leur dire ça à voix haute, alors que les mots se coincent dans ma gorge. J'ai mal rien qu'en imaginant ses dernières minutes sur terre.

Je leur répète, comme un automate, tout ce que je sais. Arrivé à la partie la plus difficile, Jess craque et part avec les filles. Je me retrouve seul avec les gars. On prévient les parents de Mike et on les met en contact avec l'inspecteur Booth. Ils ne perdent pas de temps, pour nous rappeler que sa place est au prêt d'eux et que de ce fait, ils rapatrieront le corps des leurs arrivés. Evidemment, aucun de nous ne veux y retourner, en partant nous nous étions fait la promesse de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. A part entre quatre planches. Alors on décide d'organiser une veillée entre nous.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis «l'incident». Mais putain, pourquoi LUI ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Mon corps me trahit. Tout chez lui m'attire, son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son corps. Pas les autres mecs, juste lui.

J'ai tout fait pour ne plus y penser. J'ai trouvé un job de coursier dans un journal et le soir, je sors me saouler. Je ne rentre que quand je n'arrive plus à penser.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Encore un rêve avec lui. Mon cerveau aussi me trahit maintenant, impossible de me rendormir. Pas de clope !

.

J'entre dans le premier tabac que je trouve. Sans faire attention, je fonce dans quelqu'un. En relevant la tête pour m'excuser, je vois Alice, et là, je pense à lui. C'est comme une baffe en pleine gueule. Tous ces efforts pour rien !

– Oh Jasper, Ca va ? Je suis contente de te voir, chantonne-t-elle. Comment faire pour écourter et rentrer chez moi au plus vite ?

– Oui moi aussi. Excuse-moi, lui dis-je en commençant à partir, mais elle me suit dehors et m'attrape par le bras.

– Attends, part pas comme ça, s'il te plait, marche un peu avec moi, m'ordonne-t-elle. Elle n'a pas l'air bien. Comment lui refuser.

On marche un long moment en silence, sans même y faire attention, on se retrouve dans Central Park. Il n'y a personne. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je meurs d'envi de lui demander comment il va, mais à chaque fois, je referme la bouche sans prononcer un mot. Jusqu'au moment où je l'entends renifler. Merde, elle pleure, je fais quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers elle pour lui faire face. Je ne l'ai jamais vue si fragile. Elle, toujours enjoué et un peu folle. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

– Mike est … mort ! Elle étouffe un sanglot sur le dernier mot. Je n'ai jamais été émotif, mais là, elle m'a coupé la chique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la prends dans mes bras et j'attends qu'elle se calme.

– Désolé si je parais curieux mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

On s'assoit sur un banc et elle me raconte tout. Je reste silencieux pendant son récit, en même temps que pourrais-je lui dire ?! Ca va ? Je suis désolé ? Toutes ces phrases sont stupides.

– L'enterrement a lieu quand ? Parce que j'aimerais être là. Même si je sais que ça signifie le revoir. Tant pis, je dois y être, au moins pour un dernier hommage.

– En faite, il ne sera pas enterré ici, ses parents le ramènent au bercail. Nous n'y allons pas, mais demain soir, nous faisons une veillée, ce serait sympas que tu sois là.

– Où ?

– Chez mon frère.

– Désolé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de me voir. Et, je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir non plus. Elle me regarde bizarrement.

– Tu sais, la première fois que mon frère a été attiré par un garçon, ça n'a pas été simple. Je ne parle pas des autres, mais de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'accepter. Je dirais même qu'il se dégoûtait mais ce n'est pas un faible. Au lieu de la dépression, il a choisi d'en profiter. S'il ne t'intéresse pas, il n'insistera pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de le fuir. Elle finit en rigolant. Je la quitte en lui promettant d'y être pour 21 h le lendemain.

Je suis sur ma moto en direction de chez lui, j'ai des doutes. Est-ce qu'il sait que je viens ? Et les autres, est-ce qu'ils savent ce qui s'est passé ? Je me sens con, mais maintenant que je suis devant chez lui, j'hésite, je rentre ou pas. J'ai du perdre mes couilles en route, ça m'apprendra à rouler trop vite !

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Tout le monde est là et l'ambiance est assez décontractée malgré les circonstances. On commence à boire en l'honneur de Mike, en se remémorant des souvenirs, ça passe de la première fois où l'on s'est rencontrés, aux premières cuites et aux premières filles, etc … On essaie tous de sourire pour lui, il est hors de question qu'une soirée en son honneur soit larmoyante. Il aurait détesté ça !

– Vous n'avez pas entendu frapper, demandais-je aux autres.

– J'y vais, c'est pour moi, me lance ma sœur toute contente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

– On a un invité surprise. Elle se pousse pour laisser passer l'intrus et ma respiration se bloque. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je jette un regard noir à ma sœur, mais je ne dis rien. Je suis content de le voir, même si ça me fait mal. Il s'assoit à coté de moi, je trouve ça étonnant. La soirée reprend son cours, avec toujours plus de souvenir et d'alcool.

– Edward, joue ta chanson s'il te plait, me demande Alice. Non, pas ça. Je sais de quelle chanson elle parle. Quand je déprime, j'écris beaucoup, beaucoup trop sans doute ou alors, je devrais garder certains de mes textes pour moi.

– S'il te plait, pour lui. Il adorait cette chanson.

C'est vrai Mike aimait cette chanson et comment refuser quelque chose à ma sœur, quand elle fait sa moue made in Alice ! Elle est encore pire quand elle a bu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vois Jess se lever d'un coup, les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux.

– Hypocrite ! Qu' est-ce qu'il en a à foutre, hein, Eddy ?! me dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir.

– C'est bon Jess, calme toi. C'est juste une chanson, lui dit Bella en essayant de la calmer.

– Te rends-tu compte de tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? Il a renié ses parents pour te suivre. Il a tout laissé. Je lui disais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il s'en foutait. Je ne faisais pas le poids contre toi. Je n'étais qu'une couverture, il avait tellement peur que tu découvre ses sentiments pour toi et que tu t'éloigne.

– T'es devenu folle ? Je crois que tu as trop bu, je vais te ramener, lui dit Jacob. Il la prend par le bras et essaie de la conduire vers la sortie. Mais elle se retourne et me fixe méchamment.

– J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il était amoureux de toi. Et toi, tu n'as jamais rien vu ! Tu te fous des gens. Tu es égoïste, la seule personne qui compte c'est toi, me reproche-t-elle avec haine.

– Tu deviens ridicule, arrête ! Tu sais très bien que Mike était fou de toi, lui dit Emmett.

S'il savait. Elle continue à me fixer et je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais rien ne sort.

– Je sais que c'est dur et je comprends que tu vas mal, mais cela n'excuse pas tout, lui dit Alice.

– Laisse, c'est rien. Elle ne le pense pas, elle a juste besoin de faire sortir toute cette colère, expliquais-je pour apaiser les tensions.

– Non, Edward ce n'est pas rien. On est tous en colère et triste, mais ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour s'en prendre à tout le monde, déclare Alice en se tournant vers Jess.

– Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de mon frère, que fais-tu là ? La tristesse ne justifie pas tes paroles, casse-toi ! J'ai rarement vue Alice comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

– De toute façon, je repars à L.A ! Plus rien ne me retiens ici, déclare Jess en claquant la porte. On est tous choqué par la tournure des événements, sauf Alice qui a l'air satisfaite. Je sais qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour régler ses comptes.

– Ca va ma lili ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle. Je vois une lueur de tristesse passer dans ses yeux et je la prends dans me bras.

– On l'a toléré pour lui, alors à quoi bon maintenant ? Me chuchote-t-elle. Eddy, joue pour moi s'il te plaît ?!

Quand on était petit et qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle me demandait de lui jouer quelque chose. Elle disait que ça la calmait.

Je ne peux pas lui refuser, je prends ma guitare, m'assois sur mon ampli et pose ma bière par terre.

_._

**I was born amidst the purple waterfalls.**  
_Je suis né au milieu des cascades pourpres._  
**I was weak, yet not unblessed.**  
_J'étais faible mais je n'en étais pas __malheureux._  
**Dead to the world. Alive for the journey.**  
_Mort aux yeux du monde. Vivant face au voyage qui m'attendait._  
**One night I dream a white rose withering,**  
_Une nuit, j'ai rêvé qu'une rose blanche se fanait,_  
**A newborn drowning a lifetime loneliness.**  
_Qu'u__n nouveau né se noyait dans une vie de solitude._  
**I dream all my future. Relived my past.**  
_J'ai vu tout mon avenir, j'ai soulagé mon passé et_  
**And witnessed the beauty of the beast**  
_Je fus témoin de la beauté de la Bête. »_

**Where have all the feelings gone ?**  
_O__ù sont passés tous les sentiments ?_  
**Why has all the laughter ceased ?**  
_Pourquoi les rires ont tous cessés ?_  
**Why am I loved only when I'm gone ?**  
_Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-on que lorsqu'on m'a perdu ?_  
**Gone back in time to bless the child**  
_Remonte dans le temps pour__ bénir l'Enfant._

**Think of me long enough to make a memory**

**_Pense à moi assez longtemps pour en garder des souvenirs_**

**Come bless the child one more time**

_Et bénis l'Enfant une fois de plus_

**How can I ever feel again ?**  
_Comment pourrais-je de nouveau avoir des s__ensations ?_  
**Given the chance would I return ?**  
_Reviendrais-je en arrière si l'on m'en donnait l'occasion ?_  
_**I've never felt so alone in my life**_

_Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma vie,_  
**As I drank from a cup which was counting my time**

_En ce jour__ où j'ai bu dans une coupe qui comptait mes derniers jours._  
**There's a poison drop in this cup of Man**  
_Une goutte de poison se trouvait dans cette coupe de l'Humanité._  
**To drink it is to follow the left hand path**  
_En boire conduit au chemin de gauche._

**Where ha****ve all the feelings gone ?**_**  
**__Où sont passés tous les sentiments ?__**  
**_**Why is the deadliest sin - to love as I loved you ?**_**  
**__En quoi t'aimer comme je t'ai aimé est-il le pire des péchés mortels ?__**  
**_**Now unblessed, homesick in time,**_**  
**__Je suis désormais malheureux, nosta__lgique du temps qui passe,__**  
**_**Soon to be freed from care, from human pain.**_**  
**__Sur le point d'être libéré de l'attention et de la douleur humaine.__**  
**_**My tale is the most bitter truth :**_**  
**__Mon conte est la plus cruelle des vérités :__**  
**_**Time pays us but with earth & dust, a****nd a dark, silent grave.**_**  
**__Le temps ne nous récompense qu'avec de la terre, de la poussière et une tombe sombre et silencieuse.__**  
**_**Remember, my child : Without innocence the cross is only iron,**_**  
**__Souviens toi de cela mon enfant : sans innocence, la croix n'est ri__en que du fer,__**  
**_**Hope is only an illusion &**** Ocean Soul's nothing but a name..****_._**_**  
**__L'espoir n'est qu'illusion et Océan Soul qu'un nom…__**  
**_**The Child bless thee & keep thee forever**_**  
**__L'Enfant (qui est en toi) te bénit et te protège à jamais._

.

La soirée touche à sa fin. Bella et Jacob partent les premiers, car elle s'endort sur le canapé. La journée a été chargée en émotion et on a tous assez bus.

– On y va, on a d'autres projets pour finir la soirée, qui n'inclut pas le frère de ma petite amie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me dit Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

– Merci Em', mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir !

– A demain p'tit frère, me dit Alice en me faisant un câlin.

Putain, quelle soirée ! Je n'en reviens pas de la tournure qu'on prit les évènements. Quelle vie de merde.

Et je me retrouve seul avec Jazz. C'est peut-être le moment d'avoir une discussion ou peut-être pas ?!

* * *

***Bless the child / Nightwish**

**J'attends vos avis  
**

**XOXO  
**

**Sarah  
**


	5. Chapter 4 : Le passé finit toujours

**Salut à tous(tes) ! J'espère que vous allez bien**

**voilà la suite  
**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris  
**

**MERCI à ma bêta ;-)  
**

******Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que les** emprunter !  


**Bonne lecture  
**

**Bisous  
**

**Sarah  
**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper

.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir rompre ce putain de silence qui -au bout d'une demi-heure- devient pesant.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demandais-je. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus original.

– La même chose que toi.

Je vais chercher une autre bière et m'installe sur le tabouret à côté de lui. On a l'air con comme ça. Assied l'un à côté de l'autre sans décrocher un mot, sans même se regarder. J'en rigolerais presque, si la situation n'était pas aussi pathétique.

– Je … enfin, je suis désolé pour l'autre fois, me dit-il.

Ca m'étonne qu'il aborde le sujet, je pensais qu'on n'en reparlerais pas.

– T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai la tête dur ! Je m'allume une clope, plus pour m'occuper les mains que par envi.

– Cette chanson, tu l'as écrite pour Mike ? Il change de sujet. Il est gêné, je le vois.

– Non ! Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir parler de ça, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je lui réponds. Je l'ai écrite pour mon frère.

– Tu as un frère ? Je ne savais pas, depuis que je vous connais, vous n'en avez jamais parlé Alice et toi, me dit-il.

Ma vue se brouille, je ravale mes larmes. Il est hors de question que je pleure.

– Désolé, j'ai encore gaffé, remarque-t-il.

– Non, ça va ! On ne parle jamais de lui, parce que tout ça c'est du passé. Ce même passé qu'on a fui en venant ici, lui expliquais-je.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je le regarde hésitant. Désolé, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être curieux, se justifie-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envi qu'il sache, alors je lui parle de tout, ou presque.

_._

_Flash-back_

_._

_Je venais d'obtenir mon permis et pour fêter ça, les gars voulaient m'emmener dans une discothèque branchée. Habituellement, je préférais les endroits plus discrets mais pour une fois._

_Je passais chercher Emmett, il m'indiqua la route. Jack et Mike nous attendaient sur place. Arriver à l'entrée, quelque chose m'interpella, nous étions au Queen, une boîte fréquentée par beaucoup de monde, mais surtout par énormément de gay. Putain les cons! Ils repasseront pour la discrétion._

– _Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, les accusais-je. Ils me fixèrent avec une moue de gamin pris en flagrant délit._

– _On pensait que ça te plairait. Il y aura plein de fille et de gars pour toi...enfin, tu ne seras pas limité niveau choix, me dit Emmett avec un grand sourire._

– _Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je n'attend pas de réponse. Et d'abord je ne suis pas sortie dans le but de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, mais pour faire la fête avec vous._

_Nous avons pris une bouteille et nous nous sommes trouvé un coin tranquille. Affaler sur les canapés, nous avons bu et nous avons rit, de tout un tas de choses mais surtout de nos vies._

– _Celui-là, tu le trouves comment ? me demande Jack en désignant un gars assis au bar. Il était brun, pas très grand et plutôt chétif. Mon regard se porta sur une grande blonde, une silhouette familière, elle me tournait le dos._

– _Pas mon genre, répondis-je à Jack en reprenant le fil de la conversation. J'avais entendu les premières notes d'une chanson que j'adorais et nous étions partie sur la piste._

**.  
**

**Wake up**

_Réveille-toi_**  
****Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)**

_Attrape un pinceau et met un peu de __(maquillage)_**  
****Grab a brush and put a little**

_Attrape un pinceau et met un peu de_**  
****Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)**

_Cache les cicatrices pour effacer (les blessures)_**  
****Hide the scars to fade away the**

_Cache les cicatrices pour effacer_**  
****Why'd you leave the**** keys upon the table?**

_Pourquoi as-tu laissé les clés sur la table?_**  
****Here you go create another fable**

_Te voilà en train de créer une nouvelle fable_**  
****  
****You wanted to**

_Tu voulais_**  
****Grab a brush and put a little makeup**

_Attraper un pinceau et mettre un peu de maquill__age_**  
****You wanted to**

_Tu voulais_**  
****Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup**

_Cacher les cicatrices pour effacer les blessures_**  
****You wanted to**

_Tu voulais_**  
****Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**

_Pourquoi laissais-tu les clés sur la table ?_**  
****You wanted to**

_Tu voulais_**  
****  
****I**** don't think you trust**

_Je ne crois pas que tu aies confiance_**  
****In, my, self righteous suicide**

_En, mon, suicide moral_**  
****I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die**

_Je, pleure, quand les anges méritent de mourir, mourir_**  
****  
****[Répétition]****  
****  
****You wanted to**

_Tu voulais_**  
****Grab a**** brush and put a little makeup**

_Attraper un pinceau et mettre un peu de maquillage_**  
****You wanted to**

_Tu voulais_**  
****Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup**_**  
**__Cacher les cicatrices pour effacer les blessures_**  
****You wanted to**

_Tu voulais_**  
****Why'd you leave the keys upon the ****table?**

_Pourquoi laissais-tu les clés sur la table ?_**  
****You wanted to**

_Tu voulais_**  
****  
****I don't think you trust**

_Je ne crois pas que tu aies confiance_**  
****In, my, self righteous suicide**

_En, mon, suicide moral_**  
****I, cry, when angels deserve to die**

_Je, pleure, quand les anges__ méritent de mourir_**  
****In my, self righteous suicide**

_En, mon, suicide moral_**  
****I, cry, when angels deserve to die**

_Je, pleure, quand les anges méritent de mourir_**  
****  
****Father, Father, Father, Father**

_Père, père, père, père_**  
****Father, Into your hands, I commend my spirit**

_P__ère, dans tes mains, je commande mon esprit_**  
****Father, into your hands**

_Père, dans tes mains_**  
****  
****Why have you forsaken me?**

_Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_**  
****In your eyes forsaken me**

_Dans tes yeux, tu m'as abandonné_**  
****In your thoughts forsaken me**

_Dans tes pensées, tu m'a__s abandonné_**  
****In your heart forsaken, me oh**

_Dans ton coeur, tu m'as abandonné, oh_**  
****  
****Trust in my self righteous suicide**

_Aies confiance en mon suicide moral_**  
****I, cry, when angels deserve to die**

_Je, pleure, quand les anges méritent de mourir_**  
****In my self righteous s****uicide**

_En, mon, suicide moral_**  
****I, cry, when angels deserve to die**

_Je, pleure, quand les anges méritent de mourir_

_.  
_

_Il y avait un beau blond, taille moyenne, peau mâte. Il se déhanchait sous mon nez depuis un moment, ça devenait vraiment tentant. Alors, je __m'étais approché de lui, en posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Je l'ai tiré vers moi pour coller mon bassin contre ses fesses. Je commençais à me mouvoir au même rythme que lui, je m'étais pencher vers son oreille._

– _T'es libre là ? Lui chuchotais-je_

– _Ouais, j'ai cinq minutes ! Me répond-il et je devine un sourire dans sa voix._

– _Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses marcher dans cinq minutes, lui dis-je en pressant durement mon membre contre ses fesses. Sa seule réponse avait été un gémissement qui ne laisser aucun doute, sur ce qu'il voulait._

_Je m'étais retourné vers les gars pour les prévenir que je partais faire un tour. Mais la personne que j'avais en face de moi, était la dernière que j'aurais voulu voir à cet instant. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'esquiver son poing, j'avais chancelé sous le choc._

– _Tu devrais avoir honte. Tu me dégoutte, me crache-t-il à la figure. C'était à ce moment-là, que j'avais compris, que la blonde au bar, c'était Rosalie, ma meilleure amie, la fille dont j'étais amoureux. Enfin, avant qu'elle sorte avec mon frère._

– _Comment oses-tu nous faire ça ? Nous humilier avec tes pratiques perverses, tu étais mon p'tit frère et j'avais confiance en toi, me hurle-t-il en partant à toutes jambes. Je lui avais couru après pour essayais de le retenir._

– _Ne me touche pas !_

– _Laisse-moi t'expliquer, l'implorais-je_

_Il avait pris sa voiture et était partie à toute vitesse. Je l'avais suivi, mais il m'avait semé. A la sortie d'un virage, j'avais vu, trop tard, le camion couché au milieu de la route et la voiture de mon frère sur le bas côté._

_Lorsque je suis sortie du coma, trois mois plus tard, j'avais tout perdu. Mon frère n'avait pas survécu à l'accident. Rosalie, qui n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa mort, avait déménagé. Mes parents -je ne sais comment- avaient eu vent de toute l'histoire. Ils m'ont clairement dit que je n'étais plus rien pour eux et que j'aurais du mourir à sa place._

_C'est Jack qui m'appris qu'Alice avait été virée de la maison. Apparemment, elle était resté forte, elle avait même tenu tête à notre père. Jusqu'à ce que le médecin lui annonce, que les chances, que je me réveille, étaient faibles. Elle s'en était pris à nos parents, les tenants pour responsable. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Emmett, d'être rester près d'elle pendant mon «absence»._

_Dès lors, j'ai compris que plus rien ne serait comme avant, que je ne serais plus jamais le même. J'avais gâché trop de vie. Tout était de ma faute ! Certes, la rééducation physique avait été longue et difficile, mais personne ne pouvait rien, pour ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur. Une part de moi était morte, ce soir-là. Après ça, nous avons tous pris la décision de partir, de recommencer ailleurs en fuyant un passé un peu trop lourd._

_Fin du flash-back_

_._

– Voilà l'histoire, lui dis-je en taisant, volontairement, certains détails.

– Je...euh... bafouille-t-il

– Arrête ça !

– Quoi? Me demande-t-il l'air innocent.

– Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, lui assénais-je avec colère._  
__– _Tu te trompes, j'ai juste l'impression que tu t'en veux?!

– Tu te rends compte du mal que j'ai fait et j'ai recommencé avec Mike, j'ai encore merdé, lui avouais-je.

– Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi, tu dis que c'est de ta faute ?

– Mike est venue me voir, le soir où il a disparu. Il avait un discours incohérent, il voulait de la drogue, mais c'était une excuse, il m'a fait des avances et je l'ai repoussé. J'étais persuadé qu'il ne faisait ça, que pour se procurer une dose. Quand il est partie, j'ai compris qu'il y avait autre chose et je suis resté figé comme un con, au lieu de lui courir après.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne peut pas être responsable des choix que font les gens.

– Peu importe ! Je sais ce que j'ai fait et je connais les conséquences de mes actes.

Je laisse le silence s'installer, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre mes esprits. Tous ces regrets me bouffent depuis tellement longtemps. Il est la première personne à qui je me confie.

– Merci de m'avoir raconté ton histoire et de me faire confiance. C'est à moi, je crois, d'être honnête. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction quand tu m'as…embrassé. Putain, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile de le dire, rigole-t-il.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, je ne te demande rien. J'ai eu tort, même si je ne regrette pas, lui avouais-je.

– Je sais, mais j'aimerais vraiment m'excuser.

– C'est oublié Jazz. T'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres. Je lui souris, l'air détendu, mais sa proximité met mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

– Ami ? demande-t-il. Non ! Je veux plus, je te veux ! Pensais-je. Au lieu de cela, je tends ma main. Je n'imagine pas une seule seconde, que le contact de sa main puisse me faire autant d'effet.

Trop vite, je ne sens plus rien. Je rouvre les yeux, que je ne me rappelle pas avoir fermé. Il me fixe, l'air aussi surpris que moi. Il s'en va en me disant qu'il est désolé et je reste planter sur place, comme un con.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

Voilà, j'ai recommencé, j'ai encore fui. Il va vraiment me prendre pour un barge. Il fallait que je parte, ça me tue de l'admettre, mais le contact de sa main m'a troublé. Pourquoi quand je suis avec lui, rien ne tourne rond ? Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Je décide d'appeler Charlotte, ma «sex-friends» que je n'ai pas vue depuis un bail.

En dix minutes, je suis chez elle. Elle me saute, littéralement dessus et me pousse sur son lit. Elle me fait un strip-tease mais mon corps ne réagit pas. Ma queue est en grève !

– Jasper, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas comme ça, me supplie-t-elle.

Alors, je m'attelle à la faire jouir avec ma langue. Malgré tout ses efforts, je n'arrive pas à bander.

– Je t'ai connu plus réceptif, me fait-elle remarquer.

– Je t'ai connu plus bandante, ripostais-je.

Le problème vient d'elle, ça ne peut être qu'elle ! Je n'ai jamais eu de panne. Non mais franchement, le monde tourne à l'envers. Comment je vais me sortir de ce merdier ? Je rentre m'enfermer chez moi. J'en ai marre, j'ai juste envi qu'on me foute la paix.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

On sera amis, si c'est ce qu'il veut, et je vais lui faciliter la tâche !

**.  
**

**6 mois plus tard**

.

J'ai tenu parole, je n'ai plus fait de vague. Jazz a intégré le groupe, il y a maintenant quelques mois qu'il est devenu notre nouveau batteur.

On est proche, mais comme deux potes. Jazz est doué pour composer. Alors, on se retrouve souvent à faire nuit blanche, pour écrire de nouveaux morceaux. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il est resté dormir sur mon canapé, tout comme je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis branlé sous la douche en pensant à lui. Moi qui pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, je me trompais !

Ce soir, on se produit dans un bar. C'est la première fois pour Jazz. On va jouer notre dernier bébé, un morceau qu'on a écrit tout les deux.

**It starts with** _Ca commence avec_  
**One thing** U_ne chose_  
**I don't know why** _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_

**It doesn't even m****atter how hard you try**

_Cela ne compte même pas quels que soient les efforts que tu fais_

**Keep that in mind** _Garde ça à l'esprit_  
**I designed this rhyme** _J'ai fait cette rime_  
**To explain in due time** _Pour expliquer en temps voulu_  
**All I know** _Tout ce que je sais_  
**Time is a valuable thing** _Le temps est une chose qui a de la valeur_

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

_Regarde le voler tandis que le pendule se balance_

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

_Regarde le compter à rebours jusqu'à la fin de la journé__e_

**The clocks ticks life away** _Les montres font tic-tac_  
**It's so unreal** _C'est si irréel_  
**Didn't look out below** _J'ai pas fait attention au sol_  
**Watch the time go right out the window** _Regarde le temps sortir par la fenêtre_  
**Trying to hold on** _Essayant de s'agrippe__r_  
**But didn't even know** _Sans même savoir_  
**Wasted it all just to watch you go **_Que je venais de le gaspiller pour te regarder partir_

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried**

_J'ai tout gardé en moi et bien que j'ai essayé_

**It all fell apart** _Tout __s'écroula_  
**What it meant to me** _Ce qui signifia pour moi_  
**Will eventually** _Sera peut-être_  
**Be a memory**_Un souvenir_  
**Of a time when **D_u temps quand_  
**I tried so hard** _J'ai tellement essayé_  
**And got so far**E_t été si loin_  
**But in the end** _Mais au final_  
**It doesn't even ****matter** _Ca ne compte même pas_  
**I had to fall** _Je devais tomber_  
**To lose it all** _Et tout perdre_  
**But in the end** _Mais au final_  
**It doesn't even matter** _Ca ne compte même pas_  
**One thing** _Une chose_  
**I don't know why** _Je ne sais pas pourquoi_

**Doesn't even matter how hard y****ou try**

_Cela ne compte même pas quels que soient les efforts que tu fais_

**Keep that in mind** _Garde ça à l'esprit_  
**I designed this rhyme to remind myself how** _J'ai fait cette rime pour me rappeler comment_  
**I tried so hard** _J'ai tellement essayé__  
_**In spite of the wa****y you where mocking me** _Malgré la façon que t'avais de te moquer de moi_  
**Acting like I was part of your property** _Agissant comme si j'étais une partie de ta propriété_

**Remembering All the times you fought with me**

_Me rappelant de toutes les fois où tu t'es battu avec moi  
_

**I'm surprised it got so far** _Je suis surpris que ça a été si loin_  
**Things aren't the way they were before** _Les choses ne sont plus comme avant_  
**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore** _Tu ne me reconnaîtrais même pas_  
**Not that you knew me back then** _Pas que tu me connaissais avant_  
**But it all comes back to me**_Mais tout me revient à l'esprit_

**In the end you kept everything inside and even though I tried**

_Finalement, tu gardas tout en toi et bien que j'essayais__  
_

**It all fell apart** _Tout s'écroula_  
**What it me****an to me** _Ce que cela signifie pour moi_  
**Will eventually** _Sera peut-être_  
**Be a memory** _Un souvenir_  
**Of a time when I** _Du temps quand_  
**I tried so hard** _J'ai tellement essayé_  
**And got so far** _Et été si loin_  
**But in the end** _Mais au final_  
**It doesn't even matter** _Ca ne comp__te même pas_  
**I had to fall** _Je devais tomber_  
**To lose it all** _Et tout perdre_  
**But in the end** _Mais au final_  
**It doesn't even matter** _Ca ne compte même pas_  
**I've put my trust in you** _J'ai mis ma confiance en toi__  
_**Pushed as far as I can go** _Poussé aussi loin que possi__ble_  
**For all this **_Et pour tout ça__  
_**There's only one thing you should know …** _Il y a qu'une chose que tu devrais savoir..._  
**I've put my trust in you** _J'ai mis ma confiance en toi_  
**Pushed as far as I can go** _Poussé aussi loin que possible_  
**For all this** _Et pour tout __ça_  
**There's only one thing you should know …** _Il y a qu'une chose que tu devrais savoir...__  
_**I tried so hard **_J'ai tellement essayé_  
**And got so far** _Et été si loin_  
**But in the end** _Mais au final_  
**It doesn't even matter** _Ca ne compte même pas_  
**I had to fall** _Je devais t__omber_  
**To lose it all** _Et tout perdre_  
**But in the end** _Mais au final_  
**It doesn't even matter** _Ca ne compte même pas_

Les gens sont hystériques! Je sens l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines. Nous sortons de scène et partons dans la réserve qui nous sert de loge. Je me retrouve écrasé entre Emmett et Jake. On est comme des gamins, on saute partout. Quand les gars me relâchent, je remarque Jazz, qui est resté à l'écart. Je m'approche dans son dos, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, mais dés que mon corps entre en contact avec le siens, je regrette tout de suite mon geste et m'écarte d'un bond.

– Désolé je...laisse tomber, lui dis-je. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui fuis.

– Edward, attend, me hurle Alice. Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir, sans me retourner.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soufflais-je l'air fatigué.

– Pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça ? On ne fête pas votre succès ? Demande-t-elle.

– Vous pouvez, mais ce sera sans moi, j'ai besoin de dormir.

– Pourquoi vous continuez ce petit jeu débile ? Je sais que tu l'aime et c'est réciproque, alors arrête, assène-t-elle avec colère.

– Non, Alice, ce que je ressens pour Jasper, est purement physique. Ce n'est rien de plus.

* * *

***Chop suey/System of a down**

***In The End/Linkin Park**

**Alors ?**


	6. Chapter 5 : Six mois

**Coucou me revoilà !**

**Vous allez bien ?**

**Tout d'abord, désoler pour le retard (ma bêta était pas mal occupée) mais le plus important c'est que la suite est là.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et mises en alerte (j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, toutes mes excuses) et pour les anonymes comme "Drayy" merci ! **

**Encore un grand merci à ma bêta ;-)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S.M bla bla bla.**

**Comme d'hab, j'attends vos avis**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous**

**Sarah**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Six mois et toujours rien...

.

.

**PDV Alice**

.

.

Je le regarde sortir par la porte de secours et je reste plantée là. Il m'énerve quand il fait sa tête de mule, il me ment et j'ai horreur de ça. Pourtant, il sait qu'il ne peut rien me cacher, je suis comme connectée à ses pensées. Même-si, il n'est plus tout à fait le même depuis la mort de Brian.

Je regrette tellement le jeune homme marrant et plein de vie qu'il était. Certes, bagarreur et intrépide, mais tellement libre et sûr de lui. Il n'est pas complètement différent, mais parfois il peut se montrer si froid et dur, qu'il m'arrive de ne pas le reconnaître.

J'ai bien vu, comment il regarde Jazz, il a cette petite étincelle dans les yeux, qui me ramène cinq ans en arrière, avant que l'on remplace mon frère par cet automate. Je comprends que ce n'est pas simple, mais les voire comme ça m'agace prodigieusement. Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je m'en mêle, pour que les choses avancent ?

Au cours de ces six derniers mois, rien n'a vraiment évolué. Je pensais que l'arriver « officielle » de Jazz au sein du groupe allait faire avancer les choses. Mais avec eux, c'est un pas en avant et trois en arrière !

.

_Flash-back_

.

_Emmett bossait, ce soir-là et je m'ennuyais, alors j'avais pris la décision d'aller voir mon frère. Devant chez lui, il y avait la moto de Jazz, j'aurais peut-être dû prévenir. Mais je suis bien trop curieuse, alors j'étais rentré discrètement. Ils étaient sur le canapé devant un match, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Je les avais trouvés mignons, il était rare de les voir aussi détendu l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient l'air tellement complice, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas comme ça devant nous ?_

_Apparemment leur équipe venait de marquer un touchdown, je les ai vus se lever et se sauter dessus en hurlant. Cela aurait pu passer pour une accolade virile, mais entre eux c'était différent, je le sentais._

_Quand ils s'étaient séparés, ils s'étaient fixés étrangement et chacun s'étaient rassis, en prenant soin de mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être si idiots._

_Je revenais sur mes pas et claquais la porte, j'avais profité du malaise pour faire mon apparition._

– _Salut ! Criais-je en entrant dans la pièce._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

– _C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta petite sœur ? Lui reprochais-je avec humour, en m'installant entre eux._

_Edward avait posé son bras sur mes épaules et m'avait rapproché de lui pour m'embrasser sur le front._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma lili ?_

– _Emmett bosse et je n'avais pas envie de rester seule. Si, je vous dérange, je peux repartir._

_Edward m'avait répondu qu'ils regardaient juste un match. Il m'avait mis une tape sur la tête en me disant que je ne dérangeais jamais, je m'étais tourné vers Jazz qui avait confirmé. Je m'étais blottis contre mon frère et ne prêtais aucune attention à la télévision. J'étais bien là et j'avais finis par sombrer dans le sommeil._

_._

_Fin du flash-back_

.

Je crois que c'est ce soir-là, que j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre eux. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mais j'avais oublié de prendre en compte certains détails non négligeables. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Jazz est hétéro et Edward n'est pas -d'après lui- du genre à s'encombrer de problème inutile. Sans oublier qu'ils sont d'une mauvaise foi incroyable.

Un soir, nous sommes tous arrivés à l'improviste chez Eddy. Il était en train de composer un nouveau morceau. C'était magnifique, mais tellement triste. Cette chanson avait l'air d'être destinée à quelqu'un, mais comment en être sûr. Il est si renfermé, il ne me parle plus comme avant, surtout de ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

.

_Flash-back_

_._

– _Non, ne t'arrête pas, l'ai-je supplié._

– _Alice a raison, continue, l'encourage Jazz._

_Eddy nous avait regardés gêné, en s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Jazz, mais il avait fini par obtempérer et reprit la chanson du début._

.

**_This time, this place_**_  
__Ce moment, cet endroit__  
_**_Misused, mistakes_**_  
__Des a__bus, des erreurs__  
_**_Too long, _****_too late_**_  
__Trop longtemps, trop tard__  
_**_Who was I to make you wait ?_**_  
__Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre ?__  
_**_Just one chance, Just one breath_**_  
__Juste une chance, Juste un souffle__  
__  
_**_Just in case there's just one left_**_  
__Juste a__u cas où il n'y aurait qu'une issue__  
__'_**_Cause _****_you know,_**_  
__Parce que tu sais__  
_**_You know, you know_**_  
__Tu sais, tu sais_

**.**

**I love you**  
_J__e t'aime_  
**I have loved you all along**  
_Je t'ai aimé tout au long_  
**And I miss you**  
_Et tu me manques_  
**Been far away for far too long**  
_Eloigné depuis trop longtemps_  
**I keep dreaming you'll ****be with me**  
_Je continue à rêver que tu seras avec moi_  
**And you'll never go**  
_Et tu ne le seras jamais_  
**Stop breathing if**  
_J'arrêterai de respirer si_  
**I don't see you anymore**  
_Je ne te vois plus_

**One my knees, I'll ask**  
_A genoux, je demanderai_  
**Last** **chance for one las****t dance**  
_Une dernière chance pour une dernière danse_  
**'****Cause with you, I'd withstand**  
_Parce que avec toi, j'affronterais_  
**All of hell to hold your hand**  
_Tout l'enfer pour tenir tes mains_  
**I'd give it all**  
_Je donnerais tout_  
**I'd give for us**  
_Je le donnerais pour nou__s_  
**Give anything but I won't give up**  
_Donner n'importe quoi mais je n'abandonnerai pas_  
**'****Cause you know**  
_Parce que tu sais_  
**You know, you know**  
_Tu sais, tu sais_

_._

**I love you**  
_J__e t'aime_  
**I have love you all along**  
_Je t'ai aimé tout au long_  
**And I miss you**  
_Et tu me __manques_  
**Been far away for far too long**  
_Eloigné depuis trop longtemps_  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
_Je continue à rêver que tu seras avec moi_  
**And you'll never go**  
_Et tu ne le seras jamais_  
**Stop breathing if**  
_J'arrêterai __de respirer si_  
**I don't see you anymo****re**  
_Je ne te vois plus_

**So far away, **_Si lointain_

**Been far away for far too long**  
_Eloigné depuis trop longtemps_  
**So far away, **_Si lointain_

**Been far away for far too long**  
_Eloigné depuis trop longtemps_  
**But you know, you know, you know**  
_Mais tu sais, tu sais, tu s__ais_

**I wanted, **_Je voulais_  
**I wanted you to stay**  
_Je voulais que tu restes_  
'**Cause I needed**  
_Parce que j'en avais besoin_  
**I need to hear you say**  
_J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire_  
.

**I love you**  
_J__e t'aime_  
**I have loved you all along**  
_Je t'ai aimé tout au long_  
**And I forgi****ve you**  
_Et je te pardonne_  
**For being away for far too long**  
_Pour être parti loin trop longtemps_  
**So keep breathing**  
_Ainsi, continuer à respirer_  
.

**'****Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**  
_Parce que je ne te quitterai plus_

_**Believe it, **__Crois-le_  
**Hold on to me and, never ****let me go**  
_Accroche-toi__ à moi et, ne me laisse jamais partir_  
x3  
.

_On avait applaudi et il s'était levé de façon théâtrale en nous faisant la révérence. Nous avions passé le reste de la soirée ensemble._

_._

_Fin du flash-back_

.

D'ailleurs, je me rappelle que Jazz n'est pas parti en même temps que nous ce soir-là. Mais encore une foi, rien n'a évolué après ça. J'ai espéré et j'espère encore, un miracle. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'Edward ne s'intéresse plus aux gens, alors si pour une fois, quelqu'un arrive à éveiller un quelconque intérêt chez lui, ce serait dommage de tout faire foirer. Même-si la situation n'est pas simple et s'il faut lui remettre les idées en place, je veux bien le faire.

La personne que j'ai eue le plus de mal à cerner, a été Jazz. J'ai plusieurs fois surpris des regards, des gestes, sans savoir comment les interpréter. Il y a eu ce fameux baiser, pendant l'anniversaire de Bella et l'on sait tous comment Jazz a réagi. Malgré cela, j'avais tout de même l'impression, qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme de mon idiot de frère. Et j'ai eu confirmation lors d'une sortie en discothèque.

_._

_Flash-back_

_._

_Il était 1 heure du matin, lorsque nous étions arrivés au Bataclan. Il y avait une file d'attente épouvantable devant l'entrée, heureusement qu'Edward connaissait la patronne. Nous étions passé devant tout le monde, une fois rentré, Mister Bat'-mon cher frère- s'était retrouvé sollicité par tout le monde. Je regrettais mon choix, nous aurions dû aller ailleurs, mais j'avais oublié à quel point il était apprécié ici. Il venait beaucoup, à une époque et du jour au lendemain, il avait décidé qu'il en avait marre et avait cessé les sorties nocturnes. _

_Je me tournais pour regarder Jazz, il était mal à l'aise je le voyais et Emmett aussi._

– _Tu vas voir, je ne vais pas mettre longtemps à les calmer, me dit Em' en rigolant et je savais déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire aussi._

– _Il est pris, vous fatiguez pas les filles, déclare Em' devant tout le fan-club d'Edward, avec sa voix la plus efféminée en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. J'avais vu Edward se retenir de rire et prendre mon homme par la taille._

– _Ne soit pas jaloux mon chaton, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, lui dit-il en le tenant serré contre lui._

– _Vous avez entendu, dégagez les filles !_

_Ils étaient revenu vers nous, Edward souriait et Em' était hilare. Son sérieux retrouvé, il avait pointé Eddy du doigt en lui faisant les gros yeux._

– _T'en as profité pour me toucher les fesses. Et dire que j'ai fait ça pour te sauver les miches, faux frère, l'accuse-t-il et nous rigolions de plus belle._

– _Ne fait pas ton timide, je sais que tu meurs d'envi de savoir si je suis une bête de sexe. Hein, mon chaton, lui répond mon frère d'un air provocateur en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Em' était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il vienne se cacher derrière moi, en m'implorant comme un gamin._

– _Chérie, je t'en pris aide moi, il me drague._

_Et tout le monde était parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable, même Jazz. Apparemment leur petit jeu l'avait détendu._

_La soirée se passait bien, jusqu'au moment où j'avais vu Jazz serrer les dents, se lever précipitamment et sortir. J'avais regardé dans la même direction que lui et j'avais vu Edward rigoler avec un homme au bar. L'attitude de l'autre, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait._

_Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué, Em' et Jake faisaient les idiots sur la piste et Bella dansait,_

_J'étais alors sortie pour aller voir où était Jazz. Je l'avais trouvé assis sur la rambarde, devant l'entrée en train de fumer._

– _Tu veux en parler ? Le questionnais-je._

– _De quoi ?_

_Il faisait l'innocent, j'aurais pu le mettre au pied du mur ou le menacer, mais je préférais que cela vienne de lui. Je savais que je n'obtiendrais rien en le forçant._

– _Je n'aime pas venir ici, lui avouais-je pour avoir son attention. Edward a eu une mauvaise passe, il y a quelque temps. Il sortait tous les soirs et j'en avais marre de le voir essayait de se perdre, dans le sexe et l'alcool. Quand nous revenons ici, cela me rappelle cette période, et tout ces gens qui bavent devant lui, me font enrager._

_J'avais guetté la moindre de ses expressions. Malheureusement, il était resté impassible, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. Alors, je l'avais laissé tranquille et étais retourné à l'intérieur._

_La soirée s'était terminée sans autre incident._

_._

_Fin du flash-back_

_._

Quand je sors de mes pensées, je me rends compte que cela fait dix bonnes minutes que je suis enfermée dans les toilettes. Je passe voir la patronne, pour régler quelques détails avant de retourner dans la loge, mais je croise Em' qui, apparemment, est à ma recherche. Je lui fais signe de me suivre jusqu'au bar, où nous nous installons. Cela ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais j'ai besoin d'un truc fort et je commande un whisky pur avec des glaçons. Emmett me regarde bizarrement, je lui fais les gros yeux et le défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

– Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi silencieuse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– C'est Edward, il m'énerve, grognais-je.

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être si bête ?

– Quoi ?

– Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'en mêler, c'est entre vous. Je te connais et je préfère qu'Edward s'en prenne à toi qu'à moi.

– Bravo, quel courage, lâche ! l'accusais-je.

– C'est toujours pareil, quand t'es en colère si je te donne tort, c'est moi qui vais prendre et si je te donne raison, tu vas finir par défendre ton frère.

Je décide de lui parler.

– As-tu remarqué quelque chose à propos de mon frère et de Jazz ?

– D'après ce que j'ai vu, il ne se passe rien entre eux, me répond-il.

– Pour être plus clair, je crois qu'ils s'aiment, bon Edward fait sa tête de mule comme d'habitude, mais pour Jazz, je ne sais pas, je vois bien que quelque chose bloque, mais quoi ?

– Si on part du principe que tu as raison et qu'ils s'aiment. Le problème de Jazz est simple ! Il est hétéro à la base, alors imagine deux secondes, ce qu'il peut ressentir. Du jour au lendemain, il se retrouve attiré par un mec. Y a de quoi être perturbé ! On ne sait rien de lui, de son éducation. Est-ce que ses parents lui ont appris la tolérance ? C'est pas toujours aussi simple, regarde ce que ça a fait à ta famille. Edward s'en est plutôt bien sortit parce qu'on était là et qu'il a toujours eu un caractère de merde, finit-il avec un sourire.

Je me rends compte de mon erreur. J'oublie parfois que cela n'est pas normal pour tout le monde. Pourtant, mon chéri a raison, j'ai été confrontée à cela, avec ma famille. Je ne devrais plus être surprise par la bêtise humaine, mais je dois être trop naïve sans doute. Il me paraît plus sage de ne pas m'en mêler, du moins pour le moment.

Quand nous revenons dans la loge, Jasper discute avec Bella, mais dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il se précipite vers moi...

* * *

***Far Away/Nickelback**

**Alors ?**

**XOXO**

**Sarah :p**


	7. Chapter 6 : Une rencontre surprenante

**Et oui me revoilà "déjà" **

**Merci à ma bêta, Suki-Chan-Love qui a bossée super vite pour que vous l'ayez le plus rapidement possible.**

**Petite nouveauté, vous pouvez venir discuter avec moi, me poser des questions et vous tenir informé de l'avancer des chapitres sur ma page Facebook dédiée à mes fics "Fictions By Sarah" vous êtes les bienvenues ! **

**Disclaimer : les persos sont à S.M je ne touche rien "ça se saurait" ;-)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas pour vos avis.**

**Bisous **

**Sarah**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une rencontre surprenante

.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

.

Je sors du bar par la porte de secours et me laisse glisser contre le mur. C'est une ruelle assez étroite et très peu fréquentée. À part des escaliers de secours et des poubelles, il n'y a rien. Je veux juste m'en griller une tranquille, mais apparemment c'est trop demandé.

Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je n'ose tourner la tête, de peur de me retrouver nez à nez avec Jazz.

– Super concert! me dit l'intrus, qui d'après sa voix, n'est pas Jazz.

– Merci, répondais-je

– Je m'appelle Ava, se présente-t-elle.

Mais bordel, elle ne va pas me foutre la paix ?!

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

Je me retrouve face à une belle jeune femme, de beaux yeux verts et une longue chevelure rouge. Un sourire enfantin lui barre le visage et je regrette, tout de suite, d'avoir été con.

– Désolé ! Moi, c'est Rob, m'excusais-je.

– Pourtant, j'aurais juré avoir entendu tes amis t'appeler Edward, me répond-elle moqueuse.

– Ok, un point pour toi.

Cette fille est hallucinante ! Elle a cette capacité de ne rien prendre au sérieux et de rire de tout. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse.

.

Je suis resté là, je ne sais combien de temps, à parler de tout et de rien avec une parfaite inconnue. Mais avec elle, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir être moi-même. J'ai envie de prolonger la soirée, alors je lui propose un dernier verre, qu'elle accepte. Je monte sur ma moto et elle s'installe derrière moi. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et se colle à moi. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un, physiquement parlant et je me rends compte que ça me manque.

Une fois chez moi, je prépare les boissons et elle en profite pour visiter.

– C'est sympa chez toi, j'aime bien le style industriel/chic, mais je t'imaginais plutôt dans une espèce de tanière, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'installe sur le canapé et je la rejoins avec nos verres.

– Tu vis seul ? demande-t-elle

– Oui ! Même si, par moments, j'ai l'impression que mes potes sont plus souvent chez moi que chez eux, avouais-je en rigolant.

Nous parlons toute la nuit. J'apprends qu'elle est Irlandaise, qu'elle est venue à New York pour ses études, il y a deux ans.

Quand elle me décrit son village, les bâtiments de style géorgiens, les rues pavées, les lumières et la végétation, je sens qu'elle a le mal du pays. New York n'a pas ce coté conviviale et chaleureux, encore moins ce côté village enchanté, tout droit sortie d'un livre de contes et légendes. C'est fascinant de l'écouter parler de chez elle, elle me donne envie de partir visiter l'Irlande et de m'éloigner de tout.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

Je ne comprends pas le départ d'Edward. Tout était parfait, les gens ont adoré le concert. Ils nous ont applaudis comme des stars et il avait l'air euphorique. Pourquoi d'un coup, il se casse sans donner d'explication. Alice part à sa suite et les gars continuent de jubiler, mais moi je n'y arrive pas. Quand je l'ai senti derrière moi j'espérais...en fait, je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais.

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire des sentiments que j'éprouve. Je m'isole dans un coin, j'ai besoin d'espace. Je n'ai jamais été sujet aux crises d'angoisse, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Edward, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai eu la désagréable impression de suffoquer.

Je me pose tout un tas de questions, pourtant c'est simple. Est-ce que je pourrais le rayer de ma vie ? Non, sans aucune hésitation. Est-ce que je peux l'envisager autrement que comme un ami ? Oui, mais de là à pouvoir l'imaginer comme un amant... Tout le problème est là, c'est difficile de se battre contre 19 ans de formatage. Quand j'essaye de m'imaginer dans ses bras, j'ai cette chaleur qui m'envahie, mais bien vite, cette sensation est remplacée par la voix de mon père, qui me rappelle à quel point c'est sale et pervers. Que ce ne sont pas des hommes, car les hommes, les vrais, ne se comportent pas comme ça ! Y a de quoi devenir dingue. Putain, ça me rend malade.

– Ça va Jasper ?

Je lève la tête et rencontre le regard de Bella. Je retourne à la réalité et j'ai l'impression que plusieurs heures se sont écoulées.

– Hum, acquiesçais-je avec un sourire que j'espère rassurant.

– Je voulais juste te dire que, si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle a l'air gentille, beaucoup plus calme et posée qu'Alice, mais en plus de six mois, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec elle. C'est une fille discrète et plutôt introvertie.

– Merci, lui dis-je par politesse.

Alice revient avec Emmett -que je n'ai pas vue partir- et je m'empresse de lui demander où est Edward.

– Je ne sais pas, je lui ai parlé deux minutes, après il s'est dirigé vers la porte de derrière et moi je suis partie voir la patronne, m'explique-t-elle.

Est-ce que je vais le chercher ? Et si je le trouve, je lui dis quoi ? En temps normal j'agirai sans me poser de questions mais avec lui, je ne peux pas être naturel. Je ne peux pas faire ou dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

– Je vais aller voir, l'informais-je.

– Il est sûrement rentré.

– C'n'est pas grave, j'ai besoin de bouger de toute façon, lui dis-je.

Je jette un coup d'œil un peu partout en vain. Je me dis qu'Alice a peut-être raison quand je remarque la porte de derrière, ce serait tout à fait son genre d'aller s'isoler. J'entrouvre la porte doucement et j'entends son rire. Je passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement et regarde discrètement, il parle avec une fille, il a l'air de meilleure humeur bizarrement. Je ressens une pointe de colère ou de jalousie, je ne sais pas et ça m'énerve. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour lui. Je repars, sans me faire remarquer, dans la loge. Ils partent finir la soirée chez Alice, mais je décline l'invitation, j'ai envi d'être chez moi, seul ! Alice insiste, mais je la rassure.

– J'ai juste besoin de dormir.

– J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, dit-elle pensive. Je ne relève pas, je n'en ai ni le courage, ni l'envie.

Nous sortons tous par la porte de derrière, Edward n'est plus là, est-il partit avec cette fille ? Et merde, ça ne me regarde pas après tout.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Après une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, enfin bonne, tout est relatif, j'attends qu'Ava s'endorme et je me relève pour aller fumer une cigarette. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, mais c'est faux. Je regarde le soleil se lever et je suis, plus que jamais, perdu. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison, mais je culpabilise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trompé Jazz et je me trouve ridicule. Il ne ressent rien pour moi, alors pourquoi je m'accroche ? Je repense à ce que j'ai dit à Alice hier soir, est-ce elle que j'essayais de convaincre ou moi ? Tout devient compliqué, quand la personne avec qui vous avez envi d'être, est aussi celle que vous voulez fuir. Je repars me coucher, j'ai peut-être besoin de dormir ?!

.

Le sommeil ne vient pas ! Ava dort paisiblement à côté de moi et je me sens comme un con, car je ne pense qu'à lui. Toutes ces questions me donnent mal au crâne, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me résigner, à accepter qu'il ne me désirera jamais comme je le désire.

Mais ma sœur a réussi à me faire douter et je me remémore des instants, des gestes. Est-ce qu'Alice pourrait avoir raison ? Serait-ce possible qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi ?

J'en ai marre de me torturer, je me relève discrètement, prends mes affaires et part dans la salle de bain. Je laisse un mot à Ava, sur le bar, pour lui dire que j'ai préféré la laisser dormir, que je suis parti faire deux ou trois courses et que je reviens.

Devant chez lui, j'hésite, qu'est-ce que j'avais en tête, pourquoi je suis là ? Trop tard ! La porte s'ouvre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveaux 15 ans devant lui. Il est à peine réveillé, il a encore la trace de l'oreiller sur sa joue et, pourtant je ne l'ai jamais trouvé plus bandant qu'en ce moment. Je le veux, là, maintenant ! Je ne peux plus attendre, je plaque violement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'attrape par la taille pour le coller contre mon corps. Je passe la barrière de ses dents avec ma langue, il n'émet qu'un faible gémissement et je le sens lâcher prise dans mes bras, comme une acceptation de ses sentiments.

Est-ce le déclencheur de ma folie ? Mes gestes deviennent frénétiques et brutaux. J'ai envi de lui, j'ai besoin de lui et je lui montre. Je lui ôte son tee-shirt, dans la précipitation, je crois entendre un bruit de déchirement, mais ça ne m'arrête pas. Je veux sentir sa peau sous mes mains. Je ressens le besoin de le toucher comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il m'indique les escaliers, que l'on entreprend de grimper. On se cogne contre les murs, on s'embrasse, on se touche. C'est une bataille pour la domination et je finis par le plaquer contre le mur, au milieu des marches, je ne peux plus attendre. Je le déshabille, non sans mal, il me déshabille ou c'est moi, je ne sais plus.

Nu, l'un contre l'autre, nos mains entrelacées et posées au-dessus de sa tête. Je frotte ma queue douloureusement dure contre la sienne. Il grogne et je sais que j'ai gagné, il est à moi pour quelques heures. Je relâche ses mains et plonge ma tête dans son cou. Mon seul objectif est de lui faire perdre pied. Il me caresse timidement dans un premier temps, les épaules, les pectoraux, puis plus franchement. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'agrippe violement les fesses et met un coup de bassin en avant. Mes dernières barrières s'écroulent, à cet instant je ressemble plus à un animal qu'à un homme. Je l'imite en attrapant ses fesses et le soulève d'un coup sec.

Dans l'action, j'ai oublié que nous étions toujours dans les escaliers. Tout se passe très vite, je loupe la marche et nous tombons. Ma tête se cogne sur la rambarde.

– Aïe, putain !

– Edward, tu vas bien ?

Je regarde autour de moi un peu perdu, je n'y crois pas. Je suis par terre et je devine que le responsable de cette douleur à la tête, n'est autre que le coin de ma table de nuit. Je regarde Ava et je ne me suis jamais senti autant à côté de mes pompes. Je me lève avec difficulté, je la rassure et je pars m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain.

Je me sens minable ! J'ai baisé cette fille et trois heures après, je rêve de lui. Ava ne mérite pas ça et moi je ne mérite pas d'être torturé de cette façon. Il faut que je mette un terme à tout ça, avant de devenir dingue.

– Edward, je vais y aller, me dit Ava à travers la porte. A sa voix, je devine qu'elle est mal à l'aise.

– Ok, à bientôt, criais-je par-dessus le bruit de l'eau.

J'ai l'impression d'être un pauv' type. Je m'appuie au lavabo et me retrouve nez à nez avec mon reflet, mais je baisse la tête aussitôt, je ne peux pas l'affronter. Tout s'embrouille, se mélange dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à faire le tri. Mon style de vie me convenait jusqu'à maintenant, du sexe sans conséquence, mais à l'époque je n'aimais personne. Là, les circonstances sont différentes, je pensais qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air m'aurait changé les idées, mais c'est tout le contraire, je me sens juste minable. C'est sans doute mon plus gros défaut, j'agis sans réfléchir.

Je pense à mon frère, à Mike, à ma sœur et mes amis qui ont tout laissé pour me suivre. Tous ceux qui se sont approché de moi et à qui j'ai fait du mal. Je pense à Jazz et je me demande combien de temps encore, avant que je gâche sa vie aussi. D'un autre côté, je lui en veux, avant lui ma vie me convenait, tout était plus simple, mais il est arrivé et a foutu le bordel. Je me suis toujours interdit de tomber amoureux, je refusais de donner à quelqu'un le pouvoir de me détruire et sans m'en rendre compte je lui ai donné, dès le début.

J'aimerais tellement que mon frère soit encore là ! J'aime Alice d'un amour particulier et inconditionnel, mais Brian était mon meilleur ami, mon confident et dans ces moments-là, le manque est plus grand, plus douloureux. Je prends ma guitare, m'installe à même le sol, le dos appuyer contre l'assise du canapé et fais la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué, je couche sur papier, ce que j'aimerais lui dire.

.

Je suis aveuglé par la lumière.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans le noir, me demande Alice. Je regarde mes amis et il me faut plusieurs secondes pour sortir de ma transe. Depuis combien de temps suis-je en train d'écrire ? Ils me fixent étrangement, alors je les interroge.

– On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

– Edward t'es-tu regardé dans une glace ? Tu fais peine à voir, m'avoue Alice.

– Tu t'es remis à écrire des textes en français, souligne Em' et je me demande depuis combien de temps sont-ils là à m'observer.

Je souris malgré moi, quand je repense aux raisons pour lesquels, Brian et moi avions pris français en deuxième langue. Pourquoi inventer un code pour se parler, quand on peut utiliser une langue que ses parents ne comprennent pas. Même-si, plus tard, Alice l'avait appris aussi parce qu'elle enrageait de ne pas comprendre.

– Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous faites là ! Leur dis-je un peu trop agressif.

– On est juste venu te voir et boire un coup, d'ailleurs Jazz ne va pas tarder, me prévient Alice.

Super, que dire de plus ? Comment le regarder en face après ce rêve si réel ? Il y a encore quelques mois, je ne m'embarrassais pas de ce genre de détails, mais tout est si compliqué avec lui, je ne sais jamais comment me comporter. Trente minutes plus tard, Alice reçoit un message qui met fin à mes angoisses. Il ne viendra pas, apparemment il a d'autres projets.

Plus besoin de l'attendre, alors je pars préparer les verres et reviens pour me mêler à la conversation, mais à mon arrivée, ils cessent de parler. Ils me regardent avec agacement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

– T'attend quoi pour nous faire écouter ton nouveau morceau, s'impatiente Jack. On dirait un gamin qui attend un nouveau jouet.

Ils ne vont pas comprendre grand-chose et il va falloir que je leur traduise. Je sens déjà l'épuisement, mais je reprends ma guitare, de toute façon, ils ne me lâcheront pas.

.

**Il manque un temps à ma vie****  
****Il manque un temps, j'ai compris****  
****Il me manque toi****  
****Mon alter ego****  
****  
**_Tu es parti mon ami__  
__Tu m'as laissé seul ici__  
__Mais partout tu me suis__  
__Mon alter ego_**  
****  
****Où tu es****  
****J'irai te chercher****  
****Où tu vis****  
****Je saurai te trouver****  
****Où tu te cache****s****  
****Laisse-moi deviner****  
****  
**_Dans mon cœur rien ne change__  
__T'es toujours là, mon ange__  
__Il manque ton rire à l'ennui__  
__Il manque ta flamme à ma nuit__  
__C'est pas du jeu__  
__Mon alter ego_**  
****  
****Où tu es****  
****J'irai te chercher****  
****Où tu vis****  
****Je saurai te trouver****  
****Où tu te caches****  
****Laisse-moi d****eviner****  
****T'es sûrement baie des anges****  
****Sûrement là-bas, mon ange****  
****Sûrement là-bas****  
****Sûrement là-bas****  
****  
**_Où tu es__  
__J'irai te chercher__  
__Où tu vis__  
__Je saurai te trouver__  
__Où que tu sois__  
__Je voudrais que tu saches__  
__Dans mon cœur rien ne change__  
__T'es toujours là, mon ange_**  
****  
****Il m****anque un temps à ma vie****  
****Il manque ton rire, je m'ennuie****  
****Il me manque toi, mon ami **

.

Il n'y a ni applaudissement, ni enthousiasme. Je comprends que ma sœur a dû leur traduire les paroles au fur et à mesure. Je la regarde, elle me fait un pauvre sourire qui ne cache rien de sa tristesse. Em' sort une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère et je le remercie silencieusement. On repart dans des discutions plus légère, tout le monde fait comme si tout aller bien, comme si j'allais bien.

Je sors prendre l'air et Alice me suit. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, avant qu'elle me fasse subir un interrogatoire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et ne me mens pas ! Me menace-t-elle.

– Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, lui avouais-je piteusement, alors je décide de commencer par le début.

Je lui parle d'Ava, de notre soirée, elle n'approuve pas, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais je ne lui mens pas. Je lui parle de mon rêve, ce que j'aime chez ma sœur, c'est ça compassion. Elle part dans un fou rire incontrôlable et moi je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter une telle famille.

– Merci !

– Désolé, s'excuse-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle fait un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de rire, à tel point qu'elle en a les larmes aux yeux. J'attends patiemment-si l'on peut dire- qu'elle se calme.

– Continue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je ne vais pas bien, que j'en ai marre de cette vie de merde ! Que je me lève tous les jours, avec tous ces putains de regrets et la douleur que j'éprouve, en pensant à tout ce qu'on a perdu. Quand j'entends ma sœur pleurer, je m'en veux de lui avoir parlé comme ça et je la prends dans mes bras.

– Pourquoi, ne m'en parles-tu pas ?

– Parce que je n'aime pas m'étaler et quand je te vois, j'ai envi de passer un bon moment, pas de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, lui expliquais-je avec un sourire pour l'apaiser, et lui montrer que ça va déjà mieux.

Nous rejoignons les autres, qui sont déjà en train de manger, c'est beau la solidarité ! Jake me demande silencieusement, si tout va bien et je lui fais comprendre qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

Je mentirais en disant que j'ai passé une mauvaise soirée, mais quand tout le monde part, deux heures plus tard, je suis content de me retrouver seul. J'ai trop de choses en tête pour réussir à faire semblant plus longtemps, mes pensées sont chaotiques, tout est en désordre.

Je prends une douche en espérant me remettre les idées en place, mais c'est trop léger comme traitement. J'ai peut-être tout simplement besoin de sommeil, même-si j'ai une certaine appréhension à fermer les yeux. J'ai peur de refaire ce rêve si cruel, celui qui me laisse toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts, pour me l'arracher aussitôt. Ce rêve où, mes sentiments seraient partagés, où je pourrais le toucher, où je pourrais m'imaginer me réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés et où je ne serais plus seul.

.

Déjà trois jours sans nouvelles de Jazz et même-si ça me fait mal, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Cela pourrait être le remède pour guérir de lui et passer à autre chose, continuer d'avancer.

Je n'ai pas rappelé Ava, vu la manière dont je me suis comporté avec elle, je n'ai pas osé faire le premier pas. Pourtant, il faudrait que je m'excuse, que je lui dise que je ne suis qu'un con, mais pas un salaud.

Je prends mon téléphone et fais défiler mes contacts, en tombant sur son nom, je me dis pourquoi pas ?! J'attends plusieurs sonneries avant que ça ne décroche...

* * *

***Alter Ego/Jean-louis Aubert**


	8. Chapter 7 : Si j'avais su

**Salut me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je sais que certaines attendent la suite avec impatience, donc je vais faire court.**

**Je vous remercie pour les alertes, les reviews, etc... Ca fait super plaisir et ça motive, alors n'hésitez pas ;-)**

**Un gros MERCI à ma bêta **

**Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à S.M et bla bla bla !**

**Je sens que vous allez vouloir me tuer**

**Alors bonne lecture (me fais toute petite et m'éclipse discrètement) :p**

**Bisous**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Si j'avais su...

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

.

Je n'ai voulu voir personne cette semaine, je n'ai mis les pieds dehors, que pour aller au boulot. Le reste du temps, j'étais chez moi à déprimer. Je suis fatigué, tout est si embrouillé dans ma tête et j'en ai marre de me battre contre mon père, contre les choix que je n'ai pas faits et contre moi. Je n'assume pas ce que je ressens pour Edward. Est-ce juste physique ou est-ce plus ? Je veux bien reconnaître qu'il est plutôt beau, mais ça ne suffit pas à justifier que je vire ma cuti.

J'ai essayé et j'essaie encore, de comprendre. Je ne m'en sors pas, entre l'envi d'être avec lui tout le temps, d'être avec lui de toutes les façons possible et le dégoût que je m'inspire. J'ai été élevé à la dure, collège privé et éducation militaire. On ne m'a pas appris la tolérance. Dans le milieu d'où je viens la règle prioritaire est, les apparences avant tout. Nous devons être parfaits à tout point de vue, irréprochable, et s'il y a des cadavres dans le placard, veiller à ce qu'ils y restent.

OoOoOoO

On est samedi matin et il est 10 h 15. Déjà un quart d'heure, que je suis devant chez lui quand je me décide à aller frapper. J'attends, je ne sais combien de temps, avant que la porte s'ouvre.

– Oh, salut, me lance-t-on avec bonne humeur. Eddy, il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est la fille de l'autre soir. Elle est à moitié à poil, elle porte juste une chemise qui, vu la taille, n'est pas la sienne. Je ne suis pas con, c'est marqué sur son front qu'ils viennent de baiser. J'ai envie de hurler, de taper dans quelque chose. Quand il arrive, en boxer et en tee-shirt, il se place derrière elle et l'enlace. Mais quand il relève la tête et qu'il me voit, toute trace de sourire disparaît de son visage. Bon, apparemment il n'est pas content de me voir ! Un silence pesant s'installe et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le rompre, c'est sa «copine» qui se décide à parler.

– Ava, se présente-t-elle en me tendant la main.

– Jasper, lui répondis-je avec mon sourire le plus faux.

– Rentre ! De toute façon je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous, me dit-elle. Elle se tourne vers Edward et continue, je vais m'habiller et j'y vais, elle l'embrasse et s'éclipse.

Il me fait signe d'entrée et je le suis. Il passe derrière le bar tandis que je m'assoie sur un tabouret.

– Je me fais un café, tu en veux un? Je répond par l'affirmatif. On boit notre tasse en silence et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ava est partie.

Edward a mis un bas de jogging et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me parler, mais rien ne vient. Je le détail et je dois avouer que l'avoir aussi près de moi me gêne.

– Alors comme ça, tu as une copine, lui demandais-je.

– On peut dire ça.

J'ai envie de tout lui déballer, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, mais tout est en désordre dans ma tête. Comment lui expliquer, alors que moi-même je ne comprends pas ?

– Tu passes vite à autre chose, l'accusais-je. Moi qui croyais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Pourquoi m'a t-il embrassé ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Laisse tomber, lui dis-je en me levant prêt à partir. Il me rattrape par le bras et me retourne vers lui d'un coup sec.

– Tu vas encore te barrer comme un voleur, sans donner d'explication ?

Je tire sur mon bras pour me dégager, mais il resserre sa main. Plus il s'approche de moi plus je recule, jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit collé contre un mur. Je reste immobile quelques secondes, hypnotisée par ses yeux. Mais quand je reprends mes esprits, je recommence à me débattre.

– Lâche-moi, le menaçais-je.

Pour toute réponse, il colle son corps au mien et met son avant-bras au niveau de mon cou. J'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège, d'ordinaire je ne supporte pas ça, mais là, avec lui contre-moi c'est différent. Il continue de me fixer, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans mon regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y voit, mon désir pour lui ou le combat que je mène contre moi-même ?

– Je ne vais rien te faire rassure-toi. Mais ne joue pas avec moi, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, me dit-il en appuyant son bassin contre mon bas-ventre. Il bande, je devrais être gêné ou pire mais pas du tout au contraire, je sens mon sexe se réveiller. Ne viens pas me prendre la tête avec Ava, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre et pas de leçon à recevoir d'un mec qui n'a pas les couilles d'assumer ce qu'il est, me balance-t-il.

Il me relâche, recule et me regarde avec mépris, je me sens mal. Je suis faible et minable, mon père avait raison. J'ai toujours été différent et la meilleure arme que j'avais trouvé, à l'époque, était l'agressivité.

– Je suis désolé ! C'est pathétique, je suis trop con. Tu m'aurais connu avant, je n'étais pas comme ça. J'aimais lire, j'étais tête en l'air et j'avais beaucoup de rêves. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis perdu, lui avouais-je. Sur ce, je préfère partir avant de me ridiculisé davantage.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

J'avais finalement rappelé Ava. Elle me faisait du bien, elle arrivait -pendant quelques minutes- à me faire oublier la douleur que je ressentais. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, que je devrais lui dire la vérité, mais apparemment je ne fais que des mauvais choix, j'en ai encore eu la preuve ce matin.

Je reste scotché, je crois apercevoir une larme sur sa joue. Pendant deux minutes, j'ai eu l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je l'entends démarrer, il part vite, trop vite. Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai peut-être étais trop loin. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahis et j'ai peur. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'avec Mike, alors je décide de le suivre.

J'arrive enfin à le rattraper sur la grande route. Je lui fais signe de se rabattre, mais il accélère, à quoi il joue ? Je me remets à son niveau, mais il m'ignore.

– Arrête-toi, il faut qu'on parle, lui criais-je.

Je klaxonne pour attirer son attention, il me regarde, me fait un signe et accélère encore. Il double un poids lourd, j'hésite, la visibilité est nulle, mais je me lance. Je ne peux pas le laisser, je me déporte et j'accélère. Je remarque la voiture trop tard, je freine, mais je roule trop vite, avec l'élan, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter à temps. Tout se passe en quelques secondes.

J'ai mal à la tête, je distingue des points de lumière floue et j'ai l'impression qu'on me parle, mais je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on me compresse le crâne et que mon cerveau va exploser. Je vois de plus en plus flou, tous les bruits me parviennent comme des bourdonnements. J'ai mal au cœur et je sens une pression sur ma cage thoracique. Quelque chose remonte et j'essaie de cracher, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vue. Je perds conscience, c'est la fin, je le sais, je le sens, tous mes sens m'échappe. Je n'aurais qu'un seul regret, de ne pas avoir embrassé Jazz tout à l'heure, tout en lui disant à quel point je l'aime. Je n'ai pas peur pour Alice, elle a Emmett et je sais qu'il restera près d'elle. J'arrive frérot !

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

Ce que je vois me glace le sang, je m'arrête sur le bas-côté et laisse tomber ma moto. Je cours aussi vite que possible, je regarde dans la voiture, c'est un couple avec un enfant, ils sont sonnés mais ils vont bien. Je regarde plus loin et je vois Edward allonger près de la barrière de sécurité, immobile.

Je m'approche au ralenti, j'ai peur. Si j'avais été moins stupide et égoïste rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je m'accroupis et constate l'étendue des dégâts. En évitent la voiture, il a foncé sur la barrière de sécurité. Je n'arrive pas à voir l'état de son crâne, il y a trop de sang et ça ne m'inspire rien de bon. Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, je refuse de le perdre. Je panique, cette vision d'horreur est insupportable ! Il y a du sang, plein de sang partout, je suffoque. Je dois faire quelque chose, je commence par prendre son pouls, il est faible. Je prends mon téléphone dans ma poche et appelle les secours, en les attendant je lui fais un massage cardiaque.

OoOoOoO

J'attends dans la salle d'attente des urgences depuis une bonne demi-heure, quand les autres arrivent. Alice court dans mes bras et je me mets à pleurer comme un bébé. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Ça ne peut pas ce passé comme ça, je refuse qu'il meure par ma faute. C'est comme si j'avais un trou béant dans la poitrine. Je me sens épuisé et faible. Tout le monde commence à perdre patience, quand enfin le médecin réapparaît. Ils se précipitent tous vers lui, sauf moi. La peur me cloue à ma chaise, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

– Je suis désolé...

Je n'entends pas la suite, je ne distingue plus rien, ma respiration se fait erratique. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je me répète cette phrase en boucle en me balançant. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour affronter ça, je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai laissé passer ma chance, je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion de lui dire que je l'aime. Cette révélation me déchire le cœur, je l'aime putain ! J'ai été trop con pour m'en rendre compte avant, mais en l'espace de quelque mois il est devenu le centre de mon monde.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je ne veux pas d'une vie sans lui, vide et sans but comme avant. Mon dieu, je vous en supplie, vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever. Je vous en prie ! Je vous en prie ! Une gifle me sort de ma transe, je me rends compte que je pleure. Alice est accroupie devant moi et me regarde avec tendresse et désespoir. Est-ce qu'elle sait que tout est de ma faute ?

– Jazz, je t'en prie calme-toi. Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes certes, mais il est encore en vie. Je recommence à respirer. Ils ne peuvent pas se prononcer pour le moment, il n'est pas assez stable pour l'emmener en salle d'op', donc ils l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel et on en saura plus quand il sera stabilisé. Mais il reste de l'espoir, n'abandonne pas, crois en lui, il est fort, m'implore-t-elle d'une voix érayer et je la serre contre moi.

– J'ai trouvé le distributeur de café, nous informe Emmett. J'en prends pour tout le monde ?

Nous hochons la tête et Jacob part avec lui pour l'aider. Alice et Bella se placent à côté de moi, elles ne disent rien, mais leurs proximités m'apaisent. Quand les gars reviennent, je ne sais pas, combien de temps s'est écoulé. L'odeur du café me donne envie de vomir et mon estomac se contracte, mais je me force à le boire pour rester éveillé.

Je tourne en rond, je ne tiens plus en place. J'essaye de tenir ma promesse, de garder espoir, mais plus le temps défile et plus j'ai peur.

Quand le médecin repasse, il nous informe que son état est un peu plus stable et qu'il doit s'en occuper maintenant, car il craint que le temps ne joue pas en sa faveur. Mais ce n'est que le début d'une attente interminable. Le pire est l'ignorance, ne pas savoir ce qu'il a exactement et la peur que le médecin surgisse à tout moment pour nous annoncer qu'ils ont tout essayé, mais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je m'imagine des scénarios plus tragiques les uns que les autres.

Une infirmière nous conseille de rentrer nous reposer, qu'ils nous appelleront quand ils en sauront plus.

– Elle a raison, vous devriez y aller, je vous tiendrai au courant, nous dit Alice.

– Je ne bouge pas d'ici, grommelé-je.

– Nous non plus, poursuivent Jack et Bella.

Oui, on est tous épuisés et oui, on perd patience, mais de là à pouvoir fermer l'œil. Comment trouver le sommeil avec toutes ces images horribles qui me traversent l'esprit. Je sors quand même fumer une clope, j'ai besoin d'air.

Entre la fatigue, et la caféine que j'ai ingurgitée en trop grosse quantité, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je pense à Alice, c'est le deuxième accident qu'Edward a, et elle arrive à rester prévenante avec tout le monde. Est-ce pour ne pas sombrer elle-même ? Je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite, alors je prends mon temps, l'air est étouffant à l'intérieur et cette odeur de mort m'oppresse.

Le bilan est plutôt catastrophique ! Je suis amoureux d'un homme, je peux l'avouer, mais je ne sais pas comment le gérer. A force de faire le con, j'ai mis nos vies en danger -je ne lui ai pas demandé de me suivre, mais j'en prends la responsabilité- ce qui m'a obligé à admettre mes sentiments, mais ça me terrifie. Comment suis-je sensé agir maintenant ? Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui importe c'est son état.

En rentrant dans les urgences, je vois un téléphone accrocher au mur. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, mais j'ai besoin d'elle. Quand j'entends sa voix, j'hésite un instant, avant de me lancer.

– Maman, j'ai besoin de toi...

OoOoOoO

Je reste dehors pour attendre ma mère, assis là, sur les marches de l'hôpital avec un petit vent qui vient me fouetter le visage. Quand elle arrive, elle ne me pose aucune question et m'ouvre ses bras. Je m'accroche à elle comme un désespéré et me remet à pleurer. Ca m'énerve, j'ai l'impression d'être une loque, mais je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes. Une éternité s'écoule avant que je me calme, mais quand je relève enfin la tête, je vois qu'elle attend des réponses.

– L'ami dont je t'ai parlé, Edward. Il a eu un accident de moto et c'est de ma faute, lui avouais-je d'une voix roque, pleine de culpabilité.

Je vois qu'elle ne comprend pas, alors je lui raconte dans les grandes lignes, ce qui s'est passé au cours des derniers mois. Je finis par lui avouer mes sentiments pour lui avec la peur qu'elle me rejette et me traite de monstre. Mais je devrais avoir plus confiance en elle, car encore une fois, elle me prouve à quel point elle m'aime en m'acceptant comme je suis.

– C'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé pour toi, que tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime autant que tu l'aimes et qui te rende heureux. Le reste n'est que détail et peu importe ce que tu fais, tu seras toujours mon bébé.

En temps normal, qu'elle m'appelle « mon bébé » m'aurait agacé, mais là, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est : qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi en lui disant combien je l'aime. Elle vient de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

Je la prends par la main et l'entraîne avec moi à l'intérieur pour lui présenter mes amis. Je ne veux plus avoir de secret pour ma mère, je veux qu'elle connaisse tout de ma « nouvelle » vie et des gens formidables que j'ai rencontrés, mais par-dessus tout, j'aimerais pouvoir lui présenter Edward. Je prie pour que ce soit possible, pour que tout ça ne soit plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle reste avec nous un petit moment, mais finit par me dire qu'il faut qu'elle rentre avant que mon père ne se réveille. Ca me fait enrager, mais je ne dit rien, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Le soleil commence à se lever quand le médecin réapparaît. Nous le regardons traverser le couloir, mais aucun de nous ne bouge, peut-être par retenue ou par appréhension.

– L'opération, c'est bien passé ! Il avait une hémorragie cérébrale que nous avons réussie à stoppé, mais un caillot s'est formé. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas, nous prononcer, il faudra attendre son réveille pour voir s'il n'y a pas de séquelle et ce sera à surveiller dans le temps. Il a une entaille assez profonde au niveau de la pommette gauche, que nous avons recousue, mais il gardera certainement une cicatrice. Il a également, plusieurs entailles sur toute la surface du dos, mais je peux vous dire que malgré ses blessures, il a eu beaucoup de chance, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

– Il est réveillé ? demande Alice avec espoir.

– Non ! Nous l'avons sorti du coma artificiel, maintenant tout dépend de lui.

– Comment ça ?

– Vous m'avez dit qu'il avait déjà eu un accident, alors j'ai demandé à avoir son dossier médical. Il n'a pas gardé de séquelle physique, mis à part la plaque qu'il a dans la jambe, mais le mental est plus complexe. Il se protège en quelque sorte, j'ai lu que lors de son premier accident, il a eu une rééducation assez lourde donc, il doit avoir peur. Il faut lui laisser du temps, quand il sera près à affronter la réalité, il se réveillera.

– Quand pourrons-nous le voir ? Lui demande Alice.

– On le garde encore un peu en soin intensif et s'il reste stable, dans deux heures au maximum, on le transfert dans une chambre. A ce moment-là, vous pourrez le voir.

– Merci Docteur ! Nous le saluons avec gratitude.

Alice m'informe qu'elle va aller lui chercher des affaires avec Emmett et qu'ils vont en profiter pour passer chez eux.

– Tu devrais y aller aussi ma puce, tu pourrais aller manger quelque chose et te rafraîchir, dit Jake à Bella.

– Et toi ? Lui demande-t-elle.

– Je vais tenir compagnie à Jazz !

Avant de partir, ils me demandent si je souhaite qu'ils me ramènent quelques affaires, je les remercie et vais pour décliner la proposition, quand quelque chose me saute aux yeux. Je suis sale et couvert de sang et ce, depuis pas loin de douze heures. J'accepte et Alice me prévient qu'elle prendra des vêtements à Edward pour moi.

Je me retrouve seul avec Jacob et j'ai envi de lui poser quelques questions. Il fait souvent le con avec Em', mais il est plus discret, je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui.

– Tu connais Eddy depuis longtemps ?

– Plutôt ouais ! On sait rencontrer à la maternelle, on se battait pour une fille, me répond-il avec les yeux dans le vide et un sourire enfantin plaqué sur le visage.

J'ai l'impression qu'il revoit la scène et je me sens presque de trop.

– Qui a gagné ? Lui demandais-je par curiosité.

– Cette fille, c'était Bella, me révèle-t-il. Je dois avoir une tête comique, parce qu'il se met à rire devant mon expression.

– Attends ! Bella et toi, vous êtes ensemble depuis la maternelle ?

– Mais non ! Quand on est arrivé à l'âge où « les filles, c'est nul », on a laissé tomber et on est resté tous les deux. En arrivant au collège, on a retrouvé Bella, mais Edward était déjà passé à autre chose, alors avec l'arrogance qu'il avait à l'époque, il m'a dit, « je te la laisse, j'ai l'embarras du choix, moi », et je n'avais plus qu'à la conquérir, conclut-il.

Il me raconte des anecdotes, des trucs hilarants, d'autres moins, mais le plus important, c'est quand parlant avec Jake, j'ai l'impression de mieux connaître Edward. J'apprends ainsi qu'ils forment le duo de départ et je découvre un Jake que je ne connaissais pas. Il fait souvent le con avec Emmett, mais il est plutôt discret, il observe beaucoup et parle rarement pour ne rien dire. Je crois que le lien qu'il y a entre lui et Edward est particulier. J'ai déjà remarqué, à plusieurs reprises, qu'ils se regardaient comme-ci ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

Seulement une heure, c'est écoulé, quand Emmett et les filles reviennent. Alice me passe des vêtements et je me dirige vers l'accueil.

– Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je peux me laver ? Demandais-je à l'infirmière en face de moi.

Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air avec tout ce sang, mais elle me regarde en deux fois avant de m'indiquer une porte un peu plus loin. Je rentre dans ce que je devine être un vestiaire, je m'empresse de me déshabiller et me dirige vers les douches. En passant devant un miroir, je croise mon reflet et je regrette immédiatement. J'essaie de me détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude, mais je vois le sang couler, le sang d'Edward et dés que je ferme les yeux, des images de l'accident me reviennent.

Je crois avoir été rapide, mais quand je reviens dans la salle d'attente, il n'y a plus personne. Je panique, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est forcément grave, sinon ils ne seraient pas partit en me laissant là, comme un con.

– Vous cherchez vos amis ? Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec l'infirmière de tout à l'heure, je hoche la tête. Je suis incapable de parler, la peur me noue la gorge.

– Une petite brune m'a chargé de vous prévenir qu'ils sont dans la chambre 213. Je regarde autour de moi, mais il n'y a rien d'indiqué. L'infirmière voit que je suis perdu et m'indique le chemin. Arrivé au deuxième étage, je rejoins les autres qui attendent dans le couloir.

– Alors ?

– Il n'est toujours pas réveillé, mais il est stable, les médecins n'en savent pas plus. Il faut attendre, m'explique Jake.

Alice ressort de la chambre les yeux rougis et je préfère passer mon tour. J'ai tellement peur de le voir, peur qu'il soit défiguré.

Ca fait maintenant une semaine qu'Edward est dans ce lit d'hôpital et pour l'instant, aucun signe de réveil. Les médecins lui ont refait des examens pour vérifier s'il y avait une activité cérébrale. Ils ne savent pas s'il nous entend, mais il réagit aux stimuli. Alors j'ai pris l'habitude de passer le voir tous les soirs et de lui parler.

La première fois que je suis rentré dans sa chambre, j'ai ressenti un pincement au cœur. Le voir allongé là, inconscient avec un bandeau autour de la tête et cette cicatrice qui lui barre la joue, mais malgré tout, il me faisait toujours le même effet.

Nous nous relayons pour éviter qu'il soit seul trop souvent et qu'il sente qu'on est là, qu'on l'attend. Je me suis proposé pour le soir, contrairement aux autres, personne ne m'attend chez moi. Les infirmières sont sympas, elles me laissent dormir dans la chambre, mais personne n'est au courant, je pars avant que la relève n'arrive.

J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation, plutôt merdique, et je suis obligé de voir la vérité en face. Quand j'ai cru que j'allais le perdre, j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire le con et de lui parler de mes sentiments. Même-si les médecins n'en sont pas sûrs, je veux croire qu'il m'entend, alors je lui ai écrit une chanson, parce que je ne sais pas m'exprimer autrement.

.

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**  
_Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désolé_  
**You don't know how lovely you are**  
_Tu ne sais à quel point__ tu es mignon_  
**I had to find you, tell you I need you**  
_Il fallait que je te voie, que je te dise que j'ai besoin de toi_  
**Tell you I set you apart**  
_Que je te dise que tu es un être à part_  
**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**  
_Confie moi tes secrets, e__t pose moi tes questions_  
**Oh let's go back to the start**  
_Oh reprenons à zéro_  
**Running in circles, coming in tails**  
_Tourner en rond, se rejoindre_  
**Heads are a science apart**  
_La pensée est une science à part_

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

_._  
**Nobody said it was easy**  
_Personne n'__a dit que c'était facile_  
**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**  
_Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions_  
**Nobody said it was easy**  
_Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_  
**No one ever said it would be so hard**  
_Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile_  
**Oh take me back to the start**  
_Oh ramène moi là où tout a commencé_

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**  
_Je ne faisais que deviner des chiffres et des nombres_  
**Pulling your puzzles apart**  
_Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère_  
**Questions of science, science and**** progress**  
_Les questions de science, de science et de progrès_  
**Do no speak as loud as my heart**  
_Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon coeur_  
**Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**  
_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter_  
**Oh and I rush to the start**  
_Oh et je c__ours vers la case départ_  
**Running in circles, chasing our tails**  
_Tourner en rond, essayer de te rattraper_  
**Coming back as we are**  
_Revenir à ce que nous sommes vraiment_

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

_._

**Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh ( x4 )**  
_Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh(x4)_

.

J'essuie une larme et me retourne vivement, gêné de m'être fait surprendre et curieux de savoir qui m'applaudit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Ravis de voir que ma visite te fait plaisir, me dit Jake avec humour et je me déride.

– Désolé ! C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à en parler.

– Oh ! Parce que tu crois que c'est un scoop ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais il y a longtemps que j'ai remarqué qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférent, m'avoue-t-il. Il a quand même la gentillesse de ne pas se marrer.

Il ne me pose aucune question et nous parlons de tout et de rien. Vers 22 h, il part rejoindre Bella et je le remercie d'être passé.

Je suis réveillé part un bip assourdissant et je me lève en sursaut. Quand je regarde la machine, je sens la peur m'envahir...

* * *

***The Scientist/Coldplay**


	9. Chapter 8 : Ce serait tellement

**Coucou, j'espère que tout le monde va bien !**

**Voici la suite, je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience (ben quoi, j'ai le droit de rêver :p)**

**Je préfère vous prévenir, je ne vais pas me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre, mais promis, ça arrivera !**

**Petite info : dorénavant, je vous indiquerais quand mettre la chanson -si vous le souhaitez- pour mieux comprendre leurs sentiments.**

**Merci à toute pour votre soutiens, vos reviews, vos alertes et tutti quanti et à ma bêta of course ;-)**

**Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à Mrs. S. Meyer, je ne fais que lui emprunter à plus ou moins long terme.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis (ou pas, si c'est des menaces de mort ne vous sentez pas obligées) :p**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Ce serait tellement plus facile...

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Je me sens bien, apaisé, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je ne ressens ni regret, ni colère. Je me souviens de l'accident, de la douleur, mais je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai lâché prise, à quel moment j'ai arrêté de me battre en espérant partir. Apparemment les médecins n'étaient pas du même avis et ils se sont acharnés pour me garder ici.

Je les entends me parler même-si, par moments, c'est un peu flou. J'entends Alice pleurer, me demander de ne pas l'abandonner, mais je ne veux pas revenir. Emmett aussi vient me voir, il me parle de tout, sans s'attarder sur les détails. Je perçois de la tristesse dans sa voix, mais il garde son humour légendaire. Quand Bella vient, elle me fait la lecture, sûrement des bouquins qu'elle lit pour ses cours, c'est reposant. Jake me parle de nos souvenirs d'enfance, m'engueule de lui faire un coup pareil. Il reste souvent sans parler, il pose juste sa tête sur mon lit et je le sens me caresser la main pour me montrer qu'il est là.

Je ressens quelque chose de différent quand Jasper est avec moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment la notion du temps, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il passe des heures ici. Je l'écoute plus fort, plus distinctement que les autres et je sens sa peine.

Je les aime tous et je leur suis reconnaissant d'être auprès de moi, mais je n'ai pas la force de recommencé, de me battre, je suis fatigué. C'est tellement plus simple de se laisser aller, tellement plus facile.

Je ne sais pas, combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais ils continuent de venir et moi je me demande quand vont-ils me laisser partir ?!

Jazz est là, il reste silencieux, mais je sens sa présence. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude, il me renvoie un sentiment lourd et oppressant. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il entame une chanson, que je commence à comprendre.

OoOoOoO

A la fin de sa chanson, je suis perdu, je ne sais plus. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Est-ce qu'il essaie vraiment de me dire qu'il m'aime ? Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange, de la colère, de la joie, de l'incrédulité, je n'arrive pas à le définir. Je suis submergé par des sentiments contradictoires, et pour la première fois depuis l'accident, j'ai envi d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais je ne sais plus comment contrôler mon corps. J'essaie de parler, mais rien ne sort. Je sens sa main dans la mienne et je veux lui montrer que j'ai entendu.

Et ce bruit horrible qui m'empêche de penser clairement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Peu à peu, l'apaisement me quitte et je vois une lumière blanche, éclatante. Elle m'attire et je la laisse faire, c'est tellement facile, mais bien vite, plus de lumière. Je suis dans un parc, non... au bord d'une rivière.

Le soleil se reflète comme des milliers de diamants sur l'eau, l'endroit est magnifique.

Quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je sais qui est derrière moi.

– Brian... chuchotais-je dans un souffle, la gorge serrée.

– Bonjour p'tit frère !

– Alors ça y est, je suis mort, pensais-je à voix haute. Je me tourne vers lui, il n'a pas changé, toujours le même visage et le même sourire. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu m'as manqué !

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre fort contre moi de peur de le voir disparaître à nouveau.

Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment et je profite de ce contact qui m'a tant manqué. Quand Brian se détache de moi, il a le regard triste et je sens une certaine appréhension, un mauvais pressentiment.

– Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir, crois-moi, mais tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ce n'est pas ton heure, me dit-il et mon cœur se brise.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis mort !

– Non, pas vraiment, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, il faut que tu te battes.

Je reste muet, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il n'y a donc personne, qui se soucie de ce que je veux. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

– Toujours aussi têtu, se lamente-t-il. T'as changé, contrairement à moi, tu as continué de grandir et tu fais presque une tête de plus que moi, remarque-t-il avec un large sourire. Il a mis le doigt sur le détail qui me dérange. Je suis plus grand et plus carré à présent, mon frère est figé dans un corps d'adolescent pour l'éternité.

– Mais repartir signifie te perdre à nouveau et je ne pourrais pas le supporter, plus maintenant, lui avouais-je.

J'ai enfin retrouvé mon frère, comment peut-il me demander ça ? Ma vue devient floue, mon nez me pique et ma respiration se fait difficile. Je comprends que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois repartir, on le sait tous les deux.

Un poids sur ma poitrine m'empêche de respirer, c'est tellement douloureux, mon cœur me fait mal. Cette sensation d'agonie me paralyse, mais je ne veux pas qu'il voie à quel point je souffre. Il ne faut pas que je m'écroule. Mais c'est tellement dur de faire abstraction de cette douleur qui me ravage de l'intérieur. Je sais que mes yeux me trahissent, mais j'arrive avec beaucoup de peine, à contrôler mon corps.

– Je t'aime ! Si, tu savais à quel point tu me manques et à quel point je suis désolé, lui déclarais-je comme un adieu.

– Libère-toi de cette culpabilité, tu n'y es pour rien ! J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'ai foiré mon rôle de grand frère et pour ça, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Mais rien n'arrive par hasard, c'était écrit et tu n'as rien à regretter. Fais-moi une faveur, vis ta vie, profite de tout, aime passionnément et ne regrette jamais rien. Fais ça pour moi ?!

Il me serre contre lui et j'essaie d'ignorer cette douleur insupportable.

– Je t'aime Eddy, ne l'oubli jamais. Un jour, on se retrouvera, je te le promets.

Il commence à disparaître, je le perds. Dans une veine tentative de vouloir le retenir, je resserre mes bras autour de lui, mais je ne les vois plus. Je ne peux lui dire au revoir une deuxième fois, je ne le supporterais pas.

– Oh, j'allais oublier ! Jasper est un type bien, crie-t-il en levant son pouce.

Malgré moi, je sourie sans joie. C'est tellement surréaliste, mon frère me donne silencieusement son accord.

J'entends des gens m'appeler, j'ai mal à la tête. J'aimerais supplier Brian de ne pas me laisser partir, mais il a disparu. Tout est noir, je ne me sens pas bien. Finis l'apaisement, les voix se font plus clairs, plus fortes. On me demande d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mes paupières se soulèvent difficilement, elles pèsent une tonne. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, une lumière vive me brûle et je vois une silhouette floue penchée au-dessus de moi.

– Brian... l'appelais-je. Ma voix n'est pas plus forte qu'un murmure, elle est rocailleuse et ma gorge me fait un mal de chien.

– M. Cullen, je suis le docteur Steevens, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Je hoche la tête. Très bien, ne forcez pas, vous revenez de loin, m'explique-t-il avec un sourire. On va vous apporter un verre d'eau, je vais vous laisser. Je repasserai pour vous parler et vérifiais que tout va bien, mais pour l'heure, vous devez y aller doucement et vous reposez. Il me fait un clin d'œil et sort de la chambre. Les infirmières finissent de débarrasser et je me retrouve seul.

Ma vue revient progressivement, j'inspecte la chambre, je reprends pied avec la réalité. Je suis vivant ! Je vais pouvoir reprendre cette putain de vie qui est la mienne. Formidable !

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment vu mon frère ? Je ne sais plus, je suis perdu et mon cœur est en mille morceaux. Comment vais-je continuer ? J'essaie de lever les bras pour m'inspecter, mais en vin. Je suis trop faible.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

Après que le médecin m'est affirmé qu'il allait bien, je suis sortie prévenir tout le monde.

Maintenant, ça fait dix bonnes minutes que je suis planté devant sa chambre à le regarder à travers la vitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne rentre pas. Tout ce que je pourrais lui dire me paraît tellement stupide. Je n'ai pas envi de passer pour un con, encore une fois, et je pense que j'en ai assez fait. Malgré toutes les bonnes raisons que j'ai de partir, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de l'homme allongé dans ce lit.

Je sais que je l'aime, mais l'amour ne suffit pas toujours et dans mon cas, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assumer ce sentiment au grand jour. Je suis faible et minable, je devrais sortir de sa vie, mais je n'y arrive pas. Putain, quelle merde !

Je continue de le fixer et je me dis que je suis vraiment égoïste, alors qu'il se réveille seul dans une chambre d'hôpital, moi je pleure sur mon propre sort. Dans un élan de courage ou une envie suicidaire, je frappe à la porte. Au bout de ce qui me paraît une éternité et n'aillant toujours pas de réponse, je pénètre doucement dans la chambre. Il est immobile, le regarde fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Il ne réagit pas à mon entrer, le médecin m'a pourtant affirmé que tout allait bien, alors pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir un corps sans vie devant moi. Je m'approche doucement et m'installe sur le fauteuil à coté de son lit, mais toujours rien.

Les minutes défilent et le silence devient de plus en plus pesant. Apparemment, c'est à moi de le briser, mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

– Edward... ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'entend, mais je continue. Edward, c'est moi, Jazz !

Il n'a peut-être pas envi de me parler, après tout c'est de ma faute s'il est là, c'est le genre de détail qui a son importance, pensais-je ironiquement.

– Je suis tellement désolé, tu n'imagine pas à quel point je m'en veux, lui avouais-je et je ne sais pas si c'est par désespoir, mais les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je t'aime Edward !

Et alors que je m'attends à n'avoir aucune réponse, je vois sa tête pivoter lentement vers moi. J'aurais préféré ne jamais voir ce regard, on dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, mais les siens sont vides, comme-ci il n'était pas revenue entier. Comme-ci il était mort à l'intérieur et cette pensée me terrifie.

Je vois ses lèvres se soulever et j'attends désespérément qu'il me dise quelque chose. Elles bougent, mais je n'entends rien, je me penche pour approcher mon oreille.

– Va-t'en, me chuchote-t-il difficilement. Je ressens comme un coup au cœur, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

– Edward, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

– Dégage, fou le camp, tout de suite, me dit-il aussi fort qu'il peut. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je sors en courant. Dans la précipitation, je bouscule Alice, j'essaie de partir, mais elle me retient. Il est trop tard, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, elle ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche, mais rien n'en sort. J'en profite pour me dégager et m'éloigner d'eux, de lui, le plus vite possible.

Alors c'est comme ça que ça fini, lui avec sa colère et moi avec mes regrets. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, ça a été trop loin, j'ai fait le con. Ca y est, je l'ai perdu, cette constatation me compresse la poitrine et j'étouffe. Une fois dehors, j'attends d'être hors de vue et je m'écroule par terre. J'essaie de reprendre ma respiration, il faut que je me calme, mais ça fait tellement mal.

En rentrant chez moi, je suis accueilli par le silence et la réalité me saute aux yeux, je suis seul. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, ma vie tourne autour d'eux. Ils sont mes seuls amis, je n'ai personne d'autre. Perdre Edward signifie les perdre tous et ça me fait peur. Je n'ai personne à qui parler, je me suis foutu dans une belle merde ! Je vais tout perdre, lui, le groupe, cette vie que j'avais réussi à me construire et où je pouvais enfin dire que ma famille ne me manquait pas et que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir tout laissé tomber. J'aurais du m'en douter, c'était trop beau pour durée et je m'en veux d'y avoir cru, mais je n'en veux pas à Edward, je sais que je suis responsable de ce fiasco.

Encore une fois, c'est le bordel dans ma tête, il faut que j'arrive à y voir plus clair.

.

***Arm your eyes/Aaron** (à écouter)

**I need to walk just as far as tomorrow,**  
_J'ai besoin de marcher jusqu'à demain_  
**Until the dawn seizes my hand,**  
_Jusqu'à ce que l'aube saisisse ma main_  
**Where can our shadows go lay down their sorrow,**  
_Où nos ombres étendront l__eur douleurs_  
**When our souls take the wind.**  
_Lorsque nos âmes prendront le vent._

**.**

**Did you know the sun,**  
_Savais-tu que le soleil_  
**Was made out of our cries,**  
_était fait de nos pleures_  
**Each tear we drop is gold and,**  
_Chaque larme que nous laissons tomber est __d'or et,_  
**This is how it shines.**  
_C'est ainsi qu'il brille._

**.**

**The world leans in a sense that I can't follow,**  
_Le monde se penche dans un sens où je ne peux suivre_  
**Too many rules for one man,**  
_Trop de règles pour un seul homme_  
**I wonder,**  
_J'aimerais savoir_  
**How c****an we fit in a place that we don't know,**  
_Comment s'adapter à un endroit que nous ne connaissons pas_  
**Life has no master no plan,**  
_La vie n'a pas de maître, pas de plan,_

**.**

**Hey stranger.**  
_Hey étranger._  
**Did you know the sun,**  
_Savais-tu que le soleil_  
**Was made out ****of our cries,**  
_Etait fait de nos pleures_  
**Each tear we drop is gold and,**  
_Chaque larme que nous laissons tomber est d'or et,_  
**This is how it shines.**  
_C'est ainsi qu'il brille_

**.**

**My skin is young, And my eyes were full of hope,**  
_Ma peau est jeune, Et mes yeux étai__ent pleins d'espoirs_  
**But I've seen the dark of the day,**  
_Mais j'ai vu l'obscurité du jour,_  
**I need a shore, Just one trail I could follow,**  
_J'ai besoin d'un rivage, juste d'un chemin que je pourrais suivre,_  
**Far from the fog in my head,**  
_Loin du brouillard dans__ ma tête,_

**.**

**Hey stranger.**  
_Hey étranger._  
**Did you know the sun,**  
_Savais-tu que le soleil,_  
**Was made out of our cries,**  
_Etait fait de nos pleures,_  
**Each tear we drop is gold and,**  
_Chaque larme que nous laissons tomber est d'or et,_  
**This is how it shines.**  
_C'est __ainsi qu'il brille_

**.**

**Arm your eyes, to see through mine,**  
_Arme tes yeux, pour voir à travers les miens,_  
**Arm your eyes, to see through mine...**  
_Arme tes yeux, pour voir à travers les miens_

_._

Je laisse mes larmes coulées, là, dans l'obscurité de mon loft, à l'abri des regards où personne ne peut voir à quel point je suis pathétique. J'avais tout, de vrais amis, qui m'écoutaient, me comprenaient ou au moins ne me jugeaient pas. J'avais la musique et j'avais Edward. Comment j'ai pu laisser passer ça ?

.

**PDV Alice**

.

Deux semaines sont passées depuis le réveil d'Edward et les choses n'évoluent pas. Il ne parle pas ou peu, le plus souvent il répond par monosyllabes. Il nous regarde à peine comme-ci nous étions transparents. Jazz n'est pas revenue et il ne répond pas à mes appels, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. Je suis certaine de l'avoir vue pleuré et il ne disparaîtrait pas sans raison. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas bousculer Edward, mais là ça suffit. En entrant dans sa chambre, je le trouve comme d'habitude, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Je contourne le lit pour me placer juste devant lui, il ne pourra pas faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre.

– Ecoute, tu sais que je t'aime et que je ferais tout pour toi, mais là tu dépasses les bornes. Il faut que tu arrêtes, si seulement tu acceptais de nous parler, de nous dire ce qui ne va pas au lieu de t'enfermer dans ce foutu mutisme, lui criais-je énervée.

Au bout de quelques minutes et devant son éternel silence, je sors dans le couloir. Si, je ne m'éloigne pas, je vais finir par le frapper. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, il ne m'écoute pas, d'ailleurs, il n'écoute aucun de nous. Même Jake n'arrive à rien, c'est pourtant le seul qu'il a toujours pris au sérieux. Il me reste quelqu'un que je n'ai pas encore appelé, Ava la fameuse copine de mon frère, qu'il ne m'avait pas présenté, soit dit en passant. Je culpabilise un peu de ne pas l'avoir prévenue et je vais remédier à cela.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix. Toujours les mêmes questions, Edward, tu te sens bien ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que mon attitude était assez claire, mais apparemment pas. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, il faudrait que je mente pour ne pas les blesser et je n'en aie pas la force. Je n'ai plus envi de faire semblant, je n'avais plus envi de vivre et voilà, je suis coincé ici. Je ne me suiciderais pas, je ne suis pas comme ça, mais je ne peux plus continuer cette mascarade. Toujours avoir le sourire, faire comme-ci tout aller bien, essuyer les échecs et les douleurs et se relever sans égratignure. J'ai viré Jazz pour la même raison, j'en ai marre qu'il fasse un pas en avant et trois en arrière, marre de lui courir après, d'espérer pour, au final, me fissuré un peu plus.

.

***Rootless tree/Damien Rice **(à écouter)

**What I want from you is empty your head****  
**_Ce que je veux de toi, c'est que tu vides ta tête_

**They**** say be true, don't stain your bed****  
**_Ils disent « sois vrai, ne tâche pas ton lit »_

**We do what we need to be free****  
**_On fait ce qu'il faut pour être libre_

**And it leans on me like a rootless tree****  
**_Et ça s'appuie sur moi comme un arbre sans racines_**  
****.**

**What I want f****rom us is empty our minds****  
**_Ce que je veux de nous, c'est que nous vidions nos esprits_

**We fake the farce, and fracture the times****  
**_Nous simulons la farce, et le temps se fracture_

**We go blind when we've needed to see****  
**_Nous sommes aveugles quand nous avons besoin__ de voir_

**And this leans on me, like a rootless...****  
**_Et cela s'appuie sur moi, comme un déraciné_**  
****.**

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you****  
**_Va te faire foutre, va te faire foutre, va te faire foutre_

**And all we've been through****  
**_Et tout ce qu'on a traversé_

**I said leave it, ****leave it, leave it****  
**_J'ai dit dégage, dégage, dégage_

**There's nothing in you****  
**_Il n'y a rien en toi_

**And did you hate me, hate me, hate me****  
**_Et est-ce que tu me détestes, déteste-moi, déteste-moi_

**Then hate me so good****  
**_Alors déteste-moi si bien_

**That you can let me ****out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Que tu puisses me libérer, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Of this hell when you're around ****  
**_De cet enfer quand tu es dans le coin_

**Let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Hell when you're around****  
**_L'enfer quand__ tu es dans le coin_

**Let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_**  
****.**

**What I want from this****  
**_Ce que j'en veux_

**Is learn to let go****  
**_C'est apprendre à lâcher prise_

**I know not of you****  
**_Je ne connais rien de toi_

**Of all that's been told****  
**_De tou__t ce qui a été dit_

**Killers re-invent and believe****  
**_Les tueurs réinventent et croient_

**And this leans on me, like a rootless... ****  
**_Et cela s'appuie sur moi comme un déraciné_**  
****.**

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you****  
**_Va te faire foutre, va te faire foutre, va te faire fout__re_

**And all we've been through****  
**_Et tout ce qu'on a traversé_

**I said leave it, leave it, leave it****  
**_J'ai dit dégage, dégage, dégage_

**There's nothing in you****  
**_Il n'y a rien en toi_

**And did you hate me, hate me, hate me****  
**_Et est-ce que tu me détestes, déteste-moi, détes__te-moi_

**Then hate me so good****  
**_Alors déteste-moi si bien_

**That you can let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Que tu puisses me libérer, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Of this hell when you're around ****  
**_De cet enfer quand tu es dans le coin_

**Let me out, let me out, let me ou****t****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Of this hell when you're around****  
**_De cet enfer quand tu es dans le coin_

**Let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Hell when you're around****  
**_L'enfer quand tu es dans le coin_

**Let me out, let me ****out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Hell when you're around****  
**_L'enfer quand tu es dans le coin_

**Let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-__moi, libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_**  
****.**

**Fuck you, fuck you, love you****  
**_Va te faire foutre, va te faire foutre, je t'aime_

**And all we've been through****  
**_Et tout ce qu'on a traversé_

**I said ****leave it, leave it, leave it****  
**_J'ai dit dégage, dégage, dégage_

**It's nothing in you****  
**_Il n'est rien en toi_

**And did you hate me, hate me, hate me****  
**_Et est-ce que tu me détestes, déteste-moi, déteste-moi_

**Then hate me so good****  
**_Alors déteste-moi si bien_

**That you can l****et me out, let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Que tu puisses me libérer, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-__moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_**  
****Let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Hell when you're around****  
**_L'enfer quand tu es dans le coin_**  
****Let me out, let me out, let me ****out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Hell when you're around****  
**_L'enfer quand tu es dans le coin_**  
****.**

**Let me out, let me out, let me out****  
**_Libère-moi, libère-moi, libère-moi_

**Hell when you're around**

_L'enfer quand tu es dans le coin_**  
****.**

Si seulement c'était aussi facile, mais la vie n'a rien de facile, elle ne fait jamais de cadeau.

– Magnifique chanson !

Je me retourne brusquement vers cette voix...

* * *

**Alors ?  
**

**XOXO**

**Sarah**


	10. Chapter 9 : Se pardonner et avancer

**Coucou me revoilou**

**Bon, ok je ne suis pas en avance, mais je reviens avec la suite ;-)**

**Merci pour toutes ces nouvelles mises en alerte et favoris.**

**J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, car malgré mon manque de temps, je fais toujours en sorte de vous répondre et j'adore toujours autant vous lire !**

**Pour celles qui avaient planifié de me tuer à cause de mon sadisme et de ma cruauté, sachez que dans ce chapitre les choses vont avancer "non, je n'en dirai pas plus, inutile de vouloir me torturer"**

**Merci à mes lectrices(teurs) anonymes, je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Merci également à ma bêta !**

**Disclaimer : tout ce beau petit monde appartient à S.M, je ne touche rien et bla bla bla...**

**Bonne lecture et j'attends impatiemment vos avis**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Se pardonner et avancer...

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Je reste muet quelques secondes. C'est bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton un peu agressif.

– C'est ta sœur qui m'a appelée pour me prévenir, me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait dit que tu ne parlais pas, elle s'est trompée apparemment.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je me renfrogne et reste muet, pour changer !

– J'espère que cette « magnifique » chanson n'est pas pour moi, ironise-t-elle, mais je ne relève pas, mon humour est en grève ces derniers temps. Tu compte rester silencieux, très bien, je vais parler pour deux. Ta sœur m'a expliqué un peu la situation et je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'étonne pas. Quand ton ami est passé, ce fameux samedi, je crois que s'il avait pu, il m'aurait étranglée, dit-elle avec un sourire et je commence à voir où elle veut en venir.

J'aimerais savoir ce qu'Alice lui a dit, mais pour ça, il faut que j'ouvre la bouche, même-si techniquement, je viens de le faire, on peut mettre ça sur le compte de la surprise.

Elle reste silencieuse durant un moment et j'attends le pire.

– Rassure-moi Edward, tu n'es pas Irlandais ? Je la regarde, elle sourit, mais je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire.

– On dit, chez moi, qu'une histoire Irlandaise ne peut pas avoir d' « Happy End ». Et, il y a plusieurs siècles, un homme appelé Stingy Jack a décidé de déjouer le diable et de refuser la fatalité. Bien des années plus tars, Jack meurt et se retrouve aux portes du paradis. Mais Saint Pierre lui en refuse l'accès pour s'être joué du destin. Jack se présente alors devant les portes de l'enfer, mais le diable ne veut pas de lui et lui dit de retourner sur ses pas. Le chemin est sombre et effrayant. Depuis ce jour, Jack erre comme une âme en peine entre le monde des morts et le monde des vivants, ne sachant où aller.

A la fin de son récit, je suis perdu. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi, ça m'agace alors, je me décide enfin à parler.

– Très intéressant, mais tu peux m'expliquer quel est le rapport, lui demandais-je.

– Elle a au moins le mérite de te faire parler. Je lui lance un regard mauvais, mais elle se fout de moi. La morale de l'histoire, c'est qu'ont ne peut rien contre le destin, les choses arrivent parce qu'elles doivent arriver. Mais dans ton cas, tu es ton seul ennemi et tu finiras aussi malheureux et seul que lui, si tu continues comme ça. Il serait peut-être temps de te pardonner et d'avancer.

Je ne peux pas le nier, son discours est bien travaillé, mais j'ai quand même une question qui me démange.

– Que sais-tu au juste, de ma vie ?

– Je pense que j'en sais assez pour comprendre. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec ta sœur ou, disons plutôt que ta sœur a beaucoup parler, me dit-elle en rigolant et malgré ma colère contre Alice, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. J'avais oublié à quel point les choses étaient simples avec Ava, voilà pourquoi je m'étais attaché à elle. En peu de temps, elle était devenue ma meilleur amie.

J'ai profité d'elle tout en sachant que je ne pourrais rien lui offrir de sérieux. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences, j'avais juste besoin d'elle, elle était comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Mais je n'aurais pas dû coucher avec elle, alors que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en veux de mettre comporté comme un enfoiré, elle ne mérite pas ça.

– Je suis désolé ! Je suis un abruti, lui avouais-je piteusement. Mais je suis sincère quand je te dis que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu es une amie exceptionnelle.

– Une amie... Hmm, je suppose que je m'en contenterais, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire et je me sens mieux.

Elle reste avec moi toute l'après midi et s'attelle à me changer les idées. J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'est bon de rire. Elle ne m'a posé aucune question, elle n'espérait rien de moi. Contrairement à Alice et aux autres, elle est juste venue passer du temps avec moi sans rien attendre en retour. Sa visite m'a fait du bien, je me suis détendu, mais je ne suis pas prêt à faire la même chose avec ma famille. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais avec eux c'est différent, je n'y arrive pas.

.

**PDV Ava**

.

En partant, je lui promets de repasser le plus vite possible. À part quelques séquelles visibles, notamment ses cheveux, qu'ils ont dû raser, je pense que les blessures les plus profondes ne sont pas physiques. Il faudrait que je parle à Alice, je pense qu'ils lui font plus de mal que de bien, ils sont trop impliqués. Il a besoin de temps pour se reconstruire, pour laisser son passé derrière lui et enfin avancer.

OoOoOoO

Je sonne et c'est un homme qui m'ouvre, enfin un homme, tout est relatif, un catcheur serait plus juste.

– Désolé j'ai dû me tromper, je cherche Alice Cullen ?!

– Non, c'est bien là ! Alice, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, crie-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

J'écoute Alice râler et quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparaît en peignoir avec une serviette sur la tête.

– Je tombe mal, on dirait, lui dis-je et elle sort la tête de sa serviette.

– Oh, c'est toi, entre je t'en prie.

Je la suis jusqu'à la cuisine où nous nous installons. Elle me propose un cappuccino, que j'accepte avec plaisir et pendant qu'elle le prépare, je me demande comment aborder le sujet. Elle dépose deux tasses sur la table et prend place en face de moi.

– Alors, je suppose que tu as été voir Edward.

Je cherche mes mots et le gars qui m'a ouvert fait son apparition, il s'installe à côté d'Alice. Super, je ne me sens pas seule du tout.

– Ava, je te présente Emmett, mon fiancé. Em' c'est Ava la copine d'Edward.

– Je dirais plutôt, une amie d'Edward, précisais-je.

– Enchanté Ava, me dit-il. Je suis surprise, il a une carrure assez impressionnante, mais quand il ouvre la bouche on dirait un gamin. Il a une voix enjouée et douce. Je lui retourne son sourire et Alice me rappelle qu'elle attend.

– Oui, j'en reviens et ça c'est relativement bien passé.

Elle veut en savoir plus, mais je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui dire sans en dire trop.

– Bon, je vais être honnête, je ne suis pas venue par hasard, j'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose. Je vais l'aider, mais il me faut du temps et pour que cela fonctionne, il faut que vous arrêtiez de venir le voir.

Alice me regarde bizarrement et instinctivement je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules.

– Mais comment peux-tu savoir mieux que nous, ce qu'il lui faut ? Me dit-elle avec colère et je me sens mal, je la comprends.

– Je fais des études en psychologie et contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas impliquée. Inconsciemment, vous le poussez, vous exigez qu'il aille mieux.

Je les vois réfléchir à mes paroles, il faut qu'ils comprennent, c'est important pour la suite. J'attends qu'ils réagissent, qu'ils crient, qu'ils m'insultent, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'ils me disent quelque chose. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec le silence, ça me rend nerveuse.

– Tu vas faire comment … enfin pour l'aider ? Me demande-t-elle.

– J'irais le voir, lui parler de tout et de rien, de ce que j'ai fait dans la journée et de ce qu'il loupe en restant là. Je vais le faire parler, sans le forcer, il faudra que ça vienne de lui. Il va finir par se confier, sans s'en rendre compte et il finira aussi par en avoir marre d'être enfermé dans cette chambre, leur expliquais-je. J'espère sincèrement que mon plan fonctionne, mais je ne peux rien promettre et surtout, je ne peux pas vous donner d'estimation de temps, tout dépend de lui. Mais je pense que ça vaux le coup d'essayer.

– Ok, ça marche pour moi, me dit Emmett.

Je regarde Alice, elle a l'air moins encline à accepter, mais je pense qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son frère, alors je croise les doigts.

– C'est d'accord, mais à une condition, me prévient-elle et j'attends avec appréhension. Tu doit promettre de nous tenir informé après chaque visite et de nous dire la vérité.

– Je peux faire ça, mais toute fois, sur le fait de ne pas vous mentir, il y a un bémol. Ce qu'il me confira restera entre nous et s'il veut vous en parlez, il le fera lui-même.

Elle me tend la main pour « officialiser le deal » comme elle dit et l'accord est conclu. Je repars contente, ça s'est bien passé. Maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire, il faut que je fasse parler cette tête de mule et ça ce n'est pas gagné. Mais je suis, au moins, aussi têtu que lui, on va bien rigoler !

Il n'y a qu'une chose qu'Alice n'a pas pu me dire, car elle n'en sait pas plus que moi sur ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et Jasper le jour de son réveil ? Apparemment, quand ils sont arrivés, Jasper est partie en courant et -toujours d'après Alice- elle croit l'avoir vue pleurer. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de type à pleurer pour rien, mais je ne vais pas aller lui demander, je vais patienter et espérer qu'Edward finisse par me raconter.

OoOoOoO

Je suis en route pour l'hôpital, ma première et dernière visite remonte à trois jours et, si tout le monde a joué le jeu, cela fait trois jours qu'il n'a vu personne. Normalement, il devrait se sentir seul et avoir envi de parler.

Je frappe à sa porte et j'attends une réponse, mais rien ne vient. Je décide donc de rentrer et je suis surprise -le mot est faible- quand je découvre que la chambre est vide. Je ressors en trombe et me dirige vers le bureau des infirmières.

– Où est M. Cullen ? Leur demandais-je avec impatience.

– Comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache ? Ce n'est pas marqué baby-sitter ici, me dit-elle en me désignant son badge où je vois écrit stagiaire. Très professionnelle comme attitude ! L'infirmière en chef arrive au même moment et réprimande la « pétasse blonde ». Je la regarde avec un petit sourire qui signifie, dans ta face, je sais c'est puérile, mais je déteste ce genre de fille.

Je suis l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre, pour qu'elle confirme mes dires, mais quand nous entrons, nous nous retrouvons nez à nez avec Edward. Il est nu et plutôt sexy !

– Puis-je vous aider mesdames ? Nous demande-t-il avec un sourire arrogant en voyant la tête de l'infirmière, qui est passée au rouge pivoine en un quart de seconde.

– Désolé de vous avoir dérangée pour rien, vous pouvez y aller, lui dis-je en la poussant hors de la chambre.

Je referme la porte derrière elle est me tourne vers Edward avec un grand sourire.

– Je constate que tu vas beaucoup mieux !

– Avoue que c'était drôle. Tu pourrais sortir le temps que je m'habille ? S'il te plait.

– Mais vas-y, je t'en prie. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil et il me regarde avec un air désespéré en secouant la tête. Il me lance un petit sourire et finit par obtempérer.

Je le regarde s'habiller, ranger ses affaires et quelque chose a changé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête pendant ces trois jours, mais il est différent. Il a l'air plus vivant contrairement à la dernière fois, où il donnait plus l'impression d'un condamné qui se laissait mourir.

– Alors dis-moi d'où vient ce regain d'énergie ?

– Je ne sais pas. Le médecin est passé tout à l'heure et apparemment, je vais bien, m'informe-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

– Il y a un détail qui te gêne, je me trompe ?

– Ils me font rire, « vous allez bien M. Cullen, réjouissez-vous, cela aurait pu être pire », j'ai un caillot dans le cerveau dû à mon hémorragie. Ils ne savent pas s'il va se résorber tout seul, en attendant il faut éviter les chocs et les efforts trop violents. Je suis sensé me réjouir de quoi exactement ?

– D'être en vie, Edward ! Tu as une seconde chance, ne la gaspille pas. Tu vois toujours le verre à moitié vide, essaye de voir le bon côté des choses. Tu as des gens qui t'aiment et tu as Jasper, alors explique-moi où est le problème ?!

– Tu me fais chier ! Crie-t-il avec colère. Je suis surprise par sa réaction et j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu causer ce, soudain, changement d'humeur. Je n'ai rien dit d'extraordinaire.

Mais il est trop tard, le dialogue est rompu, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Il reste, obstinément tourner vers la fenêtre, alors je récupère mes affaires et sors de la chambre.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le sujet sensible, c'est Jasper. Que s'est-il passé pour provoquer une telle colère à la simple évocation de son nom ? Comment l'obliger à en parler ? Je ne pourrais pas avancer avec lui s'il refuse de m'expliquer. Je suis obligée de me rendre à l'évidence, je dois aller voir Jasper et cela ne me réjouit pas.

OoOoOoO

Il m'a fallu deux jours pour trouver le courage de venir et, si je veux les aider, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Je vérifie le numéro qu'Alice m'a donné et je sonne. Quand il ouvre la porte, je me sens mal à l'aise et je ne sais pas quoi dire, ce qui est rare ! Je le détail et constate qu'il a beaucoup changé, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la même personne ! Certes, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, mais tout de même, la différence est flagrante. Il a l'air malade, le teint très pâle, les yeux cerner et à l'odeur, il ne s'est pas lavé depuis plusieurs jours.

– Désolée de débarquer comme ça, mais il faut que l'on parle. C'est important, débitais-je en espérant être convaincante.

Il ne dit rien et s'écarte pour me laisser entrer. Il n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir, mais tout de même curieux d'entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire. On s'installe dans son salon et je commence directement par lui expliquer mon plan. Je lui parle de mes visites, de ce qu'Alice m'a raconté et de notre accord. J'arrive vite à ma visite d'aujourd'hui et à la raison de ma présence ici.

– J'ai compris que je n'obtiendrais rien d'Edward et j'ai besoin d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

J'attends sa réponse, mais rien ne vient et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir. Après tout, rien ne l'oblige à me parler. Je me lève et me rapproche de lui, quand je remarque une larme sur sa joue. Je ne peux pas rester insensible et, même si je ne le connais pas, sa douleur me touche.

– Parle-moi.

– Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Me demande-t-il avec méfiance.

– Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait !

– Alice t'a expliqué le principal, sauf ce qu'elle ne sait pas. Pendant son coma, j'avais tellement peur de le perdre, que je restais avec lui pendant des heures. J'ai même passé des nuits entières à son chevet, les infirmières fermaient les yeux sur ma présence. Plus les jours passaient, plus la peur m'envahissait et j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Qu'en dépit de tous mes efforts pour refouler mes sentiments, je l'avais dans la peau. Il n'était plus questions de sexe ou de normalité, mais juste d'amour et j'ai décidé d'être en paix avec moi-même. Le jour où il est sorti du coma, j'étais venue avec ma guitare, je lui avais écrit une chanson pour lui dire ce que je ressentais. J'étais incapable de lui faire une grande déclaration d'amour, mais j'étais bien décidé à avouer mes sentiments. Peu après la fin de la chanson, les machines autour de lui se sont affoler, le médecin et les infirmières sont arrivaient et j'ai été éjecté de la chambre. L'attente ma paru une éternité et quand le médecin est enfin réapparut, il m'a annoncé qu'Edward était réveillé et qu'il allait bien. Je suis partie prévenir tout le monde et à mon retour, j'ai vu à travers la vitre qu'il avait les yeux ouvert et je n'osais plus entrer. Etais-je prêt à l'affronter ? Avait-il entendu mes paroles ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et j'étais planté là, devant sa chambre à l'observer.

Malgré toutes mes craintes, c'était le moment d'assumer, d'être un homme, alors j'ai fini par entrer. Je l'ai appelé, mais il ne répondait pas. Dans une veine tentative pour le faire réagir ou peut-être parce que j'en avais besoin, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. J'étais heureux et soulagé, j'avais réussi, je ne pensais pas encore aux conséquences ni à l'après, juste le moment présent. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Il m'a regardé d'un air mauvais et m'a dit de dégager, plus j'essayais de lui expliquer et plus il criait, avec une voix rauque et remplis de haine. Je suis partie en courant et ne suis plus revenue.

Ses yeux sont remplient de larmes et je le prends dans mes bras. J'essaie de le calmer et peu à peu, ses larmes se tarissent.

– Et s'il te plait, prend une douche, lui demandais-je avec sérieux avant d'éclater de rire devant sa moue d'enfant, pris en flagrant d'élit de bêtise.

En partant, quelques heures plus tard, je lui promets que tout va s'arranger. Enfin j'espère, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais tout faire pour.

Prendre l'air me fait du bien, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet avec Edward, mais rien ne me satisfait. Je décide que la meilleure solution -dans son cas- est l'attaque, je ne pense pas que prendre des gants soit une bonne idée. Il faut que je le mette au pied du mur, que je le pousse à bout pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

OoOoOoO

Je respire un bon coup avant d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre.

– Pour reprendre tes propres mots, tu me fais chier Edward, lui dis-je avec une colère non feinte.

Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

– Moi qui prenais pitié de toi, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. Pauvre petit malheureux ! La personne que t'aime reste à ton chevet des nuits entières en priant pour que tu te réveilles. Quand, enfin, tu sors du coma, il te dit qu'il t'aime et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de le virer comme une merde. C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?

– Ma vie, voilà le problème ! Est-ce que je vais aussi gâcher la sienne ? Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Et si je m'investis, va-t-il finir par m'abandonner comme mes parents, comme Brian et Mike ? Tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces blessures qui ne guériront jamais. Cette impression d'être pourchassé par mon passé. Toutes ces questions qui me hantent, comment seraient nos vies, si les choses ne s'étaient pas passé ainsi ? Si j'avais été moins égoïste. Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux ainsi ?

– Laisse-moi résumer, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris ?! Je devrais te plaindre parce que tu as des gens qui t'aiment, parce qu'ils se soucient tellement de toi, qu'ils deviennent envahissants et parce que malgré toutes les difficultés que vous avez traversées, ils sont toujours là ? Parce que -contrairement à des milliers de gens- tu as quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment et qui t'attend ? Ou parce qu'en dépit de toutes les merdes que la vie t'as fait subir, tu es encore debout ?

Je soutiens son regard, il faut qu'il doute. Il est tellement ancré dans son malheur, que si je lui donne raison, c'est fini. Je ne banalise pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais pour l'instant je veux qu'il comprenne que, quoi qu'il en pense, il a de la chance.

Il se met à tout balancer, il fout en l'air tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main et je le laisse faire. Il a besoin de ça, il faut qu'il se débarrasse de toute cette colère qui le ronge. Il finit par se calmer et s'écroule par terre en sanglotant bruyamment. Je m'agenouille face à lui et j'attends qu'il fasse le premier pas, il me prend dans ses bras et je le laisse faire, contente d'avoir réussi à briser sa carapace.

OoOoOoO

Après ça, Edward s'est rétabli à une vitesse impressionnante et quelques jours plus tard, le médecin a décidé qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui.

– T'es affaires sont prêtes ? Lui demandais-je en entrant dans sa chambre. On avait convenu, avec les autres, que c'était moi qui venais le chercher. Je devais essayer de gagner du temps pour qu'ils puissent terminer les préparatifs. Ils voulaient lui faire une surprise, quelque chose de simple, une banderole marquée « bienvenue à la maison », quelques ballons et un gâteau.

– J'ai presque fini, me dit-il de la salle de bain.

Je m'approche pour vérifier où il en est, je reste un instant bloquée devant ce que je vois. Il est de dos et, même-si je savais qu'il avait des cicatrices ailleurs que sur le visage, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je reste comme une idiote, à fixer son dos.

Quand je relève la tête, je croise son regard dans le miroir.

– Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je piteusement, me sentant coupable de le fixer ainsi.

– Je sais, mon tatouage est foutu, enfin c'est ce que le médecin m'a dit. Je n'ai pas regardé.

Les grandes ailes, qui parcourent son dos et qui lui donnaient, autrefois, des allures d'ange, sont maintenant tellement balafrées, qu'elles lui donnent un air d'ange déchu. Je me rends compte, en le voyant comme-ça, que c'est ce qu'il est. Un être profondément bon, mais abîmé par la vie et ce constat, me fait mal. J'ai tellement voulu et souhaité qu'il s'en sorte, que j'ai fais abstraction de tout ce qu'il a subit et je ne lui ai montré que le positif. Ai-je fait une erreur ?

Il enfile un tee-shirt en vitesse, je vois qu'il est mal à l'aise, alors je sors de la pièce et m'attelle à ranger sa chambre.

– Ca y est, on peut y aller, dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain avec une casquette sur la tête.

– Tes cheveux ont bien repoussé, tu n'es pas obligé de cacher ta tête.

Il me lance un regard qui signifie, qu'il n'y a pas matière à discuter, il récupère ses affaires et nous partons.

Nous devons d'abord passer par le bureau d'accueil pour signer des papiers, en temps normal cela m'aurait agacée, mais c'est parfait, il n'y a rien de tel pour perdre du temps.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes enfin dehors. Nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'à ma voiture, qui est garée assez loin par manque de place.

– Ca fait quoi de revoir le soleil, lui demandais-je, curieuse de sonder ses pensées.

– Ca fait du bien, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde. Je n'aime pas ça.

Je me mets à rire devant son air grognon.

– Les femmes te regardent parce que tu es sexy avec tes cicatrices, ça fait très bad boy, lui expliquais-je avec humour en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il se déride et le reste du trajet se passe dans la bonne humeur.

Je me gare devant chez lui, les autres ont eu la bonne idée de se garer plus loin. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, apparemment ils ont eu le temps de finir. On prend ses affaires dans le coffre et on se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, il a un temps d'arrêt.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Je me souviens de la dernière fois où j'ai passé cette porte et ça me laisse une drôle d'impression.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et lui sourit, pour l'encourager. Il tourne la clef dans la serrure et je me demande à quel moment vont-ils apparaître. Il ouvre la porte et l'endroit paraît calme et désert. Il pose ses affaires dans l'entrée et s'avance pour allumer, c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils surgissent tous de nulle part en criant « bienvenue ». Edward se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard qui veut dire « tu étais au courant et tu n'as rien dit », mais je sais que quelques part, il est heureux de les voir.

Jake est le premier à s'avancer.

– Content de te voir, lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et c'est le signal, ils se jettent tous sur lui. Enfin, j'aperçois un sourire sur le visage d'Edward et, à cet instant, je me dis que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Quoi que...

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Bise**

**Sarah**


	11. Chapter 10 : La peur de l'inconnu

**Et oui, la voilà, la suite tant attendue (enfin j'espère)**

**Je ne peux rien dire sans dévoiler ce qu'il va se passer, mais ça devrait vous plaire ;-)**

**Alors, comme d'habitude, j'attends impatiemment vos réactions !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S.M, je ne fais que lui emprunter.**

**Merci à ma bêta et merci à vous pour vos coms, vos mises en alertes, etc...**

**J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, à part aux anonymes bien sûr, mais continuez à m'écrire ça fait toujours super plaisir « c'est comme une drogue, je ne peux plus m'en passer LOL ! » **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture les filles « et peut-être les gars, qui sait »**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La peur de l'inconnu

.

**PDV Edward**

.

La soirée s'est terminée assez tard et je suis crevé. Ils m'ont expliqué pourquoi ils ne venaient plus, ils en n'ont profité pour traiter Ava de tortionnaire et, je suis bien d'accord avec eux. Même-si sans elle, je ne serais pas là !

D'ailleurs, elle m'a proposé de rester ce soir, mais j'ai décliné. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Je pense à Jazz, ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et il me manque. C'est vrai que je lui en ai voulu, mais je m'en veux tout autant. Il a pris pour tout le reste, c'était juste la goutte d'eau, aujourd'hui, je m'en rends compte parce qu'Ava m'a aidé à faire la part des choses. Pourtant, j'ai du mal à le croire, il m'aime, même dans ma tête ça sonne faux. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je ne veux pas rester enfermé chez moi et attendre que ça passe, j'ai assez attendu, il faut que j'agisse. Je dois juste trouver un plan et le mettre en action. Me pardonnera-t-il d'avoir agis comme un enfoiré ?

OoOoOoO

J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir sur, comment j'allais m'y prendre pour m'excuser. Et je crois avoir trouvé une idée originale qui devrait lui plaire, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin des gars.

– Allo ?

– Jake, c'est moi ! Tu peux aller chercher Em' et venir, j'ai besoin de vous, lui demandais-je rapidement. Je ne voulais plus attendre.

– Ok, on arrive !

Je raccroche et finit de préparer ce dont j'ai besoin. Une fois terminé, je commence à faire les cent pas, je ne tiens plus en place. J'appréhende tellement sa réaction, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Quand les gars arrivent, je leur explique tout de suite pour ne pas perdre de temps et nous nous mettons au boulot. Il nous faut à peine deux heures pour être au point. Nous chargeons la voiture de Jake et nous nous mettons en route.

– S'il n'est pas là ? Et, comment on fait pour qu'il se mette à la fenêtre ? Paniquais-je. Plus on approche et moins je suis confiant.

– Arrête d'angoisser, on va demander à Alice de l'appeler, me répond Jake avec un sourire rassurant. Il ne fallait pas en attendre autant d'Emmett.

– Ouais Eddy arrête d'angoisser, on dirait une gonzesse, raille-t-il

– Je t'emmerde !

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison et ça m'énerve au plus au point. En plus, pour arranger les choses, j'ai une migraine pas possible et j'ai oublié de prendre mes cachets. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital depuis à peine 24 heures et je fais déjà des conneries, si Ava et Alice savaient ça, je passerais un sale quart d'heure.

– Ca y est, on est arrivé !

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur la télé, mais je n'y arrive pas. En fait depuis le passage d'Ava, il y a maintenant plusieurs jours, je ne m'intéresse à rien. Je ne dors presque pas, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Je comprends enfin l'expression « le mal d'aimer ». Tout le monde veut connaître l'amour, mais pourquoi ? A part te détruire à quoi sert-il ? Je ne pensais pas le découvrir ainsi, non pas que je crois aux contes de fées, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point ça pouvait faire mal.

Alors, je végète, je reste chez moi et je laisse le temps passé, en espérant qu'il emmène tout ça avec lui. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes pensées et je décroche sans regarder qui m'appelle.

– Jasper, désolé de te déranger, c'est Alice. S'il te plait ne raccroche pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– J'aimerais que tu regardes par la fenêtre.

– Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je sceptique, mais au moment où je pose la question, je distingue de la musique.

– Attends, lui dis-je.

Toujours avec le téléphone à l'oreille, je m'approche de ma fenêtre et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Edward, Jake et Em' sont installé en bas de chez moi avec leurs instruments. J'ouvre la fenêtre car je n'entends pas bien.

**.**

*** Come on Eileen/****Dexy's Midnight Runners (modifiée) **_à écouter !_

.

**(Come on Jazzy !)****  
**_(Allez Jazzy __!)_**  
****  
****Poor old Johnny Ray****  
**_Pauvre vieux Johnny Ray_

**Sounded sad upon the radio**

_Pressenti triste sur la radio_

**Moved a million hearts in mono****  
**_Un million de cœurs bougeaient en mono _

**Our mothers cried****  
**_Nos mères ont pleuré_

**Sang along, who'd blame them****  
**_Chanté en __même temps, qui les blâmerait_

**(Now) You're grown, so grown, now I must say more than ever (Come on Jazzy !)****  
**_(Maintenant) tu grandis, tellement adulte, maintenant je dois dire plus que jamais (Allez Jazzy !)_

**(Go) too-ra loo-ra too-ra loo-rye-aye****  
**_(Aller) too__-ra loo-ra too-ra loo-rye-aye_

**And we can sing just like our fathers****  
**_Et nous pouvons chanter tout comme nos pères_**  
****.**

**Come on Jazzy, oh I swear (what he means)****  
**_Allez Jazzy, oh je te jure (ce qu'il veut dire)_

**At this moment, you mean everything****  
**_A cet instant, __tu veux tout dire_

**(With) you on that motobike, my thoughts I confess****  
**_(Avec) toi sur cette moto, mes pensées je l'avoue_

**Verge on dirty****  
**_Deviennent sales_

Em' et Jake font les cœurs et dansent à côté d'Edward. Tout est kitsch, la choré' à la manière des Temptations, la chanson, les choristes, mais tout est fait avec autodérision et humour. Je n'en reviens pas, c'est une déclaration d'amour à sa façon et ça lui ressemble tellement.

**Ah come on Jazzy****  
**_Ah allez Jazzy_**  
****These people round here, wear beaten down eyes****  
**_C__es gens d'ici ont les yeux usés et abattus_

**Sunk in smoke dried faces****  
**_Enfoncés dans la fumée les visages desséchés_

**(They're) so resigned to what their fate is****  
**_(Ils sont) donc résigné à ce qu'est leur sort_

**But not us (no never), no not us (no never)****  
**_Mais pas__ nous (non jamais), non pas nous (non jamais)_

**We are far too young and clever (Remember)****  
**_Nous sommes bien trop jeunes et intelligents ( rappelle-toi)_

**Too-ra loo-ra too-ra loo-rye-aye****  
**_Too-ra loo-ra too-ra loo-rye-aye_

**Jazzy, I'll hum this tune forever****  
**_Jazzy,__ je fredonnerais cet air pour toujours_**  
****.**

**Come on Jazzy, Oh I swear (what he means)****  
**_Allez Jazzy, oh je te jure (ce qu'il veut dire)_

**Ah come on, let's, take off everything****  
**_Ah viens, allons-y, plaquons tout_

**(Your) leather jacket, Jazzy (tell him yes)****  
**_(Ta) __veste en cuir, Jazzy (dis-lui oui)_

**Ah come on, let's, ah come on Jazzy****  
**_Ah allons-y, ah allez Jazzy_

**(Your) leather jacket, Jazzy (tell him yes)****  
**_(Ta) veste en cuir, Jazzy (dis-lui oui)_

**Ah come on let's, ah come on Jazzy****  
**_Ah allons-y, ah allez Jazzy_

**Please…****  
**_S'__il te plait..._**  
****.**

**(Come on Jazzy too-loo rye-aye, come on****  
**_(Allez Jazzy too-loo rye-aye, allez_

**Jazzy too-loo rye-aye toora toora-too-loora)****  
**_Jazzy too-loo rye-aye toora toora-too-loora)_

**Now you have grown, now you have shown, oh Jazzy****  
**_Maintenant que tu as gra__ndi, maintenant que tu as vu, oh Jazzy_

**Come on Jazzy, these things they are real and I know****  
**_Allez Jazzy, ces choses sont réels et je sais_

**How you feel****  
**_Comment tu te sens_

**Now I must say more than ever****  
**_Maintenant je dois le dire plus que jamais_

**Things round ****here have changed****  
**_Les choses ont changé par ici_

**I said ****  
**_J'ai dit_

Je descends et arrivé en bas, je me rends compte que tout le monde nous regarde.

**Too-ra loo-ra too-ra loo-rye-aye****  
**_Too-ra loo-ra too-ra loo-rye-aye_**  
****.**

**Come on Jazzy, oh I swear (what he means)****  
**_Al__lez Jazzy, oh je te jure (ce qu'il veut dire)_

**At this moment, you mean everything****  
**_A cet instant, tu veux tout dire_

**(With) you on that motorbike, my thoughts, I confess****  
**_(Avec) toi sur cette moto, mes pensées, je l'avoue_

**Verge on dirty****  
**_Deviennent sales_

**Ah co****me on Jazzy !****  
**_Ah allez Jazzy !_

.

Mais le regard qu'Edward me lance à ce moment-là me fait tout oublier. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé comme-ça. J'avance et il fait les derniers pas. On est comme des cons, au milieu de la route et je m'en fous. On se fixe quelques secondes, mais je ne peux plus attendre et je le prends dans mes bras. Il fait de même et ressert l'étreinte. J'ai enfin l'impression d'être à ma place, mais il manque encore quelque chose et c'est à moi de le faire.

Je m'écarte un peu, l'incompréhension se lit sur son visage. J'approche doucement mes lèvres et encore une fois, c'est lui qui comble les derniers centimètres.

Mon ventre se crispe et j'ai chaud, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes est juste incroyable ! Tout me paraît clair maintenant, c'est lui, depuis le début. Je n'ai pas changé brusquement, c'est juste lui et je l'aime, comme un dingue. Il continue de bouger ses lèvres et je le laisse faire. C'est tellement bon, ses mains qui me serrent fort contre lui et -je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour- son corps virile contre le miens me donne envi de me laisser aller dans ses bras.

Des applaudissements nous parviennent et nous rappellent que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je suis mal à l'aise et je propose aux gars de partir. Je les aide à tout remballer et nous partons chez Edward.

OoOoOoO

On a vidé la caisse de Jake, tout remis en place et, après les énièmes félicitations et moqueries des gars, ils sont finalement rentrés chez eux. Maintenant que nous sommes enfin seuls, je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être naturel ?

– Tu penses trop, me dit Edward en passant derrière moi et en m'effleurant les fesses du bout des doigts, ce qui me provoque un frisson. Je le regarde partir s'installer sur le canapé et je reste sur mon tabouret, pas trop sûr de savoir comment agir.

Edward éclate de rire et je me sens ridicule, non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Ca ne me ressemble pas, d'ordinaire, je ne suis pas du genre à me poser autant de questions.

– Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin et retourne son attention sur la télé. Il se met à l'aise, enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et pose ses pieds sur la table basse. Je profite du spectacle en me demandant, comment des gestes si anodins peuvent le rendre si sexy. J'ai dormi un nombre incalculable de fois ici, j'ai pris l'habitude de faire comme chez moi et il faut juste que je continu comme avant. Je laisse mes chaussures à l'entré et part m'avachir sur l'autre canapé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demandais-je pour essayer de suivre.

– Sons of Anarchy. Tu connais ? Je lui réponds que non et il me fait un petit résumé. La série à l'air pas mal d'après lui.

– C'est la série que tu aimes ou l'acteur principal ?

– L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, rit-il.

OoOoOoO

Et nous sommes restés comme-ça jusqu'au soir, à regarder la télé, à discuter et à plaisanter. L'ambiance était détendue et tout paraissait tellement normal.

Edward me sort de mes pensées en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé où je suis allongé. Il s'appuie au dossier avec son bras droit et pose l'autre sur mon torse. La sensation est étrange et excitante, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un à ce genre de geste envers moi. A part pour le sexe, je n'ai jamais eu de vrai relation, je ne connais pas tous ces petits gestes que les gens ont.

– Ca te gêne que je te touche ? Me demande-t-il calmement.

Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens. Un mélange entre la peur de l'inconnu, l'excitation de l'avoir si proche ou encore la gêne.

– Non ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude. J'ai du mal à comprendre les sentiments que j'éprouve, j'ai une trouille pas possible, de quoi exactement, je ne sais pas et en même temps je ressens l'envi de te toucher, de te découvrir et d'être près de toi.

Il me fait son sourire en coin et fait glisser le dos de sa main, de mon coup à mon nombril. Cette simple caresse, qui pourrait passer pour innocente, à un effet dévastateur, mais ce qui me trouble le plus c'est son regard. Tout en continuant son mouvement, il ne me quitte pas des yeux, il guette la moindre de mes réactions.

– Tu crois que « ça », me dit-il en désignant la situation. C'est courant pour moi ? Certes, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, mais sans vouloir te vexer, tu crois que j'ai l'habitude de ramener quelqu'un ici ? A part les baiser, je ne voulais rien d'eux, pour la plupart, je ne connaissais même pas leurs prénoms, m'avoue-t-il.

Je ne sais pas si, je dois me sentir flatté ou vexé par ses révélations. Je savais qu'il avait des habitudes plutôt libérées, si je peux dire ça comme-ça. Mais comment savoir si je ne suis pas une sorte de challenge, peut-être qu'il voulait juste convertir un hétéro ?

Je me relève d'un bond et il me regarde comme-ci j'étais fou. Je me mets à faire les cent pas, j'essaie d'éclaircir mes idées avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver mes mots qu'il est déjà à côté de moi. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et je m'écarte.

– Arrête ! A chaque fois que tu me touches, j'ai l'impression de devenir asthmatique et je n'arrive plus à penser. Tu le fais exprès, l'accusais-je. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler ? Enfin, regardes-nous, on est là, à essayer de commencer une relation. Il y aurait peut-être quelques points à m'être au clair ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu tiens à moi ? Débitais-je sans réfléchir et je regrette immédiatement mes derniers mots. J'ai l'impression de parler comme une fille.

J'aimerais ravaler mon laïusse et il doit le voir, parce qu'il éclate de rire. En croisant mon regard, il se calme de suite et se racle la gorge.

– Premièrement, je pourrais te poser les mêmes questions. Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur ? Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu passe ton temps à me fuir. Alors oui, maintenant tu es là, mais pour combien de temps ? Pour finir sache que, même-si tu es un homme, tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments, t'es couilles ne vont pas tomber.

Il me prend dans ses bras, je ne résiste pas et profite de sa présence qui m'a tant manqué depuis l'accident. Il a raison, j'ai trop de préjugés qui m'interdisent de vivre.

Timidement, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et pose ma tête dans son cou. Son parfum me rassure et me fait oublier tous ces doutes, cette peur de ne plus jamais revoir ses yeux, toutes ces nuits blanches à croire qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais et son rejet. J'embrasse sa mâchoire, je remarque que ça pique et bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas. Pourtant, je craignais ces détails, qui me rappelleraient que je suis dans les bras d'un homme, mais avec lui, tout est facile. Est-ce que l'amour peut vraiment tout changer ? Je le sens frissonner, poser ses mains sur mes épaules et me repousser. Je ne comprends pas son geste et le regarde avec interrogation.

– Il vaut mieux arrêter là, me dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Tu n'es pas prêt à aller plus loin et moi ben, ... je ne suis qu'un homme.

C'est à ce moment-là que je remarque une bosse assez imposante entre nous. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas sentir qu'il bandait, je me sens con de n'avoir pas compris. Mon ventre se met à grogner, nous éclatons de rire et ça permet de détendre l'atmosphère. Nous commandons des pizzas et une demi-heure plus tard le livreur sonne à la porte.

– Tu peux aller voir s'il te plait ?

Je m'exécute, mais quand le gars me tend les pizzas, je remarque que j'ai oublié l'argent. J'appelle Edward qui me surprend en arrivant derrière moi et en posant son bras sur mes épaules.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ?

J'ouvre des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais j'essaie de passer au-dessus de ma gêne. Je regarde le livreur qui pique un fard et Edward lui tend la monnaie avec un grand sourire. Une fois la porte refermée, je me tourne vers lui pour l'engueuler, mais quand je vois son expression, je n'y arrive pas. Après tout, il va bien falloir s'habituer à tout ces trucs de couple et je le soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès pour me faire enrager, alors je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu.

OoOoOoO

Nous avons mangé devant la télé en regardant un film. La soirée était simple et reposante, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer ça, il y a encore un mois et je suis juste heureux qu'on soit là, tous les deux.

– Tu veux que je te ramène ou tu dors là ?

Voilà la question que je redoutais, j'aimerais rester, dormir avec lui, mais on est plus des gamins. Est-ce qu'on est capable de passer la nuit ensemble sans aller plus loin ? En fait, je n'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un, du moins pas comme ça.

– Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rester, mais je vais dormir sur le canapé, lui dis-je en me sentant idiot, je pense que c'est mieux.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire rassurant et je vois qu'il comprend mes doutes. Il me ramène une couverture et un oreiller, me souhaite bonne nuit en m'embrassant furtivement et part se coucher.

OoOoOoO

Je tourne dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je pense à lui et le savoir si proche et en même temps si loin, me dérange. Je ressens ce besoin d'être près de lui, on pourrait penser que c'est trop rapide, mais ça fait plus d'un an que je me bats contre mes sentiments et j'ai failli le perdre. Alors pourquoi je maintiens cette distance entre nous ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à profiter de l'instant présent sans me poser de questions ?

Je me lève, bien décidé à écouter mes envies, pour une fois. Quand je passe la porte de sa chambre, je le découvre couché sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, en tee-shirt et en boxer, complètement découvert.

En le voyant comme-ça, j'ai une folle envi de le rejoindre. Je fais le tour du lit et j'essaie de me coucher le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le réveiller

– Tu veux un câlin ? Me demande-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés et je sursaute.

Je suis pris en flagrant délit, je prends une grande inspiration et profite du peu de courage qu'il me reste pour me coller contre lui. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et je sens sa main venir me caresser le dos. Je me détends immédiatement, là, dans ses bras, je me sens apaisé, je pose ma main sur son torse et c'est comme-ça que je finis par m'endormir. Contre ce corps musclé et virile qui fait battre mon cœur comme jamais.

* * *

**Alooooors ?**

**Bisous **

**Sarah**


	12. Chapter 11 : Et si, on pouvait juste

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 11, comme d'habitude j'attends votre avis, qui m'aide à avancer**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à et je lui rendrais quand j'aurais terminé ;-)**

**Merci à vous pour vos coms, vos alertes, vos favoris et merci à ma bêta !**

**Bon, je fais court alors, bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Et si, on pouvait juste être ensemble...

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

Je me réveille un peu perdu, en regardant autour de moi, je reconnais la chambre d'Edward. Quand je repense à la soirée qu'on a passé ensemble, ça me paraît irréel. Je me redresse et remarque que je suis seul, je tends l'oreille, mais ne perçois aucun bruit.

Je me lève pour aller voir où est Edward. Je fais le tour de l'appart et ne le trouve nulle part. Je finis par la salle de bain sans grand espoir. J'ouvre la porte sans ménagement et me trouve face à lui, avec une simple serviette autour de la taille et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Il est,... beau ! Je ne peux nier l'effet qu'il à sur moi. Je suis pris en flagrant délit de matage, je rougie et m'empresse de m'excuser en claquant la porte.

J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits, mais je le revois, face à moi, son corps musclé recouvert de fines gouttes d'eau, qui partent s'échouer sous la serviette. J'aurais du mal à exprimer clairement ce que je ressens et je suis surpris, par ce que mon esprit tordu arrive à imaginer.

Pour me donner une certaine contenance, je pars me faire un café et je m'installe au bar pour le boire. Quand Edward sort de la salle de bain, je m'obstine à fixer ma tasse que je trouve tout particulièrement intéressante. Je l'entends s'activer dans la cuisine et venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il se racle la gorge et je reste les yeux rivés sur mon café.

– Bon, si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais le faire. J'ai aimé passer la nuit avec toi dans mes bras, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi et je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu rentres dans la salle de bain quand je me lave.

Je relève la tête, à sa remarque et il me regarde avec un sourire moqueur. Je lui ferais bien passer l'envi de se foutre de moi, mais quand je croise son regard, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je sais ce qu'il ressent parce que je le ressens aussi. C'est comme une espèce d'euphorie, une envi de sourire constante, d'être avec l'autre. Je sais que ça peut paraître niais, mais l'amour c'est ça aussi et je suis heureux de le découvrir avec lui.

– Ta sœur m'a dit que tu avais mal vécu ton attirance pour les hommes. Alors comment t'as fait pour l'accepter ? Lui demandais-je un peu hésitant.

– Je ne pense pas l'avoir plus mal vécu qu'un autre, on passe tous par cette phase. Celle du refus parce qu'on veut être normal, du dégoût et des questions. Il ne faut pas oublier le côté sexuel et c'est celui qui pose le plus de problèmes, parce qu'il y a une grosse différence entre, toucher le corps d'une femme et celui d'un homme. Ce n'est pas physiquement que ça coince, c'est mentalement et, là je parle d'un point de vue personnel, mais tu ne peux pas résister longtemps à tes envies. J'ai changé petit à petit, je suis devenu plus violent, plus agressif. J'avais l'impression de devoir prouver que j'étais toujours un homme. J'ai accepté le fait que j'étais attiré par les deux sexes, mais je refusais de devenir une folle, je ne voulais pas qu'on me colle une étiquette. Quand on me demandait « mais t'es quoi, pédé ou bi », je leur répondais que j'étais moi et que c'était déjà pas mal.

Je me reconnais dans son discourt et ça me rassure. Je ne suis pas différent, mes interrogations sont normales même plutôt banales. Il est vrai que je remarque tous ces petits détails qui me rappel que c'est un homme et pourtant, mon corps le réclame. Le temps fera son affaire, j'en suis sûr, je n'ai pas de raison de paniquer.

OoOoOoO

Après le déjeuner, je demande à Edward de me ramener. J'ai besoin de retrouver mon appart, de prendre une bonne douche et de me changer. Je pense aussi, qu'il ne faut pas qu'on reste collé, ça ne nous ressemble pas, on a besoin de notre solitude, l'un et l'autre.

Avant de descendre de la voiture, j'hésite, j'ai envi de l'embrasser, mais je ne sais pas encore comment m'y prendre. Finalement, c'est lui qui se penche vers moi et pose sa main sur ma nuque. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ressens un frisson me parcourir le dos. C'est tellement bon que j'ai du mal à y mettre fin et encore une fois, c'est lui qui recule le premier. En refermant la porte de chez moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêver. C'est étrange, je suis amoureux d'un homme et pas n'importe lequel, qui m'aime aussi, ça fait beaucoup en 24 heures.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Je viens de déposer Jazz chez lui et je nage en plein rêve. Qui aurait pu croire, il y a de cela un an, qu'on finirait ensemble, certainement pas moi. La nuit que je viens de passer est de loin la meilleure, avec lui près de moi, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Sur le chemin pour rentrer, je décide de faire un détour par chez ma sœur.

– C'est moi, annonçais-je en entrant.

– Dans la cuisine, me crie Alice. En arrivant, je trouve Lili recouverte de farine. J'explose de rire devant ce spectacle, elle toujours si parfaite d'ordinaire.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Un gâteau, ça ne se voit pas, m'agresse-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je la rassure et part vers le frigo pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Elle me suit des yeux, les mains sur les hanches et tape du pied.

– Quoi ?

– Alors ? Je ne vais pas la faire enrager, je sais ce qu'elle veut.

– On a parlé, on a dormi ensemble et il ne s'est rien passé de plus. T'es contente ?

– Oui, mais est-ce que toi, tu es heureux ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'attends le moment où, il va se rendre compte qu'il s'est trompé et partir encore une fois. Je ne veux pas que ma vie tourne uniquement autour de lui. Si tout se résume à lui, qu'est-ce que je fais s'il me quitte ? Et j'ai frôlé la mort pour la deuxième fois, alors je ne veux plus rien remettre à demain. J'ai laissé des projets en pause, il est temps d'avancer.

– En parlant de projet, la patronne du bar, où vous avez joué la dernière fois, m'a appelée. Elle veut que vous refassiez un concert. Apparemment, elle a parlé de vous à un de ses ami et il veut vous voir.

– C'est génial ! Je me lève et soulève ma sœur, je me sens comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

Je passe une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec elle et ça me fait un bien fou. Tout doucement, je reprends mes habitudes et j'essaie d'oublier ces deux derniers mois. Même-si parfois, certains souvenirs, certaines pensées me rattrapent, je les mets dans un coin de ma tête et je passe à autre chose.

OoOoOoO

En arrivant chez moi, j'appelle tout de suite la patronne du bar. Elle me donne rendez-vous ce soir, pour parler des détails.

J'en profite aussi pour appeler Jake et lui demander de me rejoindre chez moi.

Je décide de ranger un peu en l'attendant. Je débarrasse les restes de la veille, fais un peu de vaisselle et passe un coup de balais. Ce n'est pas très sale, Lili est venue faire le grand ménage avant mon retour.

Jake arrive au moment où je termine de mettre les draps dans la machine.

– Tes draps sont déjà sales ? Me demande-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? Il me regarde intrigué. Ta constance, lui dis-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la tête qu'il fait.

– Bon, soyons sérieux ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

– On a rendez-vous avec Mme Klauss dans deux heures, mais avant on va aller à la casse.

– T'en as marre de la voiture qu'Emmett te prête ?

– Non ! Je veux récupérer ma moto. Quand les flics sont passés me voir à l'hôpital, un peu avant ma sortie, ils m'ont dit que je pouvais aller la prendre. Elle est dans la section des véhicules accidentés et l'expert a fini son examen.

Il désapprouve, je le vois, mais il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de remonter sur une moto, c'est impossible.

– Il n'y a pas matière à discuter, lui dis-je et on se met en route.

Dès que l'on arrive à la casse, je ne perds pas de temps et me dirige vers l'accueil. Une veille bonne femme à l'air aigri, me demande de patienter, elle s'engueule avec un client. Au bout de dix minutes, je sens l'agacement arriver à vitesse grand V. Jake essaie de me retenir, mais c'est trop tard, je me dirige déjà vers eux.

– Bon, vous êtes gentils, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je viens récupérer ma moto, qui est dans la section véhicule accidenté. Alors dites-moi ce que je dois faire et après, je vous laisse vous crêper le chignon tranquillement.

Ils me jettent un regard peu amène, mais cèdent, sûrement pour se débarrasser de moi au plus vite.

– Votre nom ?

– Cullen !

Elle cherche sur son ordinateur et appelle quelqu'un. Une fois raccroché, elle me prévient que le garagiste, qui s'en occupe, arrive.

Il nous conduit à l'endroit où mon bébé se trouve et quand je la vois, c'est l'horreur. Tout me revient en mémoire, les sensations, la douleur et le sentiment que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Ces souvenirs me laissent un goût amer, ma tête commence à tourner, je ne me sens pas bien.

– Vu la gueule de la moto, je n'aimerais pas voir le type qui la conduisait, nous sort le mécano avec un ton sarcastique. Sa remarque a au moins le mérite de me raccrocher à la réalité.

Je fais signe à Jake de prendre l'arrière de la moto, pendant que je prends l'avant. Il comprend à mon expression, qu'il vaut mieux partir avant que je lui fasse bouffer ses dents à ce connard. On la charge sur le plateau du pick-up et je me tourne vers le gars avant de monter.

– C'est moi, le type qui conduisait, pauvre con ! Il me fixe sans rien dire et je jubile, je lui ai fait ravaler sa langue.

Jake me laisse le volant et nous partons au bar. Pendant tout le trajet, je le sens me zieuter. Est-ce que lui aussi se demande comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir ? Pour être politiquement correcte, je dirais que j'ai eu de la chance, mais tout dépend du point de vue où l'on se place.

– Vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire, lui lançais-je avec agacement.

– Vu l'état de ta moto qui est, soi dit en passant, complètement déglingué, on a du boulot avant de pouvoir la remettre sur la route. Et encore, ce n'est pas gagné, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

Je sais que tout est à refaire et qu'on ne peut être sûr de rien, quant à son avenir. Mais, c'est un défie que je veux relever avec ou sans lui. Je tiens énormément à cette moto et je mettrais tout en œuvre pour, un jour remonter dessus.

OoOoOoO

Le rendez-vous avec Mme Klauss a été, plus que satisfaisant. Elle nous a confié qu'un ami, qui était présent la dernière fois, a beaucoup aimé notre prestation et qu'il souhaiterait nous revoir. Si le prochain concert se passe bien, il aura sûrement quelque chose à nous proposer. Cet entretien m'a redonné l'envi d'y croire, les choses vont peut-être enfin se concrétiser. Il s'est passé tellement de chose, cette dernière année, que le groupe est passé au second plan et il est temps de revoir nos priorités.

On range la moto dans le garage avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient dans quel état elle est. Parce que je sais, qu'inconsciemment, ils vont essayer d'imaginer l'accident et je n'ai pas le courage de répondre à leurs questions.

– Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer. Le concert est vendredi, donc, on a trois jours pour être au point. Je compte sur vous pour être chez moi, tous les soirs à 20 h, leur expliquais-je. Tout le monde acquiescent et nous commençons la répèt'.

OoOoOoO

Les trois jours suivants sont passés à une vitesse impressionnante. On a trillé le matériel, choisi les morceaux qu'on voulait jouer et nos tenues. On les connaît sur le bout des doigts, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Depuis le temps qu'on attend une opportunité pareille, on ne peut pas la laisser filer.

Le grand soir est enfin arrivé, chacun se prépare de son côté et je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas le traque. J'ai une trouille bleue de me planter dans les paroles ou de flancher. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital depuis à peine une semaine, est-ce que je n'ai pas été trop vite ?

– Tu vas bien ?

Je me retourne et vois Jazz avec un air inquiet.

– Je ne sais pas, lui avouais-je.

Je me rapproche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. J'inspire un bon coup et relâche tout. Je me détends, mais je le sens crisper et me rend compte de mon geste. C'est la première fois qu'on a un geste d'affection en public. Je sors la tête de son cou et vois les autres nous fixer, je recule en me grattant l'arrière de la tête et me racle la gorge.

– Bon, vous êtes prêt ? Ils hochent la tête sans rien dire et nous sortons de la loge.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça, je ne me suis jamais donné en spectacle, même devant ma famille. Je ne me cache pas, je n'ai pas honte, mais je suis assez discret sur cette partie de ma vie, que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon, cela ne change rien. Je ne m'étale pas en public. C'est là que je me rends compte que Jazz m'a changé.

On est en place, le rideau est encore baissé et j'en profite pour me tourner vers les gars. Emmett et Jake me font un signe de tête, pour me dire que tout va bien se passer. Je regarde Jazz, il me fait un clin d'oeil et automatiquement, je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. C'est dingue l'effet qu'il a sur moi.

J'écoute notre nom et le rideau se lève, je suis aveuglé quelques instants par les lumières. C'est le moment de prouver qu'on n'est pas là par hasard.

**.**

***Linkin park/Numb**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be****  
**_Je suis fatigué d'être ce que vous voulez que je sois_**  
****Feeling so faithless lost under the surface****  
**_Me sentant si incroyant perdu sous la surface_**  
****I don't ****know what you're expecting of me****  
**_Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi_**  
****Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes****  
**_Mis sous la pression d'être à vos places_**  
****(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)****  
**_(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé da__ns le ressac)_**  
****Every step that I take is another mistake to you****  
**_Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur à vos yeux_**  
****(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)****  
**_(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_

**[Chorus]**  
**I've become so numb I ****can't feel you there**  
_Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne vous sens plus_  
**Become so tired so much more aware**  
_Devenu si fatigué beaucoup plus conscient_  
**I'm becoming this all I want to do**  
_Je suis en train de devenir ceci, tout ce que je veux faire_  
**Is be more ****like me and be less like you**  
_Est d'être un peu plus comme moi et un peu moins comme vous_

_._

**Can't you see that you're smothering me**  
_Ne pouvez-vous pas voir que vous êtes en train de m'étouffer_  
**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**  
_Me serrant trop fort __apeurés à l'idée de perdre le contrôle_  
**Cause everything that you thought I would be**  
_Parce que tout ce que vous pensiez que je serais_  
**Has fallen apart right in front of you**  
_S'est effondré devant vous_  
**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**  
_(Coi__ncé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_  
**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**  
_Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur à vos yeux_  
**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**  
_(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_  
**And every second I waste is more than I can take**  
_Et chaque seconde que je gaspille c'est plus que je ne peux supporter_

**[Chorus]**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**  
_Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne vous sens plus_  
**Become so tired so much more ****aware**  
_Devenu si fatigué beaucoup plus conscient_  
**I'm becoming this all I want to do**  
_Je suis en train de devenir ceci, tout ce que je veux faire_  
**Is be more like me and be less like you**  
_Est d'être un peu plus comme moi et un peu moins comme vous_

_._

**And I know**  
_Et je sais_  
**I may end up failing too**  
_Je peux moi aussi finir par échouer_  
**But I know**  
_Mais je sais_  
**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**  
_Vous étiez exactement comme moi avec un être déçu en vous._

**[Chorus]**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you ****there**  
_Je suis devenu si engourdi je ne vous sens plus_  
**Is everything what you want me to be**  
_Est-ce que tout est comme vous voulez que je sois_  
**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**  
_Je suis devenu si engourdi je ne vous sens plus_  
**Is everything what you ****want me to be**  
_Est-ce que tout est comme vous voulez que je sois_

**.**

Nous sortons de scène sous les applaudissements, ça me fais l'effet d'une première fois. Je me dis que cinq chansons, c'était bien, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu en faire une de plus. Je suis crevé et en regardant les gars, je comprends que je ne suis pas le seul. Toujours cette même folie qui nous anime.

– Même-si ça n'aboutit à rien, on peut être fière de nous. On a donné le maximum, aucun regret, scandais-je.

– Aucun regret, répètent-ils

On se rejoint pour une accolade virile, enfin, virile est un bien grand mot. On a plus l'air de gamins contents de leurs conneries, que d'adultes. Quand on se sépare, je vois Em' et Jake partir vers les filles. Je regarde Jazz, il est prés de moi, mais ne bouge pas. La tentation est trop forte, je le prends par la taille et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne me repousse pas et je suis étonné de sentir ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Je perds le contrôle dès qu'il se trouve prés de moi et pourtant, je trouve qu'il n'est jamais assez proche.

– Ouh les amoureux !

On fixe les gars avec un air désespéré.

– Et j'appelle ça des amis, des boulets oui ! Leur dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Ce sont des abrutis, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux ? C'est leur façon de me dire qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange à nous voir nous embrasser et me donner l'impression que je suis normale. Il faudra que je pense à les remercier pour... tout.

On s'installe sur les fauteuils pour boire un coup et Lili vient me faire un câlin. Mais nous sommes interrompus quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui entre. Il est assez petit, brun, les tempes grisonnante et un sourire bienveillant lui barre le visage.

– Bonjour, Joe Dawson. Je suis un ami d'Allison, se présente-t-il.

Je m'avance et lui serre la main.

– Edward Cullen ! Je présente tout le monde et attend de savoir ce qu'il veut.

– Voilà, je suis producteur et j'aimerais vous faire enregistrer un single, pour commencer. Après, si ça marche, vous faire signer un contrat ? Nous lâche-t-il comme une bombe.

OoOoOoO

Nous sommes tous partie chez moi. Mr. Dawson nous a laissés jusqu'à demain pour lui donner une réponse et nous avions besoin d'en discuter entre nous, en privé.

Nous sommes affalés sur les canapés. On se regarde et on a l'air un peu con comme ça. Personne ne sait quoi dire. Je sens Jazz poser sa main sur ma cuisse et je vois qu'il attend que je me lance.

– Pourquoi hésite-t-on ? C'est ce qu'on a toujours voulu.

– Ben en fait, je ne sais pas, me répond Jake.

– Putain, on est trop con ! Bien sûr qu'on va le faire, dit Em' en sortant de sa léthargie.

On a eu du mal à réaliser, c'est tellement énorme.

– Ca y est, on va enregistrer un disque, leur criais-je en me levant d'un bond...

– Attendez, me coupe Alice dans mon élan. Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

On la regarde, un peu surpris par sa réaction. Je m'approche d'elle, inquiet par son air préoccupé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Lili ? Elle hésite, nous regarde tous un par un et finit par s'arrêter sur moi. Elle me caresse la joue et je commence à avoir peur.

– Après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu précipité ? Et pour être franche, je m'inquiète pour ta santé, me dit-elle.

– Je vais bien Alice ! S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, ne me traite pas comme un malade, je t'en prie.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle s'en veut, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle.

OoOoOoO

Après une bonne heure de discussions et de négociations, la décision était prise et tout le monde est partie. Je me retrouve enfin seul avec Jazz, je me couche sur le canapé près de lui et pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Sa main se faufile dans mes cheveux et je me détends.

– Quelle soirée, lui dis-je en tournant ma tête pour la coller contre son ventre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un, ni aussi tactile.

– Ta sœur a raison ! Et si tout ça c'était trop pour toi ? Le médecin a bien dit d'éviter toute contrariété, je me redresse et l'attrape par le menton pour le forcer à me regarder.

– Ecoute-moi bien, vous m'avez rabâché que j'étais vivant et que je devais continuer. Alors vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme ça, pas maintenant que je commence à être heureux et surtout pas toi ! Je l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable. Ais confiance en moi ?!

Il hoche la tête pour me montrer son accord, m'embrasse furtivement et part dans la salle de bain. En entendant l'eau couler une bataille se déclare entre ma tête et mon corps. L'un me dit d'aller le rejoindre et l'autre me dit que c'est une mauvaise idée et moi je ne sais pas qui écouter. Mais mon esprit tordu finit par me trahir en m'envoyant des images dignes d'un film porno. Je me lève et par dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter.

Je sors de mes pensées en sentant Jazz se coller contre mon dos. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la torture qu'il me fait subir à chaque fois qu'il a ce genre de geste envers moi. J'apprécie tout de même son contact, mais la réalité me rattrape quand je sens ses mains partirent sous mon t-shirt pour caresser mon dos.

Je me crispe en sentant ses doigts s'arrêter sur mes cicatrices. Je le sens se reculer et attraper les bords de mon haut, mais je ne suis pas prêt à affronter son regard. Je sais à quoi je ressemble, je me suis regardé dans le grand miroir de ma salle de bain. Je le repousse plus violemment que je l'aurais voulu et pars. J'ai besoin de marché, de prendre l'air. Pourquoi quand tout va bien, il faut que mes vieux démons refassent surface ? Il ne peut pas voir à quel point je suis détruit à l'intérieur, mais je ne pourrais pas lui cacher éternellement mes séquelles physique. Il m'arrive encore, par moment, de penser que j'aurais dû mourir dans ce putain d'accident.

OoOoOoO

En rentrant chez moi toutes les lumières sont éteintes, je me dirige directement vers ma chambre pensant trouver Jazz endormis, au lieu de ça, je le trouve assit au bord du lit, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête baissée. En le voyant comme ça, je m'en veux, je m'installe près de lui et adopte la même posture.

– Je suis désolé, lui dis-je sincèrement.

– Non, c'est moi, je le fais taire en appuyant mon doigt contre ses lèvres.

– Arrête, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, je m'allonge sur le lit et lui ouvre mes bras, dans lesquels il s'engouffre sans ménagement.

– Je t'aime, déclare-t-il la tête enfouie dans mon torse et je le sers un peu plus fort contre moi. Cette étreinte a des airs de trêve, mais jusqu'à quand ?

Je sais, tôt ou tard, qu'il faudra parler de tout ce qui s'est passé, que tout n'a pas été dit, mais est-ce que notre relation y survivra ? Est-ce qu'il pourra supporter de vivre en permanence avec mes démons et mes cicatrices qu'elle soit physique ou pas ?

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Je deviens gourmande, je veux plein, plein, plein...plein de reviews ;-)**


	13. Petit mot

**Coucou les filles !**

**Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais juste un petit mot pour m'excuser. J'ai envoyé le chapitre 12 à ma bêta il y a un mois environ et je n'ai pas de nouvelle.**

**Donc, je voulais m'excuser pour l'attente.**

**Si quelqu'un veut postuler pour reprendre le poste de bêta, je ne serais pas contre ;-)**

**Alors, j'attends vos réponses.**

**XOXO les filles !**

**Sarah**


	14. Chapter 12 : Premier pas

**Salut les filles ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais entre des petits problèmes de santé, le manque de temps et mon fils qui est en vacance, tant d'obstacles qui se dressent entre mon pc et moi. **

**J'espère ne plus mettre autant de temps entre deux chapitres !**

**Sinon (toujours par manque de temps) je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews. Alors merci infiniment à toutes celles qui ont laissées une trace de leurs passages :** KiKimica, Elhwing, lalyblue, Drayy, umiko13, Pattenrond1, calimero59, celia brandon massen, Grazie, lea-loove-x, Evermore01**. Ainsi qu'à toutes les autres !**

**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos messages me font plaisir.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je suis actuellement en panne de bêta.  
**

**Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Premier pas...

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

Je me réveille seul, une fois de plus. Après un débarbouillage express, je me sers un bon café, espérant émerger plus facilement, mais la nuit a été courte et mouvementée. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne rentre pas, qu'il me rejette, j'aimerais tellement qu'il ait assez confiance en moi pour arrêter de se cacher.

Ne le trouvant pas dans l'appartement, je me dirige vers le garage et l'aperçois penché au-dessus d'une épave. Je m'approche pour mieux voir et je reconnais immédiatement sa moto. En voyant l'état de la machine, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit encore vivant, cette constatation me fait mal.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je stupidement.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, me dit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille et en déposant ses lèvres dans mon cou. J'ai bien failli me faire avoir, mais je reprends mes esprits et le repousse.

– Je t'ai posé une question !

Il repart vers sa moto et me tourne le dos.

– Ca se voit non, je vais la retaper. Pourquoi ?

– Tu te fous de moi ! Tu comptes remonter sur cet engin ?

– Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire et je te préviens tout de suite, il n'y a matière à discuter. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de refaire de la moto. Tu n'as pas arrêté d'en faire, il me semble !

Il ne sait pas qu'à chaque fois que je monte sur la mienne, j'ai une boule au ventre. D'ailleurs depuis l'accident, je m'en sers le moins possible.

Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se prenne la tête, mais pourquoi rien n'est jamais simple. Je suis fatigué de me battre avec lui ou plutôt contre lui.

– Tu sais quoi ? Fais comme tu veux, lui dis-je blasé.

Je commence à repartir vers l'intérieur, quand Edward me rappelle. J'hésite quelques instants avant de faire demi-tour. Dommage, moi qui comptais faire une sortie théâtrale.

– On a rendez-vous avec le producteur, ce soir à 20 h. Est-ce que tu peux appeler les gars pour les prévenir, s'il te plaît ?

Une fois ma mission accomplie et tout le monde prévenu, je fais un peu de rangement, j'essaie de m'occuper et je finis par m'installer devant la télé. L'après-midi me paraît longue et Edward ne sort pas de son garage. Je sais à quel point il tient à sa moto, je sais ce qu'il ressent, je suis un motard aussi, mais ma peur est plus forte. Je ne peux pas concevoir qu'il remonte dessus après ce qui s'est passé. Il aurait pu mourir, comment peut-il se mettre en danger volontairement ?!

OoOoOoO

Il est 19 h et il n'est toujours pas rentré.

Je décide d'aller le chercher. Il a fini de la désosser. Des pièces sont éparpillées un peu partout autour de lui, un vrai champ de mines.

– Edward ?

J'attends une réponse, mais au lieu de ça, je perçois une espèce de grognement.

– C'est 19 h, les gars ne vont pas tarder, lui expliquais-je.

– Merde ! J'ai pas vu l'heure passer, répond-il en se levant brusquement. Je le vois fermer les yeux et se tenir la tête, j'essaie tant bien que mal de m'approcher en évitant les obstacles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

– Rien ! Je suis accroupi depuis des heures, je me suis relevé trop vite c'est tout.

Son explication ne me convient pas et il le sait, parce qu'il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et m'embrasse.

– Je trouve ça mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais si je te dis que ça va, c'est que c'est vrai, ok ?

– Hum, grognais-je.

Il me tape sur les fesses pour me faire avancer. Je lui jette un regard mauvais et pour seule réponse, il me fait un immense sourire. Il part à la douche et moi j'attends les autres.

Les gars arrivent quelques minutes plus tard.

– Où est Eddy, me demande Em' avec un clin d'œil que je ne comprends pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute, tu l'as épuisé ? Lequel fait la femme ? C'est chacun votre tour ?

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rougir, mais c'est trop récent pour que je puisse en parler ouvertement. Sans compter que nous ne sommes pas encore passés à l'acte et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que de ce côté-là c'est le désert.

– Jazz est trop poli pour t'en coller une, mais pas moi. Je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite, lui répond Edward, qui se trouve juste derrière moi.

En fait, ce que je trouve le plus étrange dans cet échange, ce n'est pas les commentaires graveleux d'Emmett, mais la réaction d'Edward. Il n'a jamais été aussi agressif envers ses amis. D'ordinaire, il leur passe tout, mais depuis l'accident, je le trouve différent.

Son intervention a suffi à faire taire tout le monde et nous prenons la route pour nous rendre au rendez-vous.

OoOoOoO

Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans le quartier des affaires entouré par tous ces buildings.

– Euh...les gars, les arrêtais-je. Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne adresse ?

Edward regarde sur la carte avant de me confirmer que nous sommes au bon endroit. Jusque-là, je pensais que c'était un petit producteur et je suis en train de me demander dans quoi s'embarque-t-on ? On passe à la réception pour nous annoncer, l'hôtesse nous informe que nous sommes attendus au vingt cinquième étages. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que ce soit une grosse boîte de prod' me dérange. J'espérais quelque chose de familiale et d'intime où l'on peut échanger des idées, où l'on connaît tout le monde. Edward essaie de me rassurer, il me répète que tout va bien se passer et pendant un court laps de temps, je le crois.

Nous pénétrons dans un immense bureau et nous sommes tout de suite pris en charge par M. Dawson.

– Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté ma proposition, déclare-t-il. Installez-vous !

Il nous présente le contrat, que nous prenons le temps de lire. Il nous énumère leurs conditions, nous explique comment les choses vont se dérouler. Tout est assez clair et simple, néanmoins Edward a l'air de rester sur ses gardes.

– Nous commencerons l'enregistrement en studio, mardi, explique-t-il. Donc, je compte sur vous pour me composer un morceau unique.

Il nous faut bien trente secondes avant de comprendre ses paroles.

– Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez un nouveau titre dans trois jours ? Demande Edward.

– Les groupes de rock sont en vogue, il faut surfer sur la vague. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps. Les gars vont vous écouter parce que vous êtes cool et les filles, parce que vous êtes beau.

Nous observons Eddy -qui parfois peut être imprévisible- et nous attendons sa réaction.

– Ok ! On va le faire, on en est capable, accepte-t-il en nous regardant pour avoir notre accord.

OoOoOoO

Le rendez-vous aura duré trente minutes tout au plus et voilà, nous étions tous sous contrat. Nous n'avons que quelques jours pour proposer un nouveau titre, ce qui comprend la composition de la musique et l'écriture des paroles. Je ne veux pas faire le pessimiste de service, mais les nuits vont être courtes.

Arrivé en bas, je m'allume une cigarette et respire un bon coup, je relâche la tension accumulée.

– Bon, ça c'est plutôt bien passé, déclare Jake.

– Ouais, enfin rien n'est joué. On a du boulot, ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher, lui répond Edward.

– Pourquoi fais-tu ta mauvaise tête ?

– Non, Emmett, je ne fais pas ma « mauvaise tête » comme tu dis. Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez de haut, si ça ne marche pas.

Je comprends ses réticences, mais je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose. Si seulement, je pouvais le faire parler. Sur le trajet du retour, pas un mot n'est échangé, tous perdus dans nos pensées, chacun avec ses propres angoisses. Je jette un regard vers Edward assit à ma gauche et je me dis que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Les rayons du soleil traversent la vitre pour venir éclairer ses cheveux et leur donner des reflets cuivrés, il porte ses lunettes de soleil. Il est tellement beau, c'est surréaliste, mais il est bien plus que ça.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je puisse aimer à ce point, il a déboulé dans ma vie comme une tornade et a tout chamboulé. Au début, je lui en ai voulu, mais je ne le remercierais jamais assez. En un an et demi, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, certaines plus difficiles que d'autres et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti si vivant.

Je sens la main d'Edward prendre la mienne.

– On est arrivés ! Je le fixe un peu perdu. Ca va ?

– Je vais plus que bien, m'exclamais-je avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je dois avoir l'air d'un fou, mais je n'arrive pas à me départir de ce sentiment de bonheur. Nous descendons de voiture et saluons Emmett et Jake qui partent directement rejoindre leurs moitiés.

J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, je ne sais pas si c'est le stresse, mais je me sens poisseux. Je règle l'eau, me déshabille et me met sous le jet. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles et ça fait un bien fou. Ce moment de solitude et de tranquillité me permet de me vider l'esprit, pendant quelques secondes, je ne pense à rien. Je pose mes deux mains à plat contre le mur, je me courbe en laissant ma tête pendre entre mes bras et laissent les gouttes d'eau rouler le long de mon dos.

Je sursaute en entendant un raclement de gorge. Dans un geste purement masculin, je place mes mains devant mes parties et tourne la tête pour voir Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte, la tête baissée.

– Je voulais juste savoir, si tu voulais manger chinois ? Se défend-il en se raclant la gorge.

– Ok, ça me va !

Une fois la porte refermée, je m'adosse au mur et essaye de reprendre une respiration normale. La situation est délirante, je me suis caché comme une gamine de dix ans. Pourtant, entre l'École militaire et le sport, j'ai l'habitude des vestiaires, de partager les douches. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

En fait, il me déstabilise, je ne sais pas comment me comporter. J'ai peur de faire quelque chose de mal et ça me bloque.

OoOoOoO

Je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit et découvre la place d'Ed' vide. L'atmosphère était un peu tendue durant la soirée, nous n'avons pas reparlé de l'incident de la salle de bain. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessé et je pense qu'on devrait en parler, rien ne pourra s'arranger, si on évite constamment les conflits.

En approchant, je perçois des notes de musique sortirent du salon. Je m'arrête dans l'angle du couloir pour profiter de la vue qui s'offre à moi. Edward est assis devant la cheminée, sa guitare sur les genoux, une feuille devant lui et un crayon dans la bouche. Les traits de son visage sont parfait, sa mâchoire carrée et viril ressort, éclairée par la lueur des flammes. J'aime l'observer quand il est concentré.

Est-ce qu'il parle de moi ...de nous ? Ce ne sont que des bribes, des suites de mots incohérentes. J'hésite à sortir de ma cachette, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, je décide de retourner me coucher sans faire de bruit.

Inconsciemment, je l'attends mais en vain. Au bout d'une bonne heure, je finis par m'endormir.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Je dispose de seulement quelques jours pour écrire une chanson, c'est difficile, mais encore faut-il avoir de l'inspiration. Je suis sur le même foutu couplet depuis plusieurs heures et rien ne vient. J'ai l'impression d'écrire de la merde, ça ne passera jamais, il va nous prendre pour des amateurs.

OoOoOoO

Les jours ont défilé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Quand j'ai présenté la chanson aux autres, ils ont essayé de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'était pas si mal. Les dernières notes de musique sont jouées et je fixe, impatient, M. Dawson. Bien trop vite, arrive le moment que je redoute le plus, il nous fait signe de le rejoindre derrière la vitre. Nous obéissons docilement, trop stressés pour dire quoi que ce soit.

– Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. C'est nul, il manque une certaine magie, qui était présente dans vos autres morceaux. Malheureusement, celui-ci est plat, sans saveur, sans émotions. Il ne retranscrit absolument rien. Mais, parce que je crois en vous, je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour me présenter une autre compo'.

Sur ce, il nous congédie poliment et nous partons avec joie. Je me sens responsable, c'est mon job de composer nos chansons et je viens de les mettre dans une position délicate. Nous ne parlons pas de cette première et mauvaise expérience. J'ai plusieurs fois voulu m'excuser, mais rien ne sort. Est-ce que c'est la frustration qui m'empêche de réfléchir ? Quand je suis entré dans la salle de bain hier, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le fixer. Je suis obsédé par ce corps que je m'interdis de toucher. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas prêt. Pourtant, j'en crève d'envie !

Le soir même, je me remets à bosser sur cette foutue chanson, mais rien ne vient et ça me gonfle. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, la patience n'est pas mon fort. Pour couronner le tout, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce mal de tête qui me comprime le crâne. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains -geste devenu quotidien depuis l'accident- et me masse les tempes, rien ne fonctionne.

– Tu as pris tes médicaments ? Me demande Jazz l'air inquiet.

– Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin, lui dis-je un peu trop brusquement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me comporte ainsi, je n'arrive juste pas à faire autrement.

Je le vois commencer à remballer ses affaires, je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

– Je suis désolé ! S'il te plaît reste, lui demandais-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Il se détend et je sens son dos s'appuyer plus franchement contre mon torse.

– D'ordinaire, je t'en aurais collé une pour m'avoir parlé comme ça, mais je n'arrive pas à m'énerver contre toi et ça m'agasse prodigieusement, me répond-il tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

J'ai la sensation que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas pris dans mes bras. Je sens la colère retomber, là, près de lui, je me sens apaisé. Je pose mes lèvres sur la peau sensible de son cou et ne peux m'empêcher de la mordiller. Jazz réagit immédiatement en gémissant, il passe sa main derrière lui pour venir toucher mon entrejambe. Je suis surpris par son audace, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de geste. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le toucher. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt, je caresse son ventre et remonte jusqu'à ses tétons que je pince entre mon pouce et mon index. Tandis que ma langue s'attaque à son lobe d'oreille.

Il s'abandonne et j'aime ce sentiment de confiance et de pouvoir qu'il me donne. Je le conduis jusqu'à la chambre et le pousse sur le lit.

_/!\ Petit lemon/!\_

_Je me positionne au-dessus de lui, je pose mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour me retenir et ne pas l'écraser. Je l'embrasse comme jamais je n'ai embrassé. Je passe un de mes genoux entre ses jambes pour me frayer une place entre celle-ci. Je le sens hésiter avant de finir par écarter les jambes. Mes dents s'enfoncent dans sa lèvre inférieur et il gémit. En entendant ce son, mon sexe se met à pulser contre mon jean, dans lequel je me sens de plus en plus à l'étroit._

– _Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demandais-je en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Il hoche la tête et me lance un regard de pur désir. Il me faut conserver tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas lui arracher son pantalon et le prendre dans la seconde. Je me redresse sur mes genoux pour le déshabiller plus facilement _

_Une teinte rosée apparaît sur ses joues, alors que je contemple le corps nu étendu devant moi. _

_Il est parfait !_

_Mes mains et mes lèvres sont partout sur lui. Mordillant, léchant chaque centimètre carré de peau, comme pour en imprimer tous les détails. Quand je suis la fine ligne de poils qui mène à son entrejambe, il se tend. Je commence doucement par passer ma langue le long de sa queue dressée, je le fais attendre, je prends mon temps._

– _S'il te plaît Ed...hum !_

_Il agrippe la tignasse désordonnée qui me sert de cheveux, alors que je prends son sexe dans ma bouche. Je m'emploie à le faire jouir, j'alterne douceur, tendresse et brutalité. Je sers plus fort, mordille son gland, mon autre main remonte jusqu'à ses tétons que je pince. Je sais qu'il n'est plus très loin, il se tend, son dos se cambre et il crie mon nom dans un long râle._

_/!\ Fin du lemon /!\_

Je remonte lentement vers son visage en traçant une ligne imaginaire du bout de ma langue. Je frotte doucement mon bassin contre le sien. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas envie de lui, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas prêt. Je l'embrasse longuement, profitant encore un peu de sa peau, de sa chaleur. Il redescend en douceur de son orgasme, sa respiration erratique se fait plus régulière. Je pose ma tête dans son cou et reste là, à respirer son odeur.

– Et toi ? Me demande-t-il l'air un peu gêné.

– Ca redescendra tout seul, t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon. En plus, je n'ai aucune envie de bouger.

Et pour illustrer mes paroles, je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille. Allonger sur lui, entre ses jambes, la tête plonger au creux de son épaule, je suis bien, apaisé. Il doit comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enlever, car il passe ses bras autour de mon cou en évitant soigneusement de toucher mon dos et allonge ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes.

Sa respiration se fait lente, il finit par s'endormir, mais pas moi. Des paroles se bousculent dans ma tête, j'ai besoin d'écrire. Sans le réveiller, je me relève, le couvre et pars au salon après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre.

OoOoOoO

Avant d'arriver dans ce putain de bureau, j'étais confiant. Et maintenant je doute, est-ce que la chanson va lui plaire ? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il recherche ?

Après avoir partagé ce premier moment intime avec Jazz, je m'étais relevé et les mots venaient d'eux-mêmes, j'ai composé ce morceau d'une traite. Le lendemain, je l'ai présenté à tout le monde et ils m'ont assuré que l'on allait faire un carton.

Alors que l'on est installé, M. Dawson, qui est de l'autre côté de la vitre, nous fait signe de commencer.

.

**NickelBack/Far Away**

**This time, this place**  
_Ce moment, cet endroit_  
**Misused, mistakes**  
_Abus, erreur_  
**Too long, too late**  
_Trop long, trop tard_  
**Who was I to make your wait**  
_Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre_  
**Just one chance**  
_Juste une chance_  
**Just one breath**  
_Juste un souffle_  
**Just in case there's just one left**  
_Au cas où il n'en reste qu'un_  
** Cause you know,**  
_Parce que tu sais_  
**You know, you know**  
_Tu sais, tu sais_

**.**

**That I love you**  
_Que je t'aime_  
**I have loved you all along**  
_Je t'ai toujours aimé_  
**And I miss you**  
_Et tu me manques_  
**Been far away for far too long**  
_J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps_  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
_Je continue à rêver que tu seras avec moi_  
**And you'll never go**  
_Et que tu ne partiras jamais_  
**Stop breathing if**  
_En arrêtant de respirer si_  
**I don't see you anymore**  
_Je ne te vois plus_

**One my knees, I'll ask**  
À_ genoux, je demanderai_  
**One chance for one last dance**  
_Une dernière chance pour une dernière danse_  
** Cause with you, I'd withstand**  
_Parce que avec toi, je resisterais_  
**All of hell to hold your hand**  
_Je résisterai à tout l'enfer pour prendre ta main_  
**I'd give it all**  
_Je donnerai tout_  
**I'd give for us**  
_Je donnerai pour nous_  
**Give anything but I won't give up**  
_Donner n'importe quoi mais je n'abandonnerai pas_  
**Cause you know**  
_Parce que tu sais_  
**You know, you know**  
_Tu sais, tu sais_

**.**

**That I love you**  
_Que je t'aime_  
**I have love you all along**  
_Je t'ai toujours aimé_  
**And I miss you**  
_Et tu me manques_  
**Been far away for far too long**  
_J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps_  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
_Je continue à rêver que tu seras avec moi_  
**And you'll never go**  
_Et que tu ne partiras jamais_  
**Stop breathing if**  
_En arrêtant de respirer si_  
**I don't see you anymore**  
_Je ne te vois plus_

**So far away**  
_Si lointain_  
**Been far away for far too long**  
_J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps_  
**So far away**  
_Si lointain_  
**Been far away for far too long**  
_J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps_  
**But you know, you know, you know**  
_Mais tu sais, tu sais, tu sais_

**I wanted**  
_Je désire_  
**I wanted you to stay**  
_Je désire que tu restes_  
** Cause I needed**  
_Parce que j'avais besoin_  
**I need to hear you say**  
_J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire_  
**.**

**That I love you**  
_Tellement je t'aime_  
**I have love you all along**  
_Je t'ai toujours aimé_  
**And I forgive you**  
_Et je te pardonne_  
**For being away for far too long**  
_En étant au loin trop loin trop longtemps_  
**So keep breathing**  
_Donc, continue à respirer_  
** Cause I'm not leaving**  
_Parce que je ne pars pas_  
**Hold on to me and**  
_Accroche toi à moi_  
**Never let me go**  
_Ne me laisse jamais partir_

_._

_Nous avons les yeux fixés sur le producteur, comme pendu à ses lèvres. Son visage n'exprime rien durant quelques secondes._

_– Vous vous foutez de moi ? Nous demande-t-il, mais je ne pense pas qu'il attende réellement une réponse. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait ça dès le départ ? C'est génial !_

* * *

_**Si vous avez des questions ou des réclamations, c'est par ici !**  
_

_**Bise **_

_**Sarah**_


	15. Chapter 13 : La rançon de la gloire

**Coucou les filles ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Comment ce sont passées vos vacances ?**

**Ce chapitre arrive un peu en retard et je suis désolée pour ça, mais quand les catastrophes s'accumulent on en vient à se demander si la terre c'est pas liguée contre nous lol Mon portable en panne donc plus accès à mes docs. Ensuite, tout le temps du monde qui passe à l'improviste "barbecue, apéro et j'en passe" les vacances quoi ! Donc pas un instant tranquille. En plus, je suis en plein travaux et pour finir la rentrée de mon fils au CP à préparer "grande étape pour lui et coup de vieux pour moi" :-( En plus, j'étais persuadée de ne plus avoir de chapitre corrigé et quand j'ai envoyé celui-ci à ma bêta, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait déjà corrigé donc j'avais un chapitre d'avance que j'aurais pu poster plus tôt "mon dernier neurone devait être parti en vacance". Bref, doucement les choses se calment et c'est pas plus mal.**

**Merci à ma bêta et merci à vous pour vos mise en alertes, reviews, etc...**

**Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne touche rien !**

**J'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire la suite. Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours super plaisir "oui, même quand c'est des menaces de mort ;-)"**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La rançon de la gloire

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

J'arrive en trombe chez Edward.

– Allume la radio, gueulais-je.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, ironise-t-il en s'exécutant.

On entend les dernières notes de notre chanson et la musique s'arrête brusquement pour laisser place à la voix du présentateur.

– Vous venez d'écouter Far away, le premier single du nouveau groupe de rock, The Basterds !

Je me jette sur lui, surpris il perd l'équilibre et nous finissons affalés par terre. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, ça y est, on passe à la radio. Je suis tellement content que je l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Les dernières semaines sont passées à une vitesse inhumaine. Il y a eu l'enregistrement en studio qui n'a pas été aussi drôle qu'on le pensait, ça a été long et fatiguant. On a fini par arrêter de compter le nombre de prises, on recommençait inlassablement jusqu'à ce que Joe la déclare parfaite. Edward et moi sommes devenus plus tactile, c'est comme naturel, mais nous n'avons pas dépassé l'étape des préliminaires. En fait, Edward a pris l'habitude de s'occuper de moi, pas l'inverse. Il y a toujours cette barrière physique, il refuse catégoriquement que je lui touche le dos ou que je le déshabille. Donc, je suis assez limité, il croit que je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin et moi je pense que c'est lui.

Il continue à réparer sa moto, quand Jake peut, il vient lui donner un coup de main. D'après Ed' les choses avancent, moi tout ce que je vois, ce sont des pièces éparpillées au sol, de la tôle froissée. Et malgré tout, je ne dis rien, je le laisse faire, si ça lui fait du bien. De toute façon, il est tellement têtu que je ne le ferai pas changer d'avis. En bref, les choses avancent, on essaye tous de laisser la dernière année derrière nous, même-si tout n'est pas réglé.

Je vis, pour ainsi dire, constamment chez Edward. Je prends des nouvelles de ma mère de temps en temps, bien sûr, on évite de parler de mon père. La dernière fois qu'elle a voulu aborder le sujet, on a fini par s'engueuler. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, mon père regrette de s'être comporté comme un con. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde et quand bien même, quand il apprendra que je sors avec un homme, il me déshéritera définitivement, il me fera peut-être même changer de nom.

Edward pense que je devrais accepter de le rencontrer, il est plutôt mal placé pour me conseiller à ce sujet, mais je garde mon opinion pour moi. Il s'énerverait et me dirait que ce n'est pas comparable.

Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée nous obligent à nous relever. Edward part ouvrir tandis que moi je vais grignoter à la cuisine.

– Vous avez écouté la radio ? Nous demande Jake.

Et comment qu'on l'a entendu ! Nous discutons de choses et d'autres. Je réalise que je vais passer l'après-midi seul, si Jake est là, ils vont encore passer des heures à réparer cette putain de moto. Rien ne m'oblige à rester enfermé ici, entre ces murs. Seulement, depuis quelques temps, je ne ressens pas le besoin de côtoyer le monde extérieur.

Je ne fréquente personne, en dehors du groupe.

Je n'ai jamais été très sociable, alors avec eux, j'ai plus de gens autour de moi qu'il ne m'en faut.

Ils se lèvent pour partir, Edward vient m'embrasser et me glisse un « à tout à l'heure » plein de sous entendus et de promesses. À moins que ce soit moi qui les imagine et je me surprends à rêver qu'on franchisse le pas, mais je ne sais pas comment lui prouver que je suis prêt. Il me traite comme une fille lors de sa première fois et ça m'agace ! C'est vrai que ça sera ma première fois avec un homme, mais étant un homme moi-même, je crois savoir deux ou trois petites choses.

J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui le connaît bien et comme il est hors de question que j'en parle avec les gars, il ne reste qu'Alice.

Je prends ma veste, mes clefs et laisse un mot à Ed' pour lui dire que j'ai une course à faire et que je reviens. Il me faut à peine un quart d'heure pour être chez Alice, mais une fois devant sa porte, je ne suis plus très sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle ouvre rapidement ce qui m'empêche de m'enfuir en courant.

– Jazz, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ?

– Salut ! Désolé, j'aurais dû appeler avant de venir, m'excusais-je.

Elle se pousse pour me laisser entrer et comme d'habitude, on s'installe dans la cuisine où elle me sert un café bien corsé. Je triture mes clefs de moto et cherche comment aborder le sujet.

Alice se racle la gorge et je relève la tête.

Elle est assise en face de moi et attend que je parle. Je bois une gorgée de café, mais il est froid, depuis combien de temps suis-je assis là, perdu dans mes pensées .

– Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas, ça pourrait être un bon début, me dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

– Edward ne veut pas me faire l'amour, lui répondis-je d'une traite sans même réfléchir.

C'est quand Alice éclate de rire, que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. J'aurais peut-être pu lui dire autrement, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui sortir ça comme ça ?

– J'ai l'air con hein ?!

– Non ! C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû rire, je suis désolée. En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, m'explique-t-elle.

– En fait, il pense que je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin et moi j'en ai foutrement envie. Il n'y a pas que ça, … il refuse que je voie ses cicatrices, finis-je.

Je la vois méditer sur mes paroles et j'attends avec patience en espérant qu'elle ait la réponse.

– Ava m'a expliqué pour son dos et je préfère te prévenir, apparemment ce n'est pas beau à voir. Si, tu es sûr d'être prêt prouve lui. Il faut que tu le pousses, que tu insistes et que tu lui montres que tu l'aimes assez pour tout surmonter, me conseille-t-elle.

– Merci, vraiment ! Je ne savais pas à qui parler. Au fait, t'as écouté la radio ? Lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

– Oui ! C'est génial ! Je suis si fière de vous. Elle s'arrête d'un seul coup et semble réfléchir. Je viens d'avoir une idée. Ce soir, nous sortons tous ensemble dans un bar pour fêter votre premier passage radio. Et, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, ce bar fait aussi karaoké, alors si tu n'es pas capable de lui dire ce que tu veux, tu vas lui chanter. Je compte sur toi pour te lâcher !

– Mais Alice...

– Il n'y a pas de « mais Alice », me dit-elle en me poussant vers la sortie. Jean serré et chemise cintrée. Rendez-vous à 21 h devant l'Irish coffee.

Et elle me claque la porte au nez.

En rentrant, je suis surpris de trouver Edward assis au bar en train de fumer. Il a l'air ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, ça lui arrive souvent en ce moment. Je m'approche et m'assois sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

– Tu as déjà abandonné ta moto, lui demandais-je ironiquement.

– S'il te plaît Jazz, on ne va pas en reparler. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule, j'ai mal à la tête, me répond-il l'air las. Tu as été te promener ?

– J'ai été boire un café chez Alice, lui avouais-je. Il a l'air étonné et je rajoute, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller voir ma belle-sœur ?

En voyant sa tête à ce moment-là, j'éclate de rire et ça fait un bien fou. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas ri de si bon cœur.

– En fait, elle voulait me parler pour ce soir. On a décidé enfin, Alice a décidé d'organiser une petite soirée pour fêter notre premier single et donc, nous sommes attendus à 21 h devant l'Irish Coffee.

Il me surprend encore une fois en acceptant, avec un superbe sourire. Je m'attendais à des protestations contre sa sœur ou moi, voire même qu'il refuse catégoriquement de sortir, mais non.

Bien sûr, je passe délibérément sous silence certains détails, comme la raison pour laquelle j'ai été voir sa sœur.

On mange rapidement et il part à la douche le premier. J'en profite pour choisir mes vêtements, mais je n'ai rien à me mettre. Oh putain ! Je deviens vraiment une nana, je me fais peur par moments. J'opte pour une chemise et un jean noir, simple. Pour le côté moulant, je fais au mieux.

Toutes ces histoires de fringues sont ridicules, mais au point où j'en suis, je serais prêt à me balader à poils devant lui. Mais voilà, je suis ce que je suis et je ne souhaite pas avoir l'air désespéré, alors j'applique les conseils d'Alice.

En sortant de la salle de bain à mon tour, je trouve Edward dans la cuisine, une bière à la main. Et je suis heureux de constater que contrairement à moi, lui sait s'habiller. Il porte un jean bleu qui épouse parfaitement la forme de ses cuisses et de ses fesses ainsi qu'une chemise blanche qui souligne les muscles de son torse.

Son regard se fait insistant pendant quelques secondes puis, il finit sa bière en une seule gorgée et nous prenons la route pour rejoindre le bar.

En arrivant devant l'Irish, Edward se gare et nous descendons pour rejoindre les autres, je suis surpris de le sentir passer son bras autour de ma taille. C'est la première fois que l'on montre clairement en public qu'on est ensemble et je ne suis pas le seul à être étonné.

Ils ont tous l'air heureux et Alice me lance un sourire, apparemment satisfaite par mon choix de tenue. Une fois les accolades et les banalités d'usage échangées, nous partons nous installer à notre place. La sœur d'Edward ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, elle a privatisé un carré entier de canapés avec des tables au centre remplies de bouteilles et de gâteaux.

Je m'assois près d'Edward et il pose son bras sur mes épaules. Je me penche vers son oreille.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demandais-je en désignant son bras.

– Ca te gêne ?

C'est notre première sortie officielle en tant que couple et, il est vrai que je ne suis pas super à l'aise, mais mon côté possessif se réjouit que tout le monde sache qu'ilest à moi.

– Non, je suis juste surpris. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, lui expliquais-je.

– Effectivement, mais c'est nouveau pour moi aussi, tous ces trucs de couple. Et ce soir c'est une sorte de rendez-vous donc, je joue le jeu.

Il me fait un clin d'œil accompagné de ce sourire que j'aime tant et je m'installe plus confortablement contre lui.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de moi, alors qu'il passe sa main sous le col de ma chemise pour caresser ma clavicule. Il dessine des ronds sur le haut de mon torse du bout des doigts et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé. On est dans notre bulle et j'en profite, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse. Je le sens se raidir et je souris, content de mon effet.

– N'en profite pas trop quand même, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

– Loin de moi cette idée. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, répondis-je avec un air vexé. Il passe le doigt sur mon téton et je retiens difficilement un gémissement.

– Si tu veux jouer, on va jouer, mais tu vas le regretter. Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever.

Sa voix est grave et éraillée alors qu'il continue de me chuchoter les sévices sexuels qu'il compte m'infliger et ma queue a l'air d'aimer ça. Je suis à l'étroit dans mon jean, j'essaie de me rajuster et il se marre. Il est content de sa connerie.

C'est agréable de le voir comme ça, étrange, mais agréable !

La soirée se passe plutôt bien. Après notre allumage mutuel, que personne n'a remarqué, nous nous sommes mêlés à la conversation. Les filles voulaient des détails sur la séance d'enregistrement en studio. Em' a enchaîné avec des blagues, Edward et Jake ont suivi et nous ont offert un show digne des plus grands humoristes. D'ailleurs, tout le bar en a profité.

On passe un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice revienne en sautillant avec un air satisfait, carrément flippant.

– Je vous ai inscrit au karaoké, dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt. Debout, c'est à vous !

Je regarde Edward en le suppliant silencieusement de nous sortir de là, mais, il me surprend encore en se levant.

– Allez Jazz, ça ne va pas nous tuer et qui sait, ça peut être marrant.

À contre cœur, je me lève à mon tour pour le suivre jusqu'à la petite scène.

– La jeune femme a déjà choisi la chanson, explique l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à Edward. Où est, madame ? Ed' lui lance un regard interrogateur et le type poursuit. C'est un duo homme-femme, précise-t-il.

Je sors de derrière Edward et me racle la gorge.

– Oh...vous ? Edward retient difficilement son rire et se met à pouffer, connard !

– Oui, c'est moi, lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Dès les premières notes, j'ai maudit Alice sur plusieurs générations.

.

**This Mess, We'Re In (Ce pétrin dans lequel nous nous sommes mis)**

**(Edward)**

**Can you hear them ?**  
_Peux-tu les entendre ?_  
**The helicopters**  
_Les hélicoptères_  
**I'm in New York**  
_Je suis à New York_  
**No need for words now**  
_Plus besoin de mots désormais_  
**We sit in silence**  
_Nous nous asseyons en silence_  
**You look me**  
_Tu me regardes_  
**In the eye directly**  
_Directement dans les yeux_  
**You met me**  
_Tu m'as rencontré_  
**I think it's wednesday**  
_Je pense que c'était mercredi_  
**The evening**  
_Le soir_  
**The mess we're in**  
_Le pétrin dans lequel nous nous sommes mis_  
**And ooooh...**  
_Et ooooh..._

_._

**(Jasper)**

**The city sunset over me [x2]**  
_Le coucher de soleil de la ville au-dessus de moi [x2]_

_Je sens Edward passer derrière moi et m'enlacer, il se penche comme pour me murmurer les paroles et elles percutent directement mon bas-ventre._

**(Edward)**

**Night and day**  
_Nuit et jour_  
**I dream of**  
_Je rêve de_  
**Making love**  
_Faire l'amour_  
**To you now baby**  
À_ toi, maintenant, bébé_  
**Love making**  
_Amour fabriqué_  
**On screen**  
_Sur l'écran_  
**Impossible dream**  
_Rêve impossible_  
**And I have seen**  
_Et j'ai vu_  
**The sunrise over the river**  
_Le lever de soleil au-dessus de la rivière_  
**The freeway**  
_L'autoroute_  
**Reminding of**  
_Me rappelant_  
**This mess we're in**  
_Ce pétrin dans lequel nous nous sommes mis_  
**And ooooh...**  
_Et ooooh..._

_._

**(Jasper)**

**The city sunset over me [x4]**  
_Le coucher de soleil de la ville au-dessus de moi [x4]_

_._

**(Jazz talking / Eddy singing... together)**  
_(Jazz parle/ Eddy chante... en même temps)_  
**What were you wanting ?**  
_Que voulais-tu ?_  
**What was he wanted ?**  
_Qu'a-t-il voulu ?_  
**I just wanna say**  
_Je veux juste dire_  
**Don't ever change now baby**  
_Ne changes jamais, désormais, bébé_  
**I'd thank you**  
_Je te remercierais_  
**I don't think we will meet again**  
_Je ne pense que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau_  
**And you must leave now**  
_Et tu dois me quitter maintenant_  
**Before the sun rises**  
_Avant que le soleil se lève_  
**Above the skycrapers**  
_Au-dessus des gratte-ciel_  
**And the city landscape comes into view**  
_Et que le paysage de la ville vienne à ma vue_  
**Swell on my skin**  
_Ecume sur ma peau_  
**Oh**  
_Oh_  
**This mess we're in**  
_Ce pétrin dans lequel nous nous sommes mis_  
**Ooooh...**  
_Ooooh..._

_._

**(Jasper)**

**The city sunset over me [x4]**  
_Le coucher de soleil de la ville au-dessus de moi [x4]_

.

Les gens applaudissent et je vois Jake et Em' debout sur les fauteuils, qui sifflaient. Ces mecs sont barges !

Après avoir bu un verre, Edward m'entraîne sur la piste pour danser. Il pose ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et je me laisse aller contre lui.

...

Il est 2h du matin quand nous rentrons et je suis mort. Je m'effondre sur le lit sans même me déshabiller.

– Tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir, me susurre-t-il en me surplombant.

La fatigue me quitte quand il frotte son sexe contre le mien.

J'aimerais répondre, mais quand j'ouvre la bouche rien ne sort à part des gémissements. C'est pathétique !

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux, me dit-il en déposant ses lèvres dans mon cou. J'essaie de me concentrer pour remettre mes idées en place, mais je sens sa langue glisser le long de ma mâchoire. Il ne me laisse aucune chance ! Il déboutonne un par un, avec une lenteur exagérée, les boutons de ma chemise.

– Je...hum, bafouillais-je en sentant ses dents mordiller un de mes tétons.

Comment puis-je recouvrer mes esprits ? Il est partout autour de moi, ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue et maintenant ses dents. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait et il est doué ce con !

Il glisse le long de mes jambes et s'attaque à mon jean, je sens ma queue tressauter contre mon boxer.

– Que veux-tu Jasper ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, son visage bien trop près de mon entrejambe.

– Su...suce-moi, bégayais-je. Il me met une claque sur les fesses et bizarrement, j'aime ça ! S'il te plaît ?

– Bon garçon !

Il glisse mon boxer le long de mes cuisses et écarte mes jambes. Rien que son souffle sur mon sexe suffit à me rendre encore plus dur. Il se penche lentement, lèche mon membre de bas en haut et... le téléphone se met à sonner. Je regarde sur la table de nuit, il est 2h30 du matin. Foutue connerie, qui peut bien appeler à une heure pareil.

– Tu devrais peut-être répondre, ça pourrait être important, lui dis-je.

– Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, grogne-t-il. Le fou rire me prend.

– En fait, c'est moi qui aimerais bien, mais si tu ne décroches pas ce putain de téléphone, qui que ce soit, ne nous laissera jamais tranquilles.

Il m'embrasse furtivement avant de se lever et de partir en courant jusqu'au téléphone. Je n'arrive pas à écouter sa conversation, alors je me lève, remet mon boxer pour aller le rejoindre.

– Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? L'entendis-je crier d'une voix menaçante.

Je me précipite au salon et le trouve en train de faire les cent pas au milieu de la pièce. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, je l'ai rarement vu autant en colère et je commence à m'inquiéter. Je m'approche de lui pour essayer de le calmer, mais il m'indique de rester où je suis et je l'écoute, peu enclin à le contrarier.

– C'est hors de question !

.

**PDV Edward**

.

– Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, M. Cullen. Si, vous n'acceptez pas de mettre un terme à cette « relation », je serais contraint d'annuler votre contrat. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, mais vous avez été vu avec M. Withlock dans un bar. D'après cette source, vos gestes étaient assez explicites et c'est revenu aux oreilles d'un de nos plus gros actionnaire qui voit ça d'un mauvais œil. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le choix, m'explique M. Dawson

L'envoyer chier serait tellement facile, mais je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Je ne suis pas seul dans cette affaire, je ne peux pas faire ça à Em' et à Jake. Ce serait foutrement égoïste.

– Très bien, je ferai ce qu'il faut ! Sur ce, je raccroche, n'ayant pas envie d'en écouter davantage.

Je n'ose me retourner, je sais qu'il est derrière-moi à attendre une explication. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

* * *

**Voilà, c'est à vous !**

**Bisous les filles**

**Sarah**


	16. Chapter 14 : Pas sans toi

**Salut les filles ! **

**Par ce superbe dimanche pluvieux, je viens vous poster -en vitesse- la suite. Je présage déjà l'orage qui va suivre ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prévu, chaque détail a son importance et tout deviendra clair par la suite. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je remercie ma super bêta Bubble Gum et vous les filles, merci d'être là, de me laisser de super messages d'encouragement ou de haine tout dépend du **

**chapitre ;-)**

**Celia brandon massen : **Alors, pour le "con" tu seras qui c'est par la suite, car oui, il est important ! Et félicitation pour le p'tit bout qui pousse, c'est du bonheur à l'état pur (si on fait abstraction de tous les inconvénients d'une grossesse lol). Je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier, malgré qu'il va avoir 7ans déjà et qu'il vient de rentrer en CP, chez les grands comme il dit !

**lea-loove-x : **S'il te plaît ne me condamne pas tout de suite, attends un peu ;-)

**Grazie : **Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ma belle !

**Ezhra-June : **Bienvenue à toi ! Bon, t'arrive à un moment crucial, tu vas sans doute me détester, mais je te jure que ça va s'arranger "ou pas" lol. Il faut garder un peu de suspense quand même.

**Bienvenue également à : bab15 - Miss Doda - vicky02121998 - bambou03 !**

**Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à S. Meyer "sauf les miens".**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et j'attends vos avis **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Pas sans toi.

.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

.

J'avais essayé de lui expliquer que je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mes meilleurs potes, mais Jazz était parti furieux en claquant la porte. Et je suis là, allongé sur mon lit depuis... je ne sais pas, plusieurs heures ou peut-être plusieurs jours.

Je ne suis pas un foutu égoïste, je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher leurs vies, j'ai fait assez de mal par le passé. Pourtant, malgré mes bonnes résolutions, ça fait un mal de chien. Je ne peux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, mais si seulement il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il entendrait ce que je n'arrive pas à lui dire.

Ses dernières paroles tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

Et cette putain de migraine qui ne me lâche pas

….

– _Tu me reprochais de ne pas avoir les couilles d'assumer, mais regarde-toi. Au moindre problème, tu te défiles._

– _Putain ! Arrête s'il te plaît et écoute-moi, le suppliais-je._

– _Ferme-la ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. C'est fini, tu comprends ! J'aurais supporté n'importe quoi pour toi, mais pas ça._

_Il ramasse ses affaires, se dirige vers la porte et je ne bouge pas. Je devrais lui courir après, mais au lieu de ça, je reste immobile, comme figé._

– _Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me console, ce coup de téléphone m'a évité de faire une belle connerie. J'aurais mal digéré de me faire baiser deux fois dans la même soirée, me balance-t-il avant de définitivement claquer la porte._

…_._

Et moi qui comptais lui faire l'amour, me laisser aller avec lui, lui dire et lui prouver à quel point je l'aime. J'ai envie d'aller le chercher, de me faire pardonner, mais je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas si facilement. Il veut que je me batte, que je refuse de sacrifier notre couple pour le bien de tous. Quelles sont mes options ? Le perdre lui, mais protéger le groupe ou trahir mes amis, ma famille pour un caprice.

Je ne me croyais pas capable d'aimer à ce point, de vivre et de respirer seulement pour ça, pour lui. J'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne trouve aucune autre solution et ça me tue.

D'ordinaire, je serais sorti me trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit et me noyer dans l'alcool et le sexe pour oublier. Mais voilà, j'ai changé, il m'a changé et je ne regrette pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de repartir dans mes anciens travers, alors je reste là, à me morfondre.

….

Edward...

La voix me paraît lointaine et étouffée. Mon cerveau encore rempli des brumes du sommeil, n'arrive pas à fonctionner correctement. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la douleur dans ma tête m'en empêche.

Edward...

– Oh ! Edward !

– Putain Lili ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grognais-je en gardant la tête sous l'oreiller

– Tu te fous de moi ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu ne réponds pas au téléphone et Jasper non plus. Alors, excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour vous !

Je me redresse péniblement et la douleur se rappelle à moi. Je me masse les tempes pour atténuer ce foutu mal de tête, avant de me lever complètement pour regarder ma sœur.

– Tu as une mine effroyable.

– Merci, c'est trop gentil, répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Sous les ordres d'Alice, je prends une douche et l'aide à faire un peu de ménage. Je lui propose de rester et de manger avec moi. J'ai beau râler, je suis content de la voir, son sourire et sa joie de vivre sont communicatifs. Elle me parle de ses cours, des derniers potins qui circulent dans les couloirs de la fac et je l'écoute avec plaisir, content qu'elle me change les idées.

– Bon, et si tu m'expliquais, me demande-t-elle. Je la regarde l'air surpris. Eddy, je te connais par cœur et ton imitation du mec qui ne voit pas de quoi je parle, ne marche pas avec moi. Jazz n'est pas là et il ne répond pas au téléphone. Quant à toi, tu fais le mort durant plusieurs jours et quand j'arrive, je trouve le loft plongé dans le noir et toi caché dans ton lit. Ai-je besoin de rajouter, crade et puant ?

Parce que j'en ai besoin et parce que c'est elle, je lui raconte tout. Je n'omets aucun détail, de nos premiers rapprochements physiques jusqu'au coup de fil de Dawson et aux mots de Jazz avant qu'il ne claque la porte.

Et pour la première fois, je vois ma sœur bouche bée. Elle qui a toujours un avis sur tout, je m'inquiète de la voir si silencieuse. Parce qu'à vrai dire, je pensais qu'elle aurait une idée ou au moins les mots pour me redonner de l'espoir.

– Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'écrit-elle.

– Si tu as une meilleure idée, vas-y, je t'en prie ne te gêne pas.

Elle se lève comme piquée au vif et se met à faire les cent pas. Elle me file la gerbe à la voir tourner en rond sans cesse. Pendant quelques secondes, je m'imagine son cerveau se mettre à surchauffer et à siffler comme une Cocotte-minute, heureusement pour moi, je me reprends avant de rire franchement. Elle réfléchit à je ne sais quoi, mais elle reste obstinément silencieuse et ça m'agace !

Mon royaume pour ses pensées...

Au bout d'interminables minutes à regarder Lili, je comprends enfin son silence. Elle me fixe et tout en elle me crie que j'ai raison, ses yeux rougis, sa respiration haletante. Il n'existe aucune solution qui comblera tout le monde et je connais assez mes amis pour savoir qu'ils sacrifieraient tout si mon bonheur était en jeu.

Ce n'est pas à eux de faire ce choix, c'est à moi qu'incombe cette décision et ils n'en sauront jamais rien, je leur dois bien ça. Je me lève pour enlacer ma sœur, j'en ai autant besoin qu'elle.

– Je suis désolée, bafouille-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

– Ne le sois pas ma Lili, tout ira bien, je te le promets !

Je la serre fort contre moi et caresse ses cheveux pour calmer ses pleures. Mes yeux me piquent et l'envie de craquer se fait plus pressante, mais je ravale la boule qui s'est logée dans ma gorge.

A quoi bon ?!

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser.

– Rentre chez toi, va rejoindre Em'. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien !

Elle sait que je mens, je le vois, mais je ressens le besoin d'être seul.

– D'accord, mais je t'appelle demain et si tu ne réponds pas, je...

– Je sais, la coupais-je. Tu viens me botter le cul, l'imitais-je en rigolant. Elle me tape l'épaule, l'air faussement vexé. Merci, ajoutais-je avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

Je me pose sur le canapé, devant la télé espérant trouver un programme qui retienne mon attention. Quand mon regard se pose sur la table basse, je remarque que mon téléphone clignote. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, plus fort et durant une infinie seconde, j'espère que ce soit lui. J'ouvre le message et l'espoir disparaît au moment où la réalité me revient en pleine face.

_**.**_

_**Salut ! J'espère que tu vas bien...**_

_**Et comment va Jasper ?**_

_**Tu devais me rappeler, il y a déjà plusieurs jours, mais tu as dû oublier.**_

_**A bientôt ! Bye !**_

_**Ava**_

_**.**_

Elle m'a appelé, il y a environ une semaine. J'étais pressé et je lui avais proposé de la rappeler pour qu'on aille boire un café. Effectivement, j'ai zappé, mais elle tombe au mauvais moment.

Je m'inquiète du fait qu'Alice n'ait pas réussi à joindre Jazz. Nous avons un concert samedi prochain, certes ce n'est pas une grande salle, mais ce sera notre première vraie salle de concert. Les gens auront payé pour venir nous écouter pendant une heure trente. Nous allons devoir répéter pour être au point et faire les arrangements par rapport à l'acoustique de la salle. Je dois lui parler, ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Ma décision prise, je grimpe dans la voiture et pars en direction de chez lui, je dois le faire tant que j'en ai le courage et que mes idées sont claires. Arrivé devant sa porte, je tend l'oreille pour vérifier s'il est là et en entendant du bruit, je me décide enfin à frapper. Quand au bout d'une bonne minute, je n'ai toujours aucune réponse, je me traite d'idiot ! Ai-je vraiment cru que ça allait être aussi simple ? Je suis encore plus con que ce que je pensais.

– Jazz, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi, il faut qu'on parle. S'il te plaît, le suppliais-je.

Je vois une ombre sous la porte. Ok, il m'écoute, c'est déjà ça. J'appuie mon dos contre la porte et me laisse glisser au sol. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de débuter mon monologue.

– Alice m'a dit que tu ne répondais à personne... Ne fais pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas les tenir pour responsable. Je... Je dois penser à eux avant de penser à moi, ils ont déjà tout sacrifié pour moi. Je sais que tu comprends ça. On ne peut pas faire comme-ci ça ne touchait que nous et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais ça ne remet pas en question ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je... Je t'aime, Jasper Whitlock ! Oh oui, je t'aime ça c'est une certitude, mais ça ne change rien. Il faut qu'on calme le jeu pendant un certain temps, les choses vont finir par se tasser, mais ne m'abandonne pas !

Toujours aucune réponse, j'essaie, tant bien que mal de ravaler ma colère.

– Je viens de foutre ma putain de fierté à la poubelle, tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose... Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi vaut mieux que ce foutu silence qui me tue.

Je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire pour le faire réagir. Il n'essaie même pas de comprendre, je suis dans une impasse et je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir. N'arrivant plus à contenir ma colère, mon poing s'écrase violemment contre le mur et je quitte cette foutue cage d'escalier avant de déraper.

….

Samedi arrive bien trop vite et toujours pas de nouvelles de Jazz. Dawson, nous a proposé un des musiciens de studio pour le remplacer, ce sont les seuls à connaître les morceaux par cœur. De toute façon, je n'aurais ni le temps, ni la patience de former quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'ai accepté. Je refuse d'avoir sacrifié ce que j'avais de plus important pour que tout foire maintenant. Les techniciens sont en train d'installer le matos sur la scène, après avoir vérifié au moins trois fois que tout était là. Il me reste une dernière chose à faire.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demande Em' alors que je lui tends une feuille. Je finis de distribuer le même papier à tout le groupe y compris au batteur de remplacement, avant de leur expliquer.

– C'est un morceau que je viens de terminer et si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on le joue ce soir. Est-ce que c'est ok pour vous ?

J'attends qu'ils finissent de lire les notes et qu'ils me disent s'ils pensent être capable de les mémoriser en une heure. C'est le temps qu'il nous reste avant de monter sur scène. Je vois Jake et Em' tiquer et je sais pourquoi. C'est la première fois que je me contente de leur donner les notes, sans leur donner les paroles, mais elles soulèveraient trop de questions. On en parlera après, le moment sera plus propice, du moins j'essaie de m'en convaincre.

Les gars passent l'heure à apprendre le nouveau morceau et moi, je passe l'heure à attendre. Jusqu'à la dernière minute j'espère le voir arriver et me dire indirectement qu'il m'aime aussi et qu'il reste, mais quand je me retrouve sur la scène, dans le noir, écoutant les gens applaudir et siffler, je sais que tout espoir est inutile.

La batterie démarre, les lumières s'allument, je surplombe la foule, c'est le moment que j'ai toujours attendu mais cet instant me paraît tellement amer sans lui.

.

**Hoobastank/The reason**

.

**I'm not a perfect person**  
_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_  
**There are many things I wish I didn't do**  
_Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait_  
**But I continue learning**  
_Mais je continue d'apprendre_  
**I never meant to do those things to you**  
_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_  
**And so I have to say before I go**  
_Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_  
**That I just want you to know**  
_Que je veux juste que tu saches_

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

**I've found a reason for me**  
_Je me suis trouvé une raison_  
**To change who I used to be**  
_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_  
**A reason to start over new**  
_Une raison de recommencer à zéro_  
**And the reason is you**  
_Et la raison c'est toi_

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**  
_Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée_  
**It's something I must live with everyday**  
_C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours_  
**And all the pain I put you through**  
_Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir_  
**I wish that I could take it all away**  
_J'espère que je pourrai l'effacer_  
**And be the one who catches all your tears**  
_Et être celui qui sèche tes larmes_  
**That's why I need you to hear**  
_C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes_

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

**And the reason is you (X3)**  
_Et la raison c'est toi (X3)_

**I'm not a perfect person**  
_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_  
**I never meant to do those things to you**  
_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_  
**And so I have to say before I go**  
_Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_  
**That I just want you to know**  
_Que je veux juste que tu saches_

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

**I've found a reason to show**  
_Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer_  
**A side of me you didn't know**  
_Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas_  
**A reason for all that I do**  
_Une raison pour tout ce que je fais_  
**And the reason is you**  
_Et la raison c'est toi_

….

Au bout d'une heure trente de concert et deux rappels, nous rejoignons enfin notre loge. On devrait être euphorique, savourer l'instant, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le batteur est déjà en train de ranger ses affaires, tandis que Jake et Em' attendent patiemment que je me décide à parler. Est-ce que je leur explique tout ? Par quoi commencer ?

– Putain Edward, c'est quoi ce bordel ? D'abord, vous êtes injoignable ensuite, Lili te retrouve seul chez toi dans un état lamentable et pour finir, Jazz ne répond à personne, énumère-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On s'est engueulé et je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis qu'il a claqué la porte de mon appart, ça te va ? Si ça vous soulage de me tenir responsable de tout ce merdier, ne vous gênez pas.

Je récupère mes affaires et sors sans me retourner. Je m'en veux de leur mentir, mais c'est mieux ainsi, je le fais pour eux. Je suis en direction de chez moi quand la colère me prend, je fais demi-tour en plein carrefour et pars chez Jasper en ignorant les Klaxons qui résonnent derrière moi.

Il ne peut pas me faire ça, je sais que j'ai mes torts, mais il réagit comme un gamin. On ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut, c'est ça être adulte. Après lui avoir avoué mes sentiments, il ne peut pas faire comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit arrivé là, après tout ce qu'on a traversé pour être ensemble.

En arrivant devant chez lui, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sors de la voiture en courant, mais m'arrête net sur le palier en voyant sa porte entrouverte. Je m'approche et pénètre dans l'appartement aussi doucement que possible. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère en découvrant les lieux vides, je fais le tour de toutes les pièces, espérant trouver un signe de vie quelconque, mais rien.

Je refuse de comprendre ce qui se trouve devant moi et pourtant, je sais...

….

Ce sont des coups frappés à ma portière qui me sortent de ma léthargie. En la voyant à travers la vitre, j'essaie de me rappeler, comment j'ai atterri ici. Je me rappelle avoir erré dans les rues et avoir fini dans un bar. J'ai sûrement bu plus que de raison, je n'ai pas de réel souvenir plutôt des flashes. Si j'en crois les images qui refont surface, je me suis fait sucer dans les toilettes de ce fameux bar avant de m'enfuir comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.

Et je suis là, sans savoir comment j'y suis arrivé.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demande-t-elle anxieuse. Je refuse de mettre des mots sur ça, les choses deviendraient trop réelles. Elle ouvre la portière pour me prendre dans ses bras et je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Peu importe à quel point je désire me voiler la face, les faits sont là, je ne peux pas les nier.

– Lili, suffoquais-je essayant de trouver un second souffle. Il est parti...

**To be continued... (fin de la 1ère partie)**

* * *

**Alors dites-moi **

**Quels sont vos pronostiques pour la suite ?**

**Bisous les filles**

**Sarah**


	17. Chapter 1 2ième partie : Retour

**Coucou ! **

**Bon, il est temps de vous délivrer la suite, qui à mon avis, ne vous comblera pas. Je m'en excuse par avance, mais il faut laisser le temps au temps, n'est-ce pas ;-)**

**J'aimerais remercier ma bêta Bubble Gum, qui a la dure tâche de corriger mes fautes et je peux vous dire que c'est loin d'être une mince affaire !**

**Et un grand MERCI à vous les filles, vous m'avez encore bien fait rire !**

**celia brandon massen : **Madame sadique lol, ça me va plutôt bien ! Bon, la voilà la suite !

**Grazie : **Où Jazz est parti ? C'est une très bonne question, dont tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite lol !

**lea-loove-x : **J'ai adoré tes pronostique ou tes ordres ?!**  
**

**Lalyblue :** Tu la voulais et ben la voilà. J'espère avoir été assez rapide. Et je te rassure, je n'avais rien oublié à la fin du chapitre précédent ;-)**  
**

**umiko13 : **Oui des fois il faut être égoïste, mais tu ne peux pas l'être avec tout le monde. Mon pauvre Edward que j'ai voulu si virile, tu oses le traiter de drama queen. Tu me fend le coeur :-(

**calimero59 : **Pleure pas ma belle ! Il se sépare pour mieux se retrouver...ou pas !**  
**

**charmarc : **Bienvenue parmi nous et merci de tous ces compliments, ça fait un bien fou !**  
**

**Bienvenue également à mimirandy69 et à aryaueda !**

**Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à S.M et bla bla bla.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**2ième Partie**

.

Chapitre 1 : Retour au bercail

.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

.

Je me rappelle encore les mots de Dawson « il faut surfer sur la vague » et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Les mois passaient et notre agenda ne désemplissait pas, on était invités partout, les plateaux télé, les cérémonies de remise de prix et les radios. S'en est suivie une tournée internationale de plusieurs mois, notre maison de disques n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens. Au final, il s'est avéré que notre nom était très lucratif et ils ont fait d'énormes bénéfices. On ne s'en plaint pas, loin de là, la somme qui nous a été versée frise l'indécence.

En contre-partie Jake et Em' n'ont quasiment pas vu les filles au cours de cette dernière année. Channing, notre batteur, n'a pas vu son fils naître et moi...En fait, ça n'a aucune importance. C'est moi qui ai fait ce choix, alors je l'assume.

Ce soir, on présente le premier single de notre deuxième album aux NRJ Music Awards. Nous sommes également nominés pour la révélation internationale de l'année. La tournée s'est achevée hier soir à Paris et nous avons pris l'avion ce matin de bonne heure, pour nous rendre à Cannes dans le sud de la France. Ensuite, nous rentrons au pays pour plusieurs mois de répit. Du moins, je l'espère.

….

– C'est à vous dans deux minutes, nous prévient la régie et nous écoutons le présentateur, nous annoncer.

– Ils sont quatre, ils viennent tout droit de New York ! Les filles hurlent sur leur passage, ils nous rappellent la Beatlesmania des années 60. Ils sont venus présenter leur nouveau single alors, accueillez-les comme il se doit ! THE BASTERDS !

Et nous apparaissons sous les cris et les applaudissements avec une mise en scène bien rodée.

1 : le noir complet...

2 : une fumée assez opaque...

3 : la basse qui commence à chanter doucement...

Et que la lumière soit...

.

**Gotye (rock cover)/Somebody That ****I****Used To Know**

.

**Now and then I think of when we were together  
**_En ce moment je pense à quand nous étions ensemble_**.**

**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
**_Comme quand tu disais que tu étais si heureuse que tu pouvais mourir_

**Told myself that you were right for me  
**_Je me disais que tu étais bien pour moi_

**But felt so lonely in your company  
**_Mais je me sentais si seul en ta compagnie_

**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

_Mais l'amour est un mal dont je me souviens encore_

**.**

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
**_On peut devenir accro à un genre de tristesse_

**Like resignation to the end  
**_Comme la résignation de la fin_

**Always the end  
**_Toujours la fin_

**So when we found that we could not make sense  
**_Alors quand on a pensé que l'on n'irait nulle part ensemble_

**Well you said that we would still be friends  
**_Alors, tu as dit que l'on pourrait toujours rester amis_

**But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**

_Mais j'admet que j'étais heureux que ça se finisse_

**.**

**But you didn't have to cut me off  
**_Mais tu n'avais pas à couper les ponts_

**Make out like it never happened  
**_A faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé_

**And that we were nothing  
**_Comme si nous n'avons rien été l'un pour l'autre_

**And I don't even need your love  
**_Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton amour_

**But you treat me like a stranger  
**_Mais tu me traites comme un étranger_

**And that feels so rough  
**_C'est tellement cruel_

**You didn't have to stoop so low  
**_Tu n'avais pas à t'abaisser si bas_

**Have your friends collect your records  
**_A envoyer tes amis récuperer tes CD's_

**And then change your number  
**_Et changer ton numéro _

**I guess that I don't need that though  
**_Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de mon amour non plus_

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

_Maintenant tu es juste quelqu'un que j'ai connu_

**.**

**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
**_Maintenant je pense à toutes les fois où tu m'as bien eu_

**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
**_Mais m'as fait croire que c'était à chaque fois de ma faute_

**And I don't wanna live that way  
**_Et je ne veux pas vivre de cette façon_

**Reading into every word you say  
**_A déchiffrer chaque mot que tu diras_

**You said that you could let it go  
**_Tu disais que tu pouvais arrêter_

**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...**

_Et je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à être obsédée par quelqu'un que tu as connu..._

**.**

**But you didn't have to cut me off  
**_Mais tu n'avais pas à couper les ponts_

**Make out like it never happened  
**_A faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé_

**And that we were nothing  
**_Comme si nous n'avons rien été l'un pour l'autre_

**And I don't even need your love  
**_Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton amour_

**But you treat me like a stranger  
**_Mais tu me traite comme un étranger_

**And that feels so rough  
**_C'est tellement cruel_

**You didn't have to stoop so low  
**_Tu n'avais pas à t'abaisser si bas_

**Have your friends collect your records  
**_A envoyer tes amis récuperer tes CD's_

**And then change your number  
**_Et changer ton numéro_

**I guess that I don't need that though  
**_Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de mon amour non plus_

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

_Maintenant tu es juste quelqu'un que j'ai connu_

.

….

Nous remontons sur scène une heure plus tard pour recevoir notre prix. Le présentateur attend que les applaudissements se calment pour parler.

– Edward, Emmett, Jake et Channing ! Bienvenue ! Welcome ! Vous avez clôturé votre tournée par Bercy hier. Comment s'est passé votre séjour en France ? Je le laisse pinailler à faire la traduction. You finished your tour by Bercy yesterday. How was your stay in France ?

– Très bien, merci !

– Vous parlez français ? Vous avez appris la langue avant de venir ? Dites nous quelque chose en Français, me demande-t-il.

– Non, j'ai appris le Français à l'école et ma mère est d'origine Française, lui expliquai-je. Les présentateurs me font rire, peu importe le pays, ils sont tous pareils. Peu désireux de continuer la conversation, je conclus par l'essentiel. Je voudrais remercier tous nos fans français pour l'accueil qu'ils ont fait à notre premier album et j'espère les revoir très bientôt !

Après quelques banalités supplémentaires, nous saluons le public et repartons à notre hôtel. Encore une nuit loin de chez nous. Les chambres sont immenses et luxueuses et je ne veux pas paraître blasé, mais depuis des mois, nous passons d'hôtel en hôtel et ils finissent par tous se ressembler. Mon lit me manque, New York me manque et ma sœur aussi, il ne me reste plus que ça, alors j'y tiens.

On frappe à ma porte et je me lève pour aller ouvrir sans grand enthousiasme, n'ayant envie de voir personne ce soir. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec les boulets qui me servent de potes, vu l'état dans lequel ils sont, je les soupçonne d'avoir un peu trop profité du minibar.

– Tu viens avec nous ? On va aller visiter un peu et faire un tour sur la... Euh, Jake a l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à trouver ses mots.

– La croisette, lui dis-je avec un semblant d'accent français.

– Oui, voilà ! Alors, tu viens ?

Ils vont être frais pour prendre l'avion dans quatre heures.

– C'est sympa, mais non merci. Je vais dormir, n'oubliez pas, on part à 3h00 du matin, leur rappelai-je.

En balayant ma remarque par un geste de la main et en marmonnant un « ouais ouais, t'inquiète », je les vois disparaître au bout du couloir. Après tout, ils se démerdent, je ne suis pas leur mère et s'ils ne sont pas là à l'heure, je pars sans eux. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi bordel, c'est si difficile à comprendre. Je referme la porte, avant que quelqu'un ne me voit, j'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer au fait d'être reconnu. Cet aspect-là du métier me gêne, comment peut-on s'y faire ? Des fans qui se tatouent votre nom, qui sont capables de camper pendant des jours juste pour vous voir et encore, ça c'est rien. Mais certains vont bien plus loin, jusqu'à nous demander de leur faire mal, juste pour avoir une marque, un souvenir.

Je sais ce que c'est d'être fan, moi aussi j'ai eu des idoles ! Je me souviens qu'à une époque, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour rencontrer Freddie Mercury ! Enfin, comme il est mort quatre ans après ma naissance, ça réglait le problème. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit les fans ne me dérangent pas, je suis conscient de tout leur devoir et j'aimerais discuter avec eux de nos projets à venir, de notre passion tout simplement, mais c'est impossible, la plupart sont hystériques.

Après avoir rangé le peu d'affaires que j'avais sorties de ma valise, je vais m'allonger pour essayer de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

….

– Allez, debout là d'dans ! Criais-je dans le couloir de l'hôtel en ouvrant successivement les portes de leurs chambres. Bougez-vous !

– Putain, tu vas pas la fermer, grognent-ils en chœur.

En passant devant la porte de Jake, je me fais percuter par un oreiller. Je le réceptionne avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et décide de m'amuser un peu. Je m'approche doucement du lit sans faire de bruit et lui saute dessus en bloquant son corps avec mes jambes et commence ma torture. Je le chatouille sans ménagement, il se débat du mieux qu'il peut, mais ses mouvements sont entravés par mon corps.

– Ed' arrête...tu sais que...je suis sensible...s'il te plaît, suffoque-t-il en rigolant.

– Tu abdiques ?

Il grogne et je reprends de plus belle.

– Oui, chuchote-t-il.

– Pardon, je n'ai rien entendu. Tu peux répéter ?

– Oui, c'est bon t'as gagné !

Content de ma victoire, je descends et le laisse reprendre sa respiration. J'ai toujours trouvé les chatouilles fascinantes, c'est agaçant, on n'arrive pas à respirer correctement, on veut juste que ça ce termine et pourtant, on rigole comme des perdus.

Notre corps a des réactions étranges, des instincts contradictoires et il est assez difficile de réconcilier son cœur et sa tête. J'en sais quelque chose, ça fait plusieurs mois que je subis ce combat perpétuel. Enfin, on peut dire qu'il m'a facilité la tâche en partant, en abandonnant le navire aux premières intempéries.

– Bon, on se retrouve en bas dans quinze minutes, dis-je en tapant dans mes mains pour les secouer un peu et me sortir de mes foutues pensées.

Je repars vers ma chambre pour terminer d'empaqueter mes affaires, je descends à la réception pour régler les chambres et attendre le taxi. Ils finissent par apparaître, portant leurs affaires et se dirigeant vers moi pour mettre leurs sacs dans le taxi. J'ai l'impression de voir une armé de zombies prêts à me bouffer, mon imagination débordante me fait rire. Je les vois se tourner vers moi et grogner, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que j'éclate de rire devant leurs mines renfrognées.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le retour à la maison qui me rend euphorique ou juste la pression de la tournée qui retombe, mais je me sens plus léger.

….

Après huit heures d'avion et quelques minutes de taxi et je retrouve enfin mon chez moi. Je suis heureux, épuisé, mais heureux. Cet endroit est important pour moi, il garde autant de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. Chaque pièce me renvoie des flashback, mais je ne déménagerais pour rien au monde, j'ai appris à vivre avec mes fantômes, ils me tiennent compagnie.

Je range mes affaires, fais une machine avec mes vêtements sales et mets des draps propres sur mon lit. J'ouvre les fenêtres pour aérer et fais un brin de ménage, ce n'est pas vraiment sale, mais poussiéreux. Je pars ensuite faire des courses, je n'aime pas particulièrement ça, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser mourir de faim.

Après avoir signé quelques autographes, j'ai pu faire mes courses tranquillement ou presque. Et deux heures plus tard, me voilà de retour. C'est épuisant, la moindre sortie est devenue un parcours du combattant. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point ça pouvait être fatiguant.

C'est là que je me sens seul, quand je n'ai plus rien à faire. J'ai passé plusieurs mois avec les gars, on était ensemble 24 heures sur 24 et d'un coup plus personne. Même si ça me gêne de l'admettre, je les envie, ils ont quelqu'un qui les attend, contrairement à moi. Je prends mon téléphone et envois un message.

**Je suis rentré, tu veux passer ?**

**E.**

Je pourrais lui demander où il en est dans ses recherches en même temps. J'attends quelques minutes avant que mon téléphone ne vibre.

**C'est juste pour m'interroger ou pour me voir ? **

**J'espère que tu as prévu à manger, je meurs de faim.**

**J'arrive !**

**M.**

En lisant sa réponse, je souris, ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes ne changent pas malgré les années, c'est rassurant !

Je sors des pizzas que j'enfourne et des bières que je pose sur le bar. À peine ai-je terminé qu'on frappe à la porte.

– T'as été rapide ? Je suis sûr que tu traînais dans les parages en m'espionnant ? Me moquais-je.

– Toujours, me répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Je le prends dans mes bras pour une accolade.

– Content de te voir mec, lui soufflais-je.

– Moi aussi, c'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre une star.

Nous nous installons au bar et j'ouvre deux bières. Nous discutons pendant plusieurs heures, de nos vies respectives, nous avons du temps à rattraper.

Mick et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés à mon arrivée à New York, je l'ai aidé lors d'une bagarre à la sortie d'un bar. Nous avons couché plusieurs fois ensemble et nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. Parfois, on reste des mois sans se voir, sans prendre de nouvelles, mais on finit toujours par se retrouver et rien n'a changé.

– Et pour notre affaire, tu as du nouveau ? Lui demandais-je sans grand espoir.

– Peut-être, mais tant que je ne suis pas sûr, je préfère ne rien dire. Je te tiendrai au courant quand j'en saurai plus.

Un peu déçu, je change de conversation pour revenir à des sujets plus banals. Après avoir combattu comme des acharnés, nous avons réussi à nous mettre d'accord pour regarder un film.

Je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé et Mick me rejoint.

– Je peux ? Me demande-t-il en désignant mon torse.

– Viens !

Je soulève mon bras pour lui laisser la place et il se cale contre moi, la tête posée sous mon menton.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je en resserrant mes bras autour de lui.

On a toujours eu cette complicité qui peut paraître ambiguë aux yeux des autres et pourtant tellement naturelle pour nous. A l'époque, on avait vite compris qu'entre nous c'était un amour fraternel et il était devenu une partie « secrète » de ma vie. Je ne l'ai jamais présenté aux autres sans réellement savoir pourquoi. La vie a fait que nos chemins se sont séparés pendant quelques années. Moi, j'ai rencontré Jazz et lui est parti voyager à travers l'Amérique.

– Je ne peux pas avoir envie d'un câlin sans raison particulière ?

Il n'est pas quelqu'un de très tactile -moi non plus d'ailleurs- mais quand il réclame ce genre d'affection, il y a toujours une raison.

– Me prends pas pour un con s'il te plaît, je te connais trop bien !

– Tellement de chose se sont passées depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. J'ai changé, enfin, j'ai surtout vieilli.

Je me mets à rire devant son air boudeur. Il n'a absolument pas changé, ses cheveux bruns sont peut être un peu plus longs, mais toujours coiffés négligemment en arrière à force de passer sa main dedans. Il est arrivé avec ses lunettes de soleil vissées sur son nez, son éternel manteau noir qui lui arrive aux genoux et cet air mystérieux, qu'il m'a piqué, soit dit en passant.

– Arrête tes conneries ! Sérieusement ?

Il me fait le récit d'une de ses affaires, assez sordide. Sa dernière cliente -une actrice- a été assassinée, alors qu'il enquêtait sur des menaces de mort qu'elle avait reçus. Il est arrivé trop tard pour la sauver, mais il n'a rien lâché jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit jugé. Apparemment, ça n'a pas suffit à calmer sa culpabilité.

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

– Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

Il a raison, je n'aurais rien pu faire, j'étais bloqué à des milliers de kilomètres.

Nous nous replongeons dans le film. On ne ressent pas le besoin de parler pour meubler. Le silence n'est pas gênant, il est confortable, apaisant.

À la fin du film, je m'excuse d'écourter la soirée, la fatigue accumulée ces derniers mois, le décalage horaire et les heures d'avion m'ont épuisé et je ne tiens plus debout. Pour me rattraper, je lui propose de venir avec moi demain soir chez ma sœur, qui a organisé une soirée pour fêter notre retour au bercail.

– Avec plaisir !me dit-il l'air heureux, mais surpris.

Il est grand temps qu'ils se rencontrent. J'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie et je ne veux plus rien cacher.

– Je passe te prendre vers 20 h, l'informais-je. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, je pars me coucher, heureux de retrouver mon lit

….

– Tu crois qu'on va s'entendre ? Me demande-t-il inquiet. Je ne peux retenir mon rire.

– Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, ils sont cool et je ne leur présente pas ma future femme quand même.

– Très drôle, Cullen !

– C'est bon, on peut y aller ?

Pour toute réponse, il expire bruyamment et je prends ça pour un oui. Nous arrivons devant chez Alice, rien qu'au bruit je peux dire qu'elle n'a pas fait dans la simplicité. Avec résignation, j'appuie sur la sonnette et attends qu'elle vienne ouvrir.

– Tu es en retard, me sermonne Alice avant de me faire un grand sourire et de me tirer vers elle pour m'enlacer.

– Salut sœurette, lui soufflais-je heureux de la revoir enfin. Je la repousse pour faire les présentations, mais ne vois pas Mick derrière-moi.

Je ressors et le trouve planqué vers le mur extérieur, je le tire par la manche d'un coup sec ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

– Alice, je te présente Mick St John, un vieil ami. Mick, je te présente ma p'tite sœur Alice.

Les présentations faites et une poignée de main plus tard, nous pénétrons à l'intérieur.

Comme je l'avais deviné, c'est bondé. Je ne connais pas la moitié des personnes présentes.

– Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout avec ta sœur, me glisse discrètement Mick.

– Effectivement ! Je ressemble à mon frère, Brian. Quand on était petits, les gens nous prenaient constamment pour des jumeaux.

Il dut entendre la pointe de nostalgie dans ma voix, parce qu'il me lança LE regard.

– Arrête tout de suite, le menaçais-je.

– Je n'ai rien fait et si ça peut te rassurer, tu es bien la dernière personne dont j'ai envie de prendre pitié. Sale gosse de riche !

Je souris devant sa remarque, mais qu'il est con, pensais-je. Je dois avouer que depuis qu'on a repris contact, je me sens mieux. Je tourne la page à mon rythme et j'essaie de passer à autre chose.

J'avance, tout simplement.

Je croise quelques visages familiers à qui je dis bonjour. J'aperçois enfin les gars et je m'avance vers eux en poussant Mick. Une fois de plus, je fais les présentations et comme je l'avais prédit, le courant passe tout de suite. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jake me regarder, je sais qu'il se pose des questions et j'y répondrai, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux seulement profiter de la soirée.

– C'est le retour de l'enfant prodige !

Je me retourne vivement, surpris d'entendre cette voix.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, lui demandais-je.

– Ta sœur m'a appelé pour me dire que vous étiez rentrés et pour m'inviter.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

– Ça fait plaisir de te voir, lui dis-je sincère. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Lili.

Je reste à discuter avec Ava un long moment. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir contactée pour lui dire que j'étais de nouveau à New York, mais n'étant rentré qu'hier, je comptais l'appeler dans les prochains jours. Je lui parle de la tournée, des paysages que j'ai eu la chance de voir, des pays que j'ai découverts et de l'ambiance des concerts. J'apprends qu'elle a obtenu son diplôme, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Elle me parle du gars qu'elle a rencontré et je lui souhaite que ça marche. Son téléphone sonne et j'en profite pour m'éclipser sur la terrasse et fumer une cigarette.

J'apprécie l'air frais de décembre et le silence qui m'entoure. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que je sente une présence à mes côtés et sans même y jeter un œil, je sais qui est l'intrus.

– J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

– C'est sérieux avec Mick ? Me demande-t-il.

– Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. C'est un ami Jake, au même titre que toi.

– Tu en es sûr ? Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous le présentes que maintenant !

Touché …

– Je ne sais pas. À l'époque, je ressentais le besoin de garder ça pour moi, l'envie de dissocier ces deux parties de ma vie ou peut être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fait.

– Tant mieux que ce ne soit qu'un ami, parce que je crois bien qu'il me drague, me dit-il avec une grimace.

– C'est tout à fait possible. Tu devrais en profiter, c'est un bon coup ! Lui répondis-je en me moquant.

Pour toute réponse, je reçois un coup de coude dans les côtes et je ris de plus belle. Je vois à son regard qu'il vient de capter.

– Ah, donc j'ai raison ! Tu as couché avec lui, s'exclame-t-il d'un ton triomphant en pointant vers moi un doigt accusateur.

– Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, me défendis-je. Au début seulement, maintenant il y a prescription.

– Alors pourquoi tu nous le présente maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

– Peut être le fait de vouloir mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, de faire du tri. J'aspire à des choses simples, comme être entouré des gens auxquels je tiens, je veux me sentir serein.

Serein je le suis, la vie a repris son cours et tout va à peu près bien. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pour combien de temps ?!

L'expérience m'a appris que quand tout va trop bien, il faut s'attendre au retour de bâton...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Bisous les filles !**


	18. Chapter 2 : Tourner la page

**Salut les filles (et les gars...peut-être) !**

**J'avais trouvé un bon rythme de croisière, je publiais un dimanche sur deux et j'ai failli, M**** :-(**

**Ma bêta, Miss Bubble Gum "que je remercie infiniment" ma renvoyé mon chapitre corrigé hier soir, mais après avoir passé le week end à faire des travaux dans ma nouvelle salle de bain, j'étais HS moralement et physiquement.**

**Donc, le voilà avec un jour de retard.**

**Une seule d'entre vous a remarqué l'arrivée de Mr muscle... Channing Tatum, mais personne n'a reconnu Mr Mick St John ?**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous ces messages et pour votre soutien !**

**umiko13 :** La voilà la suite que tu attendais tant ! Par contre, pour ton côté fleur bleu, il faudra attendre le prochain.

**celia brandon massen :** Un fantasme sur pattes, oui, il suffit de regarder Magic Mike ! Je pense que tu vas changer d'opinion sur Mick. Enfin, j'espère...

**Anonyme sans nom 1 : **Toi non plus, tu n'aimes pas Mick. Décidément, il n'a pas la cote ! Et pour ta question "Jasper, il est où ?" réponse dans ce chapitre.

**lea-loove-x : **J'ai beaucoup ri, "toi, tu vas avoir des problèmes..." lol. Si tu veux la suite, il va falloir me garder en vie ;-)

**calimero59 : **Ah, ma kali, je crois que tu vas m'adorer autant que tu vas me haïr !

**Grazie : **Du courage, il m'en a fallu et il m'en faut encore, merci !

**Anonyme sans nom 2 : **Tu es la/le seul(e) à aimer Mick "ouf" ! Il y en a au moins une/un. Effectivement, tu supposes bien, répons ici !

**Merci aussi à celles qui ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage !**

**Je pressens déjà que la fin du chapitre ne va pas vous plaire et que vous allez vouloir me tuer. Mais mon nouveau surnom est Miss sadique "attribué par celia", donc j'ai une réputation à tenir. Alors, si vous avez des réclamations, vous vous en prenez à elle (pas physiquement hein, elle attend un bébé) ;-) !**

**Disclaimer : Les persos (du moins, la plus part) appartiennent à S.M, je ne touche rien.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tourner la page

.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

.

La soirée s'était plutôt bien passée, dans l'ensemble. J'avais été content de revoir Ava ! On avait longuement parlé et elle m'avait avoué qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Je trouvais ça mignon, mais je l'avais rassurée en lui disant que tout allait pour le mieux, que j'avais tourné la page. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait cru, toutefois, elle n'a rien dit.

Comment aurai-je pu tourner la page si vite ? Ça n'avait rien d'un béguin d'adolescent, je n'ai plus 17 ans, depuis longtemps. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un petit détail -pas si petit que ça- me frappe. Je ne suis certes, pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, mais assez pour avoir plus d'expérience. À même pas 20 ans, peut-on vraiment savoir ce que l'on veut ? Était-il prêt à s'engager ?

Tant de questions inutiles. Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, il est parti et je dois continuer. Je suis déjà tombé bien bas et remonter la pente a été long, il est hors de question que je me laisse aller.

Je prends sur moi, je ne montre rien, mais il est vrai que dès que je suis seul chez moi, je ressens son absence, tous les jours un peu plus forte. J'y avais cru, nous deux ça aurait pu marcher et encore une fois, il a fallu que le destin ou la fatalité peu importe, vienne foutre son nez là d'dans. Est-ce que notre vie est tracée à l'avance ? Je ne sais pas. Notre futur dépend uniquement de nos choix, mais alors, si tout est écrit, on ne peux plus appeler des choix. Cela ne serait qu'un leurre pour nous donner l'impression de prendre des décisions ?!

J'ai l'âme philosophe aujourd'hui, c'est pathétique ! Il serait plus judicieux pour mon salut mental, que je sorte d'ici.

Résolu à changer d'air, j'enfile à la hâte, un jean et un t-shirt et monte dans ma voiture avant de changer d'avis.

Comme à mon habitude, je frappe à la porte pour m'annoncer et entre sans attendre de réponse. Habitude que je regrette à l'instant où je pénètre dans la salle !

– Désolé, m'exclamai-je les mains en l'air en me retournant. J'aurais dû prévenir. Je vais attendre dans la cuisine.

Sur ce, je m'éclipse comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Ça crée toujours un malaise de surprendre ses amis dans une position on ne peut plus explicite. J'écoute Bella râler et je me retiens de rire pour ne pas aggraver mon cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Pendant qu'ils se rhabillent, je me sers une bière et je patiente bien sagement assis sur un tabouret.

– Super timing, me félicite Jake en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Ce n'est pas lui que ça gêne le plus.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, il va falloir que je perde les habitudes de la tournée.

– C'est pas grave, ça lui passera. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

– J'avais envie de passer te voir, lui avouai-je.

On se met à parler de tout et de rien. On échange nos impressions sur notre retour à la vie normale, heureux de retrouver les gestes simples du quotidien. Quand on passe un an dans des hôtels, on oublie ce que c'est de faire ses courses, de cuisiner, de faire le ménage ou de laver son linge. Tout ce qui nous apparaît d'ordinaire comme une corvée, devient un plaisir.

Le plaisir de retrouver un semblant de normalité !

– T'as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ? Lui demandai-je d'un seul coup.

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Viens avec moi, je veux te montrer un truc et j'aimerais avoir ton avis. Lui expliquai-je en me levant pour partir. Avant de passer la porte de la cuisine, je me retourne. On prend ta moto ça ira plus vite et c'est moi qui conduit. De toute façon, tu ne sais même pas où on va, ajoutai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Avant d'entamer la tournée, j'avais repéré un garage moto spécialisé dans les marques japonaises. J'avais eu un coup de cœur pour un de leur modèles, mais j'avais abandonné l'idée, pensant que m'acheter une moto n'était pas une priorité.

J'avais tort, ma priorité est de me faire plaisir et de me sentir bien. Conduire une moto me procure bien plus. J'ai l'impression de voler, d'être libre et invincible. Dans ces moments là, il n'y a plus rien à part moi, ma machine et l'asphalte à perte de vue.

Au moment où je m'engage dans le tunnel du Queens pour traverser l'East River, je sens Jake se tendre derrière moi. Il doit se demander ce que l'on vient foutre par ici. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et je relève la visière de mon casque.

– On est bientôt arrivé, lui criai-je. Il me fait un signe pour me dire qu'il a compris.

Il me faut encore un quart d'heure pour arriver à Long Island City. Je me gare sur le trottoir en face du garage. En descendant de la moto, je remarque l'expression qu'arbore Jake.

– Ne me dis pas que...

– Si !

– Et la tienne, tu en fais quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

– Au vu de la devanture, je suppose que c'est une japonaise ?!

Je hoche la tête avec un regard malicieux en entrant dans le magasin. Le vendeur nous accueille avec un large sourire et je l'imagine déjà en train de se frotter les mains.

Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen, me présentai-je. Je suis venu il y a quelques mois, j'étais intéressé par un de vos modèles.

Oui, je me souviens de vous !

Vous l'avez toujours ? Parce qu'elle n'est plus en vitrine, lui expliquai-je inquiet.

Elle est derrière. Je vais demander qu'on vous la sorte.

Si j'avais encore des doutes, maintenant j'ai la certitude qu'ils sont bien japonais. Je l'entends aboyer des ordres aux mécanos sans comprendre un traître mot. Quand elle arrive, les carénages brillent tellement que je sais qu'ils l'ont lavée avant de la sortir. Le vendeur a dû leur demander de la préparer, persuadé que je vais l'acheter et il a raison, je repartirais avec sans le moindre doute.

Attends, c'est ça..., commence-t-il, mais un regard dans ma direction lui suffit. Un 1200 Vmax, tu veux te tuer ? Dis-le si c'est ça, je peux t'aider pour aller plus vite. Et puis franchement, t'as les moyens de t'acheter mieux et plus récent. A vue d'œil, c'est un modèle entre 95 et 98, dit-il en pensant à voix haute.

Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est magnifique ! C'est un modèle mythique et les bécanes plus récentes ne valent rien en comparaison. Il faut juste apprendre à la maîtriser et après c'est que du bonheur.

Si Jazz était là, dit-il avant de baisser la tête, l'air coupable. Excuse-moi !

Premièrement, il n'est pas là et deuxièmement, je pense être assez grand pour faire ce que je veux sans avoir besoin d'en référer à qui que ce soit, lui répondis-je durement pour ensuite me radoucir. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je t'assure, tout va bien et je ne compte pas me tuer avec cette beauté.

Après mon laïus, je sens que Jake est résigné et j'annonce au vendeur que je la prends, ainsi qu'un casque noir et rouge pour aller avec. Je n'avais pas besoin de son accord, mais je ne voulais pas que l'on s'engueule à cause de ça. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que je ne me suis pas acheté quelque chose par pur caprice et ça fait du bien.

….

J'arrive devant chez Jake le premier. J'ai un peu poussé, j'ai fait une pointe à 220 km/h, je voulais la tester et m'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est un bijou, à peine avais-je posé mes fesses dessus que je savais déjà qu'elle et moi ce serait le grand amour. Elle me donne des ailes !

Quand Jake arrive enfin, il n'a pas l'air ravi.

Ça fait une demi-heure que tu l'as et tu roules déjà comme un con, m'engueule-t-il.

Dans ces moments là, je me rends compte que mon accident n'a pas laissé que des séquelles physiques. Avant ça, Jake ne regardait pas l'allure à laquelle je roulais, les autres non plus d'ailleurs. A part Lili qui m'a déjà demandé de ralentir.

Oui, maman, me moquai-je pour dédramatiser, n'ayant aucune envie de partir sur ce sujet.

En entrant, je suis assailli par Bella. Elle nous a vus arriver et me pose des questions sur « la superbe moto qui est garée devant son portail » dixit Bella. Je suis content de discuter avec quelqu'un d'enthousiaste, sa réaction est à l'opposé de celle de Jake, ça change.

Au fait, tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant mon téléphone. Il n'a pas arrêté de sonner !

Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir oublié. Je le prends et regarde mes appels en absences. Une dizaine d'appels de Mick. Je trouve ça étrange, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'insister autant.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandai-je sans même lui dire bonjour.

J'ai l'information que tu voulais.

J'arrive !

Edward ?

Quoi ?

Je sais que tu ne me l'as pas demandé, mais...je l'ai retrouvé.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

– Edward Cullen, le leader du groupe The Basterds a été vu à plusieurs reprises en compagnie de cette jeune femme.

Devant moi, l'écran de télévision affiche une photo d'Ava et la présentatrice enchaîne.

Le célibataire le plus convoité de New York aurait-il trouvé sa moitié ?!

Sur ce, je coupe la télé, agacé par leurs suppositions et leurs bavardages incessants. Ça fait des mois que ça dure. Entre les magasines qui lui prêtent des aventures avec tout ce qui a une paire de seins et les émissions qui relatent des faits inventés de toutes pièces.

Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, c'est moi qui ai choisi de partir et je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter tout ça, le voir sur les couvs' des magasines people avec n'importe quelle pétasse, qui aurait eu le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près.

De toute façon, je devais sortir de sa vie, de leurs vies. Si j'étais resté, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Donc, tout est pour le mieux, mais alors pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ?

Pourtant j'avance, j'ai trouvé une certaine routine ! Elle n'est pas exceptionnelle, mais elle est confortable et rassurante. Je loue un petit studio à Brooklyn et j'ai un job dans un Starbucks à l'angle de la 28ième et de Madison Avenue, en plein New York. C'est assez bien payé, surtout si on ne rechigne pas a faire des heures supps'.

Je ne fréquente pas grand monde depuis un an à part mes collègues de travail et encore, juste pendant les heures de boulot. Moi qui étais un solitaire dans l'âme, je me suis habitué à être entouré par tout un groupe, mais je ne veux pas recommencer. Je n'arrive pas à être moi-même avec les autres, avec eux c'était naturel, je n'avais pas besoin de me censurer. J'étais moi, tout simplement et ça a fonctionné tout de suite. Sans m'en rendre compte, ils ont pris une place énorme dans ma vie et y ont laissé un grand vide.

Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est d'entendre sa voix. En général j'évite, mais je ne peux décemment pas couper la radio du café dès qu'ils passent une de leurs chansons. Je me rappelle du jour où j'ai écouté un des morceaux de leur dernier album.

.

_Flashback _

.

_J'essuyais les tasses que je venais de laver et je discutais avec George, un de mes collègues. Celui avec lequel je m'entends le mieux. C'est un gars simple et franc, il te dit ce qui ne va pas et il passe à autre chose. Il est toujours de bonne humeur, un éternel sourire plaqué sur son visage et un rire communicatif. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile, mais il n'est pas du genre à s'attarder et ça tombe bien, moi non plus. _

_Quand Alex est arrivée comme une furie et a monté le son de la radio en nous gratifiant d'un « j'adore ce groupe ! ». Il ne m'a fallu qu'un quart de seconde pour reconnaître sa voix et il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour détester Alex._

_._

**Emmanuel Moire/Beau malheur**

_._

_Tu me dis que rien ne passe  
Même au bout d'un moment  
Qu'un beau jour c'est une impasse  
Et derrière l'océan  
Que l'on garde toujours la trace  
D'un amour, d'un absent  
Que tu refais surface  
Comme hier droit devant  
Tu me dis que rien ne sert  
La parole ou le temps  
Qu'il faudra une vie entière  
Pour un jour faire semblant  
Pour regarder en arrière  
Revenir en souriant  
En gardant ce qu'il faut taire  
Et puis faire comme avant_

**Je peux seulement te dire  
Je peux seulement te dire  
Qu'il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré  
Que j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé  
Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher  
Que j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé  
Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je sais par cœur  
Ce que je sais par cœur...beau malheur**

Tu me dis que rien n'efface  
Ni la craie ni le sang  
Qu'on apprend après la classe  
Ou après ses 30 ans  
On peut dire 3 fois hélas  
Que personne ne l'entend  
Comme personne ne remplace  
Ceux qui partent pour longtemps  
Tu me dis que vient l'hiver  
Qu'on oublie le printemps  
Que l'on vide les étagères  
Qu'on remplit autrement  
Qu'on se rappelle les yeux verts  
Le rire à chaque instant  
Qu'après tout la voix se perd  
Mais les mots sont vivants

**Je peux seulement te dire  
Je peux seulement te dire  
Qu'il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré  
Que j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé  
Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher  
Que j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé  
Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je sais par cœur  
Ce que je sais par cœur **

Tu me dis que c'est un piège  
Un jeu pour les perdants  
Que le bateau est en liège  
Et l'armure en fer blanc  
Que plus rien ne te protège  
Ou alors pas longtemps  
Que c'est comme un sortilège  
D'être seul à présent

**Je peux seulement te dire  
Je peux seulement te dire  
Pour être rassuré  
Avant d'être consolé  
Pour ne plus rien cacher  
Bien avant d'être apaisé  
Il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré  
Et j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé  
Il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher  
Et j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé  
Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je sais par cœur  
Ce que je sais par cœur...beau malheur  
.**

_Tout d'abord, j'ai été surpris par cette chanson en français, mais j'ai supposé que le producteur avait accepté de l'intégrer à l'album pour conquérir le marché français. Je ne comprenais pas les paroles certes, pourtant, comme avant, il avait réussi à me toucher et je détestais constater cet état de fait. La douleur ne s'estomperait donc jamais ?!_

_Ça va Jasper ? T'es tout blanc, m'informa George, l'air passablement inquiet. _

_Foutue radio !_

_._

_Fin du flashback_

.

Ce soir là, j'étais rentré chez moi avec une seule idée en tête. Je devais trouver la traduction de cette chanson et je n'avais pas été déçu ! À qui s'adressait ce message ? Est-ce que c'était une sorte d'exutoire ? Est-ce que lui, contrairement à moi, avait réussi à tourner la page ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

En cherchant la traduction, j'étais tombé sur un blog qui leur était dédié, dirigé par des fans. Ils relataient des informations les concernant, leurs déplacements, leur actu'. En bref, on pouvait tout savoir sur eux et c'est comme ça que j'avais commencé à les suivre, entre guillemets. Je suis vite devenu accro et tout les matins avant de partir au boulot, j'allais voir les news. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être devenu un stalker et je me détestais dans ces moments là !

….

Comme tous les matins, je me prépare sommairement avant de partir pour le boulot. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, et je suis plutôt mal gratté. Le soleil est au beau fixe, mais mon humeur ne suit pas. Arrivé sur place, George essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien n'y fait. Je passe la moitié de la journée à faire mon travail plus par automatisme que par réelle envie.

En revenant de ma pause, c'est Georges qui prend la sienne et je m'attelle à nettoyer derrière le comptoir, la tête baissée concentré sur ma tâche.

Un café...amer, s'il vous plaît ! Me demande une voix grave et éraillée.

Mon souffle se coupe et mon cœur loupe un battement.

Hhh ...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Bisous Sarah**


	19. Chapter 3 : Parfois les choses dérapent

**Surprise !**

**Eh oui, la suite est là avec une semaine d'avance. Elle m'a coûtée deux nuits blanches, mais vous le méritiez. On a dépassés les 100 reviews "je me lève et fais la danse de la victoire".**

**Bravo à vous les filles (applause) !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas et qu'il ne comporte pas trop de faute :-( **

**Je vous explique. Je l'ai terminé dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi -dernier délais pour que ma bêta puisse le corriger ce week end- mais quand elle me l'a renvoyé corrigé dimanche soir avec son avis. J'ai préféré l'écouter et faire quelques modifs'. Donc, j'espère ne pas avoir rajouté trop de faute.**

**Voilà, je vous raconte ma vie ! Bref, passons à la chronique suivante...réponses aux reviews !**

**Lalyblue :** Tes deux vœux sont exaucés, c'est noël avant l'heure ;-)

**celia brandon massen :** Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, quand tu dis que ça va être chaud "non, je n'en dirais pas plus"

**Elise-rose-cullen :** Toi aussi tu es tombée amoureuse de Mick St John "essuie la bave aux coins de mes lèvres" Je vois qu'on a les mêmes goûts.

**Grazie :** T'es suppositions sont justes et j'espère que ça va te plaire !

**lea-loove-x :** Tu crois que c'est Edward ? Peut-être lol !

**umiko13 :** T'as vraiment trop d'imagination ! On me traite de sadique, mais t'es pire que moi XD

**veronicka :** Tout d'abord, bienvenue à toi ! Et merci pour tous ces compliments. Je te préviens, on est toutes un peu folle, mais t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ;-)

**calimero59 :** Oui, Jazz est revenu ! Je savais que ça allait te plaire. J'attends ta réaction à ce chapitre avec impatience...

**celine68990 :** Bienvenue également à toi et merci de m'avoir fait retraverser mon histoire à travers tes "nombreuses" reviews. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Merci à vous toutes, à ma bêta **Bubble Gum** et merci aussi à **Drayy** et **bistookette76**.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S.M et bla bla bla...**

**J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre et dont je ne suis toujours pas convaincue.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Parfois les choses dérapent.

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

.

J'hésite entre me relever ou rester caché derrière le comptoir. Sait-il que c'est moi ? Sombre crétin, bien sûr qu'il sait ! Sinon, que ferait-il ici ?! Dans ma tête, les questions se bousculent les unes après les autres.

Comment m'a t-il retrouvé et pourquoi ?

Que veut-il ?

Et, que vais-je lui dire ?

Un raclement de gorge me sort de mes pensées et je décide de sortir de ma cachette avant d'avoir l'air encore plus con. Je me relève lentement, mon regard se pose un peu partout autour de moi, des murs en briques aux lustres suspendus, des tables du fond occupées par les clients à la vitrine qui donne sur le trottoir.

Je regarde tout, sauf lui !

Cet endroit que je connais par cœur, où je passe toutes mes journées depuis un an, a l'air différent, moins rassurant. Cette rencontre je l'ai espérée autant que je l'ai redoutée et maintenant qu'il est là devant moi, je n'ai pas les couilles de l'affronter, je ne suis pas prêt.

- Vous désirez ? lui demandai-je en regardant obstinément mon écran de commande.

- Un café noir avec deux sucres...et une explication.

- Très bien Monsieur !

Je me retourne et prépare sa commande lentement. J'essaie de gagner du temps pour me calmer et trouver quoi dire, mais c'est le néant dans ma tête. Je finis par lui tendre son gobelet et m'apprête à m'occuper du client suivant, quand je sens une poigne ferme me retenir par le bras.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré ici, mon regard se pose sur lui. Les photos des magazines ne lui rendent pas justice et mes souvenirs non plus. Il n'a pas réellement changé, ses cheveux sont juste un peu plus longs et toujours aussi mal coiffés, il n'est pas rasé, ce qui lui donne un côté sauvage et foutrement sexy.

Je remarque aussi qu'il a les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux.

Tout se brise en une fraction de seconde quand je tombe sur ce regard vert que j'aime tant. Tous ces efforts que j'ai faits pour essayer de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, en vain. Toutes ces nuits blanches que j'ai passées à le chercher près de moi dans le lit et où j'ai fini par pleurer sur ma vie merdique.

Putain, c'qu'il m'a manqué, je n'en prends réellement conscience que maintenant !

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, me dit-il d'un calme inquiétant.

Je me résigne et lui donne ce qu'il veut pour éviter une esclandre.

- Reviens à 19h, c'est l'heure à laquelle je termine.

Je dégage mon poignet de son emprise et je regrette immédiatement son contact, mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

Je m'éloigne pour m'occuper des autres clients qui commencent à râler. Je le vois, du coin de l'œil remettre sa capuche sur sa tête et sortir du café sans demander son reste. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise dans les lieux publics.

J'ai réussi à avoir quelques heures de répit et ensuite ?

.

**PDV Edward **

.

Je sors du café et souffle un grand coup pour relâcher la pression. Certes, je n'ai pas eu ce que j'étais venu chercher, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !

Je ne peux nier l'effet que ça m'a fait de le revoir. J'avais envie de le toucher, de le serrer contre moi et d'oublier l'année qui vient de s'écouler, mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que j'obtienne des réponses avant, j'ai besoin de comprendre et surtout de savoir ce qu'il veut.

Je démarre et roule sans but. Quoi de mieux pour passer le temps et remettre mes idées au clair que de faire un tour de moto.

Juste elle et moi contre le vent.

….

J'arrive devant le bar un peu en avance, je veux avoir le temps de me préparer à ce qui va suivre. J'essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver le calme absolu, celui qui résiste à tout. Dois-je entamer la conversation ou dois-je le laisser commencer ? Mes interrogations sont interrompues par l'arrivé de Jasper. On reste quelques secondes à se fixer sans dire un mot, c'est finalement lui qui rompt le silence.

– Tu es venu ! Dit-il d'un air surpris.

- J'en ai l'impression, répondis-je d'un ton ironique. Tu veux aller où ?

Il réfléchit, il hésite et finit par se lancer.

- Chez moi !

- Où est ta moto ? Lui demandai-je après avoir regardé autour de nous.

- Je suis venu en transport.

Je suis surpris par sa réponse, ça m'étonne de lui, mais je ne dis rien. Il va être obligé de monter avec moi et je mentirais, si je disais que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de l'avoir aussi près de moi.

- Je t'emmène et tu n'auras cas m'indiquer le chemin.

Je me dirige vers ma moto et sors un casque de mon top case. Je lui tends et continue de me préparer. Je ferme ma veste en cuir, mets mon casque et je m'installe pour démarrer. Quand je tourne la tête vers lui, je le vois immobile, toujours à la même place, le casque à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le questionnai-je curieux et inquiet.

- Tu t'en es racheté une, me dit-il. Je ne réponds pas, ce n'est pas une question, mais une constatation qui n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

Je lui laisse le temps de digérer la nouvelle et le choix de refuser de monter. Il n'a peut-être plus confiance en moi ?

Je le vois enfiler le casque et je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule pour prendre appui et enfin, il s'assoit derrière moi.

Je ne saurais décrire ce que je ressens durant le trajet. Son corps collé contre le mien, ses cuisses enserrant mes hanches, je me sens comme un drogué en pleine crise de manque. Il me manquait de la façon la plus simple, mais jusque là, je ne mettais pas rendu compte que son corps me manquait. J'essaie de réprimer l'envie de le toucher et me concentre sur la route.

Son quartier a l'air sympa et vivant. Je le suis dans un immeuble assez modeste. Il s'arrête au 2ème étage et ouvre la porte de droite, il s'écarte pour me laisser passer et referme la porte derrière lui. C'est un studio avec un coin cuisine au fond de la pièce. Au milieu trône un lit avec une table basse et une télé. Je remarque une porte sur gauche que je devine être la salle de bain. Il n'y a rien de personnel, pas une seule photo ni de décor sur les murs.

Je me retourne et le surprend en train de me fixer. Une pulsion irrépressible me pousse à m'avancer vers lui. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me jette sur sa bouche. Il essaie de bouger, mais je le plaque violemment contre la porte. Le baiser est passionné et frénétique. Nos dents s'entrechoquent, je le sens vibrer contre mes lèvres, je l'entends gémir.

Je passe mes mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever, il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et je nous dirige vers le lit. Nous tombons avant d'y arriver, mais qu'importe, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je lui enlève son pull et découvre son torse nu. Ce corps que j'ai tant désiré et que je me suis refusé. Je mordille ses tétons, avec ma langue, je trace une ligne de son cou à sa ceinture de jean. Je le détache précipitamment, je le fais glisser avec son boxer le long de ses cuisses et tire dessus pour lui enlever complètement.

Mes gestes ne sont pas doux, ils sont pressés et autoritaires. Je le veux, là tout de suite, je ne peux plus attendre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je m'en fou, c'est tellement bon de pouvoir le toucher, le regarder, le sentir.

J'enlève mes vêtements pendant qu'il me fixe, allongé sur le tapis. Je reprends ma place entre ses cuisses et nous nous retrouvons nus l'un contre l'autre. Sa peau est douce, ses muscles roulent sous mes doigts. Mes mains sont partout sur lui, tandis que je sens les siennes passer de mes fesses à mon dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrent brutalement et je me fige, alors que ses mains s'attardent sur mes cicatrices. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Est-ce qu'il peut, juste au toucher, savoir à quel point c'est laid ?

- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien, pas maintenant, le suppliai-je.

Il tire sur mes cheveux pour rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes et m'embrasse passionnément. Je descends le long de son torse en laissant traîner ma bouche. Je passe ma langue sur sa queue et lentement, trop lentement, je descends mes lèvres et remonte. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne comme ça, je vérifie juste qu'il est prêt. J'écarte un peu plus ses jambes, passe mes mains sous ses genoux pour soulever son bassin et passe ma langue entre ses fesses.

Il gémit de plus en plus fort.

- Prends-moi...maintenant, m'ordonne-t-il le souffle court.

Je remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse furieusement, alors que je le pénètre d'un coup sec. J'échappe un grognement bestial, assailli par des émotions trop fortes. Quand je le vois serrer les dents, je reprends mes esprits et m'immobilise.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je inquiet.

Il prend quelques secondes pour me répondre et respire profondément. Il hoche la tête et bouge le bassin, alors je commence à me déhancher. Mais bien vite mes coups de reins deviennent brutaux et rapides. Il gémit, grogne, se mord la lèvre inférieur et me griffe le cuir chevelu. Il est proche, je le sais. Je le redresse et l'assois sur mes cuisses, je veux le sentir, je le sers fort contre moi, comme s'il allait disparaître.

- Viens, lui ordonnai-je les dents serrées.

Je le sens se resserrer autour de moi, alors qu'il jouit et je le suis quelques secondes plus tard.

….

On est allongés sur le tapis depuis un bon moment et un silence gêné s'est installé. Il se lève pour aller allumer la radio et j'en profite pour remettre mon débardeur et mon boxer. Je récupère mes clopes dans ma poche et m'en allume une en m'adossant au lit. Je le regarde se déplacer dans l'appartement toujours nu et me délecte de la vue, mais bien vite, trop vite, la réalité des choses me rattrape.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Mais rien n'est réglé, lui dis-je. Je me sens comme un enfoiré, mais je ne veux pas qu'il croit que ça change quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais que ça ne règle rien.

- Tu m'en veux ?

– Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'avais pas imaginé notre première fois comme ça. Aussi con que cela puisse paraître, je l'avais imaginée spéciale, m'avoue-t-il et je me sens encore plus mal.

Moi aussi, je l'avais imaginée différente et là, devant lui...je ne sais pas...le désire, le manque et la frustration étaient trop forts.

- Moi aussi !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Juste la façon dont ça s'est passé, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Quand j'entends les paroles de la chanson qui passe à la radio, je me dis qu'elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber !

.

**Somebody/Dépêche Mode **

**.**

**I want somebody to share**  
_Je veux quelqu'un pour partager_  
**Share the rest of my life**  
_Partager le reste de ma vie_  
**Share my innermost toughts**  
_Partager mes pensées les plus secrètes_  
**Know my intimate details**  
_Connaître mes détails intimes_  
**Someone who'll stand by my side**  
_Quelqu'un qui restera à mes côtés_  
**And give me support**  
_Et m'apportera du soutien_  
**And in return**  
_Et en retour_  
**She'll get my support**  
_Elle aura mon soutien_  
**She will listen to me**  
_Elle m'écoutera_  
**When I want to speak**  
_Quand je voudrai parler_  
**About the world we live in**  
_Du monde dans lequel nous vivons_  
**And life in general**  
_Et de la vie en général_  
**Though my views may be wrong**  
_Bien que mes points de vues puissent être faux_  
**They may even be perverted**  
_Peut-être même dénaturés_  
**She will hear me out**  
_Elle m'écoutera jusqu'au bout_  
**And won't easily be converted**  
_Et ne sera pas facilement convertie_  
**To my way of thinking**  
_À ma façon de penser_  
**In fact she'll often disagree**  
_En fait, elle sera souvent en désaccord_  
**But at the end of it all**  
_Mais au bout du compte_  
**She will understand me**  
_Elle me comprendra_

_._

**I want somebody who cares**  
_Je veux quelqu'un qui prenne soin_  
**For me passionately**  
_De moi passionnément_  
**With every thought and with every breath**  
_À chaque pensée et à chaque souffle_  
**Someone who'll help me see things**  
_Quelqu'un qui m'aide à voir les choses_  
**In a different light**  
_Sous un autre angle_  
**All the things I detest**  
_Toutes les choses que je déteste_  
**I will almost like**  
_Je les aimerai presque_  
**I don't want to be tied**  
_Je ne veux être attaché_  
**To anyone's strings**  
_Aux ficelles de personne_  
**I'm carefully trying to steer clear**  
_J'essaie avec prudence d'éviter_  
**Of those things**  
_Ces choses_  
**But when I'm asleep**  
_Mais quand je serais endormi_  
**I want somebody**  
_Je veux quelqu'un_  
**Who will put their arms around me**  
_Qui m'entourera de ses bras_  
**And kiss me tenderly**  
_Et m'embrassera tendrement_  
**Tough things like this**  
_Bien que ces choses là_  
**Make me sick**  
_Me rendent malade_  
**In a case like this**  
_Dans un cas comme celui-là_  
**I'll get away with it**  
_Je pourrai me le permettre_

_._

Nous restons allongés sur le tapis, l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Je veux juste profiter du moment présent, les explications viendront bien assez vite.

Des coups frappés à la porte nous interrompent. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir, prêt à renvoyer l'intrus.

En ouvrant, je me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme d'un certain âge.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Papa ? Entendis-je Jazz souffler derrière moi.

Mes yeux naviguent entre les deux hommes et je vois là ma chance de pouvoir régler mes comptes.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mon poing part s'écraser violemment sur la gueule de ce connard.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, me hurle Jazz.

- Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con, tu le sais très bien, criai-je à mon tour.

….

* * *

**Bisous les filles !**

**Sarah**


	20. Chapter 4 : Est-ce que c'est encore

**Coucou les filles !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier, vous êtes tout simplement géniales. Sur le chapitre précédent, on a dépassé les 10 reviews alors...MERCI !**

**Ensuite, désolée du retard, c'est toujours pareil quand il y a des vacances, j'aurais dû vous prévenir.**

**Donc, dès qu'il y aura des vacances scolaires, je risque d'être en retard dans ma publication, car se concentrer avec un P'tit-Bonhomme qui court partout et qui parle tout le temps...ben, c'est mission impossible. Pourtant, j'ai essayé, mais j'ai vite capitulé.**

**Bref, place aux petits mots !**

**lea-loove-x : **_Oui, tu les as eu et ça ne fait que commencer..._

**Lalyblue : **_J'espère que celui-là aussi égaillera ta journée._

**Veronicka : **_Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, mais je t'en prie ne te prive pas de manger pour ça lol ! Comme tu le dis, vous pouvez vous attendre à tout..._

**Grazie : **_Oui tu vas savoir pourquoi Edward a réagi comme ça...Était-ce justifié ?_

**Calimero59 : **_Désolée mon p'tit calimero, mais t'inquiètes je me rattrape dans celui-là...Enfin j'espère ;-)_

**celine68990 : **_Tu trouves mes fins de chap toujours aussi sadique ? Ben mince alors, moi qui croyais avoir fait des efforts lol Tu l'avais juste survolé alors il a fallu que tu le relises...Moui bien sûr ! Dis plutôt que tu voulais relire le lemon :-p _

**umiko13 : **_Les 200 reviews hahaha ! Je te savais sadique, mais pas utopiste ;-)_

**Smell Like a Spirt : **_Bienvenue parmi nous et merci pour tous ces compliments, vraiment c'est...Wouah ! Il faut dormir la nuit quand même, bon je suis carrément mal placée pour dire ça...Tu vas comprendre son geste dans ce chap, est-ce que tu seras d'accord avec lui ? Ça c'est autre chose !_

**Celia brandon massen : **_Il ne faut pas t'excuser, t'as une vie et tu n'es pas obligée de commenter dès que je poste, mais merci, c'est gentil. Bravo la rebelle lol ! Tu as toutes les réponses ci-dessous. Tu aimes ces retrouvailles ? Ben j'espère que celle-là va te plaire...T'es lacunes musical sont toutes pardonnées et ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir une chanson ! _

**Merci également à Ezhra-June – Drayy – jyca (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon excusez-moi) ainsi qu'à ma super bêta : Bubble Gum,qui fait un boulot ingrat...**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à S.M et je ne touche pas un kopeck !**

**Trêve de blabla et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Est-ce que c'est encore possible ?

.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

.

Tour à tour, je regarde Jazz et son père, c'est l'heure des explications apparemment. M. Withlock me fixe l'air dédaigneux. Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment, ce qui est une bonne chose car moi non plus ! Quand j'ai ouvert la porte et que je me suis retrouvé face à lui, j'ai compris qu'il m'avait reconnu et qu'il n'était pas là par hasard.

– De quoi tu parles ? Me demande Jasper d'un ton sincère.

– Te fous pas de moi ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es au courant de rien ? Assénai-je plus très sûr de moi.

Mes certitudes commencent à s'égrainer une par une, face à son incompréhension.

Est-ce que Mick ça te dit quelque chose ?

Non ! Pourquoi, je devrais le connaître ?

Il a l'air surpris et toujours perdu. Quand mon regard se pose sur son père, je comprends que je me suis trompé. J'ai tout faux depuis le début, Jasper ne sait rien et je m'en veux de devoir lui dire la vérité sur ce qui lui sert de père.

Je vois que vous, Monsieur Withlock, contrairement à votre fils, vous savez très bien de qui je parle. N'est-ce pas?!

– Je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais vos insinuations ne me plaisent pas, déclare-t-il hautain et d'apparence sûr de lui.

Je le fixe d'un regard assassin en avançant vers lui d'un pas lent.

Je vous déconseille de me prendre de haut, j'ai horreur des types comme vous, qui se croient supérieurs aux autres. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un parasite que je me ferais un plaisir d'écraser. Vous êtes une ordure, vous avez pourri l'enfance de Jazz et comme si ça n'avait pas suffi, vous revenez dans sa vie pour tout foutre en l'air encore une fois. Mais vous pouvez dire merci à votre fils, c'est pour lui que j'essaie de rester calme, sans ça vous ne seriez plus en état de parler.

Il avait reculé jusqu'à se retrouver acculé au mur. J'avais eu le temps, pendant une fraction de seconde, de voir une lueur de peur dans son regard, mais bien vite remplacée par du défi.

– Mick St John est le détective que ton père a voulu engager pour te suivre et lui rapporter tous tes faits et gestes.

Je vois plusieurs sentiments se succéder dans son regard. D'abord l'incompréhension puis la surprise et pour finir, la déception et la colère.

Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ?!

Tu ne vas tout de même pas le croire, lui répond son père avec un reniflement dédaigneux vers moi. Cette espèce de bon à rien qui t'a laissé tomber à la première occasion.

C'est moi qui suis parti et comment es-tu au courant ? Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi, ni comment et tu as l'air dans savoir suffisamment.

Je le vois pâlir face à la question de son fils et je jubile, c'est carrément jouissif. Il s'est vendu tout seul et il m'offre ma victoire sur un plateau.

Il est au courant parce que c'est lui qui a orchestré tout ce bordel. Mick est un vieil ami, je lui ai demandé d'enquêter pour connaître l'identité de ce fameux actionnaire. Quand il a découvert son identité, il a fait le rapprochement avec toi et l'enquête qu'il avait refusée, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Mais quel est le rapport ?

L'actionnaire c'est ton père ! Il a dû trouver un détective avec un peu moins de scrupules. Une fois qu'il t'avait retrouvé et qu'il avait toutes les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires, c'était facile. Il a su pour la maison de disques et à partir de là son plan était prêt, il devenait actionnaire et trouvait un moyen de nous séparer. Je suppose qu'il a pensé que seul tu serais plus fragile et plus manipulable après une déception amoureuse. En me tournant vers son père, je rajoute, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe.

J'ai vu le visage de Jazz se décomposer au fur et à mesure de mes révélations et je m'en veux d'être celui qui lui révèle que son père n'est qu'un connard sans cœur, égratignant un peu plus l'image qu'il avait de lui.

Putain, c'est pas possible ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Et moi qui ai cru que tu voulais vraiment qu'on se rapproche et qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. Putain, mais quel con ! Tu n'es plus rien, tu entends ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Reste loin de moi et de ma vie !

J'ai mal au cœur en le voyant dans cet état, je m'approche de lui et doucement, j'entreprends de retirer ses mains de ses cheveux avant qu'il ne les arrache. Il relève la tête et je rencontre ses yeux rougis et brillants de larmes retenues. Il ne veut pas être faible devant son père et je le comprends.

Vous n'avez que deux solutions, ou vous partez sans faire d'histoire, ou c'est moi qui vous fais sortir et vous allez vous en souvenir, croyez-moi.

C'est une menace ?

Non, une promesse et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Pauvre petit minable, tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire.

Je le prends par le col de sa chemise et le pousse sur le palier.

Allez-y, mais faites attention vous risquez de le regretter. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Si vous tentez quoi ce soit, je ferais en sorte que vous perdiez tout ce que vous possédez. Est-ce qu'on se comprend ? Lui chuchotai-je près de l'oreille pour que ça reste entre nous.

Il ne me répond pas et descend les escaliers d'un air furieux. Bon débarras ! C'est puéril, mais ça fait du bien. En revenant dans l'appartement, je trouve Jazz accroupi, le visage caché par ses bras.

Je suis désolé, lui dis-je piteusement.

Quelque part, je me sens responsable de la situation ou plutôt de l'état dans lequel est mon beau blond.

Mon beau blond ? C'est nouveau ça ?

Bref, j'hésite sur la façon dont je suis sensé me comporter. Décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

Je remerciais silencieusement Edward de foutre mon père à la porte, parce que je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je perçois quelques bribes de conversation, mais ne prête pas vraiment attention.

…...faites attention...risquez de le regretter...ne savez pas qui je suis... vous perdriez tout. Mais bien vite, je décroche.

Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir aussi facilement ? J'y ai cru ou j'ai voulu y croire. Comme un gamin qui attendait que son père s'intéresse à lui. Au cours de ces derniers mois, je l'ai vu revenir dans ma vie et se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que ma carapace fonde comme neige au soleil. J'avais de nouveau dix ans et tout ce qui comptait était que mon père soit fier de moi.

Comment ai-je pu être si naïf ? Non mais quel con !

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, je ne fais aucun effort pour les arrêter, à quoi bon ?! Au fond de moi, je gardais l'espoir qu'un jour il se rende compte que je suis son fils et qu'il m'aime. Je pouvais mentir à tout le monde, mais pas à moi-même, je n'attendais que ça -malgré mes dires- qu'il revienne s'excuser et me prenne dans ses bras.

Tu parles d'un gros dur, je ne suis qu'un gosse qui a attendu des années pour connaître son père plutôt que son géniteur. Quand on voit le résultat...

Je suis désolé !

Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il exactement ? Je n'ai pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir, au son de sa voix, qu'il est sincère, mais je ne comprends pas. À moins que ce soit lui qui ait forcé mon père à faire ce qu'il a fait, ce dont je doute.

Mes réflexions sont interrompues quand son torse se colle à mon dos et que ses bras viennent m'enlacer, toujours accroupi. Mes sentiments oscillent entre surprise, car pour être honnête cette tendresse n'est pas habituelle chez lui, et apaisement. Mes muscles me lâchent et je m'appuie complètement sur lui. Il ressert ses bras et m'aide à me relever pour m'emmener jusqu'au lit.

Mes larmes ne coulent plus, mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir de cet état de choc. Un an...un an sans le voir, un an sans le toucher, à vivre en ermite. Tout ça à cause de...de moi en fait ! J'essaie de me cacher derrière les erreurs de mon père, mais si je veux être honnête avec moi-même, ce n'est pas lui qui a pris la décision de partir, c'est moi et personne d'autre.

Je suis le seul à blâmer ! Il m'a déçu et blessé, mais ma colère, c'est contre moi qu'elle est dirigée. –

– Ce n'est pas lui le responsable de tout ce merdier, dis-je tellement bas que je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu.

– Non, je t'interdis de faire ça !

Surpris, je relève la tête pour le regarder.

– Oh, ne fais pas cette tête. Je te connais et je sais exactement à quoi tu penses, affirme-t-il l'air sûr de lui. Tu penses que tout est de ta faute. Je te l'accorde, c'est toi qui es parti, mais dis-toi bien que si ton père a imaginé ce plan, c'est qu'il savait comment tu allais réagir. Il te connaît mieux que tu ne le penses. Et, soit dit en passant, tu pourrais aussi m'en vouloir, j'ai ma part de responsabilité.

Je me lève à la fin de son monologue, je ne peux pas le regarder sous peine de perdre tous mes moyens.

– Tu veux la vérité ? J'ai regretté ma décision à la seconde où j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, mais je n'ai pas eu les couilles de revenir et de t'affronter, lui avouai-je pathétique. Je m'en voulais de te faire ça, d'être lâche. A croire que c'est dans ma nature de fuir !

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il est toujours assis au pied du lit, les jambes légèrement écartées, les coudes posés sur les genoux et il me sourit l'air confiant et calme. Je poursuis !

– Il est revenu progressivement et je ne me suis pas méfié. C'est flippant quand j'y pense, cette espèce d'emprise qu'il a sur moi. J'ai fini par lui parler de moi, de ma vie sans rentrer dans les détails et il a réussi à me convaincre que j'avais fait le bon choix. Je pensais avoir changé, mais je me suis juste comporté comme je l'ai toujours fait. Le croire sur parole et être ce qu'il attend de moi.

– Comment ça ? Me demande-t-il l'air vraiment concerné.

C'est lui qui a façonné celui que je suis aujourd'hui, m'exclamai-je en me désignant. Rien ne lui convenait, il passait son temps à me reprendre. Ne fais pas ça, tiens-toi droit. Si j'avais le malheur de me blesser, il ne fallait surtout pas que je me plaigne. Relève-toi comme un homme et arrête de pleurer, un Withlock ne pleure pas ! Même mes passe-temps ne lui convenaient pas. Arrête de lire et va faire un peu de sport, regarde comme tu es chétif, on croirait une fille. Mais je devais tout de même être le meilleur à l'école. Et un beau jour, j'ai pété les plombs, je suis devenu ce type qui t'a balancé une bouteille à la gueule le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'étais normal avant, me défendis-je avec un rire sarcastique.

D'un coup son expression change, il devient sérieux et pensif. Je le vois se lever, faire quelques pas dans ma direction et se stopper à une certaine distance.

– On a tous des regrets et je sais de quoi je parle, mais si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, si tu avais été différent, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés. Ce qui me dérange vois-tu, parce que..., il cherche ses mots, il hésite et se racle la gorge l'air gêné avant de poursuivre. Ce gars un peu cinglé, à moitié alcoolique et agressif, j'en suis tombé amoureux !

Je reste immobile à le fixer la bouche ouverte. Je dois avoir l'air d'un lapin pris dans des phares de voiture, mais il vient de me faire une déclaration d'amour et ….Waouh !

Elle n'était peut-être pas romantique, les mots mal choisis et le contexte particulier, mais elle est parfaite parce qu'elle nous ressemble. Et par-dessus tout, elle « lui » ressemble !

Il est un peu brut, ne dit pas toujours ce qu'il faut quand il faut ou comme il faut. Il est fier, a le caractère et le comportement d'un mâle dominant, mais il sait être tout le contraire et c'est pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres que je l'aime. C'est quelqu'un comme lui qu'il me faut, c'est une évidence , depuis le début.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé, quand je le vois se diriger vers ma chaîne hi-fi pour brancher son téléphone. Les premières notes raisonnent dans le petit espace et il s'approche de moi lentement. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, son visage est proche, trop proche pour mon propre bien.

– Danse avec moi ?!

Et à mon tour, je le prends dans mes bras.

.

**/!\ Stand by me/Ben E. King (à écouter) /!\**

******When the night has come**  
___Quand la nuit arrive_**  
****And the land is dark**  
_Et que le sol est sombre_

_Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, ses bras qui me serrent fort, son corps contr__e le mien,__ ses mains qui caressent mon dos et mes reins sur cette chanson, le moment est magique ! _**  
**

******And the moon is the only light we see**  
_Et que la lune est la seule lumière que nous voyons_**  
****No, I won't be afraid**  
_Non, je n'aurai pas peur_**  
****Oh, I won't be afraid**  
_Oh, je n'aurai pas peur_

_Ses lèvres caressent ma mâchoire, descendent progressivement dans mon cou et je bascule ma tête en arrière incapable de retenir mes gémissements. Ce n'est pas purement sexuel comme il y a quelques heures. C'est charnel et passionné._

******Just as long as you stand**  
_Tant que tu restes_**  
****Stand by me**  
_Tu restes contre moi_

_On se redécouvre lentement en se balançant de gauche à droite, en tournant langoureusement. Ses mains se promènent sur mon corps en m'effleurant à peine et j'en profite pour faire de même. Je n'en ai pas__ eu__l'occasion tout à l'heure alors l'avoir là, dans mes bras, complètement à moi, la tentation est trop forte. Je sens ses muscles sous mes doigts, sa peau ferme et pourtant si douce. _

**.**

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_  
**So darling, darling**  
_Alors chérie, chérie_  
**Stand by me**  
_Reste contre moi_  
**Oh, stand by me**  
_Oh, reste contre moi_  
**Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me**  
_Oh, reste, reste contre moi, reste contre moi_

_Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais j'ai une boule dans la gorge et des larmes aux yeux que je contiens du mieux possible. Mais ses gestes __remplis de__ tendresse et d'amour me touchent. Ses mains descendent de ma nuque longe sensuellement mon torse pour remonter en effleurant mes côtes. Je me cambre quand une de ses mains continue son ascension en p__assant entre mes pectoraux, sur ma gorge pour finir sur ma joue et il ramène mon visage vers le sien pour frôler mes lèvres. _

_._

**.**

**[Chorus]If the sky that we look upon  
**_Si le ciel que nous regardons d'en bas_**  
Should tumble and fall  
**_Pouvait dégringoler et tomber_**  
Or the mountains should crumble to the sea  
**_Ou si les montagnes pouvaient s'écrouler dans la mer_**  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
**_Je ne pleurerai pas, je ne pleurerai pas_**  
No, I won't shed a tear  
**_Non, je ne verserai pas une larme_**  
Just as long as you stand  
**_Tant que tu restes_**  
Stand by me  
**_Tu restes contre moi_** (x2)**  
_[Refrain] (x2)_

**So darling, darling  
**_Alors chérie, chérie_**  
Stand by me  
**_Reste contre moi_**  
Oh, stand by me  
**_Oh, reste contre moi_**  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me  
**_Oh, reste, reste contre moi, reste contre moi_

_._

**Whenever you're in trouble**  
_A chaque fois que tu es malheureuse_  
**Won't you stand by me, oh stand by me**  
_Pourquoi ne resterai-tu pas contre moi, oh reste contre moi_

_._

_La playlist continue de défiler et nous finissons par nous allonger sur le lit. Nous restons un long moment face à face à continuer notre exploration du corps de l'autre. C'est étrange et inédit autant pour moi que pour lui de se câliner sans attendre plus. _

_Porté __par son odeur, ses bras__ puissants __ autour de moi qui me __donnent __l'impression d'être dans un cocon, mes yeux__ commencent__ à se fermer._

_– Tu devrais dormir un peu, m__e conseille-t-il__._

_Je sais qu'il a raison, je le sens, trop de __découvertes __pour une seule journée. Il ressert son étreinte et je cale ma tête sous son menton. Inconsciemment, je ressers aussi mes bras autour de sa taille, de peur qu'il disparaisse durant mon sommeil._

_Et, tandis que je sombre dans le sommeil, je réalise que j'ai oublié de lui dire quelque chose._

_– Moi aussi...Je t'aime !_

_._

_**PDV Edward**_

_._

_Il y a un point positif, tout ce qui devait être dit a été dit et même si ça a fait du mal à Jazz, il le fallait. On aurait jamais pu avancer sans ça, j'en suis conscient et pourtant, je m'en veux d'avoir dû lui dire que son père est un salop qui n'en a rien à foutre de son fils. Il a de la chance, sans Jasper il ne serait pas reparti__ en__un seul morceau. _

_Les nerfs retombent et je sens la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler le corps allongé contre le__ mien__. Je ne peux pas bouger, il m__e serre c__ontre lui, sa tête repose dans mon cou et il a une jambe coincée entre les miennes, mais je m'en contrefous. Je suis bien où je suis et je n'ai aucune envie de partir. _

_Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire pour le groupe, il faut que je trouve une solution. Il va aussi falloir parler aux autres et il ne vont pas apprécier d'apprendre que je leur ai menti. Tout se réglera en temps et en heure, en attendant je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, j'ai mieux à faire. _

_Quand je suis arrivé ici, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui dire ni comment ça allait se passer. Il est évident que je n'avais pas prévu ça, mais j'ai réalisé que j'en avais marre de ressasser le passé, d'avoir de la rancœur. De toute façon, il n'y avait que deux solutions ou, on recommençait et on oubliait tout ou, on ne pouvait pas passer au-dessus et dans ce cas-là autant tout arrêter au lieu de se faire du mal pour rien. _

_Je__ m'étais imaginé maintes fois la discussion, mais j'ai tout oublié dès que mes lèvres ont touché __les siennes. L'avoir si près de moi, dans mes bras, m'a fait comprendre que je le voulais. Je voulais me réveiller à côté de lui tous les matins, le taquiner, m'engueuler avec lui, je veux tout partager avec lui._

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, je me suis essayée à la guimauve...**

**Alors ?**

**Bisous les filles !**


	21. Chapter 5 : Toute la vérité

**Coucou les filles !**

**Bon, vous êtes toutes d'accord pour dire que le père de Jasper est un gros co***** et je suis de votre avis. **

**Contente de voir que vous avez appréciée l'attitude d'Ed. Voici la suite et on continue avec les révélations**

**Merci à ma super bêta Bubble Gum et merci à vous mes super lectrices !**

_lalyblue - calimero59 - celia brandon massen - lea-loove-x - Grazie - veronicka - Pattenrond1 - umiko13 - sophie_

**Bienvenue **_charmac_** : Quand tu dis "je suis content" c'est une faute de frappe ou a-t-on un spécimen masculin parmi nous ? ;-)**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que le site avait mal téléchargé le chapitre et ma supprimé des tirets de dialogue et peut-être d'autre chose. Donc j'espère avoir tout remis en place et si ce n'est pas le cas, désolée par avance !**

**Allez, je vous embête pas plus longtemps**

**Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis "comme d'hab me direz-vous"**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité...

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

.

Je suis réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers les volets. J'émerge doucement, je ne suis pas pressé, j'ai envie de profiter de ce moment. Je suis dans un cocon, encore entouré par les brumes du sommeil, collé à un corps chaud avec une main qui me caresse les cheveux. Un sourire niais se forme sur mes lèvres et je soupire, c'est tellement bon. Je veux me réveiller comme ça tous les matins, dans le calme et la douceur, avec un fond de musique.

La seule chose qui me pousse à ouvrir les yeux à ce moment, c'est le besoin de le regarder.

La première chose que je vois c'est un torse recouvert d'un maillot, qui dévoile une musculature à faire saliver toute personne normalement constituée. Je succombe à l'envie de passer ma main sous le tissu pour le caresser.

– Bonjour mon amour, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque et je me serre un peu plus contre lui.

Cette proximité ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait que mon sexe est bien réveillé lui aussi. Contre toute attente, je ne me sens pas gêné, je n'essaie pas de me justifier, ni de m'éloigner. Je reste là, serré contre lui et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Il connaît tout de moi, jusqu'à mes pires défauts. Je n'ai pas besoin d'enjôler la vérité, je peux être moi tout simplement et c'est reposant quand tu as passé ta vie à essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

– 'jour, lui répondis-je la voix enrouée. Je me racle la gorge avant de poursuivre. Bien dormi ? Je croise mes mains à plat sur son torse et pose mon menton dessus pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Comme un bébé, si on omet le fait que tu ronfles.

– Je ne ronfle pas, grondai-je. Je respire fort !

Ma réaction a pour seul effet de le faire rire à gorge déployée.

J'aime entendre ce son, mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est cette complicité évidente. Tout est tellement simple, juste lui et moi, dans ce lit.

Je finis par me lever pour aller chercher de quoi déjeuner et remonte sur le lit avec le plateau. On grignote, on parle un peu, sans plus, ça n'a aucune importance ! Les silences ne sont pas gênants, ils sont apaisants. On se regarde, on se chamaille, se touche. Je ne saurais décrire ces instants avec des mots, j'ai l'impression d'être l'acteur principal d'une comédie romantique des années 80. Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule et que ça ne me ressemble pas, mais je m'en contrefous.

Putain que ça fait du bien de se sentir vivant et entier !

On passe la journée au lit à glander. Nos activités se limitent à se câliner et se papouiller. À plusieurs reprises, je passe mes mains sur son dos et à chaque fois il se crispe un peu, mais il essaie de se détendre. Il fait des efforts, je le sais pourtant, il n'est toujours pas prêt à me le montrer. Quand il est torse nu, je ne le vois que de face et les seuls moments où je le vois de dos, il porte quelque chose. Peut-il vraiment y penser constamment, au point de ne pas faire une seule erreur d'inattention ? Ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée, je veux juste qu'il sache que j'aime tout de lui, même ça, et qu'il n'a pas besoin de se cacher. Je ne peux pas le forcer, alors je le laisse faire, quand il sera prêt, il me le fera savoir.

Bref, la journée passe rapidement, ponctuée de caresses, de discussions en tous genres, de débats sur tout et n'importe quoi, la télé, la musique. Le reste du temps, on reste juste allongés côte à côte à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Quand la conversation dérive sur Mick, un détail me revient, un détail auquel je n'avais pas prêté attention sur le moment, mais qui, maintenant, m'intrigue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire quand tu as dit à mon père qu'il ne savait pas qui tu étais ?

Ma question a l'air de le déranger, de le mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui alimente ma curiosité. Je lui laisse le temps, je ne veux pas le pousser, parce que même si je suis curieux, j'ai peur d'avoir fait éclater notre bulle.

– Les portes d'entrée ne sont pas épaisses par ici, essaie-t-il de plaisanter pas du tout détendu.

Est-ce que j'ai encore gaffé ? Je peux toujours me rétracter.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, affirmai-je peu enclin à démarrer un conflit maintenant, alors que tout allait à merveille.

- Je le suis, si je veux qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. On a dit plus de mensonges et de non-dits qui pourraient se mettre entre nous. Tu as été honnête, tu m'as dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur toi. Alors, je suppose que c'est mon tour. Mais, par où commencer ?

Je peux presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle. Malgré ses dires, il n'a pas l'air près à en parler et je m'inquiète de plus en plus.

- Cullen n'est pas mon vrai nom...

- Tu as été adopté et Alice n'est pas ta vraie sœur, le coupai-je sûr d'avoir découvert le pot aux roses. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé puisqu'il se met à rire franchement.

- Je reformule, mais évite de m'interrompre s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez compliqué. Cullen n'est pas « notre » vrai nom, nos parents portent un nom différent. Quand nous sommes partis, nous avons décidé d'utiliser le nom de jeune fille de notre mère. C'était une sécurité aussi bien pour nous que pour nos parents. Le nom de mon père...enfin, notre nom est trop connu...

Il marque une pause. Tout ce mystère me fait peur ! Pourquoi hésite-t-il autant ? Pour alléger l'atmosphère, je décide de jouer aux devinettes.

- Il est connu dans le genre Martin Luther King ou dans le genre ennemi public n°1 ? Lui demandai-je.

- Plus comme le premier, me rassure-t-il.

Je suis soulagé de ne pas sortir avec le fils caché de Charles Manson, alors je continue.

- Un acteur ?

- Nope !

- Un chanteur ? Tentai-je.

- Ce n'est pas un artiste !

Déjà, ça limite un peu les recherches.

- Un homme d'affaires ? Il me fait signe que non.

- Un politicien ?

Il acquiesce et je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Quand on connaît Edward, il est difficile de l'imaginer comme le fils d'un homme politique, célèbre apparemment. Je ne suis pas passionné de politique, mais avec mon père, j'étais obligé d'en connaître une bonne partie, du moins, les plus importants.

Le point positif c'est que je sais où chercher, mais le point négatif, c'est que le domaine est vaste.

- Tu n'aurais pas un indice ?

- Il s'est fait connaître grâce aux œuvres caritatives dont il s'occupait et parce qu'il a mis en place un dispositif que beaucoup d'États lui envient.

Il en parle avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard, mais alors si c'est le cas, pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

Bref, je reprends la liste de ce que je sais en espérant que l'évidence me saute aux yeux, mais non !

- Vous venez de Los Angeles, c'est bien ça ?

Il acquiesce et m'intime de continuer.

- Un conseiller municipal ? Commençai-je.

- Au-dessus.

- Le maire de L.A ? Il n'est pas connu pour son altruisme et sa générosité, dis-je sur le ton de l'humour, mais néanmoins sérieux.

- Je ne peux pas te donner tort, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Ma répartie l'a fait sourire et je note qu'il m'a répondu sur le ton de la confidence, comme-ci nous parlions d'un ami commun.

- Ne me dis pas que ton père est Sénateur, le questionnai-je étonné.

- Je ne te le dirais pas !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Sérieux ? Ton père, c'est le Sénateur Johnson ? Dis-je avec une grimace. Pour l'avoir rencontré à plusieurs reprises, lors de soirée où me traînaient mes parents, cet homme est froid et plutôt étrange.

Je me demande de qui Alice et Edward tiennent leurs physiques, parce qu'il n'a pas été gâté de ce côté-là !

- C'est pas la peine de te torturer, ce n'est pas lui, dit-il en rigolant.

Je pourrais être vexé qu'il se moque de moi, mais en fait, je suis content de m'être trompé.

- En même temps, ça paraît logique, il me semble que Johnson n'a pas d'enfant. Il y a deux Sénateur par état, donc c'est peut-être l'autre ? Je ne connais pas son nom.

- C'est Roberts et non ce n'est pas lui, m'informe-t-il.

- Tu les connais tous ? Personnellement, je veux dire ?

- Oui, c'était même une obligation. J'ai trouvé ce jeu de devinette assez drôle, mais il est temps que j'abrège tes souffrances. Sais-tu qui est Edward Masen Sr. ?

- Bien sûr, tout le monde connaît le gouverneur Masen ! Il y a quelques années, quand il s'est présenté aux élections présidentielles, il était donné gagnant à plus de 70% . Il s'est retiré quand...

.

**PDV Edward**

.

- Bien sûr, tout le monde connaît le gouverneur Masen ! Il y a quelques années, quand il s'est présenté à la présidence, il était donné gagnant à plus de 70% . Il s'est retiré quand...

Il a compris, je peux voir le puzzle se mettre en place dans sa tête. Il me fixe, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens avant de poursuivre lentement, presque en chuchotant.

- Quand ses fils ont eu un accident. L'un décédé sur le coup et l'autre plongé dans le coma, raconte-t-il la voix de plus en plus basse et incertaine. L'Amérique entière a été choquée par cette histoire. Il a fait tellement de choses en Californie pour les plus démunis, comme faire voter une loi obligeant tous les hôpitaux de l'État à mettre en place un dispensaire.

- C'est vrai, dis-je aussi bas que lui pour ne pas le faire sursauter. Je ne suis pas certain que son esprit soit vraiment là !

- Tout le monde a cru que le second fils, celui qui était dans le coma, était mort. On en a plus jamais entendu parler. Et après ça, le gouverneur s'est fait plus discret, continuant de mener des actions dans l'ombre.

Son expression change et il est à nouveau parmi nous.

- Pourtant, je suis bien là !

- Tu es Edward Masen Jr, affirme-t-il dans un long soupir qui signifie qu'il a découvert le Saint Graal.

Le silence s'installe, chacun plongés dans nos pensées. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je me sens mieux ou pas. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Rien, je suppose, à part que je n'ai plus de secret pour lui.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais depuis plusieurs heures ? Dis-je avec ironie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ah ah ! Non, sérieusement. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tes parents sont connus pour être des gens bons et simples, ton père est aussi célèbre pour ses idéaux que pour son humour.

Ils sont tous ça ! Généreux, simples, pleins d'humour et bien plus encore, finis-je songeur.

– Oui, mais... Je me rappelle encore du soir où tu m'as parlé de votre accident à ton frère et toi et je ne comprends pas. Comment peut-on renier son propre fils, juste parce qu'il est différent ? Comment peut-on se voiler la face et refuser d'admettre que ce n'était qu'un accident ? Comment ont-ils pu te tenir responsable de la mort de Brian ? Alors qu'ils auraient dû être heureux que tu t'en sorte ! Ils sont tellement loin de l'image que les citoyens ont d'eux, de l'image que « moi » j'ai d'eux. Pourquoi ?

Toutes ces questions, je me les suis posées et je n'ai toujours pas les réponses.

- Peut-être que mon discours et mon jugement ont pu être faussés par ma colère, mais... Je n'ai pas de réponse. À l'époque, j'aurais sans doute dû leur parler, leur faire confiance. Est-ce que s'ils l'avaient appris autrement, les choses se seraient passées différemment ? Peut-être, mais encore une fois, je peux être sûr de rien. Ils m'en voulaient et je comprends. Moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à me pardonner, alors comment eux auraient-il pu ?

Je croyais avoir dépassé ça et je découvre que les vieilles blessures cicatrisent, mais ne disparaissent jamais et un rien peut les rouvrir. J'en veux à mes parents, énormément, mais pas autant qu'à moi.

- Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense ! C'était un accident et personne n'aurait pu savoir, ni même changer ce qui s'est passé.

Peu désireux de continuer sur ce terrain-là, je décide de changer de conversation.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est comme ça et on ne refera pas le passé, couché dans ton lit. Donc, je te propose de faire quelque chose de plus constructif... Si on allait tester ta baignoire ? Lui dis-je avec un regard lubrique.

- Tu perds pas le nord, éclate-t-il de rire.

Je l'attrape pour le balancer sur mon épaule et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

….

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que je l'ai retrouvé et trois jours que nous n'avons, pour ainsi dire, pas quitté son lit. J'émerge doucement, mais quand j'essaie de bouger un poids m'en empêche.

- Allez la belle au bois dormant, il est temps de se bouger !

Il grogne et resserre ses bras autour de ma taille. Alors, je pose mes mains sur ses flans et le chatouille. Il se tortille dans tous les sens et réussit à se dégager.

- Putain Ed' tu fais chier ! Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Marmonne-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon torse.

- Toujours pas du matin, constatai-je avec amusement. Il faut que je rallume mon téléphone et que je rentre chez moi. On ne peut pas rester enfermés ici et couper du monde indéfiniment. Même-si t'avoir à ma merci pour l'éternité ne me déplairait pas !

- À ta merci ? Tu es sûr ? Dit-il en se levant et en se positionnant à califourchon sur moi.

- Oui, la preuve, que ce soit par autorité ou par défi, tu es quand même assis sur mon bas-ventre ! Déclarai-je en lui donnant un premier coup de bassin.

- T'es pas croyable, se lamente-t-il en me frappant dans le ventre.

D'un mouvement du bassin, je me retrouve sur lui, calé entre ses jambes. J'amorce un second coup de reins et il grogne. On est toujours plus sensible le matin et lui encore plus, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en profiter. Mon bas-ventre frotte contre le sien et il gémit sans retenue. Il a changé, il me fait confiance, s'abandonne plus facilement, je le vois et le sens dans tous ses gestes .

Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Il réfléchissait tout le temps, dès que je le touchais, il se tendait inconsciemment. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait d'aimer un homme. Ça m'emmerde de l'admettre, mais cette année de séparation nous a été bénéfique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demande-t-il surpris que je me relève.

- Je te l'ai dit, il faut que je bouge. On se rattrapera ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et tu vas me laisser comme ça ? Dit-il en désignant la bosse qui déforme son boxer.

Je souris goguenard et vais chercher mon portable dans ma veste. Sur l'écran, je vois affiché dix appels en absence de Lili et trois messages. J'appelle mon répondeur et fait signe à Jazz de se taire. Je passe les messages les plus anciens et me concentre sur le dernier.

.

_Mercredi 18 janvier à 9h32 :_

_Salut frérot, j'espère que tu profites bien de ton temps libre. Pense à m'acheter un beau cadeau pour me remercier d'avoir couvert tes arrières et d'avoir sauvé tes fesses, une fois de plus ! J'ai réussi à calmer les gars en leur disant que tu avais besoin de quelques jours pour te reposer et que tu avais décidé de partir avec ta moto. Il serait peut-être temps de donner signe de vie. Je te rappelle que vous êtes attendus pour l'enregistrement du nouvel album. Bref, je me doute que mon appel ne te réjouit pas et j'en suis désolée, mais il va falloir redescendre sur terre. Commence à chercher un speech pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jazz. Et oui, je sais tout ! Bisous à vous deux !_

_Message supprimé._

_._

- C'était Alice ! Elle voulait me prévenir qu'elle m'avait couvert pour mon absence des derniers jours, mais qu'il faudrait que je pense à donner signe de vie.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle couvert ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Disons que les gars ne sont pas au courant de ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre nous.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas la vraie version ? C'est ça ?

- On peut dire ça.

Je reprends tout depuis le début. Je lui explique que personne -à part Alice- ne sait pour l'actionnaire. Qu'ils croient que j'ai merdé et que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Je lui explique aussi qu'on a dû trouver un autre batteur et lui raconte l'arrivée de Channing. Je lui parle aussi de Mick plus en détail. Bref, je n'omet rien.

- J'envoie un message à Lili pour lui dire que je rentre demain, l'informai-je.

- Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer.

- Oui, mais du coup, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Et il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on veut faire maintenant !

Et on a passé les heures suivantes à se mettre d'accord sur le quand et comment agir. Jazz a un peu la trouille de revoir le groupe, il se demande comment ils vont l'accueillir et j'essaie de le rassurer. Je sais que tout le monde l'adore et je les connais assez bien pour savoir qu'ils vont être contents qu'il revienne. Ils passeront sur les détails !

On s'est fait livrer des pizzas et on s'est affalés devant une série. Une soirée simple et reposante, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait fait grand-chose ces derniers jours. A partir d'une certaine heure, il n'y a plus rien à regarder, à part les films de cul. Je préfère nettement regarder le beau blond assis à côté de moi.

- Tu as continué à jouer ?

- Non pas vraiment. J'ai composé un seul morceau sur une année, c'est maigre !

- J'aimerais l'entendre... Il n'a pas l'air enchanté, il hésite, mais j'insiste. S'il te plaît ?

Il se penche pour récupérer sa guitare planquée sous le lit et s'installe dos au mur.

.

**Cryin'/Aerosmith**

.

**There was a time**  
_Il fut un temps_  
**When I was so brokenhearted**  
_Où j'avais le cœur brisé à ce point_  
**Love wasn't much of a friend of mine**  
_Que l'amour n'était plus vraiment un de mes amis_  
**The tables have turned, yeah**  
_La roue a tourné, ouais_  
**'Cause me and them ways have parted**  
_Parce que ma voie et la leur se sont séparées_  
**That kinda love was the killin' kind, listen**  
_Ce type d'amour, c'était le genre qui te tue, écoute_

**All I want is someone I can't resist**  
_Tout ce que je veux c'est quelqu'un à qui je ne peux résister_  
**I know all I need to know**  
_Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir_  
**By the way I got kissed**  
_De la manière dont j'ai été embrassé_

**.**

**[Chorus] :**  
_[Refrain] :_  
**I was cryin' when I met you**  
_Je pleurais quand je t'ai rencontré_  
**Now I'm tryin' to forget you**  
_Maintenant j'essaie de t'oublier_  
**Your love is sweet misery**  
_Ton amour est une douce misère_  
**I was cryin' just to get you**  
_Je pleurais rien que pour t'avoir_  
**Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you**  
_Maintenant je meurs, parce que je t'ai laissé_  
**Do what you do down on me, yeah**  
_Me faire ce que tu me fais si bien, ouais_

**Now there's not even breathing room**  
_Maintenant il n'y a même plus une mince limite_  
**Between pleasure and pain**  
_Entre le plaisir et la douleur_  
**Yeah I cry when we're makin' love**  
_Ouais, je pleures quand on fait l'amour_  
**Must be one and the same**  
_On doit ne faire qu'un, et le même_

**It's down on me**  
_C'est à moi_

_._  
**Yeah, I got to tell you one thing**  
_Ouais, je dois te dire une chose_  
**It's been on my mind, baby I gotta say**  
_J'y ai beaucoup pensé, bébé je dois dire_  
**We're partners in crime**  
_Nous sommes partenaires dans le crime_  
**You got that certain something**  
_Tu as ce petit quelque chose_  
**What you do to me takes my breath away**  
_Ce que tu me fais me coupe le souffle_

**Now the word out on the street**  
_Maintenant le mot d'ordre dans la rue_  
**Is the devil's in your kiss**  
_C'est le diabolique de tes baisers_  
**If our love goes up in flames**  
_Si notre amour s'enflamme_  
**It's a fire I can't resist**  
_C'est un feu auquel je ne peux résister_

**.**

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

**'Cause what you got inside**  
_Parce que ce que tu as à l'intérieur_  
**Ain't where your love should stay**  
_Ce n'est pas là que ton amour devrait rester_  
**Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love**  
_Ouais, notre amour, doux amour, ce n'est pas de l'amour_  
**'Til you give your heart away, yeah**  
_Tant que tu ne donnes pas ton coeur à l'autre, ouais_

**.**

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

**Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby…**  
_Bébé, bébé, bébé, bébé, bébé..._

**[Chorus]( x2)**  
_[Refrain] (x2)_

_._

A la fin de la chanson, j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Parce que je me rends compte à quel point ça m'a manqué de l'écouter chanter et parce que j'entraperçois sa souffrance quand il l'a composée.

– Je suis désolé !

– Pourquoi ? C'est un des meilleurs morceaux que j'ai écrits. Et je l'ai composé un soir où je déprimais, mais pour être honnête, tu n'es pas seul à m'avoir fait ça... Je me suis fait ça !

Je ne relève pas, aucune envie d'entamer un débat maintenant, alors qu'il y a beaucoup mieux à faire dans un lit.

– Il me semble que j'ai laissé quelque chose en pause ce matin. Et, je déteste ne pas finir ce que je commence, m'exclamai-je avec un sourire carnassier.

– Moi non plus, je n'aime pas les gens qui ne vont pas au fond des choses, répond-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Bisous**

**Sarah**


	22. Chapter 6 : Faire profil bas

**Coucou les filles !**

**Pas de blabla, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Je prends deux p'tites minutes pour vous postez ceci. En espérant vous faire plaisir ;-)**

**Je remercie ma bêta et vous, un grand grand merci !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les persos appartiennent à S.M je ne fais que lui emprunter.**

**Joyeux noël à vous toutes, de tout mon cœur et que le papa noël vous gatte XD**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Faire profil bas

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

.

Edward est parti depuis seulement quelques heures et il me manque déjà.

C'est pathétique !

J'ai quand même dû retourner bosser. Parce que l'excuse de l'intoxication alimentaire ça marche quelques jours, mais pas plus. On a décidé d'attendre avant de parler au groupe. Pour l'instant, on souhaite rattraper le temps perdu et profiter l'un de l'autre sans que tout le monde s'en mêle. Edward veut faire les choses en grand, il veut sa vengeance et je lui fais confiance, il l'aura !

Depuis que je suis arrivé au café, George n'arrête pas de me tourner au tour, de me dévisager et je sens que ma patience a atteint ses limites.

– Vas-y, crache le morceau, lui intimai-je.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défend-il l'air aussi innocent que moi.

– Tu me dévisages depuis tout à l'heure, l'accusai-je. Il me fait sa tête de « moi » en pointant un doigt vers son torse et j'ajoute. Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué tes regards en coin et les sourires de fouine que tu adresses à Alex ?

Il semble réfléchir quant à ce qu'il peut dire ou pas, mais surtout comment. C'est cette dernière constatation qui m'inquiète le plus. Que peut-il avoir à dire de si grave pour qu'il craigne autant ma réaction ? Je peux presque voir des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front.

– Alex et moi, on te trouve différent, plus... souriant et on se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec le superbe spécimen qui t'as déposé tout à l'heure. Spécimen, qui soit dit en passant, ressemble beaucoup au chanteur du groupe qu'Alex adore, finit-il d'un air pensif.

Je me sens un peu con parce que non seulement ils ont tapé dans le mille et qu'en plus je n'ai de mensonge tout prêt à lui servir. Alors, je reste là, à le regarder en cherchant la bonne réponse et je décide de lui dire la vérité. Enfin, presque. Je suis heureux et j'aimerais que le monde entier sache que ce fantasme sur pattes est à moi, même s'ils ne savent pas qui il est vraiment.

Non, je ne suis pas possessif... du tout !

- Oui pour la première et, si tu le dis, pour la seconde, lui dis-je assez bas pour ne pas informer tout le café.

- Oui, c'est ce gars qui te donne ce sourire niais ?! Tente-t-il et je réponds par l'affirmatif. Et « si je le dis » qu'il ressemble au chanteur qui fait baver Alex ? Je hoche la tête. Bien sûr que je le dis !

- Je te crois sur parole, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ce mec.

- Disons simplement que si tu ne veux pas qu'elle drague ton pote, évite de le faire venir ici quand elle est là, me conseille-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Je suppose que ma réaction lui a confirmé que ce n'était pas juste un simple copain, mais qu'importe, du moment qu'il ne sait pas qui est vraiment ce mystérieux gars qui ressemble vaguement à une star.

Si je veux que mon petit ami -il faut absolument que je trouve un autre qualificatif- puisse continuer de venir me chercher au boulot sans être attendu par une flopée de paparazzi, il va falloir être prudent.

– N'empêche que j'avais raison, exulte-t-il et je lui ordonne de baisser d'un ton. Je savais qu'Alex n'était pas ton genre, je lui avais dit, j'aurais dû parier !

- Je suis ravi de savoir que vous vous intéressez tant que ça à ma vie privée, râlais-je. Ça ce voit à ce point que je..., je me racle la gorge.

- Non non, se corrige-t-il en agitant les mains devant lui. C'est pas c'que j'ai voulu dire, mais je vois comment tu ignores toutes les femmes qui te draguent et comment ton regard se perd parfois dans la contemplation des postérieurs de nos clients masculins, finit-il avec un sourire, fier de lui.

- Je ne regarde pas les..., je m'arrête en voyant le regard qu'il me lance. Il lève un sourcil, l'air de dire « vas-y, ose dire le contraire ». Ok, abdiquai-je vaincu.

Je commence à partir avec l'idée d'aller travailler un peu.

– Au fait Georges, à quelle heure tu finis ? Lui demandai-je innocemment en revenant sur mes pas.

– Alex finit dans une heure et moi à 20h. C'est toi qui fais la fermeture. Tout seul, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il est clair que je ne suis pas aussi subtile que je le pensais. Je me racle la gorge, secoue la tête et me dirige vers les vestiaires. Après avoir récupéré mon téléphone, j'envoie un message à Edward.

.

_Je finis à 21h _

_La voie est libre _

_Bisous_

.

C'est après avoir appuyé sur envoi que je me rends compte de ce que je viens d'écrire.

Bisous ? J'ai vraiment osé ? J'ai le pressentiment que je vais en entendre parler. Il me reste deux solutions ! La première, c'est de mettre la faute sur le compte de la correction automatique et la seconde, c'est d'assumer. Mais là, je suis moins sûr.

Je sais que je l'aime et encore c'est un euphémisme. Je suis dingue de lui, je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Mais par moments, je ne me reconnais pas, je dis ou fais des choses qui ne me ressemblent pas. J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'habituer à tous ces changements.

Je range mon téléphone sans attendre de réponse. Je verrai bien s'il vient ou pas. Je me remets au boulot dans le seul espoir de m'occuper l'esprit.

Comme me l'avait indiqué Georges, Alex s'en va une heure plus tard. Le reste du service se passe sans encombre, à part la dernière heure qui me paraît interminable. Je n'aime pas faire la fermeture, seul de surcroît, les minutes paraissent des heures et les clients se font rares. Mais je prends mon mal en patience, pour une fois, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'attendre.

Je finis d'éteindre les lumières, après avoir préparé les tables pour le lendemain. Je ne fais pas l'ouverture, mais c'est la seule occupation que j'ai trouvé. Je laisse un mot à mes collègues.

_Ne me remerciez pas_

_Vous me rendrez la pareille, à l'occasion _

_Bon courage !_

Je le dépose bien en évidence sur le comptoir et pars chercher mes affaires aux vestiaires. Je vérifie mon portable, mais pas de réponse. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'inquiète pas. C'est notre première séparation depuis qu'il a débarqué dans ce café quelques jours plutôt et si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

.

**PDV Edward**

.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer seul dans un appartement désespérément vide. J'aurais pu rentrer accompagné, il aurait été plus simple de dire la vérité à tout le monde, mais pas plus judicieux. Je veux ma vengeance et je l'aurais, intelligemment, sans me précipiter. Si pour ça, il faut que l'on reste discret pendant quelque temps et bien le jeu en vaut la chandelle. En fait c'est une bonne chose, j'ai envie de profiter de Jazz sans que ma famille vienne mettre son grain de sel.

Je passe chez moi pour prendre des affaires de rechange et consulter mon courrier. Rien d'important, des pubs, des invitations à des galas et œuvres de charité, je dépose le tout sur le bar et ne m'attarde pas plus. Je prends la route pour rejoindre les gars au studio d'enregistrement.

Tiens, un revenant, me lance Emmett alors que je pose tout juste le pied dans le studio. Bon, ça commence bien. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé le prendre, dans le doute, je ne relève pas.

– Salut tout le monde ! On bosse d'abord et on discute après, leur proposai-je en posant mon casque et ma veste en cuir sur un des fauteuils. Si ça vous convient ?

Ils acquiescent tous et je prends quand même le temps de discuter des derniers arrangements avec Riley, l'ingé' son.

- C'est bon pour moi, quand vous êtes prêts allez-y, nous prévient la voix de Riley qui raisonne dans les hauts parleurs de la pièce insonorisée. Je me tourne pour le regarder à travers la vitre et lève mon pouce.

.

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams/Green Day**

**I walk a lonely road**  
_Je marche sur une route en solitaire_  
**The only one that I have ever known**  
_La seule que j'ai jamais connue_  
**Don't know where it goes**  
_Je ne sais pas où elle mène_  
**But it's home to me and I walk alone**  
_Mais c'est chez moi et je marche seul_  
**I walk this empty street**  
_Je marche dans cette rue déserte_  
**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**  
_Sur le Boulevard des rêves brisés_  
**Where the city sleeps**  
_Où la ville dort_  
**And I'm the only one and I walk alone (x3)**  
_Et je suis le seul et je marche tout seul_

**.**

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_  
**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
_Mon ombre est la seule à marcher à coté de moi_  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
_Ce qui me sert de coeur est la seule chose qui bat_  
**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**  
_Parfois je souhaite que quelqu'un ici me trouve_  
**Till then I walk alone**  
_Jusque là je marcherais seul_

**I'm walking down the line**  
_Je descends le long de la ligne_  
**That divides me somewhere in my mind**  
_Qui me divise quelque part dans mon esprit_  
**On the border line of the edge**  
_Sur le tranchant de la lame_  
**And where I walk alone**  
_Et où je marche seul_  
**Read between the lines of what's**  
_Je lis entre les lignes de tout ce_  
**Fucked up and everything's alright**  
_Qui est foireux et tout va bien_  
**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**  
_Je vérifie mes signes de vie pour savoir si je suis toujours vivant_  
**And I walk alone**  
_Et je marche seul_

**.**

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

_**.**_

**I walk this empty street**  
_Je marche dans cette rue déserte_  
**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**  
_Sur le Boulevard des rêves brisés_  
**Where the city sleeps**  
_Où la ville dort_  
**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**  
_Et je suis le seul et je marche tout seul_

**.**

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

_**.**_

_Ce texte, je l'ai écrit, il y a de cela plusieurs mois et à cette époque il reflétait parfaitement ce que je ressentais. Certes, aujourd'hui les choses ont changé, mais ça, ils ne le savent pas et pour l'instant, c'est mieux ainsi._

….

Il nous a fallu trois prises pour enregistrer ce titre et le reste de la journée pour finir l'album. Nous sortons du studio épuisés, mais satisfaits. Je consulte mon téléphone et je découvre un message de Jazz. Je souris en lisant la fin et me fait une note mentale pour ne pas oublier de lui en reparler. Arrivés au parking aucun mot n'a encore été prononcé, c'est à celui qui brisera le silence. Très bien, je vais leur faciliter la tâche !

- Maintenant que l'album est terminé, je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici. Je vais partir quelques temps, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner, de prendre du recul et de penser à moi. J'ai envie de profiter de la vie, de faire des choses simples, leur expliquai-je en les regardant, attendant une réaction quelconque, mais rien. Enfin bref, je voulais juste vous prévenir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais de retour pour la promo de l'album.

- Mais on se fout de la promo, on pensait que tu allais mieux et là, on a l'impression de te revoir l'année dernière quand Jasper est parti. Alors, excuse-nous, mais on s'inquiète pour toi. Parle-nous, me demande Em'.

Qu'est-ce que je peux y répondre ? Qu'ils sont ma famille, que je sais qu'ils ont toujours été là et que je les en remercie, mais à cet instant, sa réflexion m'agace.

- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien ! Je suis majeur et vacciné, j'estime que j'ai le droit de prendre du temps pour moi, non ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Emmett a voulu dire, essaie de temporiser Jake. C'est juste qu'on te trouve changé depuis qu'on est rentrés à New York. Est-ce que ce changement soudain a un rapport avec Jasper ? On croyait que cette année passée sur les routes t'avait permis de tourner la page et on se rend compte qu'on s'est trompé.

- N'inversez pas les rôles ! C'est moi qui ai tenu celui, parfois difficile, de père de famille depuis notre arrivée ici. Et on s'en est tous bien sorti, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je me tourne vers Emmett. Je ne me suis jamais mêlé de votre vie privée à Lili et toi, mise à part quand vous me le demandiez, lui rappelai-je et il confirme d'un hochement de tête. Nan mais franchement, dis-je plus sèchement, je pars trois jours et mon portable se retrouve saturé d'appels en absences et de messages. Alors oui, je vous aime, même si je ne vous le dis jamais, mais je n'ai pas à me justifier. J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie, jusqu'à maintenant, elle se résumait à être toujours là pour m'occuper de vous. Les choses vont changer que ça vous plaise ou non et votre attitude d'ado possessif me gonfle profondément, terminai-je assez durement.

Jake et Em' baissent la tête, ils ont l'air de deux gamins venant de se faire engueuler par leur parent. Je salue Channing, qui -le pauvre- n'a rien avoir là-dedans, avant d'enjamber ma moto et de partir à toute vitesse.

Putain, je suis en retard !

Je ne calcule même pas le nombre d'infractions que je commets. Je dépasse plus qu'allègrement les limitations de vitesse, je slalome entre les voitures et je crois avoir grillé plus de la moitié des feux rouges. Quand j'arrive enfin devant le Starbuck, je remarque que le café est plongé dans le noir. Merde, merde et merde !

J'essaie sans grand espoir d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle est bien fermée à clef. Je scrute les alentours, aucune trace de Jazz.

- Mais putain, c'est pas vrai, gueulai-je en colère contre moi.

- Vous allez bien ? Je me tourne vers la voix et me retrouve nez à nez avec un ado.

- Non ! Enfin oui, tout va bien, merci ! Réponds-je poliment malgré mon énervement.

Je me dirige vers ma moto, quand je suis arrêté par une main qui m'attrape le poignet.

- Mais attendez, vous êtes..., commence-t-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, le coupai-je avec moins de tact en tirant d'un coup sec pour récupérer mon bras.

Je grimpe sur ma moto et démarre en trombe. Je ne croyais pas si bien dire tout à l'heure, en disant que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu. Je ne supporte plus la ville.

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et je frappe à la porte en espérant que Jazz ne m'en veuille pas trop. Quand celle-ci s'ouvre enfin, c'est pour se refermer dans la seconde, j'ai juste assez de réflexes pour poser mon pied dans l'entrebâillement. Je fixe Jazz qui garde obstinément la tête baissée. Il finit par lâcher rageusement la poignée pour s'éloigner en me tournant le dos. Je trouve sa réaction un peu excessive pour un simple retard, mais je me garderais bien de lui dire. Je pénètre enfin dans l'appartement, sans attendre son accord et ferme la porte derrière moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui dis-je en m'avançant vers lui. Plus je me rapproche et plus il creuse l'écart entre nous.

Je continu pendant plusieurs minutes à lui présenter mes excuses. Lui expliquant que l'enregistrement a pris plus de temps que prévu et que j'avais quelques petites choses à régler, avant d'être tout à lui. Mais rien n'y fait, il ne répond pas et maintient cette distance, m'empêchant de le toucher.

Mais ma patience atteignant ses limites, je m'avance rapidement et l'agrippe par l'épaule pour le retourner vers moi.

- Jazz, regarde-moi, lui demandai-je un peu excédé de parler à un mur depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

Il secoue la tête en signe négatif, je place donc ma main sous son menton pour le forcer à me regarder. Mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge quand je vois ses yeux rougis et les larmes qui ont séché sur ses joues.

- Tu es content ? Tu peux enfin voir à quel point je suis pathétique, me dit-il plus gêné qu'énervé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es dans cet état à cause d'un simple retard.

- Je..., commence-t-il sans réussir à formuler le reste.

J'essaie de l'encourager le mieux possible.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?! Chéri, parle s'il te plait, tu m'inquiètes.

Je ne saurais dire si ce sont mes mots qui l'ont convaincu ou le surnom que je viens d'utiliser, sans m'en rendre compte. Toutefois, ça a l'air de fonctionner.

- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. Je ne savais pas si tu t'étais servi de moi ou si tout ça n'avait été qu'un foutu rêve.

- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais partir comme ça ? Donc tout ce que je t'ai avoué sur moi et ma famille, tu penses que j'en parlerai aussi facilement à n'importe qui ? Et quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, ça non plus tu ne l'as pas cru ? Lui demandai-je déçu qu'il puisse douter de moi à ce point.

- Je suis désolé ! Je... En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai imaginé ça. Mais tout a été tellement parfait ces derniers jours, j'ai une trouille bleue de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que j'ai tout imaginé.

Je le prends dans mes bras, il se laisse faire et je décide de changer de sujet, mettant un terme à cette petite crise.

- Je voulais te proposer de prendre un congé indéterminé et de partir avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton travail, j'ai parlé à ton patron, il t'accorde un congé sans solde et s'engage à te reprendre à notre retour, si l'envie t'en prend.

….

Contre toute attente, Jazz a approuvé mon idée et après avoir réglé quelques détails, nous sommes partis. Je possède une maison de campagne, style chalet, à une centaine de kilomètres de New York. Aux abords d'un village tranquille et chaleureux, un décor typiquement Américain. On se croirait dans un épisode de Dr Quinn, en plus évolué bien entendu.

En pénétrant dans la maison, je vois Jazz s'arrêter au beau milieu de la pièce principale, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

- Elle te convient ? Le questionnai-je curieux d'avoir son ressenti.

- C'est parfait !

Je lui fais visiter et il continue d'observer d'un air surpris. J'avais acheté cette maison peu de temps après notre arrivée dans la capitale, ressentant le besoin de m'isoler par moments. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour l'environnement. Une pièce unique qui fait office de salon, salle à manger et cuisine. Une cheminée en pierre trône sur le mur où est accrochée la télé, en face du canapé. Il y a du parquet dans toutes les pièces, beaucoup de bois, que ce soit sur les murs, le plafond ou les escaliers. Tous les meubles sont dans l'ambiance campagne authentique, des meubles vintage dépareillés, une grande table en bois massif occupe la moitié de la cuisine. Derrière la maison se trouve un ponton en bois construit au-dessus du ruisseau avec dessus, une fabrication en pierre pour faire des feux de camp entourée par des chaises et des coussins.

Une fois nos affaires rangées, nous partons découvrir le village et faire des courses pour remplir le réfrigérateur et les placards. Personne n'a l'air de me reconnaître et j'en profite pour prendre la main de mon compagnon. Il me regarde étonné par mon geste, mais finit par entrelacer ses doigts aux miens avec un petit sourire.

C'est étrange et grisant de pouvoir se balader main dans la main comme un couple « normal » sans être dévisagé. Nos achats terminés, nous rentrons à la maison pour préparer le repas. Tous les deux dans la cuisine avec un fond de musique et une bière, se frôlant, échangeant quelques baisers, se passant les ustensiles. Je ne suis pas un chef cuisinier, mais j'ai certaines bases, avoir vécu tout seul pendant plusieurs années m'a obligé à me mettre à la cuisine.

À la fin du repas, on sort prendre le café sur la terrasse, devant un bon feu de camp. J'installe une couverture par terre et nous nous asseyons dessus.

- Regarde, le ciel est magnifique, s'émerveille Jazz. Je lève la tête pour découvrir des milliers d'étoiles. Il n'y a qu'ici, loin de la pollution et des lumières de la ville que l'on peut admirer un tel spectacle.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu arrêtes de douter de moi ? Demandai-je de but en blanc.

- Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes !

Je le fixe dans les yeux, essayant de trouver la signification de sa demande. Quand je croise cette lueur de désir et de besoin, je sais ce qu'il veut.

Doucement, je me penche sur lui, le forçant à reculer. Je passe une main derrière sa nuque et agrippe sans lui faire mal pour finir de l'allonger. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes d'abord chastement, je suçote sa lèvre inférieure pour finir par approfondir le baiser. Nous n'avons couché qu'une fois ensemble et je ne lui ai pas fait l'amour, je l'ai baisé. Nous n'avons pas réitéré depuis, nous nous sommes contentés de caresses, plus ou moins poussées, se découvrant un peu plus, je l'ai même sucé sous la douche, mais rien de plus. Ce soir, je veux tout partager avec lui, je veux qu'on « fasse l'amour » pour la première fois et je compte bien lui montrer que j'en suis capable.

Je m'assois à califourchon sur ses cuisses et entreprends de lui retirer son pull et son t-shirt. Il se redresse jusqu'à s'asseoir complètement pour me faciliter la tâche. Je mordille le lobe de son oreille et descends lentement dans son cou en traçant une ligne avec la pointe de ma langue. J'essaie d'être patient, de prendre mon temps et je me rends compte que ce sera une première pour moi. J'ai beau chercher, je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà fait ça et je suis content qu'on expérimente ça tous les deux.

J'appuie sur son épaule pour le recoucher et m'attaque à ses tétons que je mords et lèche successivement. Il commence à se tortiller sous moi, cherchant un quelconque frottement, quelque chose qui pourrait le soulager. Je ne lui accorderai pas tout de suite, faire l'amour ne veut pas dire ne pas s'amuser.

J'embrasse ses pectoraux, son ventre et descends en retraçant les muscles de son torse du bout des doigts. Je suis avec ma langue, la ligne de poils en-dessous de son nombril, jusqu'à atteindre sa ceinture que je détache. Toujours lentement, j'ouvre son jean et le fait glisser sur ses jambes, entraînant son boxer et ses chaussettes, avant de jeter le tout un peu plus loin. Je continue de parcourir son corps, je contourne son sexe pour reprendre ma descente le long de ses jambes. Je remonte en griffant légèrement ses cuisses et sans prévenir, je m'empare de son membre que je lèche dans un premier temps. Je commence par mordiller et aspirer le gland avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Je le pompe, tantôt accélérant tantôt ralentissant, ses hanches ne tiennent plus et viennent à la rencontre de ma bouche, mais je place mes mains sur sa taille pour le tenir en place.

Je continue de le branler, alors que je remonte vers son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je présente deux de mes doigts à l'entrée de sa bouche et le regarde les sucer avec application, les mouillant autant que possible et ça m'excite encore plus. Comme si j'en avais besoin !

Je reprends son sexe dans ma bouche et lui fais écarter les jambes plus franchement, je glisse mes doigts entre ses fesses jusqu'à sentir son entrée. Je joue quelques secondes avec son anneau de chair, avant de commencer à rentrer un premier doigt. Il se crispe légèrement, est-ce que je lui ai fait mal à ce point la dernière fois ? Je bouge mon doigt doucement, je veux l'entendre gémir, il faut que j'efface le souvenir de notre première fois.

Quand enfin il se détend, je rajoute un deuxième doigt, très vite suivi par le troisième. Il gémit de plus en plus et je relâche son membre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je me lève, le regardant de haut et profitant de cette superbe vue d'ensemble. Je prends mon temps pour me déshabiller essayant de trouver le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'enlève d'abord mon sweet et continue, jusqu'à apparaître complètement nu devant lui. Je souffle bruyamment !

- Tu n'es pas obligé, me rassure Jazz en attrapant mes doigts.

- C'est là où tu as tort. Si on veut avancer, il faut en passer par là ! Je ne vais pas me cacher de toi indéfiniment.

Je ferme les yeux, serre les poings et me tourne dos à lui. J'entends un hoquet de surprise et des pas se rapprochant, quand enfin, je sens deux mains se poser sur mon dos. Un frisson me parcourt le corps alors que ses doigts redessinent les contours de mon tatouage ou de mes cicatrices, difficile de faire la différence maintenant. J'attends un signe de sa part, un détail qui me dirait qu'il est dégoutté, mais je sens ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur cette peau devenue plus sensible. J'expire bruyamment l'air que j'avais retenu, soulagé et libéré d'un poids que je ne me savais pas avoir.

- Tu es toujours aussi beau et bandant, ça ne change rien, me taquine-t-il. Cette simple remarque détend l'atmosphère et je me retourne vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Alors comme ça, je suis bandant ?! À quel point as-tu envie de moi ? Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille en descendant mes lèvres dans son cou. Pour toute réponse, j'entends un gémissement qui se répercute directement dans mon bas-ventre.

- Je te promets que cette fois-ci, je vais te faire crier, mais pas de douleur, promis-je en l'entraînant avec moi sur la couverture.

Je sens ma patience s'égrainer et pourtant, je le laisse me caresser à son tour. Je sens ses doigts retracer chacun de mes muscles, ses mains caresser la moindre parcelle de peau. Sa bouche est partout sur moi et sa langue s'amuse à titiller mes tétons. Je ne peux retenir un grognement quand ses lèvres se posent sur mon érection. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux pour les agripper, alors qu'il accélère ses mouvements sur mon membre.

Il aspire mon gland brutalement et je me cambre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser faire, me laisser aller, mais avec lui j'aime ça. Tout est multiplié par cent, toutes les sensations, les émotions. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme, je lui tire les cheveux pour le faire remonter et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour et l'excitation que je ressens. Je le renverse sur le dos et lève une de ses cuisses que je plaque contre ma hanche. Mon sexe bute contre son anus et je pousse légèrement pour faire entrer la tête. Il ferme les yeux et serre les poing, je reprends son membre dans mon autre main pour le branler, doucement pour ne pas le faire jouir trop vite, mais assez fort pour essayer de le détendre plus vite. Quand son bassin vient taper brutalement contre le mien, je sais que je peux y aller.

Je ressors pour revenir avec un coup de rein plus puissant et je serre des dents pour ne pas me laisser aller trop vite et trop fort. Quand enfin, je touche sa prostate.

- Ah la voilà ! Dis-je victorieux.

Il crie et se tend vers moi.

- Putain, là... Encore... Plus vite !

Et je m'acharne à marteler sa prostate. Encore et encore, j'aime l'entendre gémir, grogner, crier. Il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et me sert fort. Mes coups de reins deviennent plus rapides, plus violents et saccadés.

Je me positionne à genoux entre ses jambes, attrape ses hanches et le fait s'empaler sur mon sexe, durement.

- Caresse-toi, lui ordonnai-je.

Il ne se fait pas prier et prend son érection en main, essayant de calquer ses mouvements sur les miens.

- Han... Mmmh... Putain !

- Jouis pour moi... mon amour

J'accélère encore mes coups de reins et il finit par jouir, se libérant dans un cri rauque. Je le suis de peu en sentant ses muscles se resserrer autour de moi.

La respiration laborieuse et le rythme cardiaque plus que rapide, je m'écroule sur lui, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. On a l'impression d'avoir été emporté par une tornade de sensations qui a tout détruit sur son passage.

- Wahou !

- Merci, lui répondis-je un sourire dans la voix.

Ma respiration devenue plus régulière, je me retire et me lève pour aller chercher deux cigarettes. Je reviens et me rallonge à côté de mon beau blond. Jazz se couche sur le dos, perpendiculaire à moi et pose sa tête sur mon ventre. C'est ainsi que nous allons finir cette première soirée. Tous les deux couchés sur cette couverture, devant un bon feu, la tête dans les étoiles, arborant un sourire niais. Se papouillant par-ci par-là, nul besoin de mots, juste profiter de la présence de l'autre et construire un lien plus solide avant la prochaine tempête...

* * *

**Vos avis ?**

**Bisous**


	23. Chapter 7 : Le calme avant la tempête

**Coucou les filles et bonne année à toutes (tous) !**

**Voici la suite, un peu en retard je vous l'accorde, mais elle est enfin arrivée. Vos mieux tard que jamais ;-)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S.M je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Merci à ma super bêta Bubble Gum et merci à vous pour tous ces com' et toutes ces mises en alertes !**

**celia brandon massen : **_Ne t'excuse pas ! Félicitation pour ton p'tit bout et bon courage à ce petit être qui va évoluer dans ce monde de fou !_

**Grazie : **_Bonne et heureuse année à toi aussi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**Charmarc :**_ la voilà la suite ;-) tu me diras ce que tu en penses !_

**Sophie** **: **_Merci pour ton com ! Si ça te fais plaisir, alors moi aussi XD_

**Et bienvenue à : iamlilyrose et Tinga bella !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture les poulettes et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le calme avant la tempête.

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

.

– Oui, je te tiens au courant. Mais s'il accepte, il faudra que ce soit toi qui vienne jusqu'ici, précisais-je.

- Je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Bon, j'attends votre réponse, je t'embrasse.

Je raccroche et sors pour rejoindre Edward sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. Je m'arrête une seconde pour apprécier la vue. Il est assis au bout du ponton, en boxer, les pieds dans l'eau. De la où je suis, je peux même voir les muscles de son dos bouger, mais ce qui me surprend encore au bout d'un mois, c'est de le voir torse nu. Je reste comme un con en admiration devant son dos. Ces cicatrices qu'il déteste tant, moi je les aime !

Je trouve qu'elles lui vont bien. C'est un survivant, il devrait en être fier et ça lui donne un côté ange déchu qui lui va plutôt bien. Pour être honnête, il est carrément bandant ! Il y a quelques mois j'aurais eu du mal à le dire, mais maintenant j'assume complètement le fait d'être amoureux d'un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel, j'ai la chance de partager le lit de l'homme le plus sexy au monde selon le magazine People, succédant ainsi à Brad Pitt. Que dire de plus, à part que je risque de devenir l'ennemi public numéro un quand les fans vont l'apprendre.

– C'était Alice ? Lui demandais-je en remarquant le téléphone posé à côté de lui.

- Ouais, pour me rappeler l'heure à laquelle je suis attendu demain soir. Et toi ?

- Ma mère, répondis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. C'est dingue ! À peine rallumés, nos portables n'ont fait que sonner.

- Tu savais qu'on ne pourrait pas rester caché du monde indéfiniment, me réconforte-il -ou pas- tout en caressant ma cuisse. Que voulait ta mère ?

- Comment dire ? Hum ! Elle aimerait te rencontrer, avouais-je en baissant la tête. Connaissant le caractère d'Edward, j'ai une chance sur deux qu'il panique. Alors, je préfère me préparer au pire.

- Oh !

Il est calme, silencieux, mais calme. J'aimerais savoir ce qui lui traverse l'esprit et pourtant, par précaution, je garde la bouche fermée.

- Quand ?

Devant mon manque de réaction, il me pousse d'un coup d'épaule.

- Quand tu veux. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas poser de question parce que je ne pouvais pas y répondre. Elle a très bien compris et elle se pliera à tes exigences, terminais-je, essoufflé par mon monologue.

- Respire, me dit-il en rigolant. Dis-lui de venir manger avec nous ce soir. Enfin, si elle peut, ajout-il.

- T'es sérieux ? Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais, je me rappelle encore de ton laïus sur les « trucs » de couples et toutes ces conneries.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt, alors il serait peut-être temps que tu me présentes ta mère. Et ça ne serait pas correct de refuser sachant que j'ai déjà rencontré ton père.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, heureux qu'il accepte de rencontrer ma mère. Elle est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, hormis lui ! Alors que je suis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et que le baiser s'intensifie, je le sens me repousser.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de te prendre là, tout de suite, au bord de l'eau. Mais si tu veux que ta mère vienne dîner, il faudrait peut-être la prévenir et après il faut aller faire les courses. T'inquiètes pas, nous aurons tout le temps de nous rattraper, termine-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je grogne et me relève, non sans mal pour aller appeler ma mère.

….

Après avoir fait les courses, nous sommes rentrés pour préparer le repas. Enfin, préparer est un bien grand mot, puisque faire les courses pour Edward, consiste à aller chez le traiteur. Donc nous n'avions plus qu'à faire réchauffer et mettre la table. Nous sommes capables de faire à manger, mais nous ne rentrons pas dans la catégorie « cordon bleu ».

Il est maintenant 19h et ma mère ne devrait plus tarder. Je suis un peu stressé, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute parce que je n'ai jamais présenté une de mes copines à ma mère, alors encore moins un homme. Et encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible qu'Edward. À chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut en sortir.

J'écoute du bruit dans les escaliers et en me retournant, je tombe nez à nez avec mon fantasme personnel. Enfin, pas si personnel que ça, si on prend en compte le fait que je le partage avec la moitié de la planète, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Il arrive vers moi avec une démarche de prédateur, le regard sûr et son sourire un coin. Un jean noir met en valeur ses cuisses musclées et son torse est recouvert d'une chemise noire cintrée dont il a relevé les manches jusqu'aux coudes.

Avec cette allure, il pourrait mettre en doute la virilité de n'importe quel homme. Si on se réfère aux préjugés habituel, il n'y a rien de « gay » chez lui. Il est tout le contraire d'efféminé, même quand il caricature, on a l'impression de voir un hétéro jouer l'homo, ça n'est pas naturel. Je crois qu'au delà de son physique, c'est cette attitude qui m'a attiré. Je veux dire, je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me défendre, mais j'aime ce sentiment de sécurité que je ressens dans ses bras, cette certitude de pouvoir lâcher prise, qu'il est assez fort pour me rattraper si je flanche.

- Hé oh ! Jazz, tu m'entends ?

Je sors de mes idées lubriques en voyant les mains d'Edward s'agiter devant mes yeux.

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- La voiture de ta mère vient de se garer. Tu es prêt ? Me demande-t-il l'air soucieux.

- Pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression d'être plus stressé que toi ? Ce n'est pas logique, c'est toi qui tiens le rôle du petit ami qui rencontre les parents. C'est toi qui devrait paniquer !

Il se met à rigoler et s'avance pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais s'écarte rapidement quand on sonne à la porte.

- Respire ! Moi je vais à la cuisine vérifier que tout est prêt et toi, tu vas accueillir ta mère. Me voyant sans réaction, il me claque les fesses. Allez, bouge !

Je me tourne vers l'entrée, j'inspire et expire plusieurs fois en me répétant comme un mantra, que tout va bien se passer avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Mon chéri, je suis contente de te voir, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi maman, mais desserre un peu tu m'étouffes !

- Je suis désolée, s'excuse-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Très convaincant, vraiment.

Je précède ma mère et lui fait visiter la maison, je l'occupe pour laisser à Ed le temps de finir.

- C'est charmant et chaleureux, mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ? Me demande-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Elle fait toujours ça pour être sûr que je ne lui mens pas. D'après elle, juste un regard lui suffit pour savoir si je lui dit la vérité.

- Je vais bien ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

- Si je le vois, me sourit-elle amoureusement. Alors, où se cache ce spécimen rare qui a réussi à me voler mon fils ?

Nous arrivons sur la terrasse au moment où Edward termine d'installer les plats sur la table. Il se poste devant ma mère, lui serre la main et dépose un baiser sur celle-ci.

- Enchanté Madame Withlock, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Quel numéro ! J'oublie souvent qu'il a une certaine éducation. En temps normal, il est plutôt du genre vulgaire et un peu brut de décoffrage, mais quand il le faut, il sait s'en servir. Je lui lance un regard amusé.

- De même. Je suis ravie de faire enfin la connaissance de mon gendre !

- Maman, s'il te plaît ?!

- Quoi ? Ce charmant jeune homme est bien mon gendre, non ?

- Charmant, me fait-il remarquer d'un air satisfait.

La soirée a été embarrassante dans l'ensemble. Ils ont décortiqué toute mon enfance. Ma mère se réjouissait de pouvoir raconter les anecdotes les plus humiliantes et Edward n'en loupait pas une miette. Je ne l'avouerais jamais, mais j'étais heureux que les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie s'entendent si bien.

- Puis-je vous poser une question Edward ?

- À une condition, tutoyez-moi, je vous en prie !

Quel comédien ! Le pire c'est que ma mère a l'air d'apprécier.

- Très bien Edward, je compte sur toi pour en faire autant. J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi il y a tant de mystère autour de toi ? À la moindre question je vous vois, Jasper et toi, vous regarder pour être sûrs de donner la bonne réponse. Excuse-moi si tu as l'impression que je m'immisce dans votre vie, je veux juste être sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Je comprends que vous puissiez être inquiète et je vous promets de tout vous raconter, mais pas tout de suite. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal ou de dangereux, c'est personnel, ça ne concerne que moi. Rassurez-vous, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse le mettre en danger.

Cette déclaration a eu l'effet escompté et l'ambiance s'est allégée. Mon petit-ami, pour se rattraper, a quand même accepté de nous révéler quelques petites anecdotes sur Alice, Jake et lui quand ils n'étaient que des gamins. Toujours en faisant attention à certains détails.

- Je vous remercie pour cette charmante soirée, mais je vais devoir prendre congé. Il commence à se faire tard et ton père et moi partons de bonne heure demain matin, pour affaires tu t'en doutes.

Nous raccompagnons ma mère à la porte pour lui dire au revoir.

- Merci pour votre visite Carmen et revenez vite !

Je vois qu'il est sincère et ça me touche. Il lui tend la main, mais ma mère nous surprend en poussant sa main et en l'étreignant.

- La prochaine fois je veux que tu me tutoie. Est-ce clair jeune homme ? Le taquine-t-elle.

Edward répond par un hochement de tête et il s'écarte pour me laisser la place.

- Merci maman, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille en l'embrassant.

Elle me fait ce sourire maternel qui me donne l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, tout en me caressant la joue.

- A bientôt mes chéris, nous dit-elle en nous faisant un dernier signe de main avant de démarrer.

Nous nous attelons de suite à débarrasser la table, ranger et faire la vaisselle. Une fois tout nettoyé, nous montons prendre une douche en vitesse pour finir par nous jeter sur le lit.

- Merci !

- De quoi ? Me demande-t-il surpris.

- De n'avoir rien dit à ma mère pour mon père, lui expliquais-je.

- C'est normal ! A quoi ça servirait à part à lui faire du mal ? Elle n'a pas besoin d'être mise au courant, sauf si un jour tu décides de lui en parler. Dans le cas contraire, ce n'est pas moi qui lui dirai.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais, lui murmurai-je en me collant à lui.

- Oui, mais tu peux continuer ça ne me dérange pas.

Je ris devant son sourire enfantin. La tension retombe et je me sens fatigué. Je me sers un peu plus contre lui et il referme ses bras autour de moi.

- Tout est prêt pour demain ?

- Oui ! J'ai terminé de régler les derniers détails tout à l'heure. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, à part que ça va me faire bizarre de les revoir.

- T'inquiète pas, ils seront contents, j'en suis sûr. Bonne nuit, me souhaite-il en m'embrassant.

Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que lui. Ils ont toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir et encore plus maintenant puisque c'est à cause de moi qu'Edward a pris ses distances. J'essaie de chasser ces idées de ma tête, il faut que je dorme. Je resserre mon bras autour de sa taille et enfouis mon visage dans son torse, il n'y a que lui, ses bras et son odeur qui peuvent me calmer.

….

- Je reviens dans deux heures et j'attends dans le public, comme ça je ne croiserais personne, répétais-je.

- Parfait ! Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne regrette rien. Ok ?

Après avoir échangé un baiser, nous nous séparons. Il n'a eu de cesse de me répéter que c'était sa décision, mais je sais qu'il le fait en partie pour moi. Que ce passera-t-il si à cause de ça ils perdent leurs fans ? Si leurs ventes d'albums dégringolent ? Comment puis-je être sûr qu'il n'y aura aucune répercutions sur notre couple ?

….

Comme convenu deux heures plus tard, j'essaie de me frayer un chemin parmi des centaines, voir des milliers de fans qui sautent partout. Quand enfin j'atteins la fosse en bord de scène, je profite du spectacle qui m'est offert.

Edward, chemise ouverte, dévoilant son torse en sueur, se déchaînant sur sa guitare. J'arrive à distinguer son visage malgré les lumières qui m'aveuglent. La chanson se termine et il prend enfin la parole.

- Bonsoir ! Comment ça va ce soir ? Crie-t-il. En réponse, la foule se met à hurler.

C'est la première fois que je me trouve de l'autre côté et la sensation est euphorisante. Une forme une seule et même personne ! Aucunes différences de religions, d'idées politique ou d'origine. On sent leur soutien et leur amour, s'en est même étouffant.

La chanson qu'on va vous interpréter maintenant, je l'ai écrite il y a plusieurs années. Certes elle n'est plus d'actualité maintenant, mais elle prendra tout son sens après.

Il m'a vu, nos regards se croisent et j'essaie de lui transmettre le peu de courage qu'il me reste. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais parler, pourtant je suis autant flippé que lui.

.

**Under The Bridge/Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**Sometimes I feel like**  
_Parfois j'ai l'impression_  
**I don't have a partner**  
_De n'avoir aucun compagnon_  
**Sometimes I feel like**  
_Parfois j'ai l'impression_  
**My only friend**  
_Que ma seule amie_  
**Is the city I live in**  
_Est la ville dans laquelle je vis_  
**The city of angels**  
_La ville des anges_  
**Lonely as I am**  
_Aussi solitaire que je suis_  
**Together we cry**  
_Ensemble nous pleurons_

**I drive on her streets 'cause**  
_Je conduis dans ses rues car_  
**She's my companion**  
_Elle est ma camarade_  
**I walk through her hills 'cause**  
_Je marche à travers ses collines car_  
**She knows who I am**  
_Elle sait qui je suis_  
**She sees my good deeds**  
_Elle voit mes bonnes actions_  
**And she kisses me windy**  
_Et elle m'embrasse avec son vent_  
**I never worry**  
_Je ne m'inquiète jamais_  
**Now that is a lie**  
_Maintenant que c'est un mensonge_

**[Chorus] x2**  
_[Refrain] x2_  
**I don't ever want to feel**  
_Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir_  
**Like I did that day**  
_Comme j'ai été ce jour-là_  
**Take me to the place I love**  
_Emmène-moi à l'endroit que j'aime_  
**Take me all the way**  
_Emmène-moi par tous les moyens_

**Yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah**  
_Ouais, ouais... ouais, ouais_

**It's hard to believe that**  
_C'est dur de croire_  
**There's nobody out there**  
_Qu'il n'y a personne dans le coin_  
**It's hard to believe**  
_C'est dur de croire_  
**That I'm all alone**  
_Que je suis tout seul_  
**At least I have her love**  
_Au moins j'ai son amour_  
**The city she loves me**  
_La ville, elle, elle m'aime_  
**Lonely as I am**  
_Aussi seul que je puisse être_  
**Together we cry**  
_Nous pleurons ensemble_

**[Chorus] (x2)**  
_[Refrain] (x2)_

**Yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah**  
_Ouais, ouais... ouais, ouais_  
**Oh no, no-no, yeah, yeah**  
_Oh non, non-non, ouais, ouais_  
**Love me, I say yeah, yeah**  
_Aime moi, je dis ouais, ouais_  
**One time**  
_Une fois_

**Under the bridge downtown**  
_Sous le pont du centre ville,_  
**Is where I drew some blood**  
_C'est là que j'ai aspiré du sang_  
**Under the bridge downtown**  
_Sous le pont du centre ville_  
**I could not get enough**  
_Je n'en avais jamais assez_  
**Under the bridge downtown**  
_Sous le pont du centre ville_  
**Forgot about my love**  
_J'ai oublié mon amour_  
**Under the bridge downtown**  
_Sous le pont du centre ville_  
**I gave my life away**  
_J'ai foutu ma vie en l'air_

**Yeah... yeah, yeah**  
_Ouais... ouais, ouais_  
**Oh, no, no-no-no, yeah, yeah**  
_Oh, non, non-non-non, ouais, ouais_  
**Away**  
_En l'air_  
**Oh, no, I said, oh, yeah, yeah**  
_Oh, non, je disais, oh, ouais, ouais_  
**Away( x2)**  
_En l'air (x2)_  
**Will I stay ?**  
_Resterais-je ?_

.

Les applaudissements retentissent ainsi que les miens. Au bout de trois ans, je découvre encore des choses sur lui. On dit que pour qu'un couple fonctionne, il faut garder une part de mystère. Je crois qu'il a pris cet adage au pied de la lettre.

- Merci ! Comme je vous l'ai dit plutôt, elle n'est plus d'actualité. Pour commencer, nous sommes à New York et ce, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais nous sommes tous originaires de Los Angeles. À cette période c'est exactement ce que je ressentais, mais les choses ont changé et je ne veux pas redevenir ce type là. Alors je dois vous confier quelque chose !

….

* * *

**Si quelque chose cloche dites-le moi, parce que le nombre de mes reviews a baissé :'-)**

**Bisous les filles (et les gars, s'il y a) !**


	24. Chapter 8 : La vengeance

**Coucou à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Je voulais vous prévenir, nous nous rapprochons de la fin. Et oui, plus que quelques chapitres :'(**

**Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à S.M, je les tortures et je lui rends.**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta Bubble Gum et merci à vous, vous êtes géniales !**

**Charmac :** _Ta patience va être récompensée avec ce chapitre et le suivant. Ben oui, je ne peux pas tout mettre dans le même ;-)_

**Grazie :** _Fidèles au poste, merci à toi d'être encore là !_

**Drayy :** _La voilà !_

**Calimero59 :** _Ah ma kali, contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Les Red Hot j'adore aussi ;-) Tu me diras ce que tu penses de la suite._

**Veronicka :** _Merci de me rassurer, mais je ne t'en veux pas, ça arrive de ne pas avoir le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'abandonnerais pas, je me suis promis à moi-même d'aller jusqu'au bout._

**Celia brandon massen :** _C'est pas bien de te servir du p'tit bout pour me faire culpabiliser de te frustrer lol J'ai le pressentiment que ce n'est pas avec ce chapitre que je vais me faire pardonner XD ! Oui ça grandi vite, il faut en profiter un maximum, le miens vient d'avoir sept ans et je n'ai pas vue le temps passer :'(_

**Sophie :** _Bienvenue à toi ! Donc c'est toi qui n'avais pas encore posté XD Je comprends mieux, merci pour l'éclaircissement lol !_

**iamlilyrose : **_Bienvenue à toi également ! Tu lis mon histoire juste pour les héros ? Tu me fends le cœur ! Cruel, c'est mon deuxième prénom et tu vas encore en avoir la preuve, désolée par avance...ou pas !_

**Kira :** _Et ben c'est pour maintenant !_

Et on souhaite toutes la bienvenue à **Knightfever** !

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Bisous**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Plus grande est la patience et, plus belle est la vengeance.

.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

.

- Ça passe en boucle depuis tout à l'heure ! Regarde, me crie Alice en allumant la télé dans ma loge.

– _Edward Cullen, le leader du groupe The Basterds a fait une déclaration à la fin de leur concert, pour le moins surprenante, voir choquante pour certains. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait que le concert était filmé ? En tout cas, il ne devait pas s'imaginer que la vidéo arriverait aussi vite sur les réseaux sociaux. Je vous laisse découvrir les images._

On voit un plan large de toute la salle, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier en voyant la salle remplie. Les projecteurs éclairent la foule, les gens applaudissent. La caméra se rapproche de nous, jusqu'à faire un gros plan sur la scène.

_- Notre boite de production ainsi qu'un de ses actionnaires majoritaires, m'ont fait du chantage. Les gens se mettent à huer et je poursuis. La personne qui partageait ma vie ne leur convenait pas. Soit je la quittais, soit le groupe était fini. Mais je ne suis pas seul dans le groupe, je ne pouvais pas tout foutre en l'air égoïstement alors je l'ai quittée. Comme l'a dit Churchill « si tu traverses l'enfer, continue d'avancer » et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais perdu de vue mon objectif... trouver le moyen de me venger, intelligemment. Alors je viens de créer ma propre boite de prod' et par des manipulations habiles de la loi -merci à mon avocat- ils viennent de perdre une somme d'argent faramineuse. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'être honnête avec vous, en prenant le risque de vous perdre. Malgré tout, je vous dois la vérité !_

Je m'approche de la foule et tends ma main à quelqu'un, on ne voit pas encore son visage, il est de dos. Je vois qu'il est mal à l'aise, je le savais, mais c'est encore plus flagrant vue de l'extérieur. Je le tourne vers le public, mes gestes restent corrects pour le moment, pas d'effusion avant de l'avoir présenté officiellement.

_- Je vous présente Jasper, notre ancien batteur et, accessoirement l'homme qui partage ma vie !_

Ce qui est le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de silence gênant. Les gens se sont mis à crier et à applaudir. Je l'ai attrapé par les hanches pour le coller à moi et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Me foutant royalement d'être trempé et d'être maté par toute une foule. Rien qu'en revoyant les images, je sais que je souris comme un idiot, mais je m'en contrefous.

_- Edward, tu devrais nous montrer ton torse plus souvent, ça vaut le coup d'œil ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je les trouve hot tous les deux. Maintenant le choix appartient à leurs fans, vont-ils ou non continuer de suivre leur groupe préféré ?Quelles vont être les répercutions ? La réponse dans quelques temps !_

Alice éteint la télé et me regarde d'un air sévère.

- C'est vrai que je suis plutôt en forme !

- C'est tout ce que tu remarques ?

- On forme un beau couple ?

- Edward !

- Quoi, Alice ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton sec.

- Tu aurais pu nous en parler, non ? On avait le droit de savoir, me semble-t-il.

- Comment ça « on » ? J'aurais peut-être dû en parler aux gars, je te l'accorde, mais en quoi ça te concerne ? Je t'adore Lili et tu le sais, mais tu dépasses les bornes ! Merde, ce n'est pas ta vie qui s'est jouée ce soir ! Tu n'as aucun droit de venir gueuler, ce qui concerne le groupe ne regarde que le groupe et pour le reste c'est ma vie personnelle, terminais-je agacé.

- Tu y a été un peu fort, me réprimande Jazz, après qu'Alice ait claqué la porte.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça lui passera. Elle est vexée parce qu'elle n'était pas la première au courant. Bon, soufflais-je en me levant. C'est le moment d'aller les affronter !

Je vois Jasper se redresser d'un air dépité. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé aux autres. En sortant de scène, nous sommes venus nous réfugier dans ma loge, le temps que tout le monde digère l'information. En sortant, nous nous retrouvons directement face à eux. Je ne pourrais dire quelle expression ils arborent car mon regard est rivé sur Jazz, j'ai l'impression qu'il va prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Il se racle la gorge et baisse les yeux mal à l'aise. Je lui prends la main et mon geste a le mérite de le détendre. Il relève la tête vers moi et me sourit enfin. Je reporte mon regard vers mes amis, ma famille. Ils ont l'air d'hésiter sur la démarche à suivre.

- Salut ! Lançais-je désinvolte et je crois que c'est le signe qu'ils attendaient, car ils s'avancent vers nous pour venir nous prendre dans leurs bras. Après une série d'accolades viriles, Channing est le premier à briser le silence.

- Content de te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

- Moi aussi ! Je peux enfin mettre un visage sur un nom. Et pas qu'un visage, lui dis-je en le regardant de haut en bas. Je comprends pourquoi tu as plu à Ed', précisais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils me regardent tous choqués sauf le dieu grec qui me sert de petit ami, un bras posé sur mes épaules, il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Détendez-vous, je plaisante ! J'ai ce qu'il faut, complétais-je en retournant son sourire à Edward.

- C'est mignon ! Nous taquine Emmett. Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais il me semble que vous avez des choses à nous raconter, non ?

- Oui, on vous doit bien ça ! Confirme Edward.

Sur ce, nous décidons que le couloir n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter et partons rejoindre les filles dans un pub du coin. Apparemment ils ont l'habitude d'y aller.

….

Ils sont acclamés par tous les clients du bar. Ils échangent quelques poignées de main, mais pas d'effusion de fan ou quoique ce soit et je suis rassuré. Nous arrivons enfin à notre table et Bella vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis heureux de la revoir, il est rare qu'elle ait des gestes d'affection de ce genre et je suis d'autant plus flatté, parce que je sais que c'est sincère. Alice reste en retrait, je suppose que ça ne passera pas aussi vite qu'Edward le pensait. Je remarque une troisième fille, blonde, les cheveux mi-longs, les yeux bleus et le teint plutôt pâle. Elle est assez jolie dans l'ensemble ! Est-ce que je suis sensé la connaître ?

- Juliet, se présente-t-elle en se levant pour me tendre la main. Je remarque un petit ventre sous son haut, elle est enceinte j'en mettrais ma main à couper, mais je ne dis rien, du moins pour le moment. Me voyant toujours perdu, elle précise. La fiancée de Channing !

L'heure qui suit est consacrée à leur raconter les mois qui viennent de s'écouler. Le coup de téléphone qui a tout changé, le chantage, notre décision de ne rien leur dire et ma fuite. Nos révélations sont ponctuées par leurs remarques et leurs questions. Ils montrent clairement leurs désaccords par rapport à nos choix, mais ils écoutent sans juger.

Edward leur explique comment il a su pour mon père et comment il a débarqué dans le Starbuck où je travaillais. Il n'omet aucun détail important, juste ce qui est de l'ordre de l'intime. Il leur explique aussi comment il a monté son plan, sa vengeance, avec l'aide de Mike et de son avocat et nous terminons par la rencontre avec ma mère, la veille au soir.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ça fait presque un an et demi que tu nous mens. C'est bien ça ? Lui demande Jake.

- Oui, pour vous protéger !

- Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision tout seul. Comment as-tu pu penser qu'on serait d'accord pour que tu foutes ta vie en l'air pour conserver le groupe ?

- Je savais que vous seriez contre et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas en parler. Il était hors de question que je vous laisse vous sacrifier encore une fois pour moi. Bref, se prendre la tête maintenant ne servirait à rien. Tout va bien, nous sommes tous réunis, la manière importe peu, c'est le résultat qui compte !

- Hmm, grommelle Jake.

Et la conversation repart de plus belle, tout le monde y va de son petit commentaire. Je me rends compte que même les blagues douteuses d'Em' m'avaient manqué. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point !

- Mais allez ! Faites pas les prudes, racontez-nous comment ça c'est passé ? Insiste-t-il. Je sais qu'Edward ne dit rien par rapport à moi, parce que lui personnellement il s'en fout pas mal.

- Ben alors Jazzy, t'es tout rouge ! Continue-t-il.

- Je ne rougis pas ! M'exclamais-je. Fais gaffe Emmett, je suis toujours un mec, tu crois que parce que je me fais prendre par Ed', je ne peux plus t'en coller une ?! Ajoutai-je.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit mon cerveau, pour se remettre en route. Je reste bouche-bée devant ce que je viens de dire. Les yeux écarquillés, je fixe un point imaginaire et n'ose plus bouger. Ils leur faut à peine quelques secondes pour éclater de rire et je les suis. Ma tirade a détendu tout le monde et même Alice participe activement au reste de la soirée.

Le patron du pub passe à notre table pour vérifier que tout va bien et que nous n'avons besoin de rien. Il en profite pour demander à Edward si ça le dérangerait de chanter une petite chanson, pour faire plaisir aux clients. Ils n'ont pas d'instruments de musique, mais le patron précise qu'ils ont un système de karaoké et Ed' accepte.

Après avoir choisi la chanson, il se place sur la petite scène improvisée. Tout le monde applaudit. Les lumières se tamisent et on entend les premiers accords. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de le fixer, c'est pas humain d'être si beau !

.

**U2/With Or Without You (Avec Ou Sans Toi)**

**See the stone set in your eyes**  
_Vois la pierre placée dans tes yeux_  
**See the thorn twist in your side**  
_Vois l'épine plantée dans ton flanc_  
**I wait for you**  
_Je t'attends_

**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**  
_Tour de passe passe et renversement du sort_  
**On a bed of nails he makes me wait**  
_Sur un lit de clous il me fait attendre_  
**And I wait without you**  
_Et j'attends, seul_

**With or without you**  
_Avec ou sans toi_  
**With or without you**  
_Avec ou sans toi_

**Through the storm we reach the shore**  
_Dans la tempête nous atteignons le rivage_  
**You give it all but I want more**  
_Tu te donnes entièrement mais j'en veux plus_  
**And I'm waiting for you**  
_Et je t'attends_

_._

**[Chorus 1]**  
_[Refrain 1]_  
**With or without you**  
_Avec ou sans toi_  
**With or without you**  
_Avec ou sans toi_  
**I can't live**  
_Je ne peux pas vivre_  
**With or without you**  
_Avec ou sans toi_

_._

**[Chorus 2]**  
_[Refrain 2]_  
**And you give yourself away**  
_Et tu te révèles_  
**And you give yourself away**  
_Et tu te révèles_  
**And you give**  
_Et tu..._  
**And you give**  
_Et tu..._  
**And you give yourself away**  
_Et tu te révèles_

_._

**My hands are tied**  
_Mes mains sont liées_  
**My body bruised, he's got me with**  
_Mon corps est meurtri, il m'a piégé avec_  
**Nothing to win and**  
_Rien à gagner et_  
**Nothing left to lose**  
_Rien à perdre_

_._

**[Chorus 2]**  
_[Refrain 2]_

**[Chorus 1] (x2)**  
_[Refrain 1] (x2)_

**With or without you**  
_Avec ou sans toi_

_._

**PDV Edward**

.

Après les félicitations, je rejoins ma table où je me fais charrier par les gars.

- Avoue que tu aimes avoir les gens à tes pieds ! Me lance Channing.

- Ça regonfle ton ego déjà surdimensionné, renchérit Em'.

- Il te les faut tous et toutes, tu pourrais en laisser aux autres, termine Jake.

– Je vous emmerde, leur répondis-je.

Je me place derrière la chaise de Jazz et me penche au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser, baiser ponctué des sifflement de nos amis. En me relevant, je sens un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Je m'installe à ma place et j'essaie de suivre la conversation, mais cette douleur lancinante m'en empêche. Mes yeux me brûlent et je met ça sur le compte de la fumée.

- Edward ? Je sens la main de Jazz sur ma cuisse.

- Oui !

- On t'a appelé trois fois, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de nous entendre, m'explique-t-il.

- Excuse-moi j'étais dans mes pensées, mentis-je.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Je dois être assez convaincant, car il hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur les autres. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouvert. J'ai de plus en plus mal. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens. Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes, mais je dois m'appuyer à la table pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Edward ! Jazz se lève précipitamment pour me soutenir.

Je le repousse doucement et me redresse.

C'est bon, je peux marcher tout seul, le réprimandais-je sèchement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, à vrai dire je ne comprends pas grand chose. Alors que j'amorce un mouvement pour partir, ma vue se brouille. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger, des points noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux et mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner anormalement. Je me sens partir, j'entends qu'on m'appelle, mais il est trop tard.

….

- Edward !

Je connais déjà cette sensation, je sais que je suis en train de reprendre connaissance. C'est désagréable et on ne s'y habitue jamais. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je dois batailler avec mes paupières qui se ferment toutes seules. La lumière est trop vive, comme à chaque fois !

– Edward, tu m'entends ?

Je reconnais enfin cette voix et c'est mauvais signe.

- Oui, je t'entends pas besoin de crier, râlais-je.

Ma gorge me brûle, il me faut de l'eau. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je scrute ma chambre. On dirait la même que la dernière fois, elles se ressemblent toutes.

- Salut, Dr Stevens ! Comment tu vas ?

- Mieux que toi en tout cas, me reproche-t-il. Je t'avais dit de faire attention et de faire régulièrement un électroencéphalogramme si les maux de tête persistaient.

- Si je te manquais il fallait le dire, ce n'était pas la peine de chercher une excuse pour me revoir, plaisantais-je, mais il n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Désolé chef, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Finis-je en toussant. Je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ?

Il m'aide à m'asseoir pour que je puisse boire. J'y vais doucement, les premières gorgées me font plus de mal que de bien.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le caillot que tu as dans la tête a grossi et il empêche ton cerveau d'être irrigué correctement. Tu as eu de la chance, mais il va falloir t'opérer.

- C'est risqué ?

- Oui, mais justement c'est ce qui m'emmène à la suite. On pourrait avoir besoin de sang, tu risques de faire une hémorragie et il fallait trouver quelqu'un de compatible.

J'appréhende, quelque chose me dit que la suite ne va pas me plaire.

- Et vous n'avez pas trouvé ?

– On a fait les tests à cinq personnes. On a commencé par Alice, malheureusement le résultat était négatif. Ensuite, on a contactés ton oncle et ta tante, Mr et Mme Cullen. Ils n'étaient pas compatibles non plus. Alors, on a été obligés de prendre contact avec tes parents.

- Vous avez fait quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Tu étais dans le coma depuis cinq jours ! On aurait dû faire quoi d'après toi ?

- Appelle-les et dis leur de ne pas venir, je vais m'en sortir, lui ordonnais-je.

- Ils sont en route et le danger n'est pas écarté. Tu t'es réveillé parce qu'on a réussi à faire diminuer le caillot, mais il faut qu'on opère. Je suis désolé Edward, mais on a pas le choix.

- Si tu continues de me sauver la vie, je vais être obligé de te demander en mariage, le taquinais-je pour essayer de me détendre.

- Fais attention, je pourrais te prendre aux mots !

Nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée d'une infirmière.

- Dr Stevens ! Mr et Mme Masen sont là.

….

* * *

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, comme toujours !**

**Bisous les filles**

**Sarah**


	25. Chapter 9 : Les regrets ne diminuent

**Coucou les filles !**

**Pas de blabla cette fois-ci, je m'endors littéralement sur mon pc. Donc je vous remercie toutes pour vos coms ainsi que vos mises en alertes. Un grand merci à ma bêta !**

**Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à S.M je ne touche rien.**

**Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis avec impatience XD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et gros bisous à vous toutes !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Les regrets ne diminuent pas la faute

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

.

Les jours qui viennent de s'écouler n'ont pas été des plus faciles ! Quand on a vécu autant d'épreuves, on croit être blindé, mais on ne s'y habitue jamais. La peur est toujours aussi forte et vicieuse, elle vous fait prendre des décisions que vous regrettez à la seconde même, mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Je sais de quoi je parle, puisque je viens d'en faire l'expérience.

.

_Flashback _

_- EDWARD ! Criais-je en le voyant vaciller dangereusement vers l'arrière._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de le rattraper. Sa tête heurte violemment le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je me précipite vers lui, je l'appelle en le secouant doucement, mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je panique, mon regard scanne la pièce et je vois tout le monde attroupé autour de nous._

_- Appelez une ambulance, merde ! M'énervais-je. Edward, tu m'entends ? Je t'en prie, réveille-toi, le suppliais-je. _

_Quand les secours arrivent, ils me poussent pour le prendre en charge. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de lui faire reprendre conscience en vain, ils décident de le transporter à l'hôpital en urgence. _

– _Je l'accompagne, les informais-je en les suivant, ne me préoccupant pas des autres derrière-moi._

– _Et vous êtes ? Me demande l'un d'eux en se retournant vivement vers moi._

– _Son petit ami !_

– _Désolé, c'est réservé à la famille._

– _Écoute-moi bien pauvre con ! Tu as intérêt à me laisser monter si tu ne veux pas finir aux urgences, sur une civière ? Le menaçais-je en serrant les dents. _

– _Je suis sa sœur, intervient Alice, et je lui laisse ma place. Nous vous suivons en voiture._

_L'ambulancier me regarde l'air contrarié que je lui tienne tête. Alors que je continue d'avancer vers lui, bien décidé à me défouler, son collègue prend la parole._

– _C'est bon, laisse-le monter, en quoi ça te dérange ?_

_Il hésite un instant, grommelle quelques mots intelligibles et finit par s'installer à l'avant. Je monte à mon tour et m'assoie près d'Edward, l'ambulance démarre enfin et je lui prends la main. Je passe le trajet qui nous conduit à l'hôpital à lui caresser les cheveux en lui parlant._

– _Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, tu m'entends ? Oui, je suis sûr que tu m'entends ! Alors, reviens s'il te plaît, parce que je t'aime et que je n'y arriverais pas sans toi ! On a traversé trop de choses pour que tu me lâches maintenant ! Est-ce que tu as compris ? _

_Quand l'ambulance s'arrête, je dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'ils ne l'emmènent. Je descends à sa suite et pars retrouver nos amis._

– _Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, comme à chaque fois, S'agace Emmett. _

_Il dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. On l'a déjà vécu et encore une fois, nous sommes impuissants. _

– _Non, il faut aller prévenir le Docteur Stevens, il ne voudrait pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le prenne en charge, leur rappelais-je. _

_Nous demandons à une infirmière d'aller le chercher, rapidement, le chirurgien qui suivait Ed ne m'inspire aucune confiance. _

_Je pense que s'occuper d'Edward Cullen, devait être un coup de pouce pour sa carrière, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi de voir Stevens arriver et le revendiquer comme étant son patient. _

…_._

_C'est seulement plusieurs heures après que le neurologue est réapparu. Nous nous sommes levés d'un bond quand nous avons entendu les portes battantes s'entrechoquer._

– _Alors ? Demande-t-on d'une même voix._

– _C'est bien ce que je craignais, le caillot a avancé et il obstrue un des vaisseaux principaux dans le lobe temporal droit. En clair, il faut le retirer. Malheureusement il est placé dans un endroit difficile d'accès et l'opération comporte de nombreux risques. _

– _C'est à dire ? _

– _Un faux mouvement, une seconde d'hésitation et il pourrait tout perdre. _

– _Soyez plus précis ! M'agaçais-je. _

– _Le cerveau est complexe, tout est relié. Il pourrait perdre la vue, l'ouïe, la parole, la mémoire ainsi que sa personnalité ou encore la motricité. Je suis désolé d'être aussi direct, mais vous ne pouvez pas ignorer les risques._

– _Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais peu importe les risques encourus, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix ?! Il secoue la tête, désolé. Avez-vous déjà opéré un cas similaire ?_

– _Oui à plusieurs reprises, je suis neurologue, c'est mon métier, mais certains cas sont plus simples que d'autres. Cela dépend du patient, de ses antécédents, également de la région du cerveau à opérer. Dans le cas de M. Cullen, son corps a déjà subi beaucoup de chocs, il est fort et il s'est remis sur pied à une vitesse impressionnante, mais pourra-t-il supporter une nouvelle intervention lourde ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je vous propose d'attendre et de voir s'il se réveille. Ensuite on avisera. _

_Je me tourne vers nos amis, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision, je n'ai aucun droit légalement. _

– _Alice ? Elle n'a pas l'air de m'entendre, alors je m'approche pour poser ma main sur son épaule. Alice, es-tu d'accord pour attendre ? _

– _Oui, bien sûr ! Chuchote-t-elle la voix enrouée. _

– _Bien, approuve le Dr Stevens. Par contre, Mlle Cullen, je vais devoir vous faire passer quelques tests !_

_Fin du Flashback_

_._

On ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre pied, il fallait tenir le coup, pour lui. Pourtant, à ce moment-là c'est comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous nos pieds. Le docteur avait raison, comment être sûr qu'il pourrait, mentalement et physiquement, supporter une autre épreuve de ce genre. Sans parler des risques ! Les chances de survie était bonnes, mais celles de retrouver Edward comme il était avant étaient mauvaises.

On nous répétait que Stevens était le meilleur et que tout allait bien se passer, mais nous n'avions aucune garantie. Rien que d'y repenser, je sens cette boule dans ma gorge qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis.

Je sors prendre l'air sur le balcon. Je profite de la vue, la lune est pleine et claire. En bas les rues sont bondées, les lampadaires illuminent la ville. A l'heure où beaucoup vont se coucher, d'autre sortent. Ils vont écumer les bars et les boîtes de nuit à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui partager quelques heures. Courte durée pendant laquelle ils ne seront pas seuls.

C'est l'aspect de ma vie d'avant qui ne me manque pas. Je ne veux pas recommencer toutes ces relations superficielles, pour le sexe ou simplement par peur de finir par crever seul. J'ai enfin trouvé la personne avec qui je veux tout partager, celle avec qui je n'ai peur de rien.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où la vie a voulu me l'enlever, mais plus récemment, c'est moi qui ai pris le risque de le perdre. Pour le sauver, j'ai pris une décision en sachant qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas. Sur le moment, ça n'avait aucune importance, il devait vivre et peu importe le moyen, c'est le résultat qui comptait.

.

_Flashback_

– _Je suis désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas compatibles, annonce le Docteur Stevens à Alice ainsi qu'à M. et Mme Cullen._

– _Ce n'est pas possible, il y a forcément une personne qui l'est ! Vous l'avez déjà opéré et vous ne nous avez jamais parlé de ce problème._

– _Votre frère est AB-, c'est un groupe sanguin rare et la politique de l'hôpital est très stricte sur ce point, en cas d'urgence nous puisons dans nos réserves, mais elles ne sont pas illimitées. Alors quand l'opération est prévue, nous devons demander à la famille. Dans le cas d'Edward, il n'y a pas que le sang, si l'opération se passe mal nous pourrions avoir besoin de plaquettes par exemple._

– _Mais il doit y avoir une autre solution ?!_

_Ils arborent tous une mine défaite, ils sont déjà en train de l'enterrer, je le vois dans leurs yeux et ça m'agace. Comment peuvent-ils abandonner si vite ?_

– _Il y en a une ! Intervins-je. Il faut prendre contact avec vos parents Alice, tu n'as pas le choix._

– _Non, c'est hors de question ! As-tu perdu la tête ? Tu as une idée de comment réagirait Edward si nous le faisions ?_

– _Je t'en prie, si tu as un autre moyen, je suis tout ouïe, la provoquais-je._

_Je ne peux lui en vouloir, elle me regarde désespérément, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle sait que j'ai raison, mais Edward ne lui pardonnera pas ce choix._

– _C'est moi qui vous donne l'ordre de contacter ses parents, c'est clair ? C'est moi et moi seul, insistais-je auprès de Stevens. Tu vois, c'est réglé ! Il ne t'en voudra pas, terminais-je a l'attention d'Alice en me dirigeant vers la sortie. J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer !_

_Fin du Flashback_

_._

Je n'étais revenu que plusieurs heures après. J'étais peut être conscient de ce que je venais de faire, mais je n'en mesurais pas pleinement les conséquences.

.

_Flashback_

_Je parcours les couloirs pour arriver devant sa chambre. Je connais le chemin par cœur, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je les ai traversés ces cinq derniers jours. En arrivant, je remarque que la porte est fermée et que nos amis sont agglutinés devant._

– _Il y a un problème, demandais-je précipitamment._

– _Il est réveillé, me répond Alice, la mine inquiète._

– _Vous en faites une tête ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?_

– _Nos parents sont là ! Ils sont à l'intérieur avec le docteur. Il leur explique le déroulement de l'opération, termine-t-elle. _

– _Comment avez-vous pu le laisser seul avec eux ? Les questionnais-je furieux. Avant de me diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir doucement. _

_Dans la chambre personne ne me remarque, tous pendus aux lèvres de Stevens. Celui-ci termine son discours en rappelant les risques d'une telle opération. C'est à ce moment que je décide d'intervenir._

– _Ça ira, affirmais-je en refermant la porte derrière-moi. Il a survécu à deux accidents, continuais-je en m'approchant du lit. _

_Edward me regarde surpris, puis son visage se fend d'un sourire sincère. Je reste tout de même en retrait le temps que le médecin termine. Mon regard se pose sur ses parents que j'ai déjà rencontrés lors d'une soirée caritative organisée par ma mère, mais je remarque seulement maintenant leurs ressemblances. Il tient sa grande taille et sa carrure de son père, mais la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux est identique à ceux de sa mère. Pour les traits du visage, c'est un savant mélange des deux. Il a hérité du meilleur de chacun d'eux ! _

_Je remarque également qu'Edward ne leur adresse pas un mot, pas un regard. Ça n'augure rien de bon pour la suite. _

_Edward attend que le neurologue ait terminé pour tapoter la place à côté de lui. Je fais le tour du lit pour m'asseoir au bord. _

– _Tu es enfin là ! Me dit-il avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues pour attirer mon visage près du sien. Quand nos lèvres se touchent, je respire de nouveau. Presque une semaine que je ne l'avais pas embrassé, il m'a tellement manqué. _

_Je ne sais pas s'il m'embrasse par envie ou par provocation, mais j'accepte de bonne grâce. Nous sommes rappelés à la réalité par Stevens qui finit par se racler la gorge. _

– _On va vous laisser, nous prévient-il. Edward me fixe obstinément. Je vais emmener tes parents faire les tests, Edward. _

_Edward daigne tout de même grogner pour montrer qu'il a entendu et Stevens quitte la chambre en emportant avec lui mes « beaux-parents ». _

– _Enfin seuls, expire mon petit-ami. _

– _Comment tu vas ?_

– _À ton avis ?! Comment elle a pu me faire ça ? S'énerve-t-il, tandis que je pâlis à vue d'œil. Pour éviter toute confusion, je poursuis._

– _De qui parles-tu et que t'a fait cette personne ?_

– _Alice ! Qui d'autre ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte, elle a osé appeler nos parents. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je pensais pas qu'elle pourrait me faire un coup pareil. _

_C'est seulement maintenant que je prends la mesure de ma décision. Pourtant, ce n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg. Je respire un grand coup et me raccroche au peu de courage qu'il me reste._

– _Alice n'a rien fait ! _

_Je lis l'incompréhension sur son visage. De ma main libre je lui caresse la joue, alors que l'autre est posée sur son bras. _

– _C'est moi, mon amour ! Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas. Comprends-moi, je n'avais pas le choix ! D'après ton médecin, il fallait mettre toutes les chances de notre côté et chercher un donneur dans tes parents proches, était ta meilleure chance. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Je t'aime !_

_Tout au long de mon discours, j'ai vu ses traits se durcir. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas peur. Il dégage son bras et attrape mon poignet d'un coup sec. _

– _Tu n'as vraiment rien compris ! Sors d'ici ! Devant mon manque de réaction il monte le ton. Maintenant !_

_Je me lève et sors précipitamment de la chambre. Il ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi, pourtant on en a eu des coups de gueule, mais je n'ai jamais vu autant de rancœur et de déception dans ses yeux. Avais-je réellement conscience de l'ampleur que pouvait avoir mon choix ? Je savais qu'il allait m'en vouloir, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas revoir ses parents, mais dans le contexte je pensais qu'il comprendrait. _

_Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe ? _

– _Jazz ? _

_Ma vision s'éclaircit et je tombe nez à nez avec Jake. Je remarque aussi que nous sommes seuls. _

– _Où sont-ils partis ? _

– _À la cafétéria ! Ils ont pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un peu d'intimité. _

– _Vous avez tout entendu ?_

– _Assez pour savoir que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Tu veux en parler ?_

– _Tu es son meilleur ami, dis-moi ce qui m'échappe ?! J'ai fait ça pour lui sauver la vie ! Alors pourquoi le prend-il si mal ?_

_Il me dirige vers les fauteuils non loin de la chambre._

– _Je pense que tu n'as pas conscience de ce qu'il ressent vraiment, parce que tu ne l'as pas vécu. Tu connais l'histoire, mais tu n'étais pas là et ce n'est en rien ta faute ! Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça et je te comprends, mais Edward préférerait mourir que de faire appel à eux. Il ne les déteste pas, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire._

– _Alors quoi ? _

– _Il ne veux rien leur devoir, c'est tout !_

– _Donc tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est qu'une question de fierté, m'énervais-je. _

– _Non, c'est bien plus que ça ! Quand Brian est mort et que ses parents l'ont rejeté. Ils lui ont clairement dit qu'il aurait dû mourir à sa place. Et pour Edward, c'est comme si sa mère regrettait de l'avoir mis au monde, comme si elle ne l'aimait pas. Il en est même arrivé à se demander si elle serait pas soulagée s'il mettait fin à ses jours. Il pensait que de le savoir en vie faisait souffrir ses parents. Alors il a décidé de partir le plus loin possible et de changer de nom, c'était mieux que le suicide. Mais malgré ses efforts, il continuait à leur être redevable, parce que chaque jour qui passe, il leur doit. C'est eux qui lui ont donné la vie et il ne pourra jamais changer ça. Et aujourd'hui tu lui demandes d'accepter qu'ils lui sauvent la vie. De se lever chaque matin en sachant que s'il respire encore, c'est grâce à eux, grâce à ces gens qui le détestent. _

_Je reste sans voix devant son récit. C'est ce qu'il ressent en pensant à eux ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il a ressenti en les voyant. Je peux continuer à me voiler la face ou admettre que cette fois-ci j'ai peut être été trop loin._

– _Qu'aurais-je dû faire alors ? Lui demandais-je perdu._

– _Laisser faire le destin ! Tu ne peux pas égoïstement vouloir le sauver par n'importe quel moyen, tout en sachant qu'il ne le supportera pas. _

_Fin du flashback_

_._

Après ma conversation avec Jake, je suis parti et je n'y suis pas retourné depuis. Ça fait maintenant trois jours que je suis enfermé dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Je regarde, hypnotisé, la ville s'éveiller alors que la lune est haut dans le ciel. Avec pour seule compagnie, la dernière chanson qu'Edward a écrite pour moi et que j'écoute en boucle.

.

**Wonderwall/Oasis**

**Today is gonna be the day**  
_Aujourd'hui va être le jour_  
**That they're gonna throw it back to you**  
_Où ils rejetteront la faute sur toi_  
**By now you should've somehow realised**  
_A présent, tu devrais quelque peu t'être rendue compte_  
**What you gotta do**  
_De ce que tu dois faire_  
**I don't believe that anybody feels**  
_Je ne crois pas que quiconque ressente_  
**The way I do about you now**  
_Ce que je ressens pour toi en ce moment_

**Backbeat the word is on the street**  
_N'écoute pas la rumeur_  
**That the fire in your heart is out**  
_Qui dit que la flamme de ton coeur s'est éteinte_  
**I'm sure you've heard it all before**  
_Je suis sûr que tu l'as entendue plus d'une fois_  
**But you never really had a doubt**  
_Mais jamais tu n'as eu le moindre doute_  
**I don't believe that anybody feels**  
_Je ne crois pas que quiconque ressente_  
**The way I do about you now**  
_Ce que je ressens pour toi en ce moment_

**.**

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_  
**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**  
_Et toutes ces routes que nous devons parcourir sont sinueuses_  
**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**  
_Et toutes ces lumières qui nous y mènent sont aveuglantes_  
**There are many things that I would like**  
_Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais_  
**To say to you**  
_Te dire_  
**But I don't know how**  
_Mais je ne sais comment m'y prendre._

**.**

**Because maybe**  
_Peut-être parce que_  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me ?**  
_Tu seras celle qui va me sauver ?_  
**And after all**  
_Car après tout_  
**You're my wonderwall**  
_Tu es mon mur des merveilles_

**.**

**Today was gonna be the day**  
_Aujourd'hui devait être le jour_  
**But they'll never throw it back to you**  
_Mais ils ne rejetteront jamais la faute sur toi_  
**By now you should've somehow realised**  
_A présent tu devrais quelque peu t'être rendue compte_  
**What you're not to do**  
_De ce que tu ne dois pas faire_  
**I don't believe that anybody feels**  
_Je ne crois pas que quiconque ressente_  
**The way I do about you now**  
_Ce que je ressens pour toi en ce moment_

**.**

**[Chorus 2]**  
_[Refrain 2]_  
**And all the roads that lead you there are winding**  
_Et toutes ces routes qui t'y mènent sont sinueuses_  
**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**  
_Et toutes ces lumières qui éclairent ton chemin sont aveuglantes_  
**There are many things that I would like**  
_Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais_  
**To say to you**  
_Te dire_  
**But I don't know how**  
_Mais je ne sais comment m'y prendre_

**.**

**I said maybe**  
_J'ai dit peut-être_  
**You're gonna be the one who saves me ?**  
_Seras-tu celle qui va me sauver ?_  
**And after all**  
_Car après tout_  
**You're my wonderwall**  
_Tu es mon mur des merveilles_  
.

**I said maybe**  
_J'ai dit peut-être_  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me ?**  
_Seras-tu celle qui va me sauver ?_  
**And after all**  
_Car après tout_  
**You're my wonderwall**  
_Tu es mon mur des merveilles_

**.**

**I said maybe**  
_J'ai dit peut-être_  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me (x3)**  
_Tu seras celle qui va me sauver (x3)_

.

Est-ce que ces paroles sont toujours d'actualité ? Cette fois-ci je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait est réparable.

Peu importe à quel point je regrette, ça ne diminue en rien mon erreur.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite ;-)**

…


	26. Chapter 10 : La passion

**Salut les filles !**

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas pu poster dimanche. Donc, au lieu de patienter une semaine ou deux, je vous le poste exceptionnellement un mercredi. **

**Vous pouvez remercier ma super bêta "Bubble Gum" qui a prit sur son temps pour que vous l'ayez ce soir !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne touche rien...**

**Merci à vous ! Je me répète, mais vous êtes toutes géniales, c'est vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer, ça motive...**

**Grazie** : Je pense qu'à la fin de ce chapitre tu vas m'adorer !

**Veronicka** : Tu m'as encore bien fait rire. Tu aurais voulu consoler Jazz... mon oeil ! Tu aurais profité de la situation et de son innocence, le pauvre ;-) Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer, mais je pense que celui-là devrait te plaire...

**Drayy** : Si tu continue à me dire que c'est génial, je vais finir par y croire. Merci !

**iamlilyrose** : J'espère ne pas être la responsable de la disparition de tes ongles lol Je ne veux pas spoiler, mais tu peux arrêter de les ronger !

**Charmarc** : Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te pardonner d'avoir traité mon Edward de bipolaire, ça ne se fait pas, c'est pas sympas. Bon je suppose qu'avec ce chapitre, je vais être pardonnée... et lui aussi ;-)

**celia brandon massen** : Ah les joies de la maternité ^^ Est-ce que ça va s'arranger ? Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même... Bisous !

**Merci aussi aux anonymes qui ne laissent pas de nom, je ne peuux pas vous répondre, mais ça fait plaisir quand même. Merci également pour les mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis sinon j'arrête... nan j'déconne ! Mais je veux quand même votre avis**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La passion n'a rien de raisonnable

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

.

Après être resté plusieurs heures à contempler les rues en contrebas, je vais me coucher. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, j'y verrais peut être plus clair demain matin.

….

Malheureusement, ma nuit n'a pas été d'un grand réconfort. Inconsciemment je cherchais ses bras et je n'ai trouvé qu'une place vide et froide. Il est clair que je m'en veux autant que lui, mais je ne sais pas comment rattraper ça. Je ne peux pas m'excuser de vouloir le sauver. Seulement, Jake m'a ouvert les yeux et j'ai compris ce qu'Edward a ressenti pendant tant d'années. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur.

Il a raison, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à mon besoin égoïste de le garder à mes côtés, à n'importe quel prix.

Je suppose que les épreuves nous ont endurcis, lui plus que moi. Mettez deux fortes têtes ensemble et voilà ce que ça donne, deux idiots qui finissent par se faire plus de mal que de bien. Comment peut-on s'aimer autant et se détruire mutuellement ?

Je suis sorti de ma rêverie par des coups frappés à ma porte. Personne ne sait où je suis, donc ça ne peut être que le service de chambre. J'enfile un pantalon et vais ouvrir d'un pas rapide, prêt à les congédier. J'ouvre sans vérifier par l'œillet l'identité de mon visiteur, grossière erreur ! Je reste immobile devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

– M. le Gouverneur, que faites-vous ici ?

– J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous parler. S'il vous plaît ?!

D'ordinaire je l'aurais envoyé se faire mettre, mais il m'apparaît tellement misérable dans son costume sur mesure, trempé jusqu'aux os. Je prends pitié de lui et m'écarte pour le laisser entrer.

– Donnez-moi votre veste, je vais la mettre à sécher dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il s'exécute, je me surprends à le détailler. La ressemblance avec Edward est troublante !Hormis ses cheveux poivre et sel, ses yeux noisettes et quelques rides, je retrouve la même mâchoire carré, le même nez et cette intensité dans le regard. Des gouttes d'eau coulent sur son visage et quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux, il passe sa main dedans pour les remonter et ce geste me rappelle son fils.

Je les ai toujours imaginés si différents, que tous ces petits détails me semblent étranges. Ou peut-être est-ce la situation qui est surréaliste.

Je dépose sa veste sur le sèche-serviette et récupère un drap de bain que je lui tends. Il me remercie d'un sourire.

– Je ne veux pas vous paraître impoli, mais que voulez-vous ?

Il lâche la serviette avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux et la place sur le fauteuil avant de s'asseoir. Il joint ses mains devant lui, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et il soupire bruyamment.

– Je suis venu vous dire que l'opération s'est bien passée. Edward va bien !

– Il a accepté ? Dis-je surpris. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ?

– C'est vous ! Ne croyez pas que ce que vous lui avez dit ne l'a pas touché, mais il est buté et fier. Je crois qu'il tient cela de moi. Malgré son air froid, il vous aime soyez en sûr !

– En quoi ça vous regarde ? M'emportais-je. Vous réapparaissez des années plus tard et vous pensez que vous avez le droit de vous mêler de sa vie. Je vous ai fait appeler parce que je pensais que c'était le seul moyen de le sauver, c'est tout. De toute façon il me semble que la situation devrait vous plaire.

– Je pense que vous avez une fausse opinion de moi !

– Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ? Qu'Edward est un menteur ?

– Non ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il vous a raconté, mais je suis certain que tout est vrai malheureusement. Vous n'avez pas le recul nécessaire pour comprendre certaines choses. Parfois les gens bien font de mauvaises choses, avec l'âge vous verrez sans doute de quoi je parle. Je ne suis pas fier de la façon dont je me suis comporté avec lui, je ne suis pas cet homme là. Mon épouse et moi, n'avons jamais souhaité lui faire du mal, nous les aimons tellement. Je ne saurais vous dire si c'est le chagrin qui nous a rendu fous. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois les choses dites on ne peut plus faire marche arrière et nous avions trop honte pour revenir vers eux.

– Et vous pensez que ça suffit à tout expliquer ?

Il passe ses mains sur son visage, l'air las. À cet instant, il n'a plus rien de l'homme politique charismatique et sûr de lui, il a juste l'air d'un père au bout du rouleau.

– Je ne cherche pas à m'excuser, ni à me défendre. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je vous dis la vérité c'est tout. Je suis conscient que ça ne changera rien, mais j'avais besoin que vous sachiez que nous les aimons lui et sa sœur et que nous sommes heureux qu'ils aient trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager leurs vies. Nous ne voulons que leurs bonheurs et si pour ça nous devons rester en dehors de leurs vies nous le ferons.

Je ne sais pas comment prendre ses révélations.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Si vous cherchez l'absolution vous vous êtes trompé de personne. C'est à eux qu'il faut que vous parliez. Je ne sais même pas quoi vous répondre.

– Dites-moi juste que vous allez faire ce qu'il faut pour arranger les choses. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux que quand vous avez franchi la porte de sa chambre. Je sais qu'il a un sale caractère, les chiens ne font pas des chats, mais je sais aussi que derrière ce masque qu'il s'est forgé, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Je le suis des yeux alors qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour récupérer sa veste. Il l'enfile et se dirige ensuite vers la porte d'entrée. Il se tourne et me sourit.

– J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu ?!

– Oui, nous nous sommes déjà croisés il y a quelques années, lui confirmais-je.

– C'était à quelle occasion, sans indiscrétion ?

– Un gala de charité organisé par ma mère, Carmen.

– Bien sur, tu es le fils de Carmen et Éléazar ! Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Je suis ravi de constater que tu tiens beaucoup plus de ta mère que de ton père, c'est une bonne chose. Je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance, officiellement.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il quitte ma chambre d'hôtel. Cette visite inattendue a été plus que surprenante, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Est-ce que je devrais en parler à Alice ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas m'en mêler et en même temps si il existe une minuscule chance de pouvoir arranger les choses, ce serait stupide de ne rien tenter.

Foutues conneries ! J'avais pas assez de mes problèmes ? Pourquoi est-il venu m'en parler à moi ?

Il y a une personne à qui je peux parler de tout, il est toujours de bon conseil.

.

**PDV Jake**

.

– Tout est prêt ? Demandais-je à Alice.

– Oui ! Tu as quarante cinq minutes, tu crois que c'est faisable ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais...

Je suis coupé par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je souris en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran. Je crois que ça va être plus simple que prévu.

– Salut Jazz ! Tu tombes bien, j'allais justement t'appeler.

– Je voulais savoir si on pouvait se voir ? Il faut que je te parle.

– Je dois aller chercher des affaires à l'appartement, j'aurais besoin de toi. Dis-moi où je passe te prendre.

Je raccroche après qu'on se soit donné rendez-vous en bas de son hôtel, qui est tout près.

– Alors ?

– On a rendez-vous dans cinq minutes.

– Pourquoi il t'appelait ?

– Pour me demander un renseignement, rien d'important. Bon j'y vais, il ne faut pas que je perde de temps. Je te tiens au courant tout à l'heure.

….

Quand il monte dans la voiture, je vois que quelque chose ne va pas.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Le père d'Edward est venu me rendre visite tout à l'heure.

– Et ?

Il passe un quart d'heure à me retranscrire leur conversation. J'avoue être aussi choqué que lui.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais choix. Il n'y a que toi qui peut décider. Fais ce que tu penses être juste, tu n'es pas obligé de te précipiter. Donne-toi le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est trop frais.

– Tu as sans doute raison.

Arrivé à l'appartement, je lui fais la liste de ce dont on a besoin. Avec Jazz, c'est beaucoup plus rapide, il connaît les lieux par cœur. Je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il me reste à peine cinq minutes.

– À priori il ne manque rien et dans le cas contraire, je pourrais revenir.

– Normalement je n'ai rien oublié. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Je suis désolé, ils m'attendent... mais si tu veux on peut aller boire un verre demain soir, lui dis-je l'air vraiment contrarié et ce n'est pas complètement faux.

Nous fermons à clé et nous rejoignons la voiture. Je me dépêche de balancer le sac à l'arrière et de monter devant. Je mets le contact, Jazz n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler et ça tombe bien. J'allume la radio tout naturellement et m'engage dans la circulation.

À peines quelques secondes après avoir pris la route, j'entends les premiers accords.

Première étape réussie !

.

**Come Home/One Republic**

**Hello world**  
_Bonjour le Monde_  
**Hope you're listening**  
_J'espère que vous m'écoutez_  
**Forgive me if I'm young**  
_Pardonnez-moi si je suis jeune_  
**For speaking out of turn**  
_Si je suis grossier_  
**There's someone I've been missing**  
_Il y a quelqu'un qui me manque_  
**I think that they could be**  
_Je pense qu'ils pourraient être_  
**The better half of me**  
_La meilleure partie de moi_  
**They're in their own place trying to make it right**  
_Ils sont à leurs places, essayant d'arranger les choses_  
**But I'm tired of justifying**  
_Mais je suis las de me justifier_  
**So i say you'll...**  
_Alors je dis que tu..._

.

**Come home**  
_Rentre à la maison_  
**Come home**  
_Rentre à la maison_  
**Cause I've been waiting for you**  
_Car je t'ai attendu_  
**For so long**  
_Depuis tellement longtemps_  
**For so long**  
_Depuis tellement longtemps_  
**And right now there's a war between the vanities**  
_Et en ce moment même il y a une guerre de vanité_  
**But all i see is you and me**  
_Mais je ne vois que toi et moi_  
**The fight for you is all I've ever known**  
_Ton combat c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours connu_  
**So come home**  
_Alors rentre à la maison_  
**Oooh**  
_Oooh_

.

**I get lost in the beauty**  
_Je me perds dans la beauté_  
**Of everything i see**  
_De tout ce que je vois_  
**The world ain't as half as bad**  
_Le monde n'est pas aussi mal_  
**As they paint it to be**  
_Que ce qu'ils disent_  
**If all the sons**  
_Si tous les fils_  
**If all the daughters**  
_Si toutes les filles_  
**Stopped to take it in**  
_S'arrêtaient pour en prendre conscience_  
**Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin**  
_Et bien espérons que la haine s'apaise et que l'amour commence_  
**It might start now... Yeahh**  
_Ca pourrait commencer maintenant... Ouais_  
**Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud**  
_Bon peut-être que je rêve trop_  
**Until then**  
_Jusqu'à ce que_

**.**

**Come home**  
_Rentre à la maison_  
**Come home**  
_Rentre à la maison_  
**Cause I've been waiting for you**  
_Car je t'ai attendu_  
**For so long**  
_Depuis tellement longtemps_  
**For so long**  
_Depuis tellement longtemps_  
**And right now there's a war between the vanities**  
_Et en ce moment même il y a une guerre de vanité_  
**But all i see is you and me**  
_Mais je ne vois que toi et moi_  
**The fight for you is all I've ever known**  
_Ton combat c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours connu_  
**Ever known**  
_toujours su_

**So come home**

_Alors rentre à la maison_

**Oooh**

_Oooh_  
.

**Everything i can't be**

_Tout ce que je ne peux pas être_  
**Is everything you should be**

_Est tout ce que tu devrais être_  
**And that's why i need you here**

_Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de toi ici_  
**Everything i can't be**

_Tout ce que je ne peux pas être_  
**Is everything you should be**

_Est tout ce que tu devrais être_  
**And that's why i need you here**

_Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de toi ici_  
**So hear this now**

_Alors entends ça_

.

**Come home**

_Rentre à la maison_  
**Come home**

_Rentre à la maison_  
**Cause I've been waiting for you**

_Car je t'ai attendu_  
**For so long**

_Depuis tellement longtemps_  
**For so long**

_Depuis tellement longtemps_  
**And right now there's a war between the vanities**

_Et en ce moment même il y a une guerre de vanité_  
**But all i see is you and me**

_Mais je ne vois que toi et moi_  
**The fight for you is all I've ever known**

_Ton combat c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours su_  
**Ever known**

_Toujours su_  
**So come home**

_Alors rentre à la maison_  
C**ome home**

_Rentre à la maison_

.

– _Cette chanson nous a été demandée pour Jazz de la part d'Ed. Voilà un petit message personnel._

– _Original comme surnom, Jazz pour Jasmine ?_

– _Peut être. Quoi qu'il en soit, va-t-il réussir à se faire pardonner ?_

– _Et on part pour une heure de musique non-stop..._

_._

C'est à ce moment que Jasper décide d'éteindre la radio. Je m'attends au pire, quand ça concerne ces deux là, je me méfie.

– C'est vraiment lui ?

– Tu en connais un autre gars qui s'appelle Jazz, qui sort avec un Ed et qui c'est engueulé avec son petit ami récemment ? Hmm ?

– Il ne m'en veut pas ?

– Qu'il t'en veuille ou pas ça ne change rien. Il ne peut pas vivre sans toi, il le sait et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Je me trompe ?

Il fixe la route, pensif et je le laisse méditer. La journée n'a pas été de tout repos ou plutôt la semaine. On connaissait les risques liés à son accident de moto. L'hémorragie cérébrale et le caillot qui en a résulté. Stevens nous avait prévenus, mais on a rien vu ou on a rien voulu voir. Tout ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que l'opération s'est bien passée et qu'il n'aura sans doute aucune séquelle.

– Emmène-moi à l'hôpital, me demande-t-il sûr de lui.

– Bien chef !

– J'ai oublié de te remercier. Alors merci de ne pas m'avoir prévenu pour l'opération.

– Edward nous a interdit de t'en parler, il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter.

– Il me connaît bien, sourit-il et j'ai presque l'impression d'être de trop.

.

**PDV Edward**

.

– Calme-toi !

– Tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire ?

– On verra, mais ça ne sert à rien de te faire des films. Tu veux ta casquette ?

– Pourquoi ? Je suis moche à ce point ?

– Tu sais très bien que non ! Bon, je te laisse. Il faut que je passe à la maison et je dois absolument aller à la fac, je vais finir par me faire virer sinon.

J'embrasse ma sœur et m'excuse de la monopoliser. Même si elle me répète que c'est elle qui le veut et que ce n'est pas grave, je m'en veux quand même de lui faire rater ses cours.

Je prends la glace posée sur ma table de nuit et je constate qu'Alice n'a pas tort. Le crâne rasé me donne l'air malade. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me laisser en boxer et d'arrêter de me prendre la tête avec leur chemise de nuit qui me donnait l'apparence d'un condamné.

Alors que je suis toujours en train de m'examiner dans le miroir, ma porte s'ouvre brutalement pour laisser apparaître... Jazz.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

Je me redresse en position assise et lui souris de toute mes dents. Il arrive comme une flèche et je le réceptionne dans mes bras.

– Oh oui ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué, lui avouais-je en plongeant ma tête dans son cou.

– Si j'imagine très bien, murmure-t-il en posant son front sur mon épaule. Je relève sa tête et pose mes mains sur ses joues avant d'approcher mes lèvres que je pose délicatement sur les siennes. Le baiser est doux, je respire enfin, mais très vite on se laisse emporter. Nos lèvres se font plus passionnées et exigeantes. Nos langues se touchent, se caressent, se redécouvrent. Je l'allonge sur moi et resserre mes bras autour de son corps.

J'expire bruyamment, je suis enfin entier...

* * *

**A vos claviers ;-)**

**Bisous**


	27. Chapter 11 : La rumeur

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas...voilà la suite ^^**

**Tout d'abord merci à ma bêta Bubble Gum qui fait un travail formidable et à vous, vous êtes géniales ou géniaux...sait-on jamais ?**

**Grazie** : Coucou, alors si tu aimes les voir ensemble, tu vas être servi !

**lea-loove-x** : Merci beaucoup, je ne pensais pas avoir un style d'écriture, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est ce qui me manque cruellement...mais merci ça fait plaisir. Une explication ? Vont-ils en avoir le temps ? Je te laisse voir par toi même.

**calimero59** : Salut ma belle ! Les retrouvailles t'ont plu, alors profites ;-)

**Pattenrond1** : Merci à toi !

**celia brandon massen** : Comment ça on sait jamais avec moi ? Je ne suis pas si sadique...quoi que ! Moi j'aime beaucoup ses cheveux en bataille par contre désolé pour ce de Jazz, il va y avoir du changement, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Mouahaha !

**charmarc** : Coincé émotionnellement je préfère lol Merci encore une fois pour tes p'tits mots qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

**Drayy** : Ok je te crois; loin de moi l'idée de mettre ta parole en doute XD Merci beaucoup !

**Sophie** : Contente de te revoir parmi nous et merci. Ta patience est récompensée, voilà la suite !

**Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alerte et favoris **

**Chapitre un peu guimauve avec un petit bonus, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ;-)**

**Je vous annonce qu'on arrive au terme de cette aventure, il reste trois chapitres plus l'épilogue ! :'(**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de S.M et bla bla bla...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes poulettes !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Une rumeur n'est pas toujours fausse

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

.

.

Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas quitté sa chambre...Ni ses lèvres. Comme actuellement !

Je me suis encore fait piéger, je me suis approché d'un peu trop et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me suis retrouvé allongé sur lui emprisonné dans l'étau de ses bras. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai opposé une quelconque résistance, trop heureux de pouvoir sentir son corps si près du mien.

Nous décollons nos lèvres quand le manque d'air se fait ressentir et seulement à cette condition.

– Vivement que je sorte d'ici !

– Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en feintant l'innocence.

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

– Non, vraiment je ne vois pas ! M'exclamais-je.

– Tu veux jouer à ça ?!

Il agrippe mes cheveux pour me rapprocher de lui et plonge sa tête dans mon cou. Sa langue remonte lentement jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille. Son souffle chaud se répand dans ma nuque.

– Je vais te prendre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom, me susurre-t-il d'une voix suave. Je sens des frissons parcourir ma colonne, je ne peux retenir le gémissement qui franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

– P'tit con !

– Désolé mon amour, mais c'est tellement facile, rigole-t-il en arborant un sourire victorieux.

– Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis qu'un homme, souriais-je à mon tour.

Et sur cette remarque, il reprend possession de ma bouche. Nous nous contentons de nous embrasser et de nous caresser. Non pas que l'idée ne lui ait pas traversé l'esprit d'aller plus loin, mais moi ça me dérange de savoir que quelqu'un peut rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre dans cette foutue chambre. D'ailleurs nous sommes interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte. Je sens Edward grogner contre mes lèvres et je souris.

– Y a personne, crie-t-il à l'attention de l'intrus avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

– Je repasserai plus tard alors ! Retentit une voix, masculine, que je ne reconnais pas.

Ed' s'écarte de moi avec un large sourire.

– Carlisle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je me tiens droit comme un i de l'autre côté du lit, occupé à réajuster mes vêtements pour me donner une contenance.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir comment va mon neveux, lui reproche-t-il amusé.

Je profite de leur échange pour détailler le nouvel arrivant. Alors qu'il s'approche à grand pas pour prendre Edward dans ses bras. Une accolade assez virile, mais qui montre bien l'affection mutuelle qu'ils se portent. Il n'a pas l'air bien plus vieux qu'Edward. La trentaine sans doute. Des cheveux blond ramenés en arrière, le teint pâle sans être maladif et de grands yeux noisettes. Il est de taille moyenne avec des épaules larges, sans être vraiment musclé. Dans l'ensemble, il est plutôt attirant !

Je me gifle mentalement pour avoir osé penser ça, mais content que mon petit ami ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées.

– Je ne me suis pas présenté, me dit-il en se redressant. Carlisle, l'oncle de cet énergumène !

– Jasper, le... Je regarde Edward pour qu'il me vienne en aide.

Il doit comprendre, à ma soudaine pâleur, que je ne sais pas qui je suis pour lui. Comment dois-je me présenter ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un con ! Edward me sourit et entrelace nos doigts qu'il serre un peu, comme pour me dire « ne fais pas cette tête ».

– Carlisle, je te présente Jasper, l'homme qui partage ma vie !

Pendant un quart de seconde, je crains sa réaction. Je ne connais pas cet homme, alors je préfère rester sur mes gardes. Il a peut-être l'air avenant, certes, mais j'ai tout de même appris à me méfier des gens trop souriants. Merci Edward, d'avoir déteint sur moi !

– Oh ! Vraiment ? Fait-il avec un large sourire qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Dans ce cas, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, s'exclame-t-il en me tendant une main sincère. Je regarde ladite main comme si elle allait me mordre, avant de m'empresser de lui serrer.

– Moi de même !

– Détends-toi mon amour, il ne va pas te manger ! Rit mon traite de compagnon.

Je t'en foutrais moi, des détends-toi ! Il pourrait être de mon côté ou tout du moins, compatir. Mon cul oui !

Nous restons plusieurs heures ainsi. À parler de tout, de notre vie, de nos projets. Par moment je reste muet, à les regarder interagir l'un envers l'autre. Ce qui me permet de mieux comprendre leur lien. Et je constate qu'Ed' tient beaucoup de son oncle. Ils ont le même humour, la même façon de parler, les grossièretés en moins. Ils sont souvent d'accord, ont les mêmes opinions sur la vie, les gens en général.

Je découvre aussi que Carlisle est le frère cadet de Madame Masen. Qu'il est marié à Esmée avec qui il a un fils, Seth, qui est d'origine Amérindienne. Devant mon air étonné, il m'explique qu'ils l'ont adopté quand il avait à peine trois ans. Lui et sa femme n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant. Alors quand Carlisle à perdu une de ses patientes au bloc, qui laissait derrière elle un petit garçon sans parent proche, la question ne s'est même pas posée. Un mois plus tard, Seth emménageait chez eux !

– Il a dû grandir, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Tu attends quoi pour me l'amener ?

– Bientôt Eddy !

Edward grogne pour la forme, mais ne peut cacher le petit sourire qui étire le coin de ses lèvres. À entendre mon beau brun, ce gamin est génial. Une certaine fierté teinte dans sa voix quand il me raconte quelques anecdotes. Je n'avais jamais imaginé Edward en père et là, en l'entendant parler de Seth comme de son propre fils, ça devient une évidence...

– Quand il a su que je venais te voir, tu aurais vu la crise qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a même menacé de me renier, rit son oncle. Les joies de l'adolescence !

Edward reste bouche bée quand Carlisle lui rappelle que le gamin dont il parle, a maintenant seize ans.

– Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus avec toi ? Lui demande-t-il.

– Esmée avait des obligations et Seth a ses cours. Je suis parti à l'improviste, sur un coup de tête. En plus j'avais des jours de congé à prendre...trop de gardes !

– Et si tu me disais la vérité ?!

– Je ne..., commence Carlisle avant de se faire interrompre par Edward.

– Je sais d'avance que tu vas me raconter des conneries. Je suis content de te voir et c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai laissé parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures, sauf du sujet qui m'intéresse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas allumé la télévision ou même reçu une visite extérieure ?

Je vois le regard d'Edward changer. Depuis que je suis revenu, nous nous sommes enfermés dans notre bulle et nous n'avons pas réellement de contact en dehors de nos amis. Où veut-il en venir ? Devant l'air indécis de son neveu, Carlisle décide de poursuivre.

– Quelqu'un de l'hôpital a contacté une journaliste et...ça tourne en boucle à la télé, termine-t-il las.

– Quoi ? Que je suis à l'hôpital ? Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas très grave !

Carlisle attrape la télécommande posée sur la table à roulette et allume l'écran plat accroché au mur.

….

Après ça, je suis reparti à mon hôtel. Pas sans mal évidemment.

Le Dr Stevens m'a aidé en me faisant passer par le parking sous-terrain, planqué à l'arrière de sa voiture. C'était le seul moyen de traverser la horde de paparazzi qui bloquait les portes de l'hôpital.

Je n'ai plus bougé de ma chambre. Edward m'avait demandé, pour mon bien, de me tenir éloigné. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais je deviens dingue enfermé ici à attendre que cette histoire se tasse. Ça fait trois jours que le docteur m'a promis qu'Edward allait sortir bientôt, qu'est-ce qu'il appelle bientôt.

Quand le téléphone de ma chambre se met à sonner, je me précipite dessus.

– Allo ! Répondis-je essoufflé.

– Bonjour mon amour, retenti sa voix rauque au bout du fil.

– Putain Edward, tu me manques !

– Moi aussi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

– J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne vont jamais te relâcher, me lamentais-je. Pour toute réponse, il me rit au nez. C'est ça, vas y, fous-toi de moi !

– Désolé ! Comment vas-tu ?

– Je me sens comme un lion en cage, je vais finir par perdre la tête ! Mais c'est plutôt à toi de me dire comment tu vas ?!

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, me rassure-t-il.

J'entends que l'on frappe à sa porte.

– Je dois te laisser, mais promis je te rappelle dès que je peux. Je t'aime !

Il raccroche sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

Je passe mon temps à me plaindre et pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui suis harcelé par les journalistes. S'il croit que les choses vont se tasser d'elles-mêmes, il se trompe. Je n'ai pas de conseil à lui donner, dans sa situation je ne saurais pas quoi faire.

J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas de bonne solution, ni de bonne fin.

….

– _Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nos équipes sont installées devant les portes de l'hôpital Saint Ange. Où Edward Cullen, le leader du groupe en vogue The Basterds, est hospitalisé._

_Selon une source proche du chanteur, Le gouverneur Masen lui aurait rendu visite. Alors John, avez-vous de nouvelles informations ?_

– _Eh bien Amanda, les autres membres du groupe ont refusé de répondre à nos questions, mais nous avons pu récolter certains témoignages venant du personnel médical. Il y a plusieurs théories qui circulent ! Notamment le fait que les prochaines élections approchent à grands pas et que le gouverneur de Californie aurait voulu prouver son attachement à la cause gay en montrant qu'il en a dans son entourage. Mais la plus retweetée est celle selon laquelle, Edward Cullen ne serait autre qu'Edward Masen Jr._

_Souvenez-vous, il y a quelques années les deux fils du gouverneur ont eu un accident de voiture. L'aîné était décédé avant que les secours n'arrivent, tandis que l'autre avait été transporté par hélicoptère à l'hôpital le plus proche. Sauf que l'on en a plus jamais entendu parler. Les gens pensaient qu'il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures._

À l'écran apparaissent deux photos avec la légende « à gauche, E. Masen Jr. À droite, E. Cullen ». Si je ne connaissais pas la vérité, je ne pourrais nier que la ressemblance est troublante, mais il a beaucoup changé. Je comprends pourquoi ça ne m'a pas sauté aux yeux ! Il passerait aisément pour son grand frère ou un cousin proche.

Néanmoins, le même prénom, la présence du gouverneur et maintenant cette photo, sans parler du fait qu'on ait jamais su ce qui était advenu de son fils, ont suffi à allumer la mèche. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la bombe n'explose. Les gens affectionnent particulièrement les théories de complot et les tragédies familiales, telles que celle des Kennedy.

Les deux journalistes continuent de bavasser. Ça va de ses conquêtes imaginaires à son coming out -soit disant inventé pour faire le buzz- en passant par l'objet de son hospitalisation. Ils espèrent nous faire croire qu'ils s'inquiètent de sa santé, si c'était réellement le cas, le sujet principal ne serait pas...Qui est Edward Cullen ?

Quand j'entends la présentatrice conclure avec la phrase, affaire à suivre, j'éteins rageusement la télé. Ils ne le lâcheront pas temps qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils veulent.

Je sors prendre l'air sur la terrasse de ma chambre d'hôtel. J'ai pris l'habitude de regarder les gens, en étant à l'abri perché au vingtième étage de cet immeuble de luxe. Je m'occupe en essayant d'imaginer la vie de ces personnes. Comme cet homme, qui vient tous les deux jours à la même heure, rejoindre la même femme, dans le café au coin de la rue. Ils discutent cinq minutes avant de traverser pour s'engouffrer dans l'hôtel et ressortent deux heures plus tard. Après un baiser, ils partent chacun de leur côté, sans doute rejoindre leur conjoint respectif.

Ou encore cette vieille dame, qui s'assoit sur le banc en bas de l'immeuble à neuf heures précises. Elle y reste jusqu'à midi et repart. Tous les matins elle effectue le même rituel. Elle me fait penser à ces personnes qui ont perdu l'amour de leur vie et qui reviennent à leur point de rendez-vous pendant des années en espérant le voir apparaître.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends à peine la musique qui vient de ma chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, que je sens déjà son souffle dans ma nuque.

– Je suis là mon amour, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

.

**Sex On Fire/Kings of Leon**

**Lay where you're laying**  
_Couches toi là où tu dois t'allonger_  
**Don't make a sound**  
_Ne fais pas un seul bruit_  
**I know they're watching**  
_Je sais qu'ils regardent_

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me plaque contre la rambarde. Je sens son souffle parcourir ma nuque, le haut de mon dos, son sexe tendu frotter contre mes reins.

**All the commotion**  
_Tout le vacarme_  
**The killing of pain**  
_La mort de la douleur_  
**As people talking**  
_Comme les gens parlent_

Je passe ma main derrière lui, la pose sur l'une de ses fesses et rapproche un peu plus son bassin. Ce n'est pas doux et lent, c'est brusque et précipité !

**Your sex is on fire**  
_Ton sexe est en feu_

**Dark of the alley**  
_L'obscurité de la ruelle_  
**The breaking of day**  
_La fin du jour_  
**Ahead while I'm driving**  
_Avances pendant que je conduis_

Je le veux, là, tout de suite ! Aucun mot n'est échangé, ils sont inutiles. Je tire sur mon short pour le baisser et fait de même avec son jean. Je me sers de ma salive pour le lubrifier pendant qu'il embrasse et lèche mon cou.

**Soft lips are open**  
_De douces lèvres sont ouvertes_  
**Them knuckles are pale**  
_Leurs jointures sont pâles_  
**Feels like you're dying**  
_Comme si tu mourrais_

Il fléchit les genoux et me pénètre d'un coup sec. Je crie sous le coup de la douleur et du plaisir mélangés.

**Your sex is on fire**  
_Ton sexe est en feu_  
**Consumed**  
_Brûlant_  
**With whats to transpire**  
_En transpiration_

Ses coups de reins sont tantôt lascifs, tantôt brusques, mais toujours puissants. Je suis ses mouvements, mes mains sont posées sur ses fesses, mes ongles plantés dans sa chair et je le pousse toujours plus vers moi.

**Hot as a fever**  
_Aussi chaud qu'une fièvre_  
**Rattling bones**  
_Des os vibrant_  
**I could just taste it**  
_Je pourrais juste y goûter_

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est jamais assez près. Ce besoin de ne faire plus qu'un, de le sentir au plus profond de moi, me fait perdre la tête.

**But it's not forever**  
_Mais ce n'est pas pour toujours_  
**But it's just tonight**  
_Mais c'est juste ce soir_  
**Oh we're still the greatest**  
_Oh nous serons toujours les meilleurs_  
**The greatest**  
_Les meilleurs_

Ses mains sont partout sur mon torse, descendent sur mon sexe et remontent. Il répète ce geste inlassablement. Je le veux puissant et violent, j'ai besoin de le sentir vivant, de « me » sentir vivant.

**Your sex is on fire**  
_Ton sexe est en feu_  
**.**  
**Your sex is on fire**  
_Ton sexe est en feu_

Il pousse de plus en plus fort, son bassin claque contre le mien. Nos mouvements deviennent anarchiques.

**Consumed**  
_Brûlant_

Il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte, jouir par n'importe quel moyen. La boule dans mon ventre grossit, je suis essoufflé, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

**With whats to transpire**  
_En transpiration_

Je m'accroche à la rambarde et me laisse emporter par un orgasme aussi bon que dévastateur.

**Your sex is on fire**  
_Ton sexe est en feu_

Les lumières de la ville deviennent floues et ma tête tourne.

**Consumed**  
_Brûlant_

Je sens les battements de son cœur se mêler aux miens et résonner à l'intérieur de moi. J'essaie désespérément de reprendre ma respiration, mais en vain.

**With whats to transpire**  
_En transpiration_

Il doit s'en rendre compte parce que je sens ses bras m'emprisonner avec force. Je me colle à lui et nous glissons lentement jusqu'à finir assis à même le sol.

Je regarde le soleil se coucher et les étoiles apparaître. Ses bras autour de moi, sa peau contre la mienne et l'odeur de sexe qu'il dégage, me font perdre la notion du temps. Il est rentré...Enfin !

– Tu sais que les journalistes te croient toujours à l'hôpital ?

– C'était le but, me répond-il en m'embrassant les cheveux.

– Vous avez utilisé la même ruse que pour moi ?

– Non ! Les paparazzis ne connaissant pas ma moto, Jake me l'a garée dans le parking sous-terrain et avec le casque...ni vu ni connu, hausse-t-il les épaules. À l'évidence fier de lui.

– Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas vivre éternellement enfermés entre ces quatre murs. Il va falloir que l'on parte.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir.

– Alors quoi ? On ne pourra plus faire un pas dans la rue sans être poursuivis par des journalistes en manque de scoop.

– J'ai été invité par Ellen Degeneres. Elle me donne la possibilité de m'expliquer et j'ai accepté. Finis les mensonges, terminé de se planquer ici ! Une fois toute cette histoire derrière nous, on fera quelque chose de spécial. Rien que tous les deux !

J'ai pris ces mots comme une promesse, j'espère ne pas me tromper...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Bisous les filles !**


End file.
